Aikatsu Precure: Suite Dream
by Fumbi
Summary: After Suite Precure defeat Noise, peace lasts a few months. However, when Major Land completely recovers, they found an ancient box. This box contains items that will help the precure fight the new enemy. It will be battles that require live performance to save people. Suite precure will have to train and find new friends to fight with them to save the world.
1. Suite Precure, Next Stage

Author's Note

This crossover is something I wanted to do ever since I watched both Aikatsu Star! I notice a few elements in the series may work with Precure. Going through several Precure series and find suite to be easier to do. This chapter is a bit hard to read since it bounces between many setting and perspective. Let me know how you people think, thank you~

Edit: Separated dialog for easier reading. Also added a few more details and events.

* * *

Chapter 1: Suite Precure, Next Stage

In a city where it is all gloom and dark. Liveliness cannot be found anywhere. Inside a skyscraper office, there sits a man in a meeting with 6 other people with his face covered by a mask.

He crosses his fingers together and says "I call everyone here for this conference for one purpose. Noise has lost and chances of him getting his power back are little to none."

All nods in unison and he continues "How is the preparation to invade that world? Once we are done, we'll invade Major Land."

One of them stands up and bow to the man "It is done, sir. We can invade that world from two different points. If you approve, we can move immediately."

The masked man laughs and commands him "Hahaha, yes! Sent in the advance teams right away!"

He immediately salutes and answers "Acknowledged, we will move immediately!" Following the order, he disappeared from the conference.

The masked man then says "That world has no history of existing precure. This should end in a few weeks. Hahahaha…"

* * *

While in Major Land, Hibiki and others are summoned by Aphrodite. The castle is busy and Hummy is the one that greets them.

She walks up to them while raises her paw "We welcome everyone-nya. It's been a while nya."

The girls are excited to meet Hummy since she had been summoned back to Major Land a week prior. While the girls are cuddling Hummy, Aphrodite walks up to them.

She greets the precures "Thank you for coming, precures. It's good to see everyone doing well"

The girls stop and Hibiki speaks up "Umm, did something happen?"

Aphrodite nods "Yes, but this isn't the place to talk. Why not come in and sit down for some tea? This will take a while."

The girls look at each other and nod in agreement

Aphrodite continues "Excellent, it's this way." She then takes the girls to a garden that has instruments playing and birds singing along. This put a smile on everyone's face.

* * *

When they sit down, the first one to talk is Ako "Mother, what happen? Everything was recovered and Noise isn't a problem now, why is the castle so busy?"

Aphrodite closes her eyes for a second "The problem is with an ancient box that we found. It has a prophecy and something that belong to you girls." She then pulls out a box and put it on the table. The girls are curious and look at the box. The queen shows them it is okay for them to open with a hand gesture. Hibiki opens it, Inside contains several somewhat large smartphones.

When Ako sees it, she is totally surprised "That's, no way, is this Live Module?"

The other girls respond at the same time "Live Module?"

Ako looks at Aphrodite and she nods as she is saying it is okay to answer "Live Module is very similar to Precure Module. However, the biggest difference is the Live mode. Live mode allows you to make a special performance that is believed to be able to save peoples that have lost their heart and passion."

Kanade then question "Live mode and performance, you mean like an idol?"

Hibiki then fluster immediately "Idol? No, no, no, no way I can be an idol. Just thinking about it is embarrassing."

Ellen seems to have the same reason "Me too, I don't mind singing but to dance and stuff, I don't think I can do that."

Ako then slowly feels the same and nod. Aphrodite makes a wry smile but then notice Kanade isn't having a negative thought and looks at her. "Are you alright with a stage performance."

She shakes her head "No but if we practice, I'm sure we'll be fine. Though do we need it right now?"

Aphrodite stays silent for a moment "The prophecy, it talks about the true enemy that actually made Noise." Everyone but Ako is surprised.

Ellen then follow up "Ah, is it that? The rumor about how there is a world that is conquering other ones."

Aphrodite nods "Yes and it seems this module will give precure the power battle against them. I'm sorry everyone but can I ask you girls to fight again?"

They look at each other and at the same time "Of course!"

At the same time, four of the Live Module shines and Precure Module shines then fuse together. It then slowly floats into each girl's hand and the Live Modules become different colors. Hibiki has a pink and red Module, Kanade has a snow white Module, Ellen has a blue and white Module, and Ako has a golden yellow Module.

The girls look at the new modules in their palm but girls soon begin to glow.

Ako looks at Aphrodite "Mother this is?"

She looks at Ako's module "It seems like you girls are needed somewhere. I'll find a way to contact every one and have my father take care of things on the other side."

The girls still in panic but Aphrodite hands the box containing the rest of the Live Modules to Ako "Take these and find the ones who will fight along with you girls."

Ako nods and everyone teleports away. When they arrive, they are in a stadium, far up at the audience area. A live performance four girls is happening.

* * *

Four girls dancing on the stage and sings. They dance at great unison and the stage glitters with special effects.

They sing "There is a girl who isn't afraid of being alone because friends just as brave stand by her side."

Suddenly, four girls come together with V sign with their hand, forming a star shooting upward. More special effect followup and creates a firework in the sky while they jump up and makes a special appeal.

They continue to sing all at the same time. "Episode Solo. Coming together. Good collaboration. The greatest Live." The girls continue to sing and dance for a while longer. Hibiki and others look at the performance and are stunned by the amazing performance.

Hibiki then mutters while sweating a bit "This is a live performance. No way, there is no way we can do that."

Kanade then questions "Who are they? They are amazing."

The question is heard by a girl in the audience. "No way, you don't know about S4? They are the Four Star Academy's top idol. Especially Yume, she recently became the world's number one top idol!"

Ellen responses fast "Number one? That's amazing. I can see why you say that." The girls then give thanks to her and walk away.

Ako then looks around "It looks like this world is one with a lot of idols, but how are we going to find the idols that can join us? There is three more… eh?" Ako starts digging through the container.

Everyone looks at Ako and Hibiki ask "Ako, don't tell me. The modules are gone?"

Ako looks at everyone and nods "Yes and I found Hummy." Hibiki looks at the box and sees Hummy sleeping.

She looks Hummy in the cheek and says "So carefree. Anyways, we need to find the Live Modules. It teleported with us so it can't be too far."

Kanade follows up "Hibiki is right. If it is missing, let's look for it."

Ellen does the same "They are right. It is just like when we look for the note."

Ako nods and looks at Hummy happily sleeps in the box. "Let's let her sleep a little longer while we look." As suggest by Hibiki, Ako closes the box and the girls start looking for the modules.

* * *

After the live performance is over, Nijino Yume, Saotome Ako, Kasumi Mahiru, and Ruka Haruka returns to the waiting room.

Ako is the first to talk "Everyone good job on the live."

Mahiru fixes her hair and turns over "Of crouse, S4 live should be amazing after all."

Ruka then butts in "Mmm Mm! With Ruka here, there will be no problem."

Ako then push Ruka aside "Can you not cut in like that every time?"

Ruka pouts "But I want everyone to always look at Ruka." Ako sighs and continues to quarrel with Ruka.

Mahiru notice Yume is looking at something "Yume, what are you looking at?"

Yume turns around and answers "Mahiru, no it's just. I found this in my bag but this isn't mine. Does this belong to any of you?" Yume shows them the Live Module. However, no one knows what it is and they all shakes their head as it is not theirs.

After a short while, Ruka breaks the silence. "But it is cute. Can Ruka have it? Maybe it was a gift to Ruka that is misplaced."

Ako retorts "No way that's possible, I'm sure it's for Yume. Also, it's likely from staff or some fan that manage to get in and misplaced it."

Yume nods "Yeah, and this is a really cute phone. I got to return this."

Mahiru then makes a suggestion "Why don't you make a post about it? If it belongs to one of your fans, they can just come to get it."

Yume nods and makes a post with a picture of it. Yume then also put it on the side of her bag where it is visible.

Yume then says "Alright, let's go back, to Four Star Academy." The three of them nod and returns to the academy in a car.

While in the car, Yume can't resist but to look at the Live Module. Mahiru, who sits beside her, smiles "Do you like that? I'm sure the owner can tell you where to get one."

Yume "Ah no, it's just I feel bad holding onto something this cute. The owner might be looking for it desperately right now."

"Maybe but, oh one second." Mahiru says as she looks out of the window. Many fans are out on the street waving at them. Yume also notices the same. They roll down the windows and waves at their fan.

At this moment, Hibiki that is looking for the Live Module hear cheers and the car passing by. She looks at the car and sees the top idol Yume waving at her fans.

"Eh? Wait that's!" Hibiki also sees Yume holding the Live Module on the other hand. Hibiki then runs after the car.

Kanade, Ellen, and Ako notice Hibiki running off and chase after her. It wasn't long before Hibiki stops and the girls catch up.

They are out of breath but Kanade manages to ask Hibiki what happen "Hibiki, why did you… start running? Did you find the… Live Module?"

Hibiki turns around "Yeah, but this is troubling."

Ellen can't understand why "Troubling? Isn't it good we found it?"

Hibiki answers after a short pause "Ah… The problem is, someone has it already and that person is…"

Then everyone together "is?"

Hibiki then tries to say it with a straight face "Nijino Yume, that world number one idol."

The girls can't help but shout "EEEHHHH?" People then start to look at them and the girls decide to quickly move away.

* * *

They reach a small park and starts discussing what to do.

Kanade asks "Are you sure Yume have it?" Hibiki nods and confirms what she saw.

Ellen then crosses her arms and says "Now that's a problem. Since she is a top idol, finding out where she lives will be hard."

Ako who is on her Live Modules for a while answers "Found it, she should be at a place called Four Star Academy."

Kanade then notices something "Four star? S4… Is that like an idol school?"

Hibiki then tries to brush it off "No way, a school for idols? I don't think that's possible even if there is a lot here."

Ako then answers Hibiki "Actually, that's not the only school. It seems like there are many other academies that produce idols."

Ellen and answers while a little overwhelmed "That's something else. Well, now we know where to go, but how do we get in?"

All the girls are puzzled and Kanade ends up making an outrageous suggestion "How about we all try to enroll in that academy?" Hibiki, Ellen, and Ako just look at Kanade.

Kanade then waves her hand just a bit in front of her "I'm joking I'm joking, I don't think they'll even accept us anyway."

Hibiki then gives up and says "How about let's just walk in? Maybe they'll think we are students there or just someone for a visit."

Ellen then responds "I guess it doesn't hurt to try. Maybe Yume would talk to us if we show the Live Modules."

Ako then reluctantly agree "Alright…"

Hibiki then set the mood "Okay then, off to Four Star Academy!"


	2. Become Precure, Nijino Yume

Author's note

This chapter is longer than I would like it to be. I am actually surprised with the number of words this chapter got when I finish. My chapters is usually shorter and I promise this is most likely one time thing.

Also thanks to a kind reviewer, I adjust this chapter according to the suggestion. I actually wrote in suggested style a long time ago but was told to stop. Either Way, hopefully it's easier to read in this style and I did it correctly.

* * *

Chapter 2: Become Precure, Nijino Yume

Hibiki and the girls stand in front of the Four Star Academy. They check the address they looked upon their phone then looks at each other.

Hibiki gulps then say "This looks like the place but… How do I say this, very celebrity-like school."

Kanade follows up "It certainly looks like a prestige school. I have never seen a school this big."

Ellen comments as well "It's hard to believe there is a school this big for idols."

Ako however, isn't fazed by the school and just walk in as the rest are in their awe "Let's go, this is nothing comparing to the castle. Though…" Ako then checks the box and see Hummy still sleeping "How long is she going to sleep?"

Hibiki then walks up next to Ako then bends forward to her height and looks at Hummy "I'm sure she is tired from all of this stuff."

Ako nod and closes the box to let Hummy rest. Around the same time, the security guard walks over and stops them. The security guard holds one arm out.

"Stop, you girls are not students here right? Only students and those with permission can enter."

Hibiki fumbles her words in panic "Ahh well, we are noth! Ah…" She starts to cry in pain as she bit her tongue. Kanade and Ellen then try to calm Hibiki down while the security guard begins to look at them suspiciously. Ako then moves in front and stand between the guard and others.

She then tells the guard their reason to be at the school "We are here looking for something like this." Ako holds up the Live Module and continues "We think someone from this school picked it up."

The guard looks at the module and immediately response "Hmm? Is this? I see you girls saw the post. I'll let her know so just stay here. The guard then leaves them alone. Ako then turns around looking at Hibiki. All Hibiki says is "Sorry." The four of them calms down and start discussing how they will talk to the idol Yume.

* * *

Throughout the school ground, Nijino Yume is jogging. "Aikatsu! Aikatsu!" Those words repeat as she continues to jog. After coming to a stop, her Aikatsu Mobile rings. She looks at the message she got and is surprised that someone already came over to Four Star Academy to claim the item she found.

"This is fast, did they perhaps… Well, it's fine. I'll know once I meet them. Alright then, One two, Aikatsu! Aikatsu!" Yume then starts jogging towards the school gate.

As Yume jogging closer to the gate while saying Aikatsu over and over, she sees four girls talking to each other. She turns and moves towards them as it is obvious they are the ones looking for her.

"Aaaikatsu! Ha… ha… That feels good." As Yume stops close to Hibiki and others.

Hibiki looks at Yume and mutter "Cute…"

Yume heard the compliment and respond with a smile "Thank you. Are you girls here to get this?" Yume then pulls out the Live Module from her pocket.

Ako then points at it in a hurry "The Live Module! It got color and it's rainbow?"

Yume then makes a dry laugh and apologize "Ehehe… Sorry, I don't know why but it suddenly turns into like this. I'm really sorry, I'll pay it back somehow. Ah, could it be something very important?"

Kanade notice Yume starts to think she is in trouble and put a stop to it "Don't worry, it's alright. Rather, it's good that the Live Module got a color."

Ellen then notice it "Ah, could it be? A precure like us?"

Ako looks serious and nods "Very likely."

The conversation derail and confuses Yume "I'm sorry what? Live Module? Precure?"

Ako then looks at Hibiki and others "Since she got the Live Module, I think it's better if we explain everything to her."

Hibiki and others agree and when Ako is about to explain, there is a movement from the box Ako carry. Before Ako is able to hide the box, Hummy opens the box and stretch. After feeling refreshed, Hummy talks.

"That was a good nap-nya. Eh? Is that a Live Module? Amazing, we already found a precure!" Hummy continues to talk while Hibiki and other sighs with Yume staring at the talking cat.

"The cat, is talking. Ah, is it a vantrolog?" said while looking amused

Hummy however immediately deny it "It's not! I'm a fairy from Major Land-nya."

Yume not believing Hummy and go along then pokes her "Major Land? Sounds interesting, where is... Eh? This feeling… real?"

Hummy jumps angrily and retorts "That's what I have been saying-nya!"

Ellen then steps in "Uhmmm, there is a good reason for this and we might need your help."

Yume looks at Ellen and nods "Uhmm, I don't know if I can help yet and I don't really have a lot of time." While looking troubled, Ako follows up.

"We know but it can't be anyone else. Can you at least hear us out?" said with a serious look.

Yume thinks for a bit and nods "Alright, but let's talk somewhere else and I got the place just for it." Hibiki and others question it but still follow Yume.

* * *

In a garden, the girls seat down except Ellen leaning towards a pillar with her arms crossed. Yume serves some tea for her guests but they aren't drinking it. Rather, they look nervous. Yume notices and giggles.

"Hehe, you girls are like me when I first came here. Please just relax, it's not that big of a deal." said by Yume, trying to calm them.

Kanade takes a deep breath and responds "Sorry, it's just the tea served by a world top idol is kind of… Heavy."

Yume loosens up and try to be more friendly "Well, I don't know. I have a strong rival after all."

Hibiki then asks "Rival for the top idol. What kind of person is she?"

Yume then thinks and try to explain "Rola is… Hmm…"

However, Ellen cuts in and pushes for self-introduction "Well, while you are on that. We should introduce ourselves."

Hibiki then kicks right back in "Oh! Let's do it. I'm Hojo Hibiki. You can just call me Hibiki. I like playing sports and my favorite food are sweets."

Kanade squints her eyes and stares at Hibiki. She interrupts and follows up with her own introduction "You mean you are just a glutton. Anyways, I'm Minamino Kanade. I like cooking and not like this glutton here."

Hibiki is shock from Kanade's introduction "Uhhh, Kanade~ That really hurts my maiden heart."

Kanade then gets angry and point finger at Hibiki. Then with every word, Hibiki is getting pushed back "Maiden heart? What kind of maiden would sneak into the kitchen and devour a whole cake? On top of that, you ran away without wiping your mouth! Can you answer me? In what country a girl like that can be called a maiden?"

Kanade's word pierce Hibiki like needles and at the end, she can't answer her question. Hibiki was left with no choice but to say a simple "Sorry!" then runs. Kanade then chases after Hibiki around the garden. Yume is astonished by how close they are.

"They are really close aren't they." Yume says while looking at them running around.

Ellen then apologizes and follow up with her own introduction "Sorry, they get like this from time to time. Ah, I'm Kurokawa Ellen. For me, I guess I enjoy singing and rock music."

Yume is excited from hearing Ellen's introduction "Oh, I would love to see your performance. We don't have many rock music idol here so I kind of miss it since Rola moved."

Ellen puts her hands in front of her and shakes to deny doing a performance "No no, I don't think I'm that good yet and I bet this friend of yours is much better."

Yume shakes her head "That's true but you don't know until you try." Yume tries to encourage Ellen then notices Ako who is sitting quietly "So next is you?"

Ako nods "I'm Shirabe Ako. I guess it would be appropriate to introduce myself as the princess of Major Land. I also like singing."

Yume blinks and looks at Ako "Ako?"

Ako is confused from Yume's reaction "Yes?"

Yume quickly recovers and make an awkward smile "Ahhaha, sorry one of my friends also names Ako. I wasn't expecting to meet someone with the same name."

Hibiki and Kanade finally stop and Hibiki comments "Now that's interesting. Ako and Ako, maybe you should try being an idol too."

Ako then looks at Hibiki "Really? I think Hibiki would fit being an idol instead. You got a loud voice and is athletic too."

Kanade giggles and follow up with Ako "Not to mention your singing has improved a lot lately."

Hibiki withdraws and makes up an excuse "No no, I don't think those frilly idol clothes would look good on me. Besides, I think Kanade would be the most idol like person among us." Ako and Ellen both nod in agreement. Yume then thought of something and checks her phone. After a bit, Yume smile and shows Hibiki and others her phone with an event displayed.

"Since you all think of each other worthy to be an idol, why don't the four of you try this?"

They move in for a closer look together and all says the title of the event together in surprise "New Amateur Idol Audition?"

Yume nods and smiles "Yes, I'm actually going to be one of the judges and I think you girls are perfect for this. I already entered the four of you by the way."

Hibiki and the others in unison again "Eh?"

Yume then stands up "We should get going then. The audition is starting in two hours."

Hummy then raise her paw and asks "What about explaining the Precure and Live Module-nya?"

All the girls look at Hummy "Ah…"

* * *

While on their way to the audition in a car, the girls explain precure to Yume. They tell her everything they experience: Major Land and Minor land, Ellen's past and Negatone, the notes and Noise, and the Live Module. Yume just simply listen to everything they say. At the end, she questions them.

"So this world is in danger and I'm supposed to be this precure? But I don't have a G-clef Emblem." Yume wonders thinking hard about it.

Hummy then jumps onto Yume's laps "Don't worry-nya. I'm sure it is just sleeping inside you-nya."

"Ah, yeah." Yume hasn't get used to Hummy and gives a simple response. The car then stops as they arrive at the location of the audition. Yume put up a disguise and the girls get off the car. The audition is taking place in an open venue with a stage set up in the middle of a park. Yume and the rest eventually partway as Yume walks away to meet host and other judges.

* * *

In the waiting room, many girls are practicing or chatting. Hibiki and others are no exception. However, one girl caught Ellen's eye.

"Hey, isn't that girl acting weird? She seems way too nervous." said as Ellen is worried.

Kanade looks and agrees "You are right but… Hibiki isn't much better." Kande turns back and looks at Hibiki being nervous to the point as if she is sweating a waterfall. Ako looks at Hibiki and giggle. Ellen couldn't help but do the same and three of them end up laughing.

"Ahh wait, thi… this isn't funny!" Hibiki retorts but after a while, she laughs a bit as well.

* * *

A man wearing a business suit stands on top of a tall stage light, looking down at the people. He tongue clicks then focus at the waiting room. As if he can see through the building, he sees a girl cloak with a purple aura.

"Hmmm, she will do. There isn't a precure that can fight against us in this world after all. Anti-Dream! Awaken, Negadol!" say as he reaches out his hand and shoots a beam of black energy at the girl. The girl's clothes begin to change into one that is similar to what a cute type idol would wear but it is black and sinister. The purple lining also forms around her eyes and when she opens her eyes, she walks out of the room. Hibiki and other looks at each other and nod then follow her.

* * *

On the stage, as the staff is finishing with the preparation. The girl in the black dress walks to the center of the stage. Yume sees her and walks closer.

"Are you alright? The audition is going to start soon so can you wait just a little longer?" Yume said with a smile but the girl doesn't react to her. Yume gets worried and just when she tries to touch the girl, she looks at Yume and Yume is blown away with a force. All the staff turns over and some rushes to Yume to help her up. A helping staff asks Yume.

"Yume, are you alright? What just happened?" As he pulls Yume up.

Yume gets back up and looks at the girl "I don't know, but… something feels weird."

The girl then speaks "Idols… There is no way. All of this is no good at all." The girl then takes a deep breath and sings out a note "Laaaa…" The sound echos and her purple aura spread out as if it is part of the sound wave. Everyone that is hit by the sound begins to lose motivation and their eyes lose its color. Yume is able to resist while covering her ears. When Yume looks around, all the staff stops working and mutter words they normally won't say. Most of them saying negative lines like "Idols are worthless." or "Stage is a waste."

When Hibiki and the rest arrive at the stage, they see all the staff standing like zombies. The girls hold out their Live Module and ready to transform.

Hibiki then tells everyone to transform "That must be the new enemy. Let's go, everyone!" The girls nod and begin their transformation.

They transform into their precure form and all together says "Shine! Our Dream Suite! Suite Live Precure!"

Rhythm then looks at Melody and ask "What was that?"

Melody shakes her head and shrugs "I don't know." She then looks at Beat and Muse. However, they do not have any idea why they say it differently. Beat then notices the girl has turned and faces them.

Beat cautiously tell the girls "Everyone, she is coming."

"All live and idols should just disappear. Laaaa…." The Negadol, the girl, blast the sound at the precures. However, they spread out and begin to attack from all side. Due to their experience, they quickly knock the Negadol off the ground and sent her flying. While the Negadol is trying to get up, the four stands together and ready their finisher.

"Precure, Passionato Harmony!" A giant G-Clef forms and shoots out a golden beam at the Negadol. The Negadol takes on the attack but when the attack ends, the Negadol gets up as if nothing happens. The precures are surprised and immediately feel the danger.

Melody then respond to the situation "Passionato Harmony had no effect? No way."

The man in suits then jumps down and land close to the Negadol.

He looks at the precures and says "I see, with that much power. It's no wonder that useless beast lost. However, music alone won't save this girl. Why don't you girls just give up and surrender?"

Beat then questions it "Music alone won't work? Then what else can we do?"

Muse then ready herself once more "We just have to keep trying!"

Negadol then jumps in and start attacking with punches and kicks. The attacks are simple but the precure couldn't end to fight. It is slowly making them exhausted.

* * *

During this time, Yume is just standing on the sideline looking at everything that is happening.

"So it was all true, but this is just horrible." Yume says as she looks around. She then starts thinking if there is anything she can do to help. However, since she doesn't know how to transform, turning into a precure is impossible. Yume keeps thinking but at the end, the only thing she can do it make a live performance.

"I guess there is only one thing I can do. If music alone won't do, then maybe my live will." Yume grips her hand tight and resolves to make the best performance she can.

Yume rushes to the changing room. When she arrives, she looks at her cards and nod.

"Nijino Yume, ready to go!" Yume says and runs towards the changing device. She put in her student ID and the cards one by one. When it is down to the last card with wings, she says "Dresses can make everyone shine!" The device then opens up and Yume changes into her Rainbow Étoile Coord. Yume then jumps into the stage and start performing.

Everyone turns their attention to Yume as she begins to dance and sings Music of Dream. Yume's performance is dazzling and the precure can feel the energy from it. The one most impressed by it is Rhythm.

"Is she really about the same age as us? She is amazing." says as Rhythm looks with excitement.

However, the man in the suit doesn't agree and says "Amazing? A live like this? There is absolutely no power from it."

Yume who is performing is listening to the conversation as she performs. From the comment of the man, she had thought "Power? Is he talking about the mysterious power? But…" Yume takes a quick look at everyone, including the staffs. Everyone that is affected by the purple waves is not looking or listening to her performance at all. One thought goes through her head "As long as I don't rely on the power too much, using it once shouldn't be a problem." Yume feels desperate and decides to let loose her power. The stage soon filled with multiple rainbows and her dazzling aura grow exponentially. The precure become speechless at her performance and the man is looking surprised.

"That is, impossible. There shouldn't be anyone here with that power." The man says while looking angry.

Hummy, who is still in a box Muse carries, pops out and says "Cure Voice-nya."

Muse then asks Hummy "Cure Voice?"

Hummy then explains "It is the power said to be capable of bringing happiness to anyone who hears it-nya." Hummy then jumps out the box and lean on the stage. "Yume-nya! Now is the time-nya! Believe in the power of music and your live-nya!"

Yume looks at Hummy and nod. She starts to perform with all her heart. As a result, her voice starts to project golden waves. Everyone that is looking like zombies begins to recover and starts to cheer for Yume. At the end of her performance, Yume's Live Modules flies in front of her and her G-Clef awakens. Her G-Clef immediately went inside the Live Module and Yume subconsciously grabs it. Yume then says her transformation words. "Precure, Live Modulation!"

Yume begins transforming. Her precure outfit is very similar to her Première Berry Coord, but with a few minor changes. The top now has red shoulder piece with similar frills and her skirts are now shorter with the inner layer in rainbow stripes. Her sandals are also changed to high heel boots up to the ribbons on her legs.

When she finishes transforming, she says "Shine like the first star! Cure Diva!"


	3. Aikatsu and Battles, Cure Diva

Author's Note

This chapter was kind of fun to write. though I'm kind of throwing in songs that Yume sing left and right now. This will change soon in the next few chapters. I'm also thinking about writing a new song and lyrics but it's going to be a pain to describe the song genre and styles. Not to mention I won't have a way to actually produce and show it. Also since this story is getting a lot more attention, I'll be focusing on this one instead of my other work that's in process. As always, please let me know what you guys think, even if is criticism. It means makes my day to see review, favorite, or follows.

* * *

Chapter 3: Aikatsu and Battles, Cure Diva

Yume looks at herself and at Melody and other cures. The cures are surprised at Yume's transformation into Cure Diva. Meanwhile, the staff and others that recovered are looking at Diva dumbfounded. The man in the suit, however, looks angry.

He looks at Diva "So there is Precure in this world after all. Cure Diva, how interesting, Diva title fitting for a goddess of performance. Let's see if you can live up to that!" As he finishes talking, the Negadol high jumps towards Diva and makes an ax kick. Diva being inexperienced didn't move. Beat notices the danger and tells her to block it. Dive closes her eyes and crosses her arms over her head. She manages to block a powerful kick in time. The stage sinks in and the cures can feel a wave of pressure. The Negadol glares at Diva while Diva slowly opens her eyes and look at the Negadol. Diva is surprised at herself to be able to block that attack.

Diva looks around her and says "Seriously? Is this… real?" The Negadol then move back and the other cures rush over to Diva.

Melody immediately asks Diva "Are you alright?"

Diva nods and questions "Yes, but the stage… Umm, is there a way to fix this?"

Rhythm answers "It will be fine once we defeat the enemy."

Beat nods "Yes, but as long the Negadol has that energy around her, I don't think our attacks will have much effect."

Muse then adds "But it does look smaller than before. That energy aura around her most likely is what causes our passionato Harmony to do nothing. If only we can get rid of that."

The man in the suit then laughs "Hahaha, get rid of it? Even that performance earlier could not save this girl. Just give up and accept reality! Negadol, finish them!"

All the cures except Diva engage the Negadol once again. Diva then stands there unsure what to do. Hummy then runs up next to her.

"Try to perform another live-nya. I'm sure you can do even better live right now and your live as precure should save that girl-nya." Hummy making a suggestion for Diva and she nods.

Diva grips her hands tight and says "Thank you, I will save her. I will save everyone and bring back their smile. As a precure, it might be okay to use that power all the way." Diva then closes her eyes as new words and actions surface in her mind.

Diva holds out her Live Module and it starts glowing. Three cards then come out of it. Diva grabs it and the Module pops open with slots to put the cards on top of each other.

"This is… Alright. Precure, Aikatsu Mode!" Diva put the cards in and close it. She then tosses it above her head as glittering particles covers Diva. Her precure outfit then starts changing. Her dress becomes similar to her sun dress but with a shorter skirt and the sun pattern is switched out with stars. The color now reflects more to that of a rainbow mix as well. "Precure dress, Rainbow Star Coord!"

Everyone stops moving and looks at Diva again. No one is able to say anything until Melody asks while pointing at her "Did you just changed again?"

Diva blinks a few times and answers with a question "Was I not supposed to?"

Beat then comments "Is it that what its call? Top idol mentality."

Rhythm then answers "I don't think that's it but… That's quite amazing." she says while looking at Diva once again.

Melody then complains "You two, a little help?" The fight with Negadol continues as only Melody and Muse is engaging the fight.

Beat then apologize "Sorry!" and jumps in while rhythm does the same.

Muse then complains as well when they join "Seriously, focus on the fight. Diva, think about the song that will help this girl. I'm sure there is a song that will be the best for this!"

Diva then looks at the Negadol "A song that will help her. Ahh, this audition." Diva then closes her eyes as she remembers the first time she participates in an audition as well as the first time she performs. The anxiety and fear of what if she didn't sing well, what if she messed up the dance, and many other what if. However, Diva knows that if she didn't try, then she wouldn't be here. Her dream to become an idol would not even start. There is only one song that comes to her mind and she opens her eyes and looks at Negadol.

"Negadol! Listen to this song! Look at my Live! This one is for you, Start Line!" Everyone focuses on Diva and as it were to break the silence, her performance starts.

"Dreams aren't meant to be just seen, they're meant to be fulfilled. All you have to do is be honest with your urge to shine Start line!" As Diva sings her heart out with dazzling aura, Negadol eyes are focused on Diva. Negadol's Aura slows becomes bubbles one by one with some of her recent memories. As they all come out, everyone nearby sees her reason to be here and her dream.

* * *

A girl runs home with a flier in her hand. She immediately goes to her parents in the living room while showing the flier to them.

"Mom, Dad! Look!" She shows them the audition and continues "I want to join this, can I?"

Father "Are you sure you want to? I know you really like singing but…"

The girl doesn't give up "I know and that's why I have been practicing, my dancing too!"

Mother "Hmm, alright but under one condition." The girl ready herself for the condition.

The parents look at each other for a moment and the dad says "Since this audition let you do a short live, the condition is let us see your live for the audition."

The girl then pouts and says "Seriously… Of course!" and she jumps and they did a family hug.

The memories then fast forwards to the day of the audition. The girl is in her room and is already anxious.

Her mother then knocks on her door and enters "Are you okay? Scared?"

She slowly nods and says "I practiced so much but the dance. There are a few parts I just have trouble doing. I can do it sometimes but…"

Her mother holds the girl's hand "Don't worry. Even if you messed up a bit, it will be alright. You know, I think there is something more important than mastering the song and the dance."

The girl who is about to cry looks at her mother with a surprise "Eh?"

Her mother then smiles and says "It's to have fun. Mom and dad think you shine the brightest when you are having fun. So don't worry about messing up, just do your best and have fun." The mother then hugs the girl. The girl is surprised and eventually closes her eyes and nod "Mm!"

Few more memory bubbles pass by with her friends cheering her on and wishes her best of luck.

* * *

The Negadol has teary eyes while muttering "Mom, Dad." Her aura has now disappeared. Diva's performance also comes to an end. The four Cures that looked at her memories couldn't help but get emotional. However, Diva gives them a wakeup call.

"Melody, Rhythm, Beat, Muse! Try now!" Diva shouts and snaps the girls back into action. They look at each and comes together. "Passionato Harmony!" The attack hits the Negadol. However, without the aura, it slowly returns the girl back to normal.

The man in the suit then annoyingly says "Tsu, so they can actually fight back. Well, I better report this." The man then teleports away while Passionato Harmony is turning the girl back. Diva looks at the man and thinks "Who is he?"

In the end, a flash of light envelopes the whole area. Everyone but Diva quickly undo their transformation. When they see Diva still in her precure form, they quickly wave for her attention.

When Diva notices, Hibiki says "Quickly, change back."

Diva who doesn't understand at first instead noticing the staffs and normal peoples seems to have woke out from a daydream. Some start to look around and others are rubbing their eyes or holding their head. Diva soon realizes what they mean and changes back to normal.

A staff that recovers then walks over to Yume. "Ah uhmm, are you okay? What in the world happened?"

Yume then blinks and answers "I think something is wrong with the light. Anyways, don't we need to hurry up?"

The staff then check the time and starts the panic "Ahh! Everyone, hurry up! We don't have much time left!" The staff then quickly let other's know and begin to work on the stage. Yume then looks at Hibiki and others and they smile while Hibiki gives her a thump up.

Ellen then looks around "Seems like everything is back to normal."

Yume then jumps down from the stage "Yes, and thankfully the damages are gone too. Hmm?" Yume then sees a man and woman panicking over something.

The women shake the girl who was turned into Negadol. She slowly wakes up "Hmm? Mom? Dad?"

The father then asks "Are you okay? Why are you sleeping here?"

The girl shakes her head "I don't know but I'm alright."

The mother still worries "Really? Do you want to sit out? There is always next time."

The girl then takes her head once again "It's alright and I'll try my best. I can definitely do it."

The mother then smiles "Alright, then we'll be waiting here."

The girl then gets up and moves towards to waiting room. The girls see it looks at each other then smiles and laughs.

Soon after, an announcement from the stage mic. "All participants, please get ready. The audition will start in fifteen minutes! Repeat…" From the announcement Hibiki and others, except Yume waves, move to the waiting room. On the way back, Hummy jumps back into the box.

Ako asks "Do you like it in there?"

Hummy answer "That's right-nya. It really comfortable in here-nya."

Kanade then wonders "Maybe we can get you a pillow, it'll make it even better."

Hummy getting happy "Really-nya?"

Ako then lightly pushes Hummy deep into the box "We'll get you a pillow, so please stay quiet."

Hummy answers "Okay-nya!" The box closes and Hummy stays inside quietly.

When they get to the waiting room, they see the girl being calm and collected while other participants show anxiety instead. Hibiki then walks over to her.

"You look better. You were so scared earlier." Hibiki says with Kanade and others behind her.

The girl then looks at Hibiki "Ah yes. I was really scared but then I remembered something. Not making a mistake is not the most important thing."

Hibiki then nods and says "Having fun and try your best is more important."

The girl looks surprised from her response "Eh? Ah yes."

Kanade then glares at Hibiki "Way to copy that line."

Hibiki then turns to Kanade "It's okay, isn't it? I think it's true after all."

Kanade then retorts "Says the one that was frozen solid a while ago."

Hibiki then backs off a bit "Eh, well that was. Uhmm…"

Ellen then says "Either way, let's all do our best."

Ako nods then follow up "Doesn't matter who wins, let's make sure we had fun."

The girl nods and answers "Yes!"

A staff then walks in and inform everyone to move into the audition stage "Everyone, it's time. Please move to the stage in three minutes" Everyone then follows the staff towards the stage.

The girl the hurriedly stop Hibiki and others "Ah wait a moment. I'm Yurina uhmm…"

Hibiki and everyone then give their name "Hibiki" "Kanade" "Ellen" "Ako"

Hibiki then says "Let's go"

Yurina nods "Yes!"

* * *

The host then steps up onto the stage and start his announcement "Alright everyone! It's time for the New Amature Idol Audition! Here is the process. Everyone here will go through each different activity and obtain scores by your placement. In the end, the one with the highest score will get a chance to do a Live! Also, since we end up having a bit of delay, each of our judges will also provide their opinions judging from your performance! Now we also have a special guest among our judges. Believe it or not, it is the top idol, Nijino Yume!" As he finishes, the spotlight moves to Yume while she waves at the participants and the audience.

Yume quickly introduces herself "Hello! I'm Nijino Yume. I'm here as a judge today and I hope to see everyone do their best!"

The host then continues "Thank you Yume. Now, let's move onto the first stage!" As he finishes, the stage opens up a few holes and treadmills rises up. "The first stage is about stamina. You can't be an idol if you don't have enough stamina. Now everyone, please move onto the treadmills!"

The girls move onto the treadmills and the Host continues "Ready? Start!" With that, the treadmills start moving and it starts with jogging speed. Everyone is doing alright and Hibiki speaks out.

"If it is like this, I can do it all day." Hibiki says with confidence.

The host then says "Looks like everyone is doing fine. Let's speed this up a little." The host then presses a button and the treadmills speed up a little. "I forgot to mention but every 3 minutes, we will increase the speed. If you can't keep up anymore, make sure to hit the break button on your machine. If you are to be thrown off the treadmill, you are disqualified."

Kanade then says "It will get faster? Why…"

Ellen then asks "If we get thrown off the treadmill, we are disqualified? Why?"

Yume then stands up and explains "That's a good question. This is actually related to being an idol. Getting injured when you can avoid it is a big no." Yume crosses her arm in an X form and smiles.

She then continues "This audition also serves as a lesson for those of you who aren't experienced in Aikatsu. That's why, please try your best and stay safe."

About 10 minutes later, several girls had dropped out. Among Hibiki and others, the first one to drop out is Ako. Then follow up is Kanade. The current speed the girls are running at is about 8 mph. Hibiki is doing alright but Ellen and their new friend, Yurina, is getting out of breath.

Hibiki then looks around and talks to Ellen "Ellen, not bad. I didn't think you can keep up."

Ellen then talks back "Hibiki you... isn't it about time... you get tire too?"

Hibiki confidently answers "Not yet, I… can still keep going. However..." Hibiki then looks at Yurina. Yurina looks worn-out is still going strong.

Ellen looks and says "Yeah… She is… Ah, that's it!" Ellen then hit the break.

The host then excitingly reports "Ohh! There is only two left! Which one will take the first place?" The two keep running, however, Hibiki eventually becomes the last one standing.

The host then says "There it is! The first-round winner is Hojo Hibiki! Now then do you have anything to say?" The host put the microphone near Hibiki.

Hibiki isn't prepared for it and just says what comes to her first "Eh ah… It was a good run."

The host isn't expecting the short answer "Hmm? Is that it?"

Kanade can't help but complains "Hibiki, you need to say something more."

Hibiki hears it and decides to think of something. She looks around and her eyes meet with Yurina. Hibiki then grabs the microphone and points at Yurina with another hand "Yes, that was a good run. Yurina, you came close but this is only the first round, only the beginning!"

Yurina surprised by it quickly response "Eh ah, yes!"

At that moment, Ellen looks away and sighs. Kanade face drops and looks at Hibiki with a blank face. Ako on the other hand, simply mutter "Idiot."

The host then gets the microphone back and excitingly announce "Oookay! Apparently, we now have a rival forming up in this audition! Now it's exciting to see how the second round will go. Round two will start after a short ten-minute break."

* * *

When the girls return to the waiting room and sit down; Kanade, Ellen, and Ako all stare at Hibiki. Hibiki looks away trying to pretend there was nothing wrong. Yurina is sitting near them and trying to break the ice.

Yurina "Well, it's alright. This is like a competition after all."

Hibiki then moves over to Yurina "Right right? So let's just forget all of this and just do our best and have fun." They sigh but they know that is true.

Ellen then says "Well, since we are doing this, I'll just say this now. Once we get to the singing portion, I plan on winning."

Hibiki then accepts the challenge "Bring it on, I have been getting better lately. I won't lose."

Kanade then says "If that's the case, then I have to do my best on dancing."

Ako then squints her eyes and looks at them "You girls are actually taking this that serious?"

All of them, including Yurina, answers "Of course!"

Ako then says "Ah well, I know Yurina is serious but… We kind of got dragged into this."

Yurina then questions "Dragged in?"

Kanade answers "Well, a lot happened."

Hibiki then follows up "Yeah, I didn't know Yume can just sign us up."

Everyone but Yurina screams "Hibiki!"

Yurina is shocked "You guys know Yume? Amazing."

Hibiki then answers and talk like a scared cat "Yeah… Either way, let's do our best for the rest of the audition."


	4. Precure and Aikatsu, Suite Idols

Author's Note

Finally got around to finish this chapter. I kind of hit a pretty large wall recently and watching the lastest Aikatsu or Precure episodes didn't exactly help much either. I was also stuck on a few things and ended up just taking references. I may drop my other series but I will definitely keep this one going. There is one thing I am happy to see. Even though I didn't update for a long time, more people seem to have picked it up. This really gave me a huge boost, kudos to my readers. Either way, I'm back now and will be getting more chapters out faster.

* * *

Chapter 4: Precure and Aikatsu, Suite Idols

The second round of the audition starts. This time is dancing and Yume is standing in front of the participants.

Yume speaks out "Second round will start now. All of you will follow the choreography I will be doing. If any of us judges see a major mistake, you will be called out." All the girls start to do warm-up and getting ready. When Yume sees everyone is ready to go, she nods and continues.

"Everyone ready? Let's start!" When Yume says so, music starts playing and she makes a short dance. She then turns around and looks at the girls. One by one, names are called out on many girls' mistakes. In the end, the winner of the second round is Kanade.

The third round is about self produce. Each girl is to show their uniqueness and the one that stands out the most in proper way wins. Hibiki shows off her athletic ability, Kanade does her cooking, and Ellen played a song of her own. Ako, on the other hand, stands onto the stage in her masked Cure form. Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen can't help but be surprised.

Hibiki mutter with Kanade and Ellen beside her "Is she serious?"

Ellen replies "Well, it looks like it."

Kanade simply responds with a dry laugh. Ako then does a very high back jump can't change be into her normal clothes. Hibiki and others can't help but make a wry smile. All the judges besides Yume think that is her unique way to do a quick change and is deeply impressed by it. Because of this, Ako wins the round.

* * *

Several rounds go by and the four girls do really well. Eventually, the last round is coming up and it is singing. Ellen is the only one among the four that haven't placed first in a round, but she is fired up and determines to win the singing portion.

While in the waiting room, Ellen looks at herself in the mirror. "I'll win the next one. Everyone is able to take first place in a round, I can do it too. Singing was my specialty after all."

Ako looks at Ellen and says "Don't worry, I think you have a good chance. Within all of us, you are the best at singing." Hibiki and Kanade nod in agreement.

As they cheer up Ellen, a staff knocks on the door and walks in "Everyone, last round is starting in 5 minutes. Please hurry onto the stage." The girls look at each other and nod. Then everyone starts moving towards the stage.

* * *

Yume is standing on the stage with a piano waiting for everyone. When all the participants are on stage, she says "Everyone good job making it this far. It's good to see that we didn't have to disqualify anyone. As all of you should know by now, the last round is singing. Everyone will sing the note I play and same as before, the last person standing wins. Afterward, we will pick two people with the highest score and for the final. As for the final, it will be a live competition between the two."

With that said, Ellen looks hesitant on trying her best to win "Live, maybe I'll just aim for second place."

At this time, Yurina who stands beside Ellen responds to her "Please don't do that. If you do it, that is just…" Yurina slowly stops what she is trying to say but Ellen understands.

Ellen then looks at Yurina and smiles "Don't worry, I'm just saying that. I know it's wrong to give wins like that."

Yurina brightens up "Ah, thank goodness you know. Though don't worry, I'm confident in my singing as well. Even though I have been getting nothing but a second and third place so far, I'll still put up a fight."

Hibiki then lean towards Kanade and whispers "Does she realize it's amazing to be good at everything?"

Kanade then retorts quietly "Aren't you the same? The worst you got is in third place."

Hibiki then replies "Of course, this is a competition too and I hate to lose."

Hibiki and others are not the only ones chit-chatting and eventually, Yuma claps her hand to get everyone's attention. "Looks like everyone is ready to go. Since that's the case, let's start!"

Among Hibiki's group, the first one to drop out is unexpectedly Ako. Due to her younger age, it is hard for her to keep going. Next is Hibiki and follow up with Kanade. Ellen, as they expected, is the one left standing. However, their new friend Yurina isn't giving in. After 10 minutes between the battle of the two, Yurina became out of breath and make a mistake. Yume then stops and stands up from the piano.

"That was an intense one. Congratulation Ellen, you win this round. Yurina, you are amazing as well but it's unfortunate you are against Ellen." Yume says announce the winner of the round and comments on their performance.

Yurina, however, is confused "Why?"

Yume smiles and looks at Ellen "Ellen, you had been singing for a long time, haven't you? Your voice project really well and the breathing is perfect."

Ellen isn't sure how to respond and gives a humble answer "Well, I don't know being perfect but I did start singing many years ago."

Yume nods and continues "Don't worry, I can guarantee that you are very good. Though for now, we will need to tally up everyone's score and decide on the top two. Everyone, please return to the waiting room for a while."

* * *

A few minutes later, all the participants are called back onto the stage. This time, the host is standing in front. A large screen is also at the back of the stage. As the host starts talking, the screen turns on.

"All the rounds are finally over! Our judges have also decided on the final two participants! However, before that, we will announce the three followups in the scoring!" As the host finishes, the screen flash and shows three boxes with 3rd, 4th, and 5th note above it.

The host then continues as the screen reveals fifth place "As for the fifth place, it issss! Ako! Our judges will have Yume representing their thoughts on your performance."

Yume then steps up "Shirabe Ako, you showed us how capable you are and we are impressed by it. However, your stamina is a problem and it may be because of your age. Even though, it is amazing that you are able to take fifth place. Keep it up and you may become an amazing idol in the future."

The host then quickly follow up and moves on "That is definitely true. For the youngest one in the group to take 5th place is amazing. However, how about the third and fourth place? Let's find out!" The screen then reveal 4th place to be Yurina "Amazing! It is Yurina! Even though she fails to take first place in any of the rounds, she manages to take fourth place. Yume, place let us know what the judges think."

Yume nods "It is as Mr. Host has said, Yurina, you did well in all the round. Even though you didn't take first place in any of them, you still do very well in all of them. We idols have to improve what we can one step at a time without taking shortcuts. That is how I become the idol I am today. I'm sure you can become a splendid idol as well as long as you don't give up."

The host then continues "Sounds like Yurina is on the same track as Yume. Maybe it's time to get her signature."

Yurina looks dumbfounded "Sig… Signature? No no, I don't even have one yet."

The host then exaggerates depression but bending forward with his arms hanging. He then moves on for the third place announcement "That's too bad. Well, there will be chances. Now, it is the third place. She came really close to the top two girls and she isss, Ellen!"

Ellen tries to keep calm but Hibiki and others can tell she really happy. The host then have Yume takes over and she looks at Ellen "Ellen, you came really close. Though if we were to score normally, you may have gotten first place. Your singing is phenomenal and that alone gives you a lot of advantages. However, if you want to be an idol, you should work a bit more on your dancing. When you get better at dancing, I'm sure your live will be very good."

The host then makes his comments and moves on "That's amazing! To receive Yume's recognition is definitely amazing. If the third-place already have such good feedback, I can't wait to hear what the judges have to say for the first and second place. Though before that, they'll have to do their live and they are…" Getting to this point, Hibiki and Kanade already have an inking for who the top two is.

Hibiki mutters "Don't tell me…"

Kanade can't help but says "Right…"

The host then loudly announces the two names "Hibiki and Kanade! The two of you will be competing with a live performance."

Hibiki and Kanade couldn't say anything and stands still in place. The host then let Yume says one last thing.

"You two will be doing a live and competes with each other. The audience here will decide who is better. As for the song, it will be Aikatsu Step! I will help you two in case the two of you don't know the steps and lyrics that well. However, it is an easy song so it won't take too long. So the two of you, do your best!" She gives them her smile, hoping to give them the confidence they need.

Kanade immediately responses "Ah yes! Please teach us well!" She then bows and Hibiki does the same a second after. The host then takes over to entertain the audience and everyone else moves off stage.

* * *

In a separate room, Yume stands in front of Hibiki and Kanade. She is having them mimic her movement and singing. They stand in front of a wall of mirror and they can see themselves dancing along.

The music soon ends and Yume turns around and says "Looks like you two got most of it down. But…" Yume pauses then looks at Hibiki

"Hibiki, you need to stop looking at me or Kanade. You already know the dance and I'm sure you can do it without thinking about it too much. Just sing and feel the music. If you do that, your dance should come out just fine." Yume looks at Hibiki and carefully let her know what Hibiki should be capable of.

Kanade then couldn't help giggles "Hibiki, Yume actually read you like a book."

Hibiki took a step back and says "Well, that's… actually right but I can't help it. This is the first time I'm doing this."

Yume then looks at Kanade "I am an idol after all. This is nothing. However Kanade, you also have a problem. You are too reserved, it's like you were too embarrassed to even do the choreography properly. The only time an idol should feel embarrassed is… when they cannot finish their live and make people worry. It's fine even if you make a mistake, it's fine as long as you enjoy doing the live and finishes it."

Kanade then looks at Yume "Umm, but we don't really have to become real idols right?"

Yume shakes her head "If you are thinking about the precure thing, I won't be around to help every time. The next time Negadol shows up, one of you will need to do a live."

Kanade realizes what Yume is saying "Ah, that's right."

Hibiki only think about working with Yume as precure and complains "Why? Just join us, if those people just do as they please, this world will be in big trouble."

Kanade stops Hibiki and shakes her head "That's not it, Hibiki. Yume is a top idol, I'm sure her schedule is filled up. I don't think Yume have that much time to help us, she'll need her rest on her time off as well."

Hibiki then notices she was wrong "Yume, sorry. But, you were amazing. I just think it would be great if we can work together."

Yume closes her eyes and thinks hard. After a few seconds, she opens her eyes and looks at the two while smiling "I'll help if I got time. Also, since you girls will need to do live sooner or later, I'll be training everyone. I can probably help you two, no, the top five into Four Star Academy. That Yurina girl is good too, the five of you are already near the level where you can debut."

Hibiki and Kanade then respond with "Debut?"

Yume nod "That's right. However, for now, more practice. We have time to do it one more time."

Upon Yume pushing the practice onto the two, they simply respond "Yes!"

* * *

After about 20 minutes, the host on stage announces that Hibiki and Kanade are ready. He then moves off stage to let the stage open up.

In the changing room, Yume gives Hibiki and Kanade an ID card to use the Aikatsu System. Along with it, Hibiki receives a Rose Marching Coord and Kanade got Snow Marching Coord.

Hibiki asks "What are these?"

Yume answers "ID card to use the Aikatsu system. Normally we would use our student ID that can be used for the Aikatsu system. Since the two of you are not a student of any idol academy, this temporary one will be one-time use. For the dress, that's a standard student coord for Four Star Academy."

Kanade then looks at the cards "These will become clothing? That's… amazing."

Hibiki then asks "How do we use these?"

Yume then looks down a small corridor with glittering lights "Just go there and you will know." She smiles and gives then a confident smile. Hibiki and Kanade looks at each other then turns to Yume.

Hibiki then says "Alright, then here goes nothing!"

After Hibiki, Kanade then says "Hibiki… Then I'll do my best to show my girly charm."

The two runs down the corridor and set the cards down one by one onto the pedestal. A path of light opens up and they hop through each card that's floating. After a few more hops, they finish changing their stage dress and pop onto the stage. Hibiki and Kanade look at each other and nods. The music then starts playing and they dance along with it. The two then soon start singing.

Starting with both of them "1・2・3 and Aikatsu! What else but we call it a youth?"

Hibiki "As we shoot straight to an uncharted future."

Together again "1・2・3 and Aikatsu! Get back up whenever you fall!"

Kanade "The feelings of doing your best is in progressive form."

…

When it's time for a special appeal, Hibiki starts it.

She snaps her fingers above her head once and a music note appears in a mostly red and pink glow. She then does the same again after pulling her hand below her. Hibiki then draws a circle as music notes copies and form a perfect circle in front of her. She ends up with both her hand at the bottom of the circle and she pushes them upward as she raises her arms above her head. The notes scatter and become a glittering heart.

Kanade then followup with her own. She claps her hands once on the left and once on right. Each time also creates an orb filled with music notes but in yellow and white. She then jumps with a great spin as the orbs circles around her. When she stops, she extends her hands outward to the sides and touches the orb. The notes then burst out and fill the stage with it.

Afterward, the performance continues on for a little longer. When it ends, everyone cheers to Hibiki and Kanade. Hibiki and Kanade are both out of breath but they feel the excitement. They look at the crowd and then to each other. Laughter comes out from the two of them as they both think "It is fun, why were we scared and embarrassed of the stage?"

Yume stands on the side, far away and smiles. She then looks at her right side and says "What do you think? If these two can make such Live happen, the other three within the top five should be great as well." Yume declares while looking at Moroboshi, the headmaster of Four Star Academy.

He pushes his glasses and answers "That's true. The youngest one is also great for the new elementary school."

Yume then looks at the stage and nods while talking to herself "I wonder, what kind of idol they'll become on top of being precure?"

Moroboshi then questions "Pre-what?"

Yume then waves her hand in front of her "Ah no nothing, don't worry about it."

Moroboshi looks at Yume with some doubt then back at the stage "Well, they certainly look promising. I'm looking forward to their growth too." He then smiles while holding his glasses again.


	5. S4 & M4, Four Star Academy

Author's Note

This chapter ended up being a little hard to write. I want to introduce S4 more first but then thought maybe introduce M4 a bit as well. Kind of like how Aikatsu Star did it, but in a little more... normal method? Either way, because of that, this chapter end up becoming the longest one so far.

Also, thanks to all that favorited this cross over. I'll keep working hard on this and I'm open to any types of reviews and suggestion. I hope to bring this crossover to become something really amazing.

Update

Minor dialogue change

one additional minor scene

* * *

Chapter 5: S4 & M4, Four Star Academy

Within a building in a world with the dark sky, a man in suit knocks on a door.

"Come in." The person inside replies.

The man opens the door and closes it gently. He walks over and bows over in a perfect 90 degree. "Sir, I apologize for my mistake. I was unable to launch the attack successfully."

The man sits on the chair replies "Don't worry, Gyaku. It isn't your fault that the attack failed. I didn't think the Precure from Majorland could travel over to that world either. Not only that, they already found a new companion."

Gyaku apologizes again "I'm sorry, I could have stopped it but…"

The man then stops Gyaku "I said it is not your fault. Don't make me repeat myself again. The most important thing is to find out a way to defeat them. If possible, I do not want to use those things."

Gyaku then looks at him with confidence "Do not worry sir, I have a few plans in mind. I'm sure I will be able to defeat them soon."

The man then nods and say "Very well, take your time. A few failures are alright. Just make sure you stop them before I consider using alternatives, understand?"

Gyaku then stands up proudly "I will not fail you. I will make sure to succeed." He then teleports away.

The man then turns on a tablet on his desk. It shows an image of Cure Diva and Yume side by side. He then leans back on his chair then turns around and looks out of the window.

He then says "Cure Diva, Nijino Yume, the new precure. Is this destiny? Or…" The man continues to look out of the window, into the dark sky.

* * *

Inside a dorm room within the Four Star Academy, Yume is showing Hibiki and others their place to stay.

Hibiki then questions "Ummm, Yume. Are you sure it is okay for us to be here?"

Yume nods "Yes, starting from today, the four of you are students of Four Star Academy."

Kanade then asks "How? This kind of thing usually requires permission, right?"

Yume answers "Of course, but we already got the permission from your guardian."

Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen together "Eh?"

Ako then holds out her Live Module "My mother gave permission."

The Live Module flips open and a hologram of Aphrodite pops out. Everyone except Yume is surprised by it, but they are able to guess what happened. Ako then starts telling them how they are enrolled in the Academy.

* * *

Inside of the Headmaster's office, Yume, Ako, and Moroboshi are having a small meeting. Moroboshi is asked to let Hibiki and others, including Yurina, to enroll in Four Star Academy.

He looks at Yume and Ako "The five girls definitely have potential. However, only Yurina has permission from her parents or guardians so far. I still need it from the four of you. Being here means to become an idol. The Aikatsu world can be quite rough after all."

Ako answers without hesitation "That's not a problem." She then held out her Live Module and the hologram of Aphrodite shows up. Moroboshi and Yume are both surprised by it.

Aphrodite then greets them "Hello, I'm Aphrodite, Ako's mother."

Yume greets her "Ah, hello. I'm Nijino Yume! Please don't worry about Ako. Us S4 will definitely help them when they need it."

Aphrodite nods and smiles "I understand what happened. I'll leave Ako and other girls to you."

Yume "Yes!"

Moroboshi then greets back as well "It's nice to meet you, Aphrodite. I assume you already heard of the situation?"

Aphrodite nods "Yes and since I can be considered as their guardian, I should be able to have them join the academy. Their parents already gave me their consent."

Moroboshi then pushes his glasses and says "If that's the case, then all we have left is the paperwork. We should be able to get all of that done soon, so for now, I congratulate your daughter and her friends on successfully enrolling the Four Star Academy. Our school welcomes them with open arms."

* * *

Ako then says "And that pretty much sums it up."

Yume then nods "Yeah, I don't know how but it seems like the paperwork was done just fine."

Ellen then responds "As expected of Aphrodite."

Hibiki then looks around "I guess we all have a roommate? In that case, Kanade!"

Kanade then sighs "Alright, but there will be a few rules, okay?"

Hibiki then whines "Ehh? Do we really need to?"

Kanade responds "Hibiki…"

Hibiki couldn't help but says "Ah, alright. A few rules, right? Let's make a few rules."

While the two are discussing their rules, Yume looks at Ellen and questions "Are they trying to be a comedy duo or…"

Ellen shakes her head "No, this is how they are every day. Despite that, they are still best friends."

Yume then says "I see. Well, since these two will take this room, the two of you will be in the room door." Yume looks at Ellen and Ako.

Ako then looks at Ellen "Ellen, let's go. We should get some things done today. Classes start tomorrow after all."

Ellen nods and the two of them leave the room with Yume.

* * *

In the next day morning, Hibiki and others meet with Yume while another woman stands next to her.

Hibiki and others greet them "Good morning!"

The woman put her hand on her hip while Yume responded "Good morning but… what happened?"

Yume looks at Hibiki and Kanade. Both of them have bags over their eyes. They look at each other and sighs.

Ako then answers "It seems like they just couldn't agree on the few rules. In the end, they stayed up all night."

Yume then makes a wry laugh "Hahaha… That's… something."

The woman then says "That's not good, baby. This isn't good on your first day. But before you ask who I am, I'm Hibiki Anna. A teacher here at Four Star Academy!"

Hibiki then says "Hibiki sensei… This feels weird."

Anna then responds "Right, you are Hojo Hibiki, right? Baby. In that case, you girls can just call me Anna sensei instead."

Yume then notices they have the same name "Oh right, both of you have the name Hibiki."

Anna turns around and looks at Yume "Don't tell me, you forgot my full name."

Yume then immediately denies while shaking her hands "Absolutely not. There is no way I would forget that."

Anna looks at Yume with doubt but lets it go "Well, whatever. As for you girls, I'll explain the difference between the four classes here."

Hibiki and others listen to Anna about how Four Star Academy work. Anna explains the main difference between the four classes: Flower Song Class, Bird Theatre Class, Moon Beauty Class, and Wind Dance Class. Anna goes into detail regarding the S4 and each class relation to each of the members. Hibiki and everyone then looks at Yume.

Yume then says "That's right, I more or less help to create the training schedule. On top of keeping up our Aikatsu, each of us S4 members also helps with fellow students."

Anna then follows up "That's right, on that note, the same kind of goes with M4. Ah, M4 is basically the same as S4 but for the boys."

Yume nods and looks at each girl closely. After a few seconds, she says "Students usually choose what class they want to join themselves but… want my suggestion?"

Hibiki and others look at each other. Kanade then says "That would be great but… is it alright?" Kanade looks at everyone and they all nod.

Yume then smiles and says "Great, then let's begin with you, Kanade. Kanade should join the Moon Beauty Class."

Kanade response with "Moon beauty? That's…"

Ako then follows up "That sounds good. It seems like the type of class best for you."

Yume then says "It's a class focuses more on one's beauty and grace. Many of the idols in this class are sexy type. Though there are a few idols that are different. That's just the most common there."

Hibiki then looks at Kanade and teases her "Sexy type. I think it suits you, mistress Kanade."

Kanade then yells at Hibiki "Hibiki! Do you think that's funny?"

Hibiki then backs off a step "Wait, it's just a joke."

Kanade then proceeds to give Hibiki another lecture.

Yume then makes a wry smile "They really do it every day."

Anna then cuts in "Well, they could make a great comedy duo. As for Hibiki, let me guess Yume, you most likely think she should go to your Flower Song class."

Yume nods and explains "Hibiki's dance is alright but she definitely can sing well. With the right training, I'm sure she'll be able to perform really well."

When Hibiki and Kanade heard that Kanade looks at Hibiki "Hmm? Well, I guess that's true."

Hibiki then starts smiling and says "Hahaha, maybe I'll be able to join S4."

Kanade, Ellen, and Ako all just sighs. Yume on the other hand, nods and excitedly says "I'll be waiting; for the day we stand on the same stage."

Ellen then questions Yume's response "Eh? Is that okay?"

Yume looks at Ellen "Yes and Ellen, you should join the Bird Theatre Class. I don't think you'll be able to learn much from any other class. The Bird Theatre Class will help you the most."

Ellen pounders and eventually agree "You are… right. Ah, then for Ako is?"

Ako then speaks up "I will go to the Wind Dance Class. If we are going to do this, this is probably the best option for me."

Yume looks a bit shocked that Ako notices "Yes Ako, that would be the best class. The performance you made during the audition, it was great. You seem to understand what is needed on the stage so becoming able to properly dance however you need, it would be ideal."

Ako nods then Anna smiles and agrees "Yep, that's all true. It is most likely the best option. Of course, you girls are still welcome to choose any class you want, baby. There is still some time so choose carefully."

Hibiki and others says "Yes!"

Anna smiles and takes out a few devices and cards "Then take these. It's student cards and Aikatsu Mobile." The girls take it and starting to fiddle with it.

Yume then says "Anna sensei, we should get going soon. I also need to make my preparation."

After a small chat afterward, they split up and Hibiki and others decide to think about it by themselves.

* * *

Within the campus, Hibiki is walking around while thinking about what she should do. It isn't long before she ends up crashing into someone.

The man says as Hibiki falls down "Ah! Hey, are you alright?"

Hibiki blinks and then looks at him "Ah, yes, sorry. I was thinking about something." As Hibiki answers, he helps Hibiki get up.

He then looks at Hibiki then asks "Thinking about something? In that case, maybe I can help." He smiles and Hibiki blinks a few times. She sees a short blonde boy that Hibiki finds cute.

She couldn't help but mutter "Cute…"

The boy didn't hear her answer and asks "Sorry, what was that?"

Hibiki then immediately says "Oh no, nothing. I.. I am Hojo Hibiki. I was just thinking about which class to join."

The boy then answers "Ah, a new student. Or rather, transfer student? You should definitely choose carefully. But… You got a pretty nice voice. Why not try the Flower Song Class? The top of the class happens to be a world top idol. I'm sure you'll learn a lot from her."

Hibiki flusters and answers "O, Okay. I was told to join that class but I wasn't so sure."

The boy then introduces himself "Oh! By the way, I'm Kasumi Asahi, one of the M4 members."

Hibiki then says "M4, they are like S4, right?"

Asahi smiles "Yep, that's me!" The two of them then have chitchat regarding the school for a while until several minutes have passed

The boy then turns around and says his goodbye "Well, I got to go." Asahi then runs off.

Hibiki looks at Asahi going off while she is determined to join the Flower Song Class.

* * *

As for Kanade, she is walking down a hallway as she complains about Hibiki.

Kanade mutters "That Hibiki, I know it's a bit much to ask but she can at least try to comply. Not only that, but she also makes that bad joke. She makes it sound like I'm a bossy person." While she is walking and complaining, she overheard a conversation.

The first girl "Yes, I'll be staying here a bit longer, Koharu."

Koharu "I see, I didn't know what to do when I overheard your conversation."

The first girl "Don't worry, I won't suddenly disappear. I still have a lot to do here."

Kanade then takes a closer look. She notices that the first girl is actually Kasumi Mahiru. She then checks with herself "If I remember right, she is also a member of the S4."

The two girls then see Kanade and Mahiru waves at her.

They move closer to Kanade and Mahiru says "You are Kanade right? Yume told me about you and your friends."

Kanade blinks and questions "Yes, but how do you know it's me?"

Mahiru answers "Because Yume showed us the footage of you and Hibiki. On top of that, Yume is definitely right. You are suited for the Moon Beauty Class. If you want, I can show you the way."

Koharu nods then follow up "You have good style. If we dress you up a bit, I'm sure you will fit in right away."

Kanade then takes a step back "Ah, I'm alright. I was just thinking about which class I'll join, but I'm alright right now."

Mahiru then looks at Kanade "Really? We can pretty you up really fast."

Kanade then hesitantly replies "Well, that sounds nice but… I can't bother you two out of nowhere."

Mahiru then laughs lightly and smiles "You don't need to worry about that. It will be done very quickly."

Koharu then says "That's right, You will look exceptional in no time. Now, let's go!" Koharu and Mahiru then pull Kanade away.

* * *

Ellen is in the woods, pondering if she should take up the challenge. It was then, Hummy jumps and lands on Ellen's face.

She pulls Hummy off her and asks "Hummy, what are you doing?"

Hummy answers "Siren, this is not like you-nya. Didn't you decide to not worry and just go for it-nya?"

Ellens curls up into a ball and says "I know but… Why does it have to be the Bird Theatre Class? To do all that on stage is…"

Hummy jumps and gives Ellen a tap on her forehead "That's wrong-nya. You had always stand on the stage and sing for everyone-nya. What are you scared of-nya?"

Ellen then looks up and then at Hummy "It's just… I'm scared that I might lose my way again. Just like that time when you were chosen instead of me."

Hummy then crosses her arms and says "It'll be alright-nya. even if it happens, I'm sure Hibiki and others will bring you back again-nya."

Ellen then picks up and hugs Hummy "I'm sure they would but… I'm not going to give in again. That's right, as long as Hummy, Hibiki and others are with me, I'm sure it'll be okay."

Hummy then happily says "Siren~" The two snuggle closely and stays like that for a while.

* * *

Ako, on the other hand, is sitting on a bench at the track field. She is looking over the field from above and sees a few idols exercising. After a while, two people caught her eyes.

A blue-haired girl is helping a petite brown haired girl's training. She is running but looking totally exhausted. After a few more minutes, The blue-haired girl finally let her rest.

The Blue-haired girl walks closer to her and says "Ako, what have you been doing? For you to be out of breath from just that, that's unacceptable from S4 member."

Ako then remembers the brown-haired girl "She is, I see. For a top idol… I guess that is unacceptable."

Saotome Ako heard it with her and turns around "Who are you to say that? You don't know how this happened!"

The blue-haired girl then knocks on Ako's head "Sorry, she isn't in a good mood right now. Hmm? Are you perhaps… Ako?"

Both Ako answers "Yes."

Saotome then looks at the other Ako "Do you mind be quiet for a moment? I believe Tsubasa senpai is talking to me right now."

Shirabe retorts "You are wrong, it is at me."

Saotome then glares at Shirabe for a second then turns around to Tsubasa "Tsubasa senpai, you are talking to me and not that random person right?"

Tsubasa casually says "Ah sorry sorry, I was talking to her. She is one of the new students that Yume picked up from that audition."

Saotome "No way, this little girl?" She then looks at the little Ako then back at Tsubasa "Why?"

Tsubasa answers "Because Shirabe is the youngest while she is able to keep up with everyone else."

Saotome then mutters "That sounds like Yuzu senpai"

Shirabe then questions "Yuzu?"

Tsubasa then says "Let me tell you about Yuzu. Yuzu was an S4 member who graduated from middle school like me. If you have any questions, you can ask me or Ako here, Ako."

Shirabe then says "Right, but that was kind of…"

Saotome then stares at Shirabe "Ahh, that's it. Let's decide who keeps the name Ako!"

Shirabe then says "You can keep it, Shirabe is fine." She then stands up and tries to walk away.

Saotome then taunts her "Running away? I guess that's just how far you'll go as an idol if you give up that easily."

Shirabe glares at her but before she says anything, Tsubasa cut in.

Tsubasa then says "Then lets about settling it like an idol. Though it won't be fair to Shirabe so how about this? Saotome, pick a song you want and the two of you will do a live together. I'll be training Shirabe so she can at least follow your steps. If she can keep up all the way, she wins. How about this?"

Saotome nods "Sounds good to me." Then turns to Shirabe "I'll go get ready, take as much time as you need." She then runs off.

Shirabe didn't get to say anything and complains "Wait, but I… didn't agree."

Tsubasa "It's okay, it'll be a good experience."

Shirabe "Well… fine. But please go easy on me."

Tsubasa then walks closer and says "Alright, no time to waste. It's the special training time!"

* * *

When it's time for Hibiki and others to meet up, everyone but Ako is there. Hibiki and Ellen couldn't help but is shocked by the makeover Kanade received. Her ponytails are let loose and got a wavy look. She also receives nice makeup with a new dress that emphasizes her figure a bit more.

Ellen asks "Kanade, what happened?"

Kanade answers "A lot happened and… I think I'll join Moon Beauty Class like Yume suggested. All those dress and makeups, it's actually quite interesting."

Hibiki "I see, so Kanade is going to become a mistress after all."

Kanade "Hibiki! That's enough! So? What about you?"

Hibiki then says "Well, me too. I think I'll join the Flower Song Class."

Ellen also agrees and they each tell others what happened. However, when they are done, Ako still hasn't shown up. After they waiting a bit more, they can't help but worry.

Hibiki says "Really, what is Ako doing?"

Kanade responds "I hope she is okay. Ako isn't the type to be late for no reason."

Ellen nods "Yeah…"

At this time, Hibiki's Aikatsu Mobile rings. She picks it up and it is Yume.

Yume says "Trouble! Are you with Kanade and Ellen?"

Hibiki answers "Yeah, we are together, but what happened?"

Yume then says "Come to the concert hall. It's easier to explain if you girls are here. If you don't know where it is, the location is in the Aikatsu Mobile."

Hibiki looks at everyone and they all nod. She then answers "Alright, we'll be there right now."

* * *

When everyone is in the waiting room with both Ako, Hibiki asks Yume what is happening. Yume then explains to them what happens.

Ellen then comments "Ako, she got dragged into trouble again."

Hibiki tries to look away "Well, you know? Sometimes it is inevitable."

Kanade then follows up "Hibiki… Ako isn't like you. Well, so what is happening?"

Yume answers "It looks like they will be doing a live soon. They'll both be using the same coord and the Song will be one that Ako... I mean Saotome choose."

The girls then look at the two of them. However, they simply look at each other until it's time for the stage.

Saotome looks at Shirabe "Are you ready? If you want to run, this is your last chance."

Shirabe sighs and starts walking to the changing room while saying "Let's just get it over with." Saotome then runs up and tries to get ahead of her.

Yume can't help but looks at Saotome with a loose smile "Ako… Ah! What song did they pick?"

Tsubasa answers "It's Animal Carnival. She picked a song that's not too hard and it really fits the two of them."

Yume nods "Yes, the choreography isn't too hard either. Even though Ako looks like she is picking a fight, she is looking after her."

Hibiki then raises her hand and asks "Should we go watch them in person? The live should start soon."

Everyone agrees and starts moving towards the audience area.

* * *

When they reach the area, they also see Nozomu, Asahi, and Kanata.

Yume surprisingly asks "You guys, why are you guys here?"

Asahi answers "We heard what happened so we came. Kanata seems to be the one who wanted to come the most though."

Kanata retorts "Of course, if an S4 member is actually picking on a kid, that's not good. Though I don't think that's the case…"

At the same time, Hibiki quickly takes a seat and sometimes takes a glance at Asahi.

Kanade sits next to her and asks "Hibiki, are you perhaps?"

Hibiki looks at Kanade and shakes her head "No no no, it's just… they are M4, right? Why are there only 3 of them?"

Tsubasa who happens to be close to them answers "The last member, Subaru is on a tour on his own. After Yume becoming a world top idol, he started going on a tour."

Soon after the short conversation, the performance is about to start. Everyone sits down and the live soon starts. Saotome immediately shows her skill and her aura shows up very soon. Shirabe however, is managing to keep up and not make any mistake.

Saotome "The sun is smiling, and hey, the birds and plants are singing a melody."

Shirabe then follows up "The scent of flowers and water, now let's go to our favorite place."

Saotome "Raise your hands out like they're wings, and strike a pose."

Shirabe "Now, let's quickly do a little spin and dive into the next branch."

…

The two keep going while Shirabe manages to keep up, barely.

Saotome thinks "Amazing, as expected from Yume. She really found amazing people. However, I can't lose here, my name is at stake here!"

Saotome's aura becomes stronger and overshadows Shirabe's performance. However, Gyaku happens to be nearby. He took a peek and listened into Saotome's heart.

Gyaku then says to himself "Lucky me! Found someone useful. One's name is definitely more important than some lousy live performance and that aikatsu stuff."

As the performance comes close to the end, Gyaku points at Saotome and transforms her into Negadol.


	6. Ako and Ako, Friendships

Author's note

This is one chapter, I find myself having some trouble getting the Ako(s) down. It's also a little shorter than usual though. Well, it might be a bit refreshing to have a shorter chapter once in a while. The last chapter was a bit long after all.

For this chapter, I'm really open to any suggestions. There got to be something I can do to improve and/or put more context into it.

Update

Fight scene longer

Combat incident scene added

Additional dialogues

Minor grammar fix

* * *

Chapter 6: Ako and Ako, Friendships!

Darkness envelops Saotome and transforms her into Negadol. She obtains a cat-like black dress with gloves and shoes that look like paws. Her dress is much closer to that of a cosplay instead.

Negadol opens her eyes and screams "Aaaako!"

Along with the scream, a sound wave is formed and takes effect on the audience. The only difference this time is, they became unconscious. The only ones standing are Yume and others.

Gyaku looks at the sight and is impressed "It seems like this one is strong. Well, I did put in more power this time. Negadol, do what you have to do!"

The Negadol turns to Shirabe Ako and leaps in with a punch. She jumps aside and the punch leaves a crater on the stage. Shirabe quickly moves and regroup with Hibiki and everyone. The Negadol turns to the girls and stares at them with a cold and stern face.

Yume looks at the situation with disbelief and mutter "Ako…"

Hibiki readies her Cure Modules and says "Everyone, ready?"

Yume notices what Hibiki means and together with the rest of the girls, they nod together. When they all transform, the Negadol lowers herself and pulls back her arm. She stands there for a moment and throws out a punch. Following her fist motion, a shadowy cat paw fist flies at the girls. They dodge out of the way and the cat fist destroys several seats.

Cure Diva looks back and sees the damages "No way, that was dangerous." She then looks at Saotome and shouts "Ako, please stop!"

Negadol looks at Diva and throws another cat fist at her. Diva is surprised but the sudden attack and could only block. The fist pushes her all the way against the wall and crashes her into in.

Melody is worry about Diva "Diva! Are you alright?"

When the fist disappears, Diva falls down on one knee. She manages to answer Melody "Ow ow ow, that hurts but…" She stands up and looks at herself "It didn't hurt as much as I thought."

Gyaku who is leaning against a wall up high says "Tsu, I guess it won't be that easy. Negadol! Focus on Cure Diva!"

The Negadol starts targeting Diva, but she is able to evade them every time.

Diva sees a chance for a counter and tries to attack back "There!"

Meanwhile, Melody jumps in from behind, trying to help Diva. The Negadol does a split and Diva sees face to face with Melody.

Melody "Pu-ohhh!"

Diva strikes a perfect hit on Melody's face. Other cures quickly jump in and try to stop the Negadol but it slips away by jumping around.

Cure Beat then says "This is going nowhere. Diva! Can you change into your Aikatsu Mode?"

Diva answers "I can but, I don't know what song to use!"

Cure Rhythm then responds "Is there any song that is only with the two of you?"

Diva thinks back. A song that could mean a lot to the two of them. She then remembers there is a song it could work.

Diva "Maybe that song will work! Eh? Kyaa!"

However, she let her guard down and was hit. Diva is knocked onto the stage with another cat fist flying at her. At the last second, someone dashed over and grabs Diva out of the danger. Both of the rolled over a few times.

Diva slowly opens her eyes and she sees Subaru "Subaru! Why are you here?"

Both of them get up and Subaru holds Diva still by her shoulders then asks "That's not important right now, what is going on here?"

Diva answers "A lot happened but first…" She looks at the Negadol "I need to save her!"

Negadol sees Diva, or rather Yume flirting with Subaru. It the readies both arms at shoots out two faster than usual cat fist at them. Muse then stands in front and blocks the attack. However, the attack creates a shockwave and a strong pressure can be felt. Diva was able to stand still but Subaru was blown away. He crashes into some backstage prop and falls unconscious. Diva rushes over to check on Subaru.

Muse the stares at Negadol and says "Saotome Ako! Are you done? You know who this is right?"

The Negadol stops for a second and Diva see that. Diva can't help but mutter her name "Ako…"

Muse then continues "I looked into S4. The two of you didn't begin as good friends, but you never disliked Yume, right? I know what is going on but it isn't right to do this to them right now!"

Diva puts Subaru down and stands back up "That's right and like today, you did this to help Muse. Even though you act like you are displeased, angered, or annoyed. We all know it is because you care about everyone."

Muse nods "That's why you can't just hurt your friend. Your friendship with Diva, no Yume isn't that shallow!"

Negadol stands still, seemingly struggle to move and continue attacking. However, Gyaku isn't letting it go on.

Gyaku commands "Enough! Negadol, crush all of them!"

Negadol leaps in for a straight punch with his command. Right before it hits, Muse's Live Module shrines. The Negadol stops and jumps back from the light. Muse pull out the Module and three cards come out of it. Muse looks at the cards. It is a yellow dress, similar to her current precure outfit but with a bit of tutu dress like changes to it.

She looks at the card and says "This is, then perhaps…" Muse then looks at the Negadol and the other cures. The cures then group up onto the stage.

Diva looks at Muse and says "You... Good luck."

Melody is surprised by that "Don't tell me, you already made a song?"

Muse then says "It was only music but…" After a short pause "I think, I know what the lyrics will be good."

Rhythm then says "That's amazing."

Ellen also praises Muse "As expected, well done!"

Muse then opens up her Live Modules and says "This will be the only song I write. The name will be… Overture… Overture of Friendship."

Muse then slots in the cards and transforms "Precure, Aikatsu Mode!" Her precure outfit now has lighter clothing on top and a little shorter skirt with white frills. "Precure, Golden Swan Coord!" Her outfit is a depiction of a swan with a golden aura. Her color, yellow, and the dress makes her looks like one that comes out of a heartwarming fairytale.

As soon as she finishes her Aikatsu mode transformation, music starts playing.

Muse "There were two strong adults, that were raised to hide their anxiety. But everyone has told me, you need courage to take the first step."

Within Muse's heart, she is trying to convey the feeling when she meets Hibiki and others. The time when they become friends and heartwarming emotions, it slowly taking shape and forms a golden aura. Memories of Saotome starting to come out.

The time when Saotome picks a fight with her friends, the times when she is jealous of how close Yume and Subaru, as well as memories of her meeting Kirara, and many more. The protection aura Negadol has slowly disappeared.

Gyaku then ticks his tongue "Tsuu, to draw out those emotions so easily. However, I still have a few more cards to play." He then teleports away.

Melody then looks Rhythm "Let's use that!" Melody then held out her Belltier

Rhythm then nods with a smile "Alright!"

The two then share a part of the Belltier rod and uses Music Rondo Super Quartet. The wave strikes through the Negadol.

Melody and Rhythm together "Ready, set! Finale!"

Their attack cleanses the Negadol and returns Saotome Ako back to normal. Then a bright light that returns everything damaged back to normal. A few minutes later, all the fainted people wake up. Both Ako stands on the stage looking at each other.

Saotome then speaks up "I can't remember what happens at the end but you did keep up with me. I'll let you use the name Ako, seeing you are younger as well."

Yume then walks closer and teases Saotome "Then what should we call you? Personally, I think it's fine to call both of you Ako?"

Older Ako then responds with "well, that's fine I guess."

Yume nods and then looks at younger Ako "Now that's settled, why don't you do another Live? You should try to do it again and show it to everyone."

Older Ako then questions "Yume, what do you mean?"

Yume answers "Ah, she actually already made a song. She just hasn't got the chance to do a live with it yet."

Younger Ako then complains "Why must I…" She stops since she notices Hibiki and others are looking at her with excitement "Fine, I… I'll do it."

Yume claps her hands together and says "Great, then please go to the changing room. I'll go help set everything up, do your best!"

* * *

At the backstage, Subaru is waiting for Yume.

He looks at Yume and questions her "Yume, can you tell me what is going on?"

Yume tries to avoid the question by looking away and says "Not.. nothing."

Subaru then says "It is definitely not nothing. That weird man and all that fighting."

Yume doesn't know what to do. She wants to let Subaru know but she knows that it could end up endanger him.

A voice then comes out from behind Yume "It's okay-nya. If it is only one person, I'm sure everyone will be able to help him if something happens-nya. It might be a good idea to have someone that can help-nya."

Yume looks back and sees Hummy. Subaru sees the same and points at her "Wait, did that cat just… talked?"

Yume answers "Well, yeah. This is Hummy from Majorland."

Subaru is confused "Majorland? With talking cat? Yume, I'm sorry but what do you mean?"

Hummy gives Yume a nod and Yume starts explaining everything she knows. She explains while they work on the stage for Ako.

Subaru then asks "So it's up to you girls to stop those people, but at least rate it would never end."

Yume couldn't help but wonder "What do you mean?"

Subaru answers "I mean, we don't know where they are and they can just keep coming."

Yume responds "Ah, you are right. Then is there a way to find them?"

Subaru thinks for a few seconds then says "There is nothing we can do right now. Maybe next time, we can get some information from that weird man."

Yume then agrees "You are right, thanks, Subaru."

Subaru "No problem, sorry I can't really help you."

Yume shakes her head "No, that really helps. At least that's a start." She then smiles

Subaru blushes a little and faces away from Yume while focusing on his work.

Yume smiles and points at Subaru "Ah! Now you are the boiled octopus!"

He shouts "Shut up! Sometimes you are so uncute!"

Yume turns red and shouts back "That's none of your business!"

Subaru leans back and looks more relaxed "Well, just don't overdo it and get hurt. Though is this what she is talking about?"

Yume questions the last part "She?"

Subaru then quickly answers "Ah no, it's nothing. I met Shiratori yesterday and she said I should drop by. Well, it's true I haven't been around but... It's good I came. I did manage to save you after all. I guess you are too clumsy to try and be a hero" He then looks with a teasing grin

Yume pouts and angrily retorts "What do you mean by too clumsy to try and be a hero? I will be fine!"

Subaru the laughs "Haha, there it is again, boiled octopus."

Yume then says "Muuu, whatever! Let's just finish this."

Subaru smiles and starts finishing up the work with Yume.

* * *

In the changing room, Hibiki and others are standing right by Ako.

Older Ako is there too and she gives Ako a word of advice "If you are nervous, don't be. It's your own song after all."

Ako then retorts "Thanks but that was unnecessary. Also, I got these." Ako then holds out her Golden Swan Coord.

Ellen on the side the ask "Wait, does it work?"

Ako nods "They should. Besides, I don't have any better dress."

Kanade then says "Right, we just started after all. Ako, good luck!"

Hibiki also says a word of encouragement "Ako, you definitely be fine. So just go for it!"

Ellen then try to say something but Hummy jumps into her arms right before she speaks "Ah, Hummy… Right, Ako, you are our pride. I'm sure you will be able to pull off an amazing live."

Ako then nods and looks down the hall "This song, it was for us. But now, I'll sing for everyone here."

Ako then runs down the hall and put in her cards into the panels. The device opens up and Ako enters. The Precure Cards works perfectly as if it were any other cards. Her hair color also changes into her golden blonde color. After the dress up ends, she stands on the stage and performs again. Ako's performance goes smoothly and when it's time for her special appeal, she jumps up. During the jump, there are several yellow bubbles surrounding her. When she reaches the peak of her jump, the bubbles pop and become music notes. Her performance continues a little longer after that. When it ends, Hibiki and others immediately go onto the stage to congratulate Ako.

The S4 and M4 members also agree that it is a good performance, starting with Yume "I knew it, she'll be fine."

Subaru then nods "Yeah, and if she can make a performance like that, the other three must be pretty good. Perhaps, the S4 is now in danger."

Yume says "That's fine, if they surpass us, then we just have to try harder and surpass them. Maybe they can become a good rival against us." Yume says with an exciting smile.

Ako who is near Yume "Shaaa!" Yume is surprised by it and Ako continues "What are you talking about? There is no way we can let them surpass us. They can be a good rival though."

Mahiru, who is still sitting in her seat agrees "That's right, the S4, the four of us won't lose that easy."

Koharu she stands close to Yume looks at Mahiru and says "Me too, I don't plan on falling behind. Then maybe one day, I can…" Koharu then looks at Yume.

Yume notices and smiles at her. Koharu does the same and they both understand each other's thoughts "One day, the two of us will also compete on the same stage."

Asahi who is next to Mahiru then asks "By the way, where is that always cheerful girl? Ruka was it?"

Ako sighs "Really, just where is that Ruka? I even let her know about today's live."

Ruka pops out from one of the audience seats while raising a hand "You called?"

Ako turns around then goes over and screams at her "If you are here, at least say hello! What are you doing hiding down there?"

Ruka answers "What I was doing? What was I doing? Napping! I think?"

Ako looks like she is about to explode and the rest simply make a wry laugh. Around the same time, the door to exit the place opens for a few seconds.

Yume sees him walk out and mutter "That was… Headmaster?"

* * *

Moroboshi walks out of the concert hall while holding a tablet. He looks at the tablet while showing a concerned face.

Moroboshi says "Pretty Cure… Just what is going on?"

He grumbles for a few seconds. He then pushes his glass and looks up into the blue sky.

Moroboshi then continues "Looks like, I have a lot of work to do."


	7. Hibiki and Music, Let's Self Produce!

Author's note

Not much happening this chapter except maybe pushing in my original character in a bit. This chapter also closes out much better than almost all my other odd digit chapters. As always, let me know if anyone got a suggestion. Thanks again for reading and all those that favorite and follows.

Update

Several grammar/word choice fix

Few dialogue changes

Minor dialogue added

* * *

Chapter 7: Hibiki and Music, Let's Self Produce!

In a dark room, a screen is reflected on Moroboshi's glasses. He keeps switching between the images of Pretty Cure Cards and some data.

He then says to himself "Why can't I find it? Just what is Pretty Cure?" After a short moment "I guess... it's time to do that."

Moroboshi then takes out his phone and calls someone "Yes, it's me. Do you think you can come over soon? There are some small matters I want your help. … Yes, that's fine. I'll be waiting." He closes his phone and smiles.

* * *

When normal classes are over, Hibiki slouches over the table.

Kanade who sits next to her says "Hibiki, come on, get up. We still have the training sessions after this."

Ellen sits behind them comments "Hibiki is in the Flower Song Class right? It shouldn't be too hard for you."

Hibiki then says "Actually…" Then she starts explaining what happened during her previous session.

* * *

Hibiki enters a room with a few other students that are interested in joining the Flower Song Class. However, the supposed training room has no equipment except tables. Everyone looks around only to find Yume sitting at a table near the back gracefully while enjoying tea. Yume puts her tea down and looks at the girls that just walked in.

Yume smiles and says "Welcome to Flower Song Class. We are in the middle of training, would you girls like to join us?"

The new girls look at each other and Hibiki as well. When Hibiki faces back at Yume and says "Sure, We'll glad to…" Hibiki then notices what Yume and few other students are actually doing.

Hibiki points at them "Wait, you girls… that's…"

Hibiki sees the girls pretending to seat. There is no chair and most of them are doing so while drink tea gracefully.

Yume smiles "This is our usual training. It started with my senpai, Shiratori Hime. We also call it, Himetrain. Now, why don't you girls try it?"

While most girls simply stand there, there are a few that decide to try. Hibiki is one of them that took up the challenge. When she walks near one of the tables, another girl also joins her on the same table.

Hibiki looks at her and is surprised "Hmm? Ah, Yurina!"

Yurina answers "Yes, I decide to join this class. Let's do our best."

The upperclassmen leave the table and help the girls that participate to understand what they have to do. When Hibiki and Yurina start the training, they struggle within less than a minute.

Hibiki says "This is… Hard. Yet that Yume… How long has it been?"

An upperclassman nearby answers "Yume actually have been at it before we walked in and that is about half an hour ago."

Yurina shockingly responds "No way, is that really possible?"

The upperclassman then says "Rumor says both Yume and Hime can do it for hours without breaking a sweat."

Hibiki then focuses "Then I can't give up so early. At least five minutes!"

Yurina smiles and says "Hibiki, I won't lose!"

Hibiki looks back and also smiles. After two minutes, half of the new girls drop out. Thirty seconds later, only a few are left. In the end, it is a match between Hibiki and Yurina.

Hibiki "Not bad. But don't you think it's about time to give up?"

Yurina answers "Not yet. Also, shouldn't you be the one to stop?"

Hibiki says "No way, I can keep going."

Both of them start having a conversation, trying to make the other one give up. However, both of their faces have turned red and clearly at their limit. Seeing the situation, Yume stands up and claps her hands together tightly.

Yume looks at Hibiki and Yurina "Both of you, please stop. If you overdo it, you'll only hurt yourself. I don't want to see two of the new idols from the amateur audition to get hurt."

Hibiki and Yurina look at each other and fall to the ground at the same time.

Yume then continues "If the two of you want to compete against each other that much, let's see… Alright, please come here two days later. There will be a surprise. Everyone in the Flower Song Class is welcome as well. This will be important to everyone here."

The girls then start wondering what surprise awaits the whole class. Many start speculating if it is an event or perhaps an extremely rare performance.

Yume then speaks once again "Alright everyone, let's stop here today. We'll meet back here in two days, okay?" Everyone nods and the girls start walking out.

When Hibiki is about to walk out, Yume calls out to her "Ah, Hibiki, please wait. I need to talk to you about something.

Hibiki stops and questions "About what?"

Yume is hesitant to say "Well…"

Yurina who is still with Hibiki notices it may be private "Ah, sorry. I'll leave then."

Yume apologizes while Hibiki tells Yurina "Wait, we can talk later. My friends and I were going to meet up after classes near the main building's cafeteria. There are some benches so you should be able to find them."

Yurina nods "Alright, then I'll go first. See you later."

Hibiki smiles "See you later." Hibiki then turns around and faces Yume again "So what did you want to talk about?"

Yume then says "Actually, the precure thing may have been found out by the headmaster."

Hibiki then starts to panic a bit "Eh? Then what should we do? If he really found out, then this is going to get troublesome."

Yume tries to calm Hibiki down "Wait, we don't know if he really found out. Yesterday after Ako's new song, I notice the headmaster walking out. I followed him and he said 'Pretty Cure, just what is going on?'"

Hibiki then panics even more. She holds her head and says "No way! Doesn't that mean he already found out? Yume, what do you think the headmaster will do? Will he report it to the police? Will we be in trouble?"

Yume thinks for a second but shakes her head "Hibiki, calm down. I don't think there will be any problem even if he did found out. As long as we are students here and want to be idols, I don't think he will do anything unless it is something really bad. Like murder for example. Instead, I think he may even be willing to help."

Hibiki back away a bit "I See… wait, murder? Did something like that happened before?"

Yume quickly denies "No no, that's just an example. No one is killed here… I think."

Hibiki questions "You think? So there is a chance?"

Yume then claps her hands together, trying to end the topic "Well, I never check if there is one. Anyways, I will check what the headmaster knows and sent everyone an update tonight. Try not to gather too much attention for now."

Hibiki nods and says "I got it, then we will count on you." The two then say their goodbye and partway. Hibiki immediately starts heading towards the gathering place.

* * *

When Hibiki leaves, a girl with glasses is taking notes near the corner of the hallway. She mutters "Getting so close to Yume Sama… How? Her ability isn't that outstanding either. Just because of that audition, they are friends? But the world of idols isn't that easy, let's see how far you can go."

The girl then walks away while continues to keep writing notes.

* * *

When Hibiki arrives at the gathering place, Yurina is chatting along with her friends.

She waves and says "Hey! Sorry, I'm late."

Kanade respond "Don't worry, Yurina told us what happened. So what did Yume tell you?"

Hibiki answers "Well, it's about that thing. It seems like the headmaster might have found out."

Ellen then says "That thing? Wait you don't mean… that?"

Ako thinks for a bit and says "If that's the case. I'll need help from my mother again."

Kanade then feels bad "It seems like we are troubling Aphrodite again."

Everyone nods while Yurina raises her hand and asks the question "Umm, what is that everyone is talking about?"

They look at Yurina as they all had forgotten she is still with them.

Hibiki then answers "Ah sorry sorry, It's probably nothing anyway. It's probably regarding our enrollment in this academy."

Yurina then hurriedly respond "Eh? Don't tell me there is a problem? Is everyone going to leave?"

Ako then says "that's why I'm letting my mother know. She is acting as their guardian at the moment."

Yurina asks "Why?"

Kanade answers "Well, it's because of we…"

Kanade is having trouble thinking up an answer on the spot while Ellen picks it up "It's because of our parents. We can't get their agreement. Well, not really can't, it's more like impossible."

Yurina listens to it carefully and starts getting teary eyes 'Wait, could it be? I'm so sorry, I didn't know the three of you had gone through such experience."

The girls take a while to process what Yurina mean and Hibiki realizes first and retorts "Wait, that's not it! It's just Mmmhmmm"

Ellen covers Hibiki's mouth and whispers "Shh, it's better to be like. We don't want her to ask too many questions right?"

Yurina questions "Just? Did I misunderstood that?"

Ako then put a stop to the questions "That's enough, my mother is free right now. I will go find the headmaster." Ako then starts walking off, leaving the Hibiki and others to deal with Yurina.

* * *

Yume stands in front of the headmaster's door. She knocks twice and says "Headmaster, This is Yume. May I speak with you for a moment?"

Headmaster then says "Yume? Come in."

Yume opens the door and enters. The headmaster Moroboshi leans on his desk and looks at Yume.

After Yume walks closer he says "Good timing, I wanted to ask you something. If I remember correctly, you mentioned precure a while back. Then there is also a pretty cure in the concert hall the other day. Yume, you know the detail right?"

Yume is unsure what to say but Moroboshi continues "Those dresses, it's not a published brand! However, they are so well designed, and yet, why is it not published?"

Yume then dumbfoundedly says "Dress? It was about the dress?"

Moroboshi then wonders "What else is there? Either way, do you have any information on the designer?"

Yume then shakes her head "No, I don't. Those dress kind of pop out from nowhere."

Moroboshi stays silent for a bit then says "Is it like the Star Coord? The Aikatsu system, just how many secrets does it hold?"

Yume tries to answer with excitement "Well, isn't it fine? It makes it more exciting. I bet there are still a lot more we can do with the system."

Moroboshi smiles "That's true, but then I did something unnecessary."

Yume questions "What did you do?"

Moroboshi then pushes his glasses and answers "It's nothing, I will just have to make a few changes. Anyways, this matter should be fine now."

Yume nods "Yes and since it looks like you will be busy, I'll be taking my leave."

Moroboshi leans back and relaxes "Yeah, thanks. While I'm making the changes, I am counting on you with the new students. Sorry about this, you have your own aikatsu to do too."

Yume shakes her head then says "Don't worry, I know how much you care about us. If it wasn't for you, I probably won't be able to stand on stage a long time ago." Yume then starts walking out.

As Yume leaves the room, he looks down and mutters happily "Seriously, you have grown."

When Yume exits the room, she meets Ako. Yume then says "Are you here about the precure thing? If so, I already have taken care of it."

Ako is surprised by how fast Yume is able to resolve it "Eh? Really? Already?"

Yume nods and Ako looks at her module "Ah, sorry mama, it seems like Yume already taken cared of it."

Aphrodite shakes her head "It's okay, I'm happy you are relying on me. I will always be here for you. You can call me even if there is no problem you know?"

Ako shakes her head "No if I do that, it's not fair to Hibiki and Kanade."

Yume then moves over and greets Aphrodite. She greets back and the three of them start having a quick chat.

* * *

Kanade shouts "What? Hibiki! Yurina too! What are you two thinking? I'm sure Yume is very busy, why are you two doing something that just ends up making her do more?"

Hibiki and Yurina apologize together "Sorry…"

Ellen then tries to calm Kanade "Kanade, I'm sure it is something that Yume had planned. I don't think two days is enough time to get something like that setup."

Kanade then sighs and says "Alright, but don't go doing something like that again. "

Hibiki then says "Yeah, I'll reflect on it."

Yurina says similar "I… I'll be careful."

Kanade gives up and says "So? What do you two plan on doing?"

Yurina immediately answers "I'm going to do some minute training. I don't know how much it will help but that's my plan."

Ellen comments "I'm sure it will. At the very least, it'll give you the confidence you need."

Yurina nods "Yes and actually, I should go for a run right now. I have to chase after my dream! Later!" Yurina then runs off

Hummy's head then pops out of a brush nearby and asks Hibiki "Hibiki, what are you going to do-nya?"

Hibiki starts sweating all over "I… I…"

Kanade then answers "Knowing Hibiki, she probably doesn't have any plans yet."

Ellen sighs this time "Well, I guess that is normal. Hummy, let's go." Hummy then follows Ellens as they walk away.

Hibiki tries to reach out while saying "Wait, Ellen! Can you help me think of something? Please."

Ellens "Nope, this is your fight. Otherwise, it is not fair to Yurina." says while waves back at Hibiki

Hibiki then looks at Kanade "Ka, na, de... A little help?"

Kanade holds her hands in front of her and apologetically says "Sorry, I promise to meet up with Mahiru and a few others already. Mahiru has a fashion show tomorrow and we'll be helping out."

Hibiki then whines "No way, I don't even know what I should do…"

Kanade thinks for a bit. She then realizes there is one thing "Hibiki! That song, you can use that song. All you need is to make a few arrangements and add the choreography. But... you only have today and tomorrow."

Hibiki responds "There is not enough time to turn that into an idol song for a stage! Besides, weren't we going to do it together?"

Kanade smiles and says "It's alright, we can still do it at any time."

Hibiki is stilling whining "But…"

Kanade sighs and puts a cupcake on the table "Here, eat it and cheer up."

Hibiki quickly grabs it and praise the cupcake above her "Kanade's cupcake! It's been so long!"

Kanade smiles "I don't have many so you'll have to do with one for now. Hibiki, do your best. You want to fight Yurina with everything you have, right?"

Hibiki can't retort and says "Yeah, Yurina is also quite amazing. It's probably going to be fun competing but I don't want to lose either."

Kanade nods "Then try it!"

Hibiki then makes her resolve "Alright, I'll do it! I'll finish and perform with that song. Thanks, Kanade." Hibiki waves and runs off.

* * *

Hibiki returns to the dorm and starts arranging the song. Without her realizing it, it is already evening. Kanade opens the door and sees Hibiki working hard. She knew Hibiki won't give up easily once she set her mind into so she brought back light meals.

Kanade closes the door and says "Hibiki, how's it going?" She then put the food near Hibiki

Hibiki is surprised by Kanade calling out to her "Eh? Kanade, when did you come back?"

Kanade answers while taking a look at Hibiki's work "Just earlier. Oh, this is interesting. You even keep the piano in it. But Hibiki, how are you going to sing this? It is completely different."

Hibiki smiles "Don't worry, I got most of the lyrics already. All that's left is the choreography and practice."

Kanade is impressed by it "That's amazing, Hibiki. You complained but you are almost done."

Hibiki eats a bit of the food then reply "It's actually easier than I thought. The moment I notice what kind of song I want to sing, ideas just come gushing out. I think there is still more I can do to improve it."

Kanade nods with a smile "Good luck. I'm looking forward to this song and your live."

The two of them continue to chat and think up ideas for the song, as well as Hibiki's upcoming performance. The two of them end up getting little to no sleep once again.


	8. Stage and Trouble, Fight on!

Author's Note

Okay, this chapter took a little longer than I wanted to. Today is actually my birthday but I only had a bit left. I really want to get this chapter out this week so... here it is. Also, with how I'm doing with this fanfic so far, I should be able to get another chapter out by the end of the month. I have starting to get really attached to this crossover fanfic of mine. Hopefully, this chapter is also just as enjoyable, peace!

Update

Few dialogue fixes

Minor grammar fixes

* * *

Chapter 8: Stage and Trouble, Fight on!

In the morning, Hibiki wakes up on her desk. She is alone in the room with a blanket over her. She looks at the blanket and the room for a few seconds. Afterward, Hibiki checks the completed song and smiles.

Hibiki mutters "Kanade, thanks. You helped me after all. I'll definitely make sure this live is amazing."

Hibiki steels her resolve and starts her preparation for training.

* * *

While Hibiki is on her way to practice, a girl takes notice of Hibiki running.

She takes out her notebook and writes while saying "Hojo Hibiki, just what did you do to make Nijino sama giving you so much attention?"

She then follows Hibiki. She studies what Hibiki does during her practice and keeping notes as well. The new dance does impress her, but she still cannot find the reason why Hibiki is close to Yume. She keeps following Hibiki throughout the day.

* * *

While Hibiki is practicing singing alone, she keeps getting a feeling of being watched. She looks at the door into the practice room several times and couldn't find anyone.

Hibiki then ponders "Hmm? I swear someone is looking at me."

Hibiki then resumes her practice. After about an hour, she takes a break and starts thinking up the choreography.

Hibiki sits on the ground and says "This here… then maybe like this? Hmm… This is hard! Why do we have to do everything ourselves?" Hibiki then lay down on the ground flat.

At this moment, Ako knocks on the wall to get Hibiki's attention "Hibiki, how is it going?"

Hibiki sits back up and answers "Just fine, but I'm not sure what to do with the choreography."

Ako then says "If it is about your dance, maybe I can help."

Hibiki slowly gets up and responds "Okay! Just give me a minute. By the way, do you know where Hummy has been? I haven't seen her for a while"

Ako makes a wry smile "Actually, Hummy has been playing in the garden at the back lately. It seems like she made friends with someone. Probably just some local animals though."

Hibiki grabs a quick drink and says "Hmm, alright. I'm ready, I only got a bit done and there are still a few parts I can't get it right."

Hibiki then gets ready while Ako nods. Hibiki then starts dancing but suddenly stops after a while. Hibiki then backtracks a few steps and tries again.

Hibiki then complains "Ahhh, seriously. I thought it would be good but I just can't get it right."

Ako nods as if she understood what happened "I see, you lose balance there. Hibiki, why don't you try it like this instead?"

Ako tries the same move. She changes the footstep a little and leans slightly forward.

After a short pause, Ako looks at Hibiki "What do you think? Hibiki."

Hibiki blinks and did not answer for a moment "Ehhh, Ako? When did you become so good at dancing?"

Ako's face turns sour. She starts to remember bad memories "That's… all because of a monster."

Hibiki looks curious "Monster? What do you mean by monster?"

Ako sighs and reluctantly lets Hibiki know "Then let me tell you…"

Ako starts explaining her few days in the Wind Dance Class. Starting from day one, the energy of Ruka keeps everyone moving until near collapsing. Day two, the previous S4 member, Yuzu, randomly jumps into the class and started a dance contest with everyone. She defeated not only Ruka but every single class student one by one none stop. Yuzu shows up from time to time and earned the name dance monster from the newer students.

Hibiki then questions "Are you serious? That is quite the monster."

Ako then replies "She is! To defeat everyone, she danced for three hours none stop! Is she really human?"

Hibiki then says "Well, I'm sure she is at her limit there."

Ako shakes her head and says "I don't think so. Some say Yuzu can dance from dawn to dusk without a break."

Hibiki then looks back seriously "Really?"

Ako nods "Really."

Then suddenly someone jumps into the conversation "Really? About what?"

Hibiki and Ako look at the person. Hibiki doesn't know while Ako starts getting cold sweat.

The unknown girl looks at Ako and says "Oh! I remember you. Even though you didn't have much experience, you could keep up pretty well even though you are so young. Yuzu really likes you."

Ako answers slowly "Thank you… Yuzu senpai."

Hibiki looks at the girl "Yuzu? The dance monster?"

Yuzu looks at Hibiki "Dance monster? Hmmm, I see. So that's what happened."

Ako then yells at Hibiki "Hibiki!"

Hibiki then apologizes "Ah, sorry. My bad…"

Yuzu then quickly answers "Don't worry about it. Yuzu the dance monster. I like it. Ah! I should let Lilienne know! Later!" Yuzu then dashes off. Hibiki and Ako turn to each other, unsure of what to say.

Only about a second has passed, Yuzu pops her head back in by the door "Oh almost forgot. Good luck with your live. Yume told me about you and Yurina, I'll be cheering on both of you, Later!" Yuzu then dashes off for real this time.

Hibiki and Ako look at each other again. Hibiki then says "She is quite… something."

Ako sigh once again "Yeah, anyways Hibiki, you can't slack off now."

Hibiki nods "Yeah, I'll make sure to get it down perfectly."

Ako then smiles "Then I'll be expecting too. Especially the part I just showed you." Ako then starts walking out of the room.

Hibiki then talks to herself "Hahaha, harsh as always. But I need to do my best."

Hibiki then starts training as hard as she can.

* * *

When Ako walks out, Ellen and Kanade are just right outside, a few steps away. Ako stops and looks at both of them. There is a girl behind them which Ellen is holding onto her shirt, not letting her go.

Ako questions them "What is going on?"

Ellen and Kanade notice Ako and immediately look around. Ellen then pushes the unknown girl into a nearby room and goes in while waving her hand, signaling them to follow. Ako stands there, stunned by the bizarre moment. Kanade then pulls Ako into the room and closes it.

Ako looks at Ellen and Kanade then questions "What is going on?"

Ellen slowly answers "Ah well… This girl, she was stalking Hibiki and taking notes."

Ako is surprised by that and starts mumbling "Why? Is there a point to spy on Hibiki? Or maybe… no, she doesn't look like that kind of girl."

Kanade then lets Ako know she is thinking out loud "Uhmm, Ako…"

Ako then realizes it "Ah, sorry." She then looks at the girl "So, what were you doing?"

The girl then looks at the three of them and asks "I know I'm suspicious, but I just want to gather some information."

Ellen questions "Information? If this is about the Live, then stop. Don't you release information about her new song."

Kanade then tries to calm down Ellen "Ellen, I don't think she means any harm."

Ellen the reflects a little "Well, I guess that was a little too much. Sorry." Ellen apologizes to the girl.

The girl, however, asks a question "New Song? Should I be bothered with that?"

Kanade, Ellen, and Ako all together "Eh? What do you mean?"

The girl answers "I don't care about her new song. Also that Live, I don't care that much."

Kanade can't help but ask "Then why were you taking notes on Hibiki?"

The girl refuses to answer at first, but the stares from the three of them make her talk "I… I just want to know how she gets so close to Yume Sama!"

Kanade then questions "Is that it? Just that?" The girl nods.

Ellen then says "Have you tried talking to Yume?"

The girl slowly answers "Well…"

Ako sighs "Seriously, you should just talk to her. If you really look up to her, then you should know she is the type that can be friends with easy."

Kanade follows up "Yeah, Yume is really friendly. If you just try to talk to her, I'm sure you can be friends with her as well."

The girl slowly agrees. At the same time, a face can be seen on the door window into the room. Hibiki is sticking her face on the window, looking at the four of them. All of them looks at Hibiki with a sweat drop going through their head.

When Hibiki sees them notices her, she opens the door and asks "What are you three doing here? And who is that?" Hibiki then walks closer to them.

Kanade, Ellen, and Ako aren't sure how to responds. Silence runs through the room. The girl eventually breaks the silence.

She says "I… I think I'll skip seeing Yume sama for now."

Hibiki then says "See Yume? Great, I'm thinking of going over and ask for some advice. Let's go!" Hibiki then grabs her hand and starts walking away.

The girl tries to stop Hibiki "Wa, wait a second. I can't just go."

Hibiki says "It's okay, It's okay. Don't worry about it. If she is busy, then we'll just apologize."

Hibiki then drags the girl along, with Kanade and others chasing after them.

On the way to the garden, Hibiki talks about what she wants to talk about with Yume. After a while, Hibiki looks at the girl as slowly stops walking. The girl then breaks out of Hibiki's hand.

She then shouts "Enough! Why? Why can you be so carefree? How can you just be friends with Yume sama so easily? Yume sama is, she is a god-like idol to everyone. How come someone like you, who can't even sing, dance, or self produce get so close?"

Hibiki blinks a few times and looks away while answers "I… I'm not sure."

The girl then turns around and runs off. Hibiki and others look at her, couldn't do anything. However, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako then look at Hibiki with a cold stare.

Hibiki hesitantly says "Well… Let's bring her over next time. Once she calms down. It'll be fine, don't worry. Hahaha…."

Hibiki tries to convince herself that everything is alright. While the others shake their heads.

* * *

Off in a great distance, Gyaku sees the girl runs off.

He happily says "She hates that pink cure. Cure Melody was it? Perfect, since she can't purify the Negadol aura, I'll target her first."

When Gyaku is about to shoot his dark energy at the girl, a flyer flew onto his face.

Gyaku is slightly surprised by it "Gya! What is this? Special event? Flower Song Class first inner practice live? Featuring… Oh, this will be good. This time around, I'll wait until tomorrow."

He looks at the direction of the Flower Song Class building and smiles with a scheme.

* * *

The next day, Yurina and Hibiki in a room together chatting.

Yurina asks Hibiki "So what kind of Aikatsu did you do?"

Hibiki grins "Hehe, a lot of stuff. I manage to finish a new song too."

Yurina jealously says "That's so nice, you got your own song already."

Hibiki then asks "How about you? I'm sure you also trained a lot."

Yurina cheerfully answers "Of course, I did a lot of training for the special appeal. I believe I have mastered my appeal. Even if you got your new song, I won't lose."

Then someone knocks on the door and Kanade with others, along with S4 members, walks in.

Yume walks up to both of them first and asks "Are you two ready? It is almost time for the live."

Yurina and Hibiki look at each other for a second and answer "Yes!"

Miharu then looks at Kanade "See? There is nothing to worry about. Yume and Hibiki are very similar in some areas."

Kanade questions "Similar?" She then looks at Yume, Hibiki, and Yurina talking with each other.

Ellen looks at them as well and says "Now that you mentioned it, they are."

Everyone besides the three of them, they look at each other and smiles while agreeing. A moment after, a staff knocks on the door and opens.

Staff says "Utaume Yurina, please get ready in 10 minutes."

Yurina answers "Yes!" Then the staff leaves.

Yume looks at Yurina and says "So you are first, do your best! Don't forget to have fun while on stage."

Yurina looks at Yume with excitement "Yes, I'll do my best!"

* * *

Yurina finishes changing and jumps onto the stage.

Yurina "Dreams aren't meant to be just seen, they're meant to be fulfilled…"

Yurina stands on her stage and makes her performance. For her special appeal, she used one similar to Star Heartful World. During the end of the appeal, she extends both hands and the hearts nearby are stars instead.

This special appeal impresses several people, even Yume is impressed by it.

Yume says "Oh! She really did it! Yurina, amazing!"

Ellen comments "To change an existing special appeal and even perfect it. That's not as easy to do as making a new one."

The cat Ako agrees "Yeah, Yurina is something else."

Ruka then makes an unnecessary comment "Not as amazing as Ruka though. Ruka could have done it even better!"

Cat Ako then grabs Ruka and complains "Why don't you shut up. That was not necessary!"

Soon after, Yurina's performance ends. She goes back to the changing room and Hibiki stands in front of her.

Hibiki says "Yurina, nice! However, I won't lose!"

Yurina nods "I'll be watching. I wonder, is this what having a rival feels like?"

Hibiki thinks for a second and nods "Yeah, I think so. In that case…"

Hibiki raises her fist soon after. Yurina caught on and they fist bump.

Hibiki smiles and walks forward "It's my turn next. I'll be going then."

Yurina nod and say "Yes!"

* * *

The second Hibiki raises onto the stage, the doors into the concert room was blown open. A figure of a girl in a black dress stands there.

Hibiki mutters "That's… Really? They here to reck stage again?"

The Negadol screams and puts everyone unconscious. The stage microphone was able to pick up the sound and put those who hear it behind the stage unconscious as well. Negadol then jumps onto the stage and lands in front of Hibiki.

Hibiki looks at the Negadol "Seriously, do you have to show up at the worst time possible every single time?" Hibiki takes a deep breath then transforms "Precure, Live Modulation!"

Hibiki and the Negadol look at each other. It was then, Kanade and others arrive nearby.

Ellen says "As we thought, it's the Negadol."

Kanade shouts "Cure Melody, we are coming!"

The remaining four the says together "Precure, Live Modulation!"

When they finish transforms and tries to jump onto the stage to help Melody, a dark spherical envelops Melody and Negadol. The girls try to punch their way through but were bounced back.

Gyaku then teleports in front of them while tossing and playing with a ball. He then says "Useless useless, there is nothing you can do about."

Muse looks at him and asks "Who are you?"

Gyaku stops and looks at Muse "Hmm? Oh, I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. You may call me Gyaku, one of the top employees of the ABC."

Diva then questions "ABC? Like English ABC? I didn't know villains teaches English."

Gyaku tips over and almost drop the ball in his hand. He quickly catches it and shouts back "NO! It means Absolute Business Corporation! We are a business that helps everyone in the world the ensure a stable lifestyle. Well, I should say everyone in multiple different worlds."

Diva apologizes "Ah, sorry. So that's what it means."

Beat then says "Now we know our enemy, we don't need to talk anymore! Beat Sonic!"

Beat sonic forms and flys at Gyaku. However, Gyaku puts the ball in front of him and a black circular shield forms. The shield completely stops the attack and Gyaku laughs.

He then says "Didn't I say it's useless? Ha!" Gyaku then shoots out a black lance at the cures but they quickly dodge it.

As they dodge Gyaku's attacks, Rhythm asks Muse and Diva "Can you two break that thing? We can't let Melody fight the Negadol alone."

Diva answers "I'll try."

Diva lands slightly further away but Gyaku fires one at her anyways. Beat then lands in front of Diva and use Beat Barrier.

Muse then says "Too hard, this guy just keeps on attacking. Even if we change form, we won't be able to perform."

Rhythm looks at the black sphere and says "Melody…"

Diva then says "Don't worry, I think Melody will be okay. She just made her new song too!"

Rhythm, Beat, and Muse realizes something. Last time, Muse got a new song and manages to gain her Aikatsu Mode. The three of them look at each other and believe Melody will be able to do the same.

Rhythm then says "You are right, Melody will be fine. While Melody takes care of the Negadol, we'll take care of this guy."

Beat, Muse, and Diva all agree "Yeah!"

* * *

Inside, Negadol is on the offense. Melody tries to escape whenever the Negadol attack loosens up. However, the black wall also bounces Melody back, preventing her escape.

Melody then says "Seriously, what is with this wall?"

Negadol then pulls out a black notebook and a mechanical pencil.

Melody questions "Eh? What is she…"

Negadol then says "Why… Not worth... why!" Then she shoots several mechanical pencil's leads at Melody.

Melody deflects and dodges them while questioning "Not worth? What do you mean?"

Negadol answers "You! So close to Yume sama! How?"

Melody realizes who was turned into Negadol "Eh? Are you, ah!"

Melody stop for a moment and the Negadol takes advantage. It bashes the notebook against Melody as if it were a shield. Melody was sent flying and crash against the black wall. Negadol then fires several leads again and pins down Melody.

While pinned on the wall, Melody says "If you want to befriend Yume that much, just do it!"

Negadol answers "No way, I'm nowhere near her level. I can't just do that!" Negadol then mega-size the pencil and fires an extra-large lead. Melody breaks off some lead that pins her right arm and stops it.

While holding the lead, melody says "You don't need to worry about that! Everyone starts somewhere and may even be bad. As long as you are having fun and can be a real idol. Yume isn't the type to reject you. As her fan, you should know that better than anyone!"

Melody then sent the lead back at the Negadol. What Melody said makes the Negadol remember how Yume is like. It doesn't move and the lead lands a clean hit. Melody then breaks off the rest of the lead on her.

Melody lands on the ground and looks at the Negadol that is down on the ground "To be honest, I never thought of being an idol. I only wanted to be a musician. However, right now, I have a chance to be an idol like Yume. I won't waste away this rare and exciting chance!"

At this moment, her Live Module glows. Just like Diva and Muse, it gives her a dress as well. Melody's dress like an add on to her current outfit. Her top has a slightly tropical and energetic frill style to it. The skirt isn't as widespread but gains a few music note accessories on it. Her leggings and shoes were replaced with white vacation style heels.

Melody looks at the cards and immediately slots in the cards and change form "Precure, Aikatsu Mode!" The module then changes Melody's outfit into the one identical to the cards.

Melody then points her finger at the Negadol and says "The joy of music, the excitement of a live, and the fun everyone can experience. Watch me, Negadol! My song, Smile Link!"

Melody then starts singing her song "Smiling smile link!" As her song goes on, the Negadol's aura is slowly purified.

The girl remembers the time she found out Yume. Her research on Yume and every moment she listens to her song. Becoming her close friend was her dream and she wants to understand everything about Yume. Memories in bubbles make her remember her important feelings.

* * *

At the same time, the fight outside against Gyaku is ongoing.

Gyaku is getting annoyed "Seriously, just give it up already!"

Diva looks at Gyaku with sad eyes "Why, why are you against us that much?"

Beat then says "Diva, he won't listen. If you want him to listen, we'll need to defeat him first. Beat sonic!"

Beat's attack flys at Gyaku and he blocks it. Muse and Rhythm jumps and attacks together from the other side. Gyaku turns around and uses the black shield to block again.

Gyaku says "Annoying, don't you girls get tired?"

While Gyaku is saying that, a single beat sonic flew by and shatters the ball in his hand.

Surprise by the attack, he shouts "What?"

Beat the says "You probably don't know but it's possible to delay my note. Don't expect all to attack at once."

Slowly, the black spherical wall that encloses Melody and Negadol comes down.

Melody's performance also happens to come to an end and the Negadol's aura is gone as well.

Rhythm is happy to see Melody is alright "Melody you are okay! That form, you got your Aikatsu mode!"

Melody looks back with a grin and a thumbs up "Yep!"

Muse then jumps ahead and says "Let's finish this."

Gyaku notices Muse a bit too late "Crap!"

Muse then says "The note's shinning melody! Pretty Cure, Sparkling Shower!"

Her finisher hits the Negadol and Gyaku gives up "Tsu, that's it huh? Fine, but this is already the third time. Miracle won't happen every single time!" He then teleports away.

Muse finishes up "3/4 beat! 1...2...3! Finale!"

Along with the explosion, everything returns to normal. Everyone runs off the stage as everyone is waking up. They also carried the unconscious girl with them.

Hibiki then says "That was close."

Ellen, however, is worried about Hibiki's performance "The Negadol is gone but… What about Hibiki's live?"

Yume confidently says "Don't worry. Everyone might be a little confused right now but once Hibiki goes on stage, the staff should know what to do."

They turn to Hibiki with Kanade saying "Hibiki, good luck!"

Hibiki nods "Thanks! Off I go!" Hibiki then runs off and enters the changing room again.

* * *

Hibiki uses her precure cards this time and enters the stage once again. Soon after, lights dim down and everything is ready to go as Yume said.

Hibiki takes a deep breath and her performance starts "Smiling smile link, the harmony of smiles. The smiles start now with you and me."

She then dances nicely, using the steps Ako showed her. Hibiki also sings with the warmth she received from everyone that helped her. From morning till night, everyone helped her. She sings with those feeling and wants to show everyone that this is her song.

Hibiki continues "The perfect pitch that is deep within me, it will never go wrong no matter what. Even if every day starts in the morning with a bad mood, but let's shout out our feeling of love."

Hibiki's performance makes everyone speechless. While her special appeal is the same, the song was great and her performance is well above standard.

When her performance ends, Kanade and others congratulate Hibiki with her amazing performance.

* * *

Yurina in the waiting room, looking at Hibiki's performance through the monitor while feeling frustrated yet happy.

Yurina says "Hibiki, you really are amazing. To be able to make such amazing performance so soon. As I thought, you are definitely my rival."


	9. Makeover and Recipe, New Friend

Author's Note

Here is the new chapter and I'm surprised that this story actually broke my all-time monthly visit and view record now. I actually had to replan this chapter a bit. Wasn't going to toss in new character already but I'm having a hard time with Kanade for some weird reason. Either way, super happy to see how well this crossover series is doing.

Update

Minor dialogue change

Minor grammar fix

* * *

Chapter 9: Makeover and Recipe, New Friend

In another world, Gyaku is making a report.

Gyaku "And that's what happened, sir."

The man playing with a large medicine pill like a capsule with his finger over the table.

He stops and looks at Gyaku then asks "So? Do you have a solution?"

Gyaku gulps "Yes, I do have a solution."

The man leans back then crosses his arm and asks more questions "There is a problem, isn't it?"

Gyaku slowly nods "Yes, I'm afraid that even if I target one that doesn't have Aikatsu Mode, she might just gain one during the fight."

The man laughs "Hahahaha, don't worry about it. I have sent her to help you already."

Gyaku is surprised "Her? But sir, you know about her personality."

The man then turns around "Don't worry about that. This could be considered an interesting job for her."

Gyaku nods "Understood, then I'll be taking my leave."

The man agrees and Gyaku leaves the room.

* * *

In a classroom, Mahiru is teaching the newer students some makeup techniques.

Mahiru shows examples "If we compare these two methods, drawing it from bottom-up this way will become sharper."

Mahiru is giving out a few makeups tips and sooner after that last example, she stops.

Mahiru then says "Alright, I think that's enough for today. Make sure everyone tries different techniques and don't be afraid of doing an image change."

Kanade closely taking notes and mutters "I see, I didn't think there are so many things to experiment with. It's almost like creating a recipe for cooking."

Then suddenly, a girl behind Kanade says "Oh! That's some notes! Hmm? Did you already thought up some new techniques?"

Kanade is surprised but still answers "Yes, Mahiru's lessons are easy to understand. I just thought, maybe I can come up with something as well."

The girl looks at her notes again and nods "Why don't we try it? Oh, I'm Kosei Suzuku. You can just call me Suzu since that's what most people call me.."

Kanade then greets Suzu "I'm Minamono Kanade. Just Kanade is fine."

Suzu then says "Alright, let get going!" Then drags Kanade out of the room

Kanade complains but get's drag out "Ahh… wait, where are we going?"

* * *

Suzu drags Kanade into her room and they sat down.

Suzu then says "Open it up, let's try them right now!"

She rushes Kanade to open her notebook and in the middle of it, another one fell out. The other notebook opens up and reveals different cooking recipes.

Suzu picks it up and takes a quick look "Wow, so many. The way you note them is… also the same?"

Kanade then takes it back and opens up the right one. "Here, you want to try them right?"

Suzu nods and says "Yeah, they look like it'll be interesting. I got most of the utensils ready too!"

Suzu then goes into her closet and starts rummaging through her stuff. A bit later, she takes out a large chest that is the size of a shopping cart. Suzu opens it up and it becomes a multi-layered box with all kinds of makeup related tools.

Suzu presents to Kanade "Here it is! My personal collection of the premium makeup wonder box!"

Kanade is shocked and says "That's… amazing. How did you even find a box that big?"

Suzu puts both hands on her hips and says "Of course, I made it myself! You see, I came from a family of craftsmen. My father, in particular, is extremely picky about aesthetics. After some time, I notice makeup and aesthetics are quite similar so… I ended up here."

Kanade stops Suzu and asks "Wait for a second. How is that related to end up being in an idol academy?"

Suzu answers "Ah, about that. My father said 'If you want to do makeup, at least be in the position to showoff!' then he slaps the enrollment paper in my face." Suzu said while imitates her rough father's voice.

Kanade giggles and says "That's quite a father. As for me, I pretty much get to do what I want."

Suzu then asks "Why did you join Four Star Academy then? With those recipes, you want to be a chef?"

Kanade then makes a wry smile while saying "Well, a lot of stuff happens. Besides, I also like music just as much as my friends. Being an idol is also something I would like to try."

Suzu then says "I see, you also have your share of worries. Well, for now, let's get beautify!"

The two of them start trying out different ideas. Some turn out fine, others are funny, then a few would take too much time. Before they know it, it's already night time. Kanade then notices it is dark out and remembers something.

Kanade looks at the time and says "No way, 7:20 already?"

She then looks at Suzu "Sorry, I got to go. I was supposed to meet up with my friends."

Suzu shakes her head "Don't worry about it. Hurry up and go."

Kanade hurriedly packs up her stuff and rushes out while saying "Sorry, let's do it again sometime."

Suzu waves at Kanade as she leaves. She then smiles and mutters "Yeah, let's do it again."

* * *

Kanade rushes to the cafeteria. She sees Hibiki, Ellen, and Ako still waiting for her.

She ran over and apologize "Sorry I'm late. I got caught up with something."

Hibiki angrily says "You are really late! I thought something happened to you!"

Kanade apologizes again "Sorry, I was doing something with a friend and well… It just happened."

Hibiki then screams "So what? It is okay to be an hour late?"

Ellen then tries to calm Hibiki "Hibiki, don't you think that's enough? Kanade is usually on time."

Kanade then screams back to Hibiki "Well I'm really sorry about showing up late! Besides, aren't you the one usually show up late?"

Hibiki retorts "But it's only a few minutes, not an hour!"

Ako on the side then puts down a tray full of food and says "Enough, let's just eat."

Ellen then nods "Yeah, let's just eat. It's getting late already."

Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen then went over and grab their food. There is no conversation during the meal and the tension between Hibiki and Kanade makes everyone nearby looking at them without being able to say anything. Kanade then finishes first and leaves.

Ellen then looks at Hibiki and says "Don't you think you went overboard?"

Hibiki slowly nods "Yeah, sorry."

Ellen shakes her head "I'm not the one you should apologize to."

Ako then adds on "You should hurry up and apologize soon. If this drags on, it might end up being like what happened to you two in the past."

Hibiki thinks for a second and immediately starts eating everything left on the plate. "Mm, gah… Alright, off I go!" Hibiki then runs off, trying to find Kanade.

* * *

A short while after, Hibiki opens the door into their dorm room. She then finds Kanade sleeping in already.

Hibiki tries to quietly ask "Kanade? Umm… Are you awake?"

After a short wait, Hibiki continues "I guess not. Well, I tried…" Hibiki then thinks 'I'll try again tomorrow morning' and goes to sleep.

After Hibiki enters her bed, Kanade silently mutters "Hmph, stupid Hibiki."

* * *

The next day morning, before Hibiki wakes up, Kanade is already gone.

Kanade is in her class and looking through her notebook. Soon after, Suzu pops out from behind Kanade.

She surprises her "Bah! What are you doing?"

Surprised Kanade takes a few seconds to gather her thoughts "Suzu, it's you. Well, it's just I got into a fight with my friend after I left."

Suzu then bows in a perfect 90 degree "Sorry, it's all because of me."

Kanade stops Suzu and says "It's fine, we'll make up soon… probably."

Suzu then gets up and asks "I'm sorry, is there anything you want to do?"

Kanade then looks at her notebook. There are some scribbles with several different dances, dresses, and makeup that can go along with it. Suzu peaks at it again and questions Kanade's purpose for the drawings.

She asks "Kanade, what are all these drawings for?"

Kanade did not answer at first but then says "It was for Hibiki. I heard from other S4 members that they do live to celebrate and stuff. I thought of doing the same with my own style."

Suzu then continue asking "What for? Is it her birthday?"

Kanade shakes her head "No, but it's something regarding the two of us."

Suzu then asks "So a brand new live you want to do that's about the two of you. Don't you think a new song is needed as well?"

Kanade thinks for a bit and nods in agreement "Yeah, I think a new song would be good but…"

Suzu then says "Don't worry, I'll help you. Let's give this Hibiki friend of your's a big surprise."

Kanade then nods once again "Alright, then I'm in your care."

The two of them starts to work together closely and a few days had passed.

* * *

Hibiki barely had any chance to meet up with Kanade and could not even apologize to her even once. Hibiki tries to find help from Ellen and Ako.

Ako then angrily yells at Hibiki "What are you doing? If you can't find a time to meet up with her, just wait for her in the room!"

Hibiki then starts pointing her fingers together and says "Actually… I tried. However I… Well… fell asleep."

Ako sighs upon hearing that and Ellen couldn't help but says "That sounds like you. So, I guess that's why you came to us."

Hibiki nods and asks for help "Can I ask for a little help?"

Ako then disappointingly says "We just have to do something right?"

Hibiki nods again "Yes, please."

Ellen then says "Well, let's find Kanade first. We need to find out what she is up to."

Hummy then joins in "In that case, I know where to go-nya!"

Ellen then asks "You know where?"

Hummy nods and says "Kanade usually would get out of her practice around this time-nya."

Hibiki then gets up while saying "Alright, then let's go!"

* * *

The three of them are hiding behind a wall, waiting for Kanade to walk out of her class. After a short wait, Kanade comes out with Suzu. The two of them are talking about something and is looking to be very close.

Hibiki looks at the two and asks "Who is that?"

Ellen and Ako both shake their heads. Then someone answers from behind them "Kosei Suzuku. She is in the same class as Kanade. They have been working on something together for the past few days."

They look back and see Yume. Hibiki then says "Yume, you are free today?"

Yume nods "Yeah, the director of the program I was supposed to be in got sick. So they had to push the date back."

Ellen then asks "Won't that cause issues with your schedule?"

Yume shakes her head "No, it usually turns out fine. Rather, this is more like one of those surprise off day."

Ako then says "That's nice but… You got any other information on that girl?"

Yume thinks but then says "No, sorry. Though why are you girls hiding?"

Hibiki then gets down while putting her hands up, showing them to do the same. then slowly tells Yume what happened.

However, before she finishes, Yume says "Umm, I think I get it. However…" Yume points at Kanade and Suzu off at a great distance.

The three of them look back and shouts "Ahh! Hurry!"

They start run after them while dragging Yume along.

* * *

Just before Hibiki and others catch up with Kanade, a Negadol shows up in front of them.

Negadol screams and says "Yaaaaaaa, It's all useless. There is no way to recover!"

Hibiki says "Negadol, great, this kind of timing again."

Yume then says "Bad timing or not, we still have to do it, right?"

Hibiki, Ellen, and Ako nods and answers "Yes!"

The four of them transforms and each one of them announces their name. However, their catchphrase has changed.

Melody finishes first and says "Live with resonance, Cure Melody!"

Beat finishes second "Sound with max tension, Cure Beat!"

Muse finishes third "Sings with the Goddess, Cure Muse!"

The last one is Diva "Shine like the first star, Cure Diva!"

They looks at each other after the transformation.

Melody asks "Did our line changed as well?"

Beat nods "Yeah, not only our group lines are different, our own lines changed too."

Muse then says "Diva didn't change though."

Diva responds "Maybe it's because I'm from this world to begin with?"

Beat then immediately says "Ah, I see. Our line changed because we are in this world with and half of us can use Aikatsu mode already."

Melody then agrees "That makes sense."

Muse retorts "How?"

Diva then turns to Melody and others and tries to get everyone to focus "Umm, everyone? Shouldn't we be dealing with the Negadol?"

At the same time, Negadol jumps in and tries to strike Diva from behind.

Melody notices it first "Watch out!"

She jumps and carries Diva out of the danger. The Negadol's fist breaks the tiles on the ground and stirs up all the dust on the ground. When Melody lands and stop, Negadol is already next to her. It makes a roundhouse kick at Melody.

Melody notices her last second "Eh, ahhh!"

Both Melody and Diva were sent flying.

Beat looks at the Negadol and says "She is fast, be careful!"

Muse nods and tries to engage with the Negadol while Beat supports her. While Melody and Diva are a bit far away, they try to enter Aikatsu mode. However, the Negadol is fast enough to move in before they start their change."

Diva says "What is with her? There is no time… to even put the cards into the module."

Melody then says "She is just too fast. If only Rhythm is here."

Ellen then questions "Now that you mention it, where is she?" She looks at the direction where Kanade was last seen by them.

Muse annoyingly says "Just hang on. I'm sure she will come soon."

Hibiki looks at everyone and they all nod, agree to hang on until Rhythm arrives.

* * *

When the giant smoke cloud happens, Kanade tries to run towards it as she knows that is could be the Negadol. However, Suzu grabs her hand and prevents her from moving closer.

Suzu then yells at Kanade "What are you doing? It could be dangerous over there, let's run!"

Kanade tries to come up with an excuse "Well, it might just be something fun instead. I think it'll be fine."

Suzu shouts and starts pulling Kanade away "No way, it looks like something exploded. If there is any big event that would use such a thing, we would have known. Let's hurry, safety first!"

Kanade then get pulled away "Ehhh?" She looks back and wishes Hibiki and others safe "I hope they can manage without me."

About a minute later, they enter a building for safety. Suzu and Kanade are both out of breath.

Suzu then says "We should be fine if we stay here."

Kanade hesitantly agrees "Ye Yeah."

Suzu looks out of the windows and sees occasional explosions "Just what is going on?"

Kanade says "I… don't know."

Suzu looks at Kanade "Oh right, of course, you won't know. Sorry, I asked a stupid question."

Kanade then says "Well, let's go back for today. It's probably not good to stay out for too long today."

Suzu then thinks for a bit and asks "How about that? Are you going to work on it yourself?"

Kanade nods "Yes, I think I can finish the rest myself."

Suzu then smiles "Alright, then good luck. I think I'll head back first, see you tomorrow!"

Suzu then runs off while Kanade getting a sigh of relief. She turns around and starts running towards the place of battle. Kanade runs while thinking "Please hold on, I'm coming."

* * *

When Kanade arrives at the scene, Melody and others are quite injured. A second later, Diva lands near Kanade.

Diva looks at Kanade and says "You are finally here. That one is fast, so be careful, okay?."

Kanade nods and says "Precure, Live Modulation!" She transforms into Rhythm and says "Notes with passion, Cure Rhythm!"

Melody looks back at Rhythm "Rhythm!"

Rhythm jumps next to everyone and says "Sorry I'm late."

Beat says "Don't worry, what's important is that you are here."

Muse then follow up with "Mhmm!"

After that, Melody and Rhythm look at each other.

Melody and Rhythm then apologize at the same time "Sorry!"

The two are surprised by the sudden apology to each other but they soon put up a smile.

Melody then says "Alright, now we are here, It's time to finish the Negadol!"

The four other cures nod in agreement and the real battle against the super agile Negadol begins.


	10. Best Friend, Precious Things

Author's Note

Hello! Sorry, it took me so long to update. I had issues with this chapter, or this Kanade event, for some reason and had to alter my storyboard a bit. Well, half of the reason might be because I had been busy with work and it's now holiday season. I may be able to get another chapter out by the end of the year. I have no plan on dropping this series after coming so far.

Also, I'll be slowly updating my original precure fanfic. First, improving the old chapters cause those are a mess right now.

Either way, enjoy and let me know if there is something for me to improve or suggestions like always.

Update

One minor scene added

Few grammar fix with minor dialogue changes

* * *

Chapter 10: Best Friend, Precious Things

Melody shouts "Alright, everyone! Let's go!"

Melody dashes forward while with Rhythm. Beat went towards the left and Diva goes to the right. Meanwhile, Muse stands at the back launching the first attack.

Muse says "Precure, Sparkling Shower!"

Muse's attack flies over Melody and Rhythm and heading directly at Negadol's head. The Negadol then rushes forward. Melody engages first and they lock fists. However, Rhythm shows up from Negadol's blind spot and sent it flying with a punch, towards Beat.

Rhythm then shouts "Cure Beat!"

Beat nods and says "I got it!"

Negadol notices Beat and try to turn around to defend.

Beat then says "Too late!"

She does a faint roundhouse kick and spins one additional time to kick the Negadol. Negadol now flying towards the Diva while spinning into the sky.

Beat then looks at Diva and says "Cure Diva! Your turn!"

Diva then says "Eh, Ah yes!"

Diva immediately jumps to where the Negadol is going. While the Negadol is spinning, Diva puts her palm on top of her other hand and pushes forward. It connects with Negadol's stomach.

Diva apologizes "Sorry, this will hurt a bit!"

She then applies force and the sound of a clear chime happens at the same time. Negadol is sent back directly down onto the earth. The impact creates a small crater and it can barely get back up.

Gyaku who is watching from a distance annoyingly complains "What is going on? I thought I was getting help!"

Before the Negadol gets back up, Rhythm says "I'll purify it this time."

Everyone but Melody questions it "Eh?"

However, Melody nods "Then I'll leave it to you."

Rhythm nods and takes out her Live Module and places her right hand on top of it. She then thinks "I can do this. I already know what my song will be like. My feeling and my recipe have already come together."

The Module shines as if it responds to her will. Her cards come out a moment after. It is a one-piece dress that looks almost like a wedding dress. However, it is designed in a way that is easier to move in and has some pink trimming around the edges. The shoes also is a white dress boot. However, it has an empty score design around the lace. The accessory is headband tiara with a single glittering small music note on each end.

Rhythm grabs the cards and smiles. After a moment, she shows it to Melody and others.

Melody says "As expected of Rhythm."

Rhythm then responds "To be honest, I wasn't sure if I can really do it."

Diva then says "All there is left is the Live. The Negadol will recover soon. I don't want to do that again."

Rhythm makes a wry laugh and the nods "Got it. Precure, Aikatsu Mode!"

Rhythm transforms and is ready to sing "Resounding deep in my heart is a melody I love. I softly hum the tune to myself and courage comes."

She sings in a gentle voice and the lyrics resonate with the Negadol's emotion. Bubbles with its memories starting to come out and the Negadol's aura disappears.

Beat then says "I'll do it! Line up! Soul of love! Love Guitar Rod!"

Beat then grabs hold of her guitar tightly and says "Change! Soul Rod! Fly forth, Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock!"

Beat then plays some notes before she ends it "3/4 beat! 1... 2... 3! Finale!"

With that, the Negadol turns back into a normal girl, and the damages in the surrounding recover completely.

* * *

The girls then gather around. Hibiki and Kanade look at each other.

Then the two of them at the same time "I'm sorry."

Yume then comments "That's best friends for sure."

Ellen then says "Well, this isn't the first time they fought and made up like this."

Ako also comments "True, but that was a bit worrying."

Yume then goes closer to them and says "Now that the two of you made up, Kanade, you should do a live!"

Kanade is unsure "But… I don't know if I'm ready to go solo."

Hibiki then confidently says "You'll be fine. Kanade, that song was good. When did you work on it?"

Kanade answers "It has been a while and I… I'll do it. But please give me a few days to prepare."

Yume nods "Alright, I'll talk to Mahiru about this. The stage for Moon Beauty Class's practice live should be ready soon."

Kanade hurriedly says "Ah, now I'm feeling a little nervous. Yume, can I have more than a few days?"

Yume nods "Okay, I get it. I'll tell them to give you three days. Then I'll have Mahiru let you know the detail later."

Kanade then answers with confidence "Yes, and I'll do my best… Wait, three days?"

Yume nods "Yep, you are ready to go. All you need is practice, right? Then three days is enough."

Kanade "That's true but…"

Then Yume's alarm goes off and she checks the time "Ah, I got to go! Later and good luck!"

Yume then runs off while waving at everyone. Hibiki and others do the same. After a while Yume left, Hibiki puts her hand on Kanade's shoulder.

Hibiki says "Let's get to it then. I'm sure if we help you, you'll be able to do it!"

Kanade looks at Hibiki's hand and then back at her "Sorry."

Hibiki withdraw her hand and shockingly asks "Eh, what do you mean?"

Kanade answers "All that's left are the practices and I already got someone helping me."

Hibiki slouches "No way…"

Kanade apologizes "I'm really sorry, but I'll make sure you will definitely enjoy my live stage!"

Hibiki complains but Ellen stops her "Hibiki, don't you think that's enough?"

Hibiki then sighs and says "Fine, but Kanade, who is helping you?"

Just when Kanade is about to answer, Suzu shouts and runs towards Kanade "Kanade!"

When Suzu got close, Kanade says "Suzu, sorry. I know you are worried but everything is okay."

After Suzu catches her breath, she looks at Hibiki and others. "Uhmm, Kanade, who are they? Ah, are they the friends you told me about?"

Kanade nods and introduces them "Yes, this is Hibiki, Ellen, and Ako."

Suzu then looks at Ako "Ah, so you are the one that had the fight with the S4's Ako."

Ako sighs "That was…"

Suzu cuts Ako off and says "Ah don't worry. I think I understand what happened. I did read the report after all?"

Ako then asks "Report?"

Suzu then quickly says "Ah I mean the post, the post. There were people talking about it but knowing that Ako's record, it's probably over something silly."

Ellen then says "I see, that makes sense. I looked into S4 for a bit and that does sound like a good guess."

Hibiki then questions "Wait, you did? Maybe I should check out too. Kanade, let's look into tonight."

Kanade makes a wry smile " About that…"

Hibiki slowly asks "Don't tell me… You already…"

Kanade nods and says "Yes, I already looked into S4. I also looked at M4 as well."

Suzu then asks "M4?"

Kanade then asks "You don't know about M4? They are a really popular group."

Suzu stutters while answering "I... I... Of course, I know about M4. I just… Just never paid much attention to them."

Ellen then says "Well, let's leave it at that. Kanade, if you need my help, I'll always be around."

Hibiki then hurriedly says the same "Me too! I'm here to help at any time!"

Suzu then stands in front of Hibiki and Ellen and says "No need, I'm all the help Kanade will need. I'm going to be her manager after all."

Kanade pulls Suzu lightly, trying to stop her "Manager, please, I don't deserve to have one."

Suzu then points her index finger out and waves "No, uh. You are underestimating yourself."

Kanade refuses "No, I'm just a beginner. Besides, isn't this school all about self produce?"

Suzu then hesitantly responds "Yeah… you are right."

Then a voice from behind them tells the girls otherwise "That's not completely true. Being a manager might be too much in the long term but you can always be her assistance."

Everyone turns over and sees a long blond long hair girl standing close by. She gives off an aura that allows everyone to know she is an idol as well. No one is able to say a thing for a while.

Hibiki then boldly asks "Ah, uhmm. You are an idol too right? Maybe an amazing one too."

The blond hair girl is surprised by the question "Eh? Ah, sorry. It is just that is the first time someone had asked me such a question."

As soon as she finishes, a brown hair girl waves and runs over "Ah, there you are. You suddenly disappeared."

The blond girl then apologizes "It's okay. It was just a little detour. Besides…" She then looks at Hibiki and others "Don't you think they are the one Yume is talking about?"

She looks at them and says "You are right, I think they are the ones. However…" She looks at Suzu and Kanade "Are you two in the Moon Beauty Class?"

Kanade answers immediately "Yes! I'm Minamono Kanade!"

Suzu then follows up with a nod and answers as well "I'm Kosei Suzuku. Just call me Suzu is fine."

The blond girl then continues "Suzu, you said you want to be Kanade's manager right?"

Suzu nods "Yes, I'm not that good as an idol so I want to help Kanade."

The blond girl then becomes serious "That's no good. You can become her assistance but not her manager. Four Star Academy is here to help everyone to become the best idol they can be and find their individualism. Don't you think it's wrong to just give up your own chances?"

Kanade then looks at Suzu "That's right. Also, if possible, I want to stand on the stage with you someday."

Suzu looks down and thinks to herself "What's with them? I… For me to stand on stage and shine as they do… There is no way I…"

The brown hair girl then says "I know it's sudden but I agree. I really wish we can talk and help more, but we are short on time."

The blond girl is surprised "Eh?" She checks the time on her Aikatsu Mobile "You are right, it's already time. Let's go, Yozora."

The two then soon walks off, leaving the girls unable to react.

Ellen then says "Those two, they are amazing."

Ako then says "As expected from former S4 member."

Hibiki then looks back at Ako "Former S4?"

Kanade then says "Yozora… is it Kasumi Yozora, Mahiru's older sister?"

Suzu then looks at them walking off "I think so. Wait, if that is Yozora, then is she… Shiratori Hime?"

Hibiki then thinks for a while "Where have I heard that name before… Ah! Himetrain!"

Kanade questions "Himetrain?"

Hibiki then starts explaining while off in the distance, where Hime and Yozora heard Hibiki's shout couldn't help but giggles a bit.

Yozora says to Hime "They are a cheerful group aren't they?"

Hime nods and says "Yes, and they remind me of Yume."

Yozora then puts a finger on the chin "Ah, now that you mention it. It is quite similar." she says while putting her finger down.

Hime then continues "I can't wait to see what kind of idol they will become."

Both of them smiles and the two walk off.

* * *

A week of training and practices went by in a flash. Kanade now stands in the changing room. She takes a deep breath then looks at her cards.

Kanade smiles and mutters "My first stage by myself and with my own song. This is a bit scary but… Hibiki did it. If Hibiki did it, then I can do it too! With this Precious Songtress Coord! Minamono Kanade, recipe ready for the stage!"

Kanade goes through the changing sequence and jumps onto the stage. She looks at the audience and quickly found Hibiki and others. She took a deep breath and the music starts.

Kanade then begins singing "Resounding deep in my heart is a melody I love. I softly hum the tune to myself and courage comes."

Kanade combines it with a slow dance, similar to waltz. She also slowly walking forward and continues to sing "When hands are held together, the rhythm of the hearts comes together. The recipe of smiles is now complete."

Below the stage, one of the audience far away is Yozora.

Yozora then mutters "I see, she is good. It's just as Mahiru said, her beauty is quite interesting."

Standing beside her is Tsubasa "Yeah, however, it's not only Kanade. Her best friend Hibiki is also interesting. Their little Ako is doing amazing as well even though she is much younger than them."

Yozora looks at Tsubasa and then questions "How about the one in Bird Theatre Class?"

Tsubasa answers "Ah, you mean Kurokawa Ellen? She is skilled but… She seems to have some kind of trauma."

Yozora then questions further "Trauma? Will she be alright on stage?"

Tsubasa thinks for a second but shakes her head "No, even though it seems like she has recovered from her trauma quite a bit, there is still a bit remaining. But I think she can pull it through. I don't think I will need to do anything."

Yozora then makes a short response "I see."

As the conversation comes to an end, Kanade's performance slowly stops as well.

* * *

After it is all over, Hibiki, Kanade, Ako, Ellen, and Suzu are together.

Hibiki says "Kanade! That was amazing!"

Kanade happily says "Thanks, some of it is due to Suzu though." she says as she turns to Suzu.

Suzu stands proudly "Of course, I'm the best assistance after all!"

Ako then questions "Best assistance?"

Ellen then tries to stop Ako "Well, she did do a good job helping Kanade the whole time." Ellen then looks at Suzu "Though you are most likely part of the reason how Kanade's live turned out so well."

Hibiki then nods "Yes, definitely! Suzu, do you think you can help me next time?"

Suzu crosses her arms into an X "No, I'm only here to help Kanade."

Hibiki then complains "Come on, just a little bit?"

Kanade then goes ahead and teases Hibiki "Oh, I see. Hibiki, you are just asking Suzu for help now. I guess I don't need to do anything next time. Goodbye."

Hibiki then looks at Kanade walking away and chase after her "Wait, Kanade! That's not it, wait!"

Kanade then continues to tease Hibiki "Not waiting and don't follow me."

The three girls look at Hibiki and Kanade walks away. They look at each other and smile. They soon chase after the two while saying something to them.

Ellen says "Wait up you two!"

Suzu says "Kanade, I'll help you get her off you!"

Ako sighs and says "Seriously, this is how it ends after all."


	11. Siren's Dream, Trauma and Courage

Author's Note

It's Christmas Eve! It's almost time and here is Ellen's portion for the song. I will put up chapter 12 soon. These two chapters are slightly rushed but should be fine. They are shorter than usual for sure. I do plan on coming back and possibly edit it. Let me know how this shorter chapter goes.

Update

Few dialogue and grammar fix

One additional scene at the end

* * *

Chapter 11: Siren's Dream, Trauma and Courage

In the other world, where entertainment is gone. Within a large business building, there stand two people in front of a man.

The man questions them "You two disappointed me. Gyaku, according to your report, you had the chance to finish at least one of them. What exactly happened?"

Gyaku gulps "I… I couldn't do it because the fifth cure came back. I thought I had more time and..."

The man then asks "And?"

Gyaku then continues "This girl.." Gyaku looks at the girl standing next to him "She did not tell me anything and how much time I would have."

The man then looks at the girl "What do you have to say, Kosei."

The girl looks like Suzu but with a tattoo of a broken lipstick mark near her collarbone. She then shrugs "Nothing, I did my job and that's all."

The man sighs and says "You need to let Gyaku know. You may be of higher position than him but the two of you are working together this time. You know what to do next time, right?"

Kosei then answers "Understand, but I'll need to write a plan don't I? Give me a few days and I'll write something."

The man then nods "Alright, then Gyaku, keep the precure busy. If you can, gather more data to help Kosei."

Gyaku looks reluctant but agrees "Yes sir."

The man looks at Gyaku carefully for a bit "That's all, both of you are dismissed."

Gyaku and Kosei together "Yes."

* * *

In the dark night, near a small forest within the academy ground, the sound of the guitar can be heard. Ellen is in the forest, playing a song, and humming along. After about 10s or so seconds later, the S4 Ako and another girl walks near her. Ellen notices them and stops playing.

Ako then asks "Why did you stop? Your song is not over yet, right?"

Ellen is confused "Eh? What do you mean?"

Ako answers "You were playing a song, making a performance, right? It doesn't seem like a practice, so you shouldn't stop halfway even if something unexpected happens"

The other girl with purple hair then says "Ako, isn't it a bit too much? I think anyone would get surprised."

Ellen then shakes her head "No, she has a point."

Ellen takes a deep breath then looks at her guitar and continues playing. After a minute later, the song ends and Ako gives her applause.

Ako then says "Good song, have you thought of making your own song yet? All of your friends already got one."

Ellen nods "Yes, when Ako… I mean our Ako got her own song and live, I already started working on it."

Ako says "Is that so. Actually, since you use a guitar, is your song going to be a rock type?"

Ellen then says "Yes. At least I want it to be, but I'm not sure if that's really a good idea."

The purple hair girl then steps forward "Don't worry about it. Rock is going my way!"

Ellen blinks for a few a bit "Going my way? Rock is… how I want it to be?"

The girl then says "Yes, you are free to do your own rock. That's why it's going my way!"

Ellen thinks about the meaning the nods "I understand. I'll see what I can do to create my own rock. Also… It's a little late but I'm Kurokawa Ellen."

The girl then replies "I'm Sakuraba Rola. Nice to meet you."

Ellen then immediately blinks and says "Sakuraba Rola, I see, you are the rival she was talking about."

Rola then gently laughs "Haha, I bet it's Yume. But keep the fact I'm here a secret, for now, okay?"

Ellen then questions "Why? I thought you two were also friends."

Rola smiles and poses with her hand on her hip "That's why it's a secret. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone."

Ellen nods "Alright, I think I understand what is going on."

Ako then says "Of course, I would be disappointed if you can't even figure it out."

Rola then says "Ako, is she in your class?"

Ako nods "Yeah, she is pretty good but…"

Ellen smiles bitterly and says "I know, I need to get over it."

Rola then asks "Get over it? What happened?"

Ellen answers "It's actually… It is about what I ended up doing because of a selection."

Ellen then starts talking about all the stuff between her and Hummy. Within it, she also talks about all the stuff she did and regret. All of it was roughly told while avoiding anything precure related.

Ako then says "I see, because of that, you are afraid to end up doing the same thing."

Ellen then nods "Yes, that's right."

Rola then sighs and says "Then you shouldn't worry too much. I have seen quite a few people and the only ones who won't be fazed by that kind of situation are Yume. Ellen, if it were to happen again, what do you think your thoughts will be?"

Ellen looks at Rola and thinks upon it. After a few seconds, she smiles and answers with confidence "I will still be jealous but… I don't think I'll have ill intent towards them. Instead, the feeling might be towards wanting to be able to keep up or surpass them."

Rola nods "That's good. You will be fine then. Your best friend will be the best rival you can get. Just like Yume and I."

Ellen looks at Rola and slowly nods. Rola then looks at Ako and Ako shrugs.

Rola then points at Ellen and declares "Ellen, I will be doing a live tomorrow as part of my surprise, make sure you watch it! I'll show you my rock and I'm sure you'll want to stand on stage afterward."

Ellen makes wry smiles "That's quite a declaration there. Tomorrow, I understand, so that's why it's a secret. I'll make sure to be there."

Ako then cuts in and says "Alright, that's it for tonight. It's getting late, we can't be skipping sleep."

Rola nods "That's true, let's call it tonight. I plan on staying here for a while. So we will have plenty of time to talk later."

Ellen relaxes "That's true, then… Good night."

Ako and Rola then say the same "Good night."

* * *

The next day morning, during the S4 TV broadcast, the S4 members are all together.

Near the end of the show, Yume says "and that's about it. Everyone, please continue to…"

Ako then stops Yume and shouts "Stop! It's not over yet! We still have a little time left."

Yume then looks around and says "Ah, you are right. However…"

Mahiru then nods "Don't worry, we actually have a surprise guest today!"

Luka on the side nods and agree "That's right that's right! And our surprise guest is! Sakuraba Rola!" As Luka announces her name, Rola walks into the broadcast.

Rola then faces the camera "This is Sakuraba Rola. I have returned temporarily."

Yume then gets a little emotional "Rola? Are you the real Rola?"

Rola turns to Yume "Of course, my rock has lead me back here. When I am oversea, I couldn't find anyone to replace Yume. Yume, you are still my best rival and I'll show you how much I have grown."

Yume smiles "Of course and we just have enough time for one performance."

Rola smiles "Great, then let me go on stage!"

Yume then says "Okay, and with that. Rola will be doing a live! It's been a while since we get to see Rola's live."

* * *

Rola jumps onto the stage and starts her stage.

After the song plays for a bit, Rola sings "There is a chemical reaction that I can't do alone, Just what is this miracle? When 1 plus 1 equals infinity; one two three, four and magic."

Even though her song just started, her aura is already glowing radiantly. Her dance and singing are much better before she left. Yume, listening closely to Rola, is amazed by her improvement. She then smiles and shows that she is glad that Rola came back.

Yume mutters "Rola, you are definitely amazing. You improved so much in such a short time. I'll need to work harder."

Rola then soon enters the moment of her special appeal. She does her chain cutting but when it is about to end, the special appeal then follows up with three more chains that she break all at the same time while Rola's surrounding during the appeal has her own aura around it. With that unique appeal, everyone including the S4 is surprised and stunned by it.

On the other end, Ellen is watching it over her phone with Hibiki and others. None of them can take their eyes off it.

Hibiki then shouts "What is that?"

Ako is already looking into it and quickly found it "Found it, it seems like it is called Swift Appeal. It is a short extended special appeal that was first performed by an England idol… Sakuraba Rola?"

Ellen then says "That really is a surprise. To start something new and surprise everyone like this. No wonder she is yume's rival."

Kanade then says "Yeah, but I guess that is kind of expected."

Everyone then looks back and focus on the screen. Rola returns from the stage and looks confident.

Rola then looks at Yume and says "So what do you think?"

Yume then excitingly answers "Amazing! Absolutely amazing, Rola!"

Rola smiles "Of course, my time in England is not wasted."

Mahiru then asks "Rola, if you don't mind, what was that appeal?"

Ruka then follows up "Yes yes, please tell us what that is. Ruka wants to know as well."

Rola then answers "It's called Swift Appeal. I found out about this appeal during one of my live in England. Swift Appeal is an extension of our usual special appeal."

Ako then comments "I'm sure it is not easy, but now that we know, I'll make sure to learn it."

The other S4 members agree and with that, the show soon comes to an end.

* * *

Ellen then stands up and thinks to herself "Amazing. Even though Rola and Yume are supposedly best friends, those two are challenging each other. No, is it because they are challenging each other, they are best friends?"

Hibiki notices Ellen thinking about something and worries "Ellen, are you okay?"

Ellen looks at Hibiki then at Hummy "Yeah, I'm alright. Everyone, I'm not going to lose to you all. I'll do my best as well."

Ellen then runs off immediately, leaving Hibiki and others confused.

Hibiki questions "What was that? Did something happened?"

Ako then tries to answer "I don't know but… Ellen did look a bit troubled lately."

Hibiki then asks again "But not lose to us, were we competing in something?"

Kanade then notices "Ah, perhaps… It's our live. She is the only who didn't get a new song yet. Ellen must have wanted to make one as well but…" Kanade then looks at Hummy.

Hummy then questions "What-nya?"

Hibiki then understood what Ellen must be thinking "I see, but it looks like she got over it. Umm, Ako."

Before Hibiki finishes, Ako says "I know, I'll keep an eye on Ellen. However, I think she will be fine."

Hibiki and Kanade both look at where Ellen left agree "Yeah."

* * *

Ellen rushes to see Rola. Ellen knocks on her waiting room's door.

Rola responds "It's open, go ahead."

Ellen enters and looks at Rola and says "Rola, I'm sorry for suddenly showing up but… can you help me?"

Rola looks at Ellen with a surprised then a serious face "Ellen? Sure, if it is something I can do."

Ellen asks "Can you help me with my song. No, my rock."

Rola looks away while peeking at Ellen with one eye then says "Making a song isn't easy. I don't think I'm the best person…"

Before Rola finishes, Ellen says "Please, at least listen to my song, my beat!"

Rola looks at Ellen's serious and confident image and agrees. Afterward, Ellen then borrows a guitar and plays her song to Rola again. This time she also let Ellen know what kind of rock and emotion she wants to carry in each segment. Without Rola noticing it herself, she is already helping Ellen producing her own song.

After a bit, Rola says "You are really something. This song is great for guitar. The only issue is it is not fit on the stage."

Ellen asks "Not fit for the stage? Hmm, I get it. If this the case, then maybe I can…"

The two of them continue to work on the song. They eventually talk about the dance and what kind of performance Ellen should be doing. The two work closely without noticing it is already getting late at night. They clean up and start heading back to the dorm.

When they return, Yume jumps at Rola while saying "Rola! Welcome back!"

Not only Yume, but many people also welcome Rola. Even graduated students like Lily and Yuzu are there.

Rola looks surprised "Yume and everyone! When did you guys manage to find out I'm… oh!"

Rola looks at Ellen and she holds up her Aikatsu Mobile "Yep, I let them know."

Rola "I see…" Rola then looks at everyone "Everyone, I'm back!"

Everyone else "Welcome back!"

Afterword, everyone enjoys Rola's welcome back party to their fullest.


	12. Rocking Beat, Can't stop my Heart Beat!

Author's Note

Here is the second half portion. I do plan on doing a Christmas chapter. However, I do not know if I can get it done in time. For this chapter and the previous one, I would like to know if I should rework it. I did kind of rush these two chapters so I can do the Christmas chapter the way I want it to be.

Just in case I don't make it on time, Merry Christmas to all! Thanks for reading my story this far. Twelve chapters, I think this might be the furthest I had gotten with people that are still interested to read in any of my work. Thanks a lot!

Also, all four members of the suite precure got their song with this chapter. Hibiki' song is Sm!le L!nk. Kanade's song is Precious Things. Ako's song is... Overture~Overture of Friendship~. Then for Ellen in this chapter, it is Can't Stop My Heart Beat! All of the songs should be pretty easy to find on Youtube.

Update

Few dialogue and grammar fix

Chapter starting scene changed to match changes in the previous chapter's ending

* * *

Chapter 12: Rocking Beat, Can't stop my Heart Beat!

After a few days later, while Rola and Ellen are still working together, Rola says "Your song, it's really good. There are some areas that it needs work but it's going to be amazing."

Ellen responds "Thanks, but it is all because of your help. Rola, you really love rock. To be able to point out so many issues with my song."

Rola shakes her head "There is nothing wrong, it's just that it would be easier and better for live. We still need to get you your choreography and special appeal."

Ellen then immediately says "Actually, I have an idea for my special appeal already." Ellen then whispers to Rola and Rola gets excited.

Rola then says "That's really good! I love the idea, but we can't do with special appeal alone. "

Ellen nods "Right, I'll make sure I master the dance. It is my song after all."

Rola then holds her fist and shows Ellen to do her best "Of course, I'll make sure to help you at much as I can."

Ellen then bows to Rola "Thank you very much. I'll make sure to do my best."

* * *

A few days later, Rola is talking to Yume about Ellen and her new song.

Rola says "And then, Ellen thought the dance and singing should be more dynamic. In the end, it turns out to be something that's just too risky and she can get seriously injured."

Yume nods and looks as if she understands "I know, it's actually frustrating though. When your friends are ahead of you."

Rola looks at Yume with a disbelieving look "Yume, the one feeling frustrating should be me. Maybe at first, I was better. However, you catch up to me really fast and in the end, you even beat the perfect queen Elza."

Yume then waves her hands in denial "No way, Rola always seems to be a step ahead of me. All I did was just to keep up and be a good rival."

Rola then stares at Yume "Yume, that part of you really hasn't changed. You are the top idol that is known worldwide already."

Yume then says "If that's true, then I'm really happy to know."

Rola then pushes Yume's head with her finger "What, you don't believe me?"

Yume hurriedly answers "No, I do. I definitely believe you."

Rola then stares at Yume again the sighs "Alright, either way, Ellen's song should be done soon."

Yume nods with a smile "I can't wait to see Ellen's rock."

As Yume says that, a cry can be heard nearby "Negadol!" Then it follows up with a ground exploding.

Rola panically asks "Wha, what is going on?"

Yume doesn't answer and says "Rola, hold on. I'll go check it out." Yume runs off as soon as she finishes telling Rola.

Rola shouts "Yume, wait! I'll go too!"

Rola tries to chase after Yume. However, gound shakes again and Rola fell over. By the time she gets up and trying to look for Yume, she is already nowhere to be found.

* * *

At the same time when Negadol comes out, Ellen nearby the forest completing her song.

Ellen mutters "With this change here, it should be good. Hmm, I don't think there is a way to make it better. I should go check it with Rola just in case."

While on her way to see Rola, she sees a depressed girl. Just as she thought about helping her, Gyaku shows up.

Gyaku points at the girl and says "Hoo, interesting. Nice dream to have there. You became an idol so you can stand on the same stage with your favorite band. But that won't be happening! Anti-Dream! Awaken, Negadol!"

Ellen sees how Gyaku transforms the girl into a Negadol. However, the appearance is what shocks her the most. The Negadol's outfit is fitting for one that is in a rock band.

Meanwhile, Gyaku notices Ellen "You are, Cure Beat if I remember correctly. Good, since you are alone, I'll finish you first! Negadol!"

Ellen retorts "Finish me? Let's see if you can. Precure, Live Modulation!"

Ellen transforms into Cure Beat. The negadol then tries to attack her with a low kick. Beat jumps up and avoids it. Negadol doesn't let go of Beat even in the air. It creates a dark energy guitar. It then fires dark shadowy notes at Beat.

Beat then takes out her own guitar "Beat Barrier!" With her barrier, she manages to block the attack.

Beat lands safely and looks at the Negadol "That was... "

Gyaku then says "Guitar versus guitar. What is this crap? Well whatever, Negadol! Hurry up and finish Beat!"

Negadol then hobs back and does another attack "Negaaaa Rain!" The negadol fires a rain of dark arrows at Beat.

Beat sees it the attack coming at her "That's! Fine, It's a showdown! Beat Sonic!"

The two attacks crash against each other and eventually causes a huge explosion that even shakes the surrounding air. Both Negadol and Beat could hardly standstill. After the blast, the rest of the cures show up.

Melody asks Beat "Are you alright?"

Beat answers with a nod "Yes, but this one is tough. It actually got some unique attacks."

Gyaku then laughs and says "Of course, this is what happens when I truly do it seriously. Picking out a good vessel to be a Negadol was hard."

Kanade questions him "Vessel? What do you mean?"

Gyaku gladly answers "Parts of the Negadol's power depend on the vessel. The stronger their dream and will, the stronger the Negadol would be. Of course, it also depends on who is creating."

Yume then looks at him with disbelieve "You mean, you are using their dream to…"

Gyaku then answers with a smile "Yes, doesn't matter which world, we create Negadol from the vessel's dream.

Beat then asks "Is that how the AB...C works?"

Gyaku answers again but with a displeased look "Yes, but what's with the pause?"

Beat looks away. When she does, Gyaku looks at the other cure and they do the same.

Gyaku asks "What? I know we are enemies but what is with that reaction." Gyaku then randomly points and it is at Diva "Tell me!"

Diva tries to dodge the question "Well… It is just that abbreviation. It's like the song?"

Gyaku looks confused then recover "I don't get it but… Negadol, Go!"

The Negadol jumps forward, into the sky and attack with Nega Rain. The cures scramble and start attacking one after another. Melody runs towards where the Negadol is about to land. When it does, she hit the leg and makes it flip forward. Taking the chance, Rhythm grabs its arm and toss it over her shoulder.

When it lands, Muse attacks as well "Precure, Sparkling Shower!"

When the attack is about to hit, the Negadol uses the guitar as a shield to block it. When it does that, Beat is shocked by it.

When the smokes let up, Beat questions the Negadol "What was that? To use your guitar like that. You also love rock, don't you? I'll make you remember!"

At that moment, Beat's Live Module glows. She grabs it and looks at it with a surprise. The expectation, however, did not fail her. Cards came out of it and they are a cool blue colored coord. The dress has a short jacket and a miniskirt that has belts over it. There is also a pair of earrings that have the shape of a quarter rest note.

Beat smiles and says "This is... my dress. Here I go! Precure, Aikatsu Mode!"

Beat enters her Aikatsu Mode and soon, the music starts.

After a good guitar intro, she starts singing "I am the lead guitar player, whose sound shakes the soul. Warmth is sprouting within me, connecting you and me."

Melody and others are listening to her song and are amazed by it. The Negadol's memories show up and slowly remember her dream.

Rhythm then looks at Melody "Melody, chance!"

Melody nods and the two together "Precure, Passionato Harmony!"

* * *

While the battle is coming to an end, the sound got several people's attention. Rola too was no exception. However, because she was looking for Yume, she is not looking out of a window like nearly everyone else. She comes out of a backyard resting area and heard two girl shouts "Passionato Harmony!"

Rola looks at the golden energy hitting the Negadol and purifying it. Soon after, a man says something and disappears. After the man left, the damaged ground recovers as if nothing had happened.

Then out of the five girls, one of them has the clothes suddenly change into ones similar to the other four with glitters of light. They look around and quickly jumps aways. Luckily for Rola, they jumped towards the direction she came from.

Rola looks at them while running and says "Just what is going on? Who are they?"

She runs towards them and when she gets there, she sees the five girls undoing their transformation.

Surprised Rola mutters "Yume? And that's… Ellen?"

Yume then notices someone looking at them and turns around.

Yume asks "Who is there?"

Rola quickly hides and many thoughts going through her head "Yume, what was that? Those noises and explosions. It's like it never happened. Ellen, you too… Just what is going on?"

Ako asks Yume "Was someone there?"

Yume thinks "I don't know, could be just some animals. We do get them around time to time."

Hibiki then looks at Ellen with excitement "Anyways, that song was amazing! The guitar goes so well with you!"

Ellen smiles happily "Thanks! I got some help and without her, I don't think I would even complete it."

Yume then guess "It's Rola, isn't it? If is Rola, she would be happy to help."

Kanade then thinks and agrees "Rola, if she helps you, maybe that's why you complete it in such a short time."

Ellen nods "Yes, Rola helped me a lot. She is definitely amazing. Everything she said was on point. Even though she should be busy with work, she was able to help me so much. I got to do my best from here on as well."

Ako smiles and gently tells Ellen "It looks like you are fine now. How about it? Feel like doing a Live?"

Ellen looks at Ako for a second. She then puts up a confident face while pulling out her new dress, Sky Rider Coord.

Ellen says "I'll do one for sure. The practice stage should still have open slots for today. I'll make sure to make you all speechless."

Yume "Hehe, I can't wait."

The other girls agree and slowly walk away. On the other hand, Rola can't comprehend what has happened.

Rola then says to herself "Yume…" She then slaps her cheeks with both hands "No use thinking about it, I'll ask her tonight."

* * *

Within the dressing room, Ellen stands by herself with her eyes closed.

She takes a deep breath and says "It's okay, I'm not the same as before. All those things I have done and everything else I did to try and atone, it all brought me to today. Hummy, even with everything done, you believed in me. Hibiki, your straightforwardness helped me see how all my worries are pointless. Kanade, your gentleness and to be understanding of others are what made me stay as myself."

Ellen then opens her eyes and looks at her cards "Ako… Princess… Thank you for giving me the chance to be with you. Even though I brought danger to the Major Land, I was unpunished. You even accepted as your friend and let me continue to fight along with everyone. This stage, I'll put all my soul and heart into my every beat! Kurokawa Ellen, burning my heart's beat!"

Ellen gets changed and hops into the stage. Then music then starts playing and eventually Ellen starts singing while dancing.

Ellen's aura comes up fast while sings "I am the lead guitar player, whose sound shakes the soul. Warmth is sprouting within me, connecting you and me."

Ellen does a quick jump then continues "We are trying to match the power of the beats in our hearts. Our hearts and mind are linking a symphony of ties. If you believe in friendship and love, there is sunshine everywhere. We want to protect tomorrow So I can't stop my heartbeat."

Ellens aura starts to glow brilliantly and she gathers them into her hand and begins a guitar solo. At the end of it, she follows up with her special appeal. In her special appeal, she plays multiple notes with the aura guitar in her hand three times. Each time it creates many small sparkling blue notes. Then one last powerful play creates larger notes that surround her. When her special appeal ends, her aura returns to normal and continues her performance.

The performance was way above anyone's expectation. Even Rola who helped her wasn't expecting such great performance. A loud cheer for Ellen can be heard even out of the building. While everyone is happy and amazed by her performance, Rola is filled with worries.

Rola looks at Ellen then eventually moves her eyes on Yume "Ellen, that's amazing. No, not just Ellen. The other three are quite amazing as well. Yume, just what happened and how did you find them. Am I… falling behind again?"


	13. Christmas Live! Everyone All Together!

Author's Note

I'm a day late but... not the worst, right? I wanted to make this at least to my satisfaction and I think it's alright in the current state. It's most likely a bit rough, but I want to get this out while the Christmas vibe is still here. Once again, Merry Christmas!

This chapter can be skipped. Anything that happened in this special chapter won't influence the flow of the actual story.

Update

Few grammar fix

* * *

Chapter 12.1: Christmas Live! Everyone All Together!

A week before Christmas, the suite precures, S4 and previous generations, M4, and Rola and Koharu. Their new friend Yurina and Suzu are there as well.

Yume then starts off "Everyone is here. Now then, this year's Christmas, I'm thinking of having everyone doing a Christmas live, together."

Hibiki then raises her hand "Uhmm, I understand if everyone else here were to do one, but why us?"

Rola then answers "It's because the four of you had gotten the most attention recently."

Kanade then says "The four of us?"

Yume answers "Yes! Starting with Ako. Ako is is young but her live won't lose to most idols."

Koharu nods "I agree. Ako is definitely amazing. She is already better than me after my whole year here."

Hibiki then asks "No way, but you are Yume's childhood friend right? I thought you are just as amazing."

Koharu shakes in denial "No no no, there is no way I can keep but. Besides, what I love the most are designing dresses."

Rola then says "Yeah, Koharu's dress is amazing. Although, if you are talking about the real skills they possess when they came to Four Star Academy, Yume was probably one of the worst."

Hibiki and others were shocked. Hibiki then says "No way, you are joking right?"

Yume then looks at Rola "Rola! That was so long ago. Also, I wasn't that bad… Probably."

Yurina then stutters while saying "Probably? Why is that?"

Koharu then decides to be cheeky with Yume "Only when off stage though. When Yume is on stage, she was using some kind of weird power to perform much better than anyone was expecting."

Yurina then questions again "Weird power? Is that why Yume is so good?"

Suzu who was listening then says "Doesn't that mean Yume was cheating?"

Hime then walks closer to Yume, defending her "That's not it. Yume reached this far with her own real power."

Yume then says "Well, I do agree that it is kind of cheating. That's why I have not used that power in my live ever since I know how to control it."

Kanade then thinks for a second then looks at Yume "If that is the case, what kind of live will Yume be capable of if she uses that power?"

Yume blinks "Eh?"

Then the older Ako smiles "Why not? It's been a while since your stupidly amazing live."

Yume thinks then nods "Alright, I'll do it. Though just this one time. We still have the Christmas event we need to do together."

The little Ako then questions "Christmas event? Is it a special live?"

Ruka then answers "Yep yep yep! We will all be on stage together!"

Hibiki then immediately asks "Wait, you mean us too? The four of us with everyone else here?"

Subaru then steps forward and says "Yes, but don't worry, it's the first time for us as well."

Kanade then asks "The first time? But everyone had known each other for a long time, right?"

Asahi then playfully answers "We never really had the chance. Or maybe, we were just waiting for this day."

Kanade dumbfoundedly responds "Eh?"

Kanata then pulls Asahi's shirt "Enough, but well, it is somewhat true. We have been waiting for this day to perform altogether."

Hime then smiles and says "That's right. We are excited about this live as well."

Hime then looks back at the other 25th generation S4. They all agree and put on a bright smile.

Yume then turns back and looks at Mahiru, Ako, Ruka, Koharu, and Rola "Everyone, let's do our best! We can't let our senpai do everything!"

Rola answers to Yume "Of course, let's do our best!"

Tsubasa with Hime and others then says "I see that our kohai wants to best us for sure this time. The Christmas song, we won't lose!"

Because everyone is getting excited, Hibiki couldn't hold back and says "Kanade, Elle, Ako! We just started but let's do our best and not lose!"

Cheerful and excitement resonance with each person. They soon begin their practice and tries to do their best for the Christmas event.

* * *

A few days later, Gyaku shows up in the city and looks around. He sees Christmas decorations everywhere.

He couldn't help but shouts "What the hell is this? So many decorations everywhere, why?"

All the pass by people looks at him and gives him a weird look.

A boy "Mama, what is he saying?"

The mother "Just leave that weird old man alone, let's go."

Gyaku looks at the mother and child and mutters while trying to compose himself "Did I say something weird?"

An old lady then stops near him "Hahaha, don't worry. But it sure is weird. Someone your age that doesn't know Christmas."

Gyaku looks at the old lady and says "Christmas, one second."

He takes out a very small notebook and starts looking for an answer "I see, what a weird and outdated practice. However…"

He looks around and he sees the businesses thriving really well. Nearly every store is having customers none stop. He then looks up the relation of Christmas and most businesses.

He then is surprised "20 percent? Near the end of the year, Christmas and new year are able to create around 20 percent of their sales? No way, there is something wrong with this number. There has to be a catch."

The old lady then gives Gyaku a hot meat bun "Take it and keep yourself warm. Merry Christmas." Gyaku accepted it without a chance to refuse.

He then sees the old lady starts walking away "Ah, thanks. Merry Christmas."

Gyaku takes a bite and feels warm from it "I see, so this is part of the reason most people are spending money. But I can't leave without doing anything. Hmm…"

Gyaku walks down the road and finally finds a person he can use.

A girl walks out of a build sighs "Why canceled, just because they wanted more time, my live getting canceled."

Gyaku smiles and says "Found one, lucky! Anti-Dream! Awaken, Negadol!"

* * *

In the largest venue in the city, Suzu and Yurina are on the stage acting as the host. Both of them are dressed up in matching Santa's outfit.

Suzu shouts "Everyone! Welcome to.."

Yurina shouts as well "The Four Star Academy's"

Then both of them together "Christmas Live Event!"

The crowd begins to cheer on and couldn't wait for the stage to start.

Yurina then continues "Then without any delay, let's get the lives started! I'm sure it will all be amazing."

Suzu then says "For our first idol, she is the one our very own top idol Yume handpicked, Hojo Hibiki!"

In the backstage, Hibiki complains "Why introduce me like that? Now the pressure…"

Yume then makes a wry laugh and says "Well, she is not exactly wrong. I think she'll probably introduce Kanade the same way."

Kanade couldn't help but feel pressured as well "That's… why…"

Ellen then gives Hibiki a push "Either way, you are up. Good luck, Hibiki."

Hibiki then says "Hojo Hibiki, Strumming my wild tune!"

Hibiki then goes onto the stage and sings her first original song, Sm!le L!nk. After Hibiki, it is Kanade with her own song, Precious Things. Then follows up with Ellen's and Ako's song, Can't Stop My Heart Beat! And Overture~Overture of Friendship~

With that, Yurina asks the audience "With that, four songs are finished. What does everyone think of their song?"

A loud cheer and be heard even from the backstage. Hibiki and others notice and look at each other with a smile.

Suzu then starts introducing the next one "For our next stage, it's a bit of a surprise but it is the M4!"

As soon as Suzu says M4, many fangirls start screaming. Within them, each of the member's name can be heard.

The M4 looks at each other and Subaru say "Alright, our first Christmas collab with the girls. Let's show them the result of our special training, let's do it!"

The M4 goes onto the stage and sings their signature song, Our Miracle. However, one thing that surprised everyone in their live is their special appeal. The M4 floats and reaches their hands out into the center. A golden sparkle starting to form and becomes bigger and bigger. The golden ball then expands and surrounds the four of them while each one making a pose while close together.

After the stage, Yume compliments Subaru.

Yume says "Subaru, that was amazing!"

Subaru then gets embarrassed and looks away "Yeah… thanks."

Meanwhile, on the stage, Yurina and Suzu continue to keep the audience excited.

Suzu says "That was something else. M4 suddenly show us that amazing special appeal."

Yurina then says "Yes, that was amazing. However, that's not all. We have more special guests today!"

Suzu nods and announces "Everyone, today we also have the 25th generation of S4!"

Yurina and Suzu then take turns to introduce each member "Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, and Yuzu Nikaido."

The four of them show up onto the stage immediately after Yurina and Suzu are off the stage. The song the four of them sing was the iconic S4 song, Episode Solo. Even though it's a song the audiences had heard many times, the live still makes them extremely excited. In the backstage, everyone else is just as impressed and mesmerized by the performance. Afterward, it is Yume and other's turn.

Suzu then comments "With that amazing performance, I wonder what kind of live our current Four Star Academy senpai will bring us?"

Yurina answers "I'm sure it will be just as amazing. As for our first one to take the baton, it is Nanakura Koharu!"

Koharu takes a deep breath, preparing herself.

Yume then says "Good luck, Koharu. I'm sure everyone will love it!"

Koharu nods "Yes!"

Then Koharu goes onto the stage and she sings Message of a Rainbow. After Koharu, it is Mahiru and she sings Makeover Makeup. Once Mahiru is done, the one after her is Ruka and she sings Huneybee's Kiss. Following up is Ako; with her own song, Marina of August.

Yurina then gets all excited as well "That was so amazing, right?"

Suzu smiles and answers "Definitely, but it's not over yet. Next, we have the one who recently came back, Sakuraba Rola!"

The crowds' cheer becomes deafening and Yurina says "Rola will also be being us the new Swift Appeal. Rola, please!"

The lights shut off then Yurina and Suzu hurridly gets off the stage. Rola then jumps into the stage soon after.

Rola begins singing "There is a chemical reaction that I can't do alone, Just what is this miracle? When 1 plus 1 equals infinity; one two three, four, and magic. I'm finding friends to see this unknown scenery. So I need your strength to go together."

Rola's live bring joy to everyone and everyone enjoys her live and her Swift Appeal makes a huge impression on everyone.

Yume then says "Rola, that appeal really is amazing. I need to learn Swift Appeal too, but I need to do my best with my live. Swift Appeal can come after."

After the live, Suzu and Yurina are back on the stage.

Suzu says "That Swift Appeal really is amazing. I didn't think such an appeal could have existed."

Yurina then says "Same here, but this also means that our Aikatsu never ends. There will always be something new for us to learn and discover."

Suzu nods and says "That's what makes Aikatsu so exciting. However, we must learn the basics and make sure we master everything we learned."

Yurina agrees "Yes, and this is what our next live will be. She will show us what it's like to do your best into everything. Nijino Yume, the world top idol will be showing her 200% live!"

Yume shows up onto the stage and music starts playing. However, before she even starts singing, her eyes glitter and begin using her power already. Her aura is already in place.

Yume then sings "Though the light is still in a faraway sky, I will not lose my wish. I'll wait for the earnest you."

When her aura usually comes up, it ends up expending her aura even more. There are also eight rainbows crossing over one another and centering above her. Yume then continues her song, Stardom, until the end. However, no sound can be heard for a good while.

Then Yurina snaps out then goes onto the stage and says "That was absolutely amazing. No, amazing is an understatement here. Yume, this live must be your best so far."

Yume then says "I think today's live was definitely my best. However, it is not over yet!"

Suzu then says "That's right, We still have more live coming up! Oh right, Yume and Yurina, you two should hurry up and start getting ready."

Yume and Yurina smiles and nods "Yes!"

As the two going off stage, Suzu smiles and says "Alright! Our next live will start soon! Everyone, get ready!"

Everyone cheers and the lights starting to dim down. However, backstage is currently having a problem. A Negadol shows up and is causing havoc. Hibiki and others couldn't transform since everyone else are in the same room together.

Negadol the cry out "Negaaadolllll!"

The S4 old and asks everyone "Seriously, who is that? Just what does this crazy thing want?"

Negadol then looks at Ako and gives her a rough answer "Christmas, Live, Stage…"

Ako is surprised that the Negadol answers her "Eh? Well, if you want to watch the live. I guess we can find a special seat for you. Recking everything back here isn't good."

The Negadol looks displeased but Hime steps in and corrects Ako "I think that's wrong. This girl, I think she is also an idol."

Yozora then says "I think so too, her outfit looks quite nice as well, an idol Santa girl outfit."

Hime then walks closer to the Negadol with a hand reached out for it to take "Why don't we go and have to best live with all of us?"

Negadol then slowly takes Hime's hand "Live…"

Yume who sees it takes the Negadol's other hand and smiles

Hime and Yume then pull the Negadol along "Let's go!"

With it, everyone else follows and jumps onto the stage one by one. However, by that time, some audiences are already worried. It took them quite some time and they stand on the stage with a monster that had terrorized the academy and the city. However, the music soon starts playing.

Rola, Koharu, Ako, and Mahiru begin the song "We wish you a Merry Christmas."

The line then repeated by M4 and then following up once more by Hibiki and her friends. While that is going on, Yume and Hime look at the Negadol with a warm smile.

Everyone else but Hime, Yume, and the Negadol sings while facing towards them "And a happy New year!"

Afterward, the Negadol smiles and sings along with Yume and Hime "We wish you a Merry Christmas."

The song continues to go on with the Negadol performing along with them. When it is about to enter the last verse of the song, the Negadol purifies itself and reveals the person to be Maori. Everyone who knows her is shocked but also is relieved. The live performance then ends without any issue and the Negadol getting purified was well taken by the audiences.

Suzu the hurry to the stage and announce "And that it! Everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"

The audience then shouts in unison "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"

* * *

After the live performance, everyone gathered together with Maori for an after live party.

The one standing in front and speaking is Yume "Everyone, thanks for the good work. That was the best Christmas Live ever! For the rest of the night, let's party to our heart content!"

Everyone agrees and shouts "Yeah!"

Subaru then immediately take out a non-alcoholic champaign and opens it "Let's go!"

When it burst open, some juice spreads over to Yume and others. Among them, it is Tsubasa. Even though she is also hit, she didn't say anything.

Subaru immediately withdraws "Crap…"

Tsubasa then says "To make such a mess, this calls for a punishment time! Is what I would usually say. However, this is the party we all had been waiting for. So…"

Everyone waits for what Tsubasa is going to say. Subaru also backs off to Kanata and others.

Tsubasa then takes out the same champaign bottle and opens it towards the M4 while saying "Revenge time!"

Hibiki couldn't help but want to join in "Alright, then me too!" She grabs the bottle and also opens it, despite Kanade attempting to stop her. The party goes on and the laughter doesn't end throughout the whole Christmas night.


	14. Returning Unit, Kanade's Chance!

Author's Note

Things can finally move forward now that each of the precure got their own song. This chapter is probably a little slow and nothing much is happening, but the next one would be great. This one is more on setting on what's going to happen next.

Also, sorry about the confusion regarding the Christmas chapter. I noticed the mistake but apparently I didn't update the fixed note. It should be all correct now.

Update

Few dialogue and grammar fix

Few very minor scene change

* * *

Chapter 13: Returning Unit, Kanade's Chance!

In the other world, Gyaku and Kosei are seated across a meeting table. The mysterious man is present as well.

The man commends Kosei "Now Kosei, let me see your plan."

Kosei bows and gives a stack of papers to him. The man then quickly look through it.

He cracks a smile then laughs "This is great! This should work!"

Gyaku then unenthusiastically says "President, if we use this plan… does that mean I..."

He stares at him "You got a problem? I said nothing when you gave out information about us in your last fight."

Gyaku then trying to come up with an excuse "But isn't that something they will find out sooner or later?"

He sighs then looks back at Kosei "I'll leave the timing to you. If this goes well, the precure will be no more."

Gyaku can't believe he was ignored while Kosei answers "Yes! I'll make sure this plan succeeds!"

* * *

Early in the morning, someone knocks on the door to Hibiki and Kanade's room.

Hibiki rolls up in her bed and says "Kanade, can you answer that?"

Kanade sits up while rubbing her eyes "Hibiki, fine… I'll get it."

Kanade then opens the door and she sees a flyer in her face "What?"

The flyer moves back and reveals Suzu "Good morning! Did you see it?"

Kanade then looks at the flyer again "What is it? Special live, one-time unit returns. SKY-GIRL on Wednesday?"

Suzu then pulls back the flyer and holding tickets in front of her "Yep! It seems like a rare live so let's go!"

Kanade takes one "I see, sure."

However, Suzu shoves all the tickets to Kanade "Bring everyone, I got something to do today. That's why I came early for this. Anyways, now I gave you those tickets, I got to go. See you!" Suzu then immediately takes off, leaving Kanade behind.

"Suzu, she came here just for this? She could've just gave it to us tomorrow." Kanade then closes the door and goes back in.

Hibiki then asks while still half awake "What was that about? It's only 6 in the morning."

Kanade then shows Hibiki the tickets "It's a live for tomorrow evening."

Kanade then takes out her Aikatsu Mobile and looks up information regarding SKY-GIRL "Let's see, SKY-GIRL consists of three members. They are Kisaragi Tsubasa, Kasumi Yozora, and Kasumi Mahiru. Wow, it's all S4 members."

Hibiki then gets up "Tsubasa and Mahiru, who is Yozora?"

Kanade sighs "Hibiki… Kasumi Yozora, she is one of the 25th generations of S4 and also Mahiru's older sister."

Hibiki then puts one hand behind her head "Ah, that's right. They are sisters, weren't they? I knew that."

Kanade glares at Hibiki "Really?"

Hibiki then starts sweating hard and barely manage to answer "Ye… yeah."

Kanade looks at Hibiki for a bit longer "Fine, whatever. I'll be going, how about you?"

Hibiki jumps in excitement "Of course I'll go!"

Kanade smiles and nods "Alright, we'll go tomorrow and here." Kanade gives Hibiki a few tickets. "Can you give them to Yurina and Yume?"

Hibiki nods "Alright, but I'm pretty sure Yume can already get in."

Kanade "Yume is close with Mahiru after all. But check with her just in case, okay?"

Hibiki salutes "Okaaay... I need to ask Yume something after all."

Kanade tilts her head a bit and asks "Ask Yume? Just don't take up too much of her time. She is really busy almost every day."

Hibiki gets up from bed "Don't worry, it's only a quick question. Kanade, help me get ready and maybe I can catch Yume before she leaves."

Kanade sighs but still helps Hibiki. Hibiki then leaves "Then I'm off!"

* * *

At the same time when Suzu visits Kanade and Hibiki, Yume is getting ready to leave. While she is getting ready to leave, Rola meets up with Yume.

Rola asks "Yume, have you thought about it? Can you tell me what that was about?"

Yume freezes up "I…"

Rola frowns "I asked you last night, but you were hesitant so I waited. Is it something you can't tell me?"

Yume shakes her head "That's not it. It is just that it could… get dangerous."

Rola looks at Yume "Dangerous, you think I can't tell? Yume, whatever you are doing, I want to do it too. I'm your friend and your rival, right?"

Yume then takes out her Live Module "Rola, I know you want to help but… This."

Rola takes a look then tilt her neck "What's this?"

Yume explains "Apparently, it's called a Live Module. It's the precure transformation device."

Rola "A Precure transformation device. So in other words, I can't do it even if I want to?"

Yume nods while gripping her Live Module tightly "Precure… To be honest, I want to stop if possible but…"

Rola takes a deep breath and asks "Yume… Can you at least tell me what the fight is about?"

Yume hesitates to answer while looking down "That's…"

Around the same time, Hibiki shows up while waving at the two.

Hibiki "Good morning! Eh? Is something wrong?"

Yume and Rola look at Hibiki then back at each other. After a short moment, they slowly look away from each other.

Hibiki puts her hand down halfway "Sorry, did I come at the wrong time?"

Yume then turns to Hibiki and waves "No, it's okay. We just finished… kinda."

Yume peeks at Rola and she sighs "Well, nothing I can do without one of those."

Hibiki follows Rola's eye and sees Yume holding onto her Live Module "Eh? Uhmm, Yume. Did you perhaps…" Hibiki closed in and whispers to Yume.

Yume nods "Sorry, Rola is my best friend. I just… can't lie to Rola."

Rola turns to Hibiki "You are one of the girls who transformed."

Hibiki quickly answer "Ah, yes! I'm Hojo Hibiki!"

"Hojo Hibiki, ahh... You are one of the girls Yume scouted! Wait for a second Yume! Is that why they enrolled?"

Yume immediately rejects and waves her hand "Ah, no no no. These girls are definitely good idols."

Rola crosses her arms "Is that so? Well, if Yume says so." Rola then reaches her hand out at Hibiki.

Hibiki looks at her hand "What?"

"Live Module, can I have one? If Yume became get one after meeting you and others, I'm sure you have more."

Hibiki makes a wry smile "About that…" Hibiki then tells Rola what happened

Rola then complains "No way! So right now, they are missing? What if the enemy found them first?"

"Well, that's why Hummy is looking for it."

Yume then asks "But, is that enough? Maybe we should help to look for them."

Then another voice interjects while walking towards them "There is no need for that. Apparently, Mama has sent someone to help us." Then slowly reviews to be Ako with Ellen behind her.

Yume questions "Someone? Wait, across a different world? Just like that?"

Rola then questions again "Different world? Hold on, can someone explain the whole thing to me?"

Rola looks at Yume and she turns to Hibiki. Hibiki panics and then looks at Ako.

Ako sighs "Alright fine. Since you already know, I guess knowing the whole story doesn't hurt." Ako then explains about Precure and the enemy. As well as the fact that they came from another world to stop the new enemy that they found.

Rola then sighs "That's… an unbelievable story."

Ako nods "It does sound like a made-up story. Well, either you believe it or not, it's up to you. We will be looking for the Live Modules, so we'll be leaving first, okay?"

Hibiki, Yume, and Rola can't help but give a simple respond "Sure…"

As they walk by, Ellen apologizes "Sorry, I think she is just a little annoyed that we haven't found any of them yet."

Rola smiles "Well, I can understand. At least she seems more level headed."

Ako keeps walking and says "Of course! Ellen, hurry up. We don't have too much time until the morning class."

Ellen rushes over to Ako "Ah, I'm coming!"

Rola smiles while turning to Hibiki and Yume "Well, at least I understand what's happening. I'll stop questioning for now."

Yume smiles "Thanks, Rola. Oh right, Hibiki, why are you here so early in the morning?"

Hibiki then takes out the tickets from her pocket "It's about this. Suzu came to us and gave us these tickets." Yume and Rola both take one.

Yume then says "This is, The tickets to SKY-GIRL live! So many people were getting it that it sold out in a minute, how?"

Hibiki shrugs "I don't know but is it going to be that amazing?"

Rola puts a hand on her hip "You bet. Their live is going to be great, I can guarantee it."

Hibiki looks up for a moment then back at Yume and Rola "I see… If that is the case, let's go together!"

Rola and Yume both nod and smiles "Yeah."

* * *

In the afternoon, Kanade runs into Mahiru and Yozora. Mahiru sees Kanade and points at Kanade

"Kanade found!" She then waves at her

"Mahiru, good afternoon. I thought Mahiru and others will be training for tomorrow's live."

"Don't worry, we already practiced a lot together. By the way, I actually want to ask you something."

Then as if Yozora notice something "Oh, are you thinking of having this girl doing that?"

Mahiru answers and looks at Kanade "Yes! Kanade, do you mind doing our opening?"

"Eh? Me? But I don't think I…"

Mahiru cuts in "But I think Kanade would be able to do a great job. How would it go again? Show me your spirit recipe?"

Kanade looks at Mahiru for a bit then confidently answers "Yes! I'll show you my spirit recipe!"

Mahiru and Yozora then bid their farewell while Yozora teases Mahiru "Aren't you a good senpai."

Mahiru complains "Onee-chan!"

Kanade looks at the sisters walking off while having a fun conversation. She then grips her hands tight in front of her.

She says to herself with a firm resolve "Alright, time to do some special training!"

* * *

Mahiru and Yozora went to the cafeteria for their lunch.

Yozora asks "Hey hey, Mahiru. That girl Kanade, she is really good isn't she?"

Mahiru nods "I guess she is, but…"

Yozora blinks "But?"

Mahiru looks down and puzzled while answering "Kanade, she seems to pay too much attention to people around her. I'm worried that she might end up giving up a good opportunity if she is competing against someone with a situation."

Yozora looks relaxed "I see, but I think it'll be fine."

Mahiru turns to Yume "Eh?"

Yozora leans forward with a smile "That's the only thing you complained. If she doesn't have a problem, she can be an amazing idol, right?"

Mahiru tries to avoid "Maybe, but she still has a long way to go."

Yozora puts up a cheeky smile "Hehehe, you just ain't honest."

Mahiru screams "Shut up!"

Yozora smiles "Alright, I'll stop. Well, can you at least show me Kanade's live?"

Mahiru then gets excited immediately "Oh, right. I need to show you her song too!"

Yozora looks surprised "Her song? She already got her own song? That's amazing, show me!"

The two of them start to study Kanade's live and song. Taking notes and talk about her good points and problems. However, Kanade is aware of some of the problems.

Mahiru looks at the screen with deep focus "As I thought, she is good."

Yozora asks "Hehe, Mahiru thinks so too?"

Mahiru nods "I saw it once but never studied this closely. I can tell she put a lot of effort into it. If she keeps practicing, she'll become better and better." Mahiru smiles "Then maybe one day, we can stand on the same stage."

Yozora "Ara, I would like to join too. By that time, I'm sure Koharu will be amazing as well."

Mahiru then smiles with excitement "A stage with the four of us, I can't wait! But first…" Mahiru then calls Ako "Ako, this is Mahiru. I have a favor to ask…"

* * *

While Mahiru and Yozora are studying Kanade while making plans, Kanade is having a practice session by herself. The music is playing and she dances to her choreography. When Kanade finishes her practice, she lays down on the ground.

Kanade "Haa… Haa… I… Still can't get it down perfectly. Can I really stand on their stage like this?"

She sits up then hugs her knees. Soon after, a cold wind can be felt and Kanade shivers. It surprised Kanade and she looks around. A girl with white hair and a blue highlight at the end is standing by the door to her training room.

"Excuse me but are you ok?" She speaks with a soft voice

Kanade looks at her and forgot to answer for a moment "Eh? Ah yes! Well… maybe not…"

She walks closer and sat near Kanade "If you don't mind, maybe I can help."

Kanade thinks for a second and starts explaining "I… got the role of doing SKY-GIRL's opening stage but I'm not sure if I'm good enough. I kept training but I just can't get it perfect."

She nods "I see…"

Kanade looks a little confused "Do you understand what I mean?"

The girl shakes her head "No because I never trained that hard. I have a weak body after all."

Kanade blinks for a second "Eh? But you are an idol right?"

She nods and smiles "Yes, I don't think I'm very good but I am an idol."

While Kanade is having a hard time following her pace, she responds "I see… Ah, I'm Minamino Kanade."

"I'm Shirogane…"

At the same time, Yuzu barges in "Ah! Lilienne found! What are you doing?"

"Yuzu…"

Kanade then looks at Yuzu and Lily for a while "Wait, Yuzutto Lilie!"

Yuzu leans right beside Lily "Yep! We are Yuzutto Lilie!" Yuzu then pulls Lily up as they make a pose at the end.

Kanade wants to ask "But… You said…"

Lily immediately answers "I'm not lying, I am barely keeping up with Yuzu. There are so many better idols out there that's better than me."

Kanade "That many? But you are amazing too."

Lily tries to refute "I'm not really…"

Yuzu, however, thinks otherwise and cuts in "Of course Lilienne is amazing!"

Lily and Kanade look at Yuzu.

Then Kanade says "You know, I'm starting to think Yuzu is a bit similar to a friend of mine."

Lily asks "Really? I don't think there are many people as energetic as Yuzu."

Kanade then explains with a smile "Ah, no. She is not as energetic but how she cares about her friend and… being positive."

Yuzu thinks for a bit "Ah, you are taking about Hibiki!"

Kanade nods "Yes, I think the two of you are similar."

Lily then says "Hibiki, I would like to meet her."

Kanade nods and then Yuzu says "By the way, what are you two doing?"

Lily answers for Kanade "Listen, she got to do the opening live for SKY-GIRL."

Yuzu the excitingly looks at Lily, then at Kanade "Really? That's awesome! Alright, then Yuzu will help you!"

Kanade starting to look like she sweats profoundly "Eh?"

Yuzu puts up a big smile "Don't worry, I'll make sure you can do the best opening for them!"

Yuzu then forces Kanade to go along and eventually Lily joins in with some training as well.


	15. Last Minute Hero, Star Dream Spike!

Author's Note

The focus for this chapter may surprise a few but there are a few new things happening near the end. This chapter was a little more fun to write and it did end up being a little longer. Not as long as chapters 5 and 8 though, those two were really long. I should be able to get 1 more chapter out this month so please look forward to that. I'm really happy to see there are several people that are still reading this crossover and enjoying it, thank!

I will keep trying to improve my writing. However, I definitely want to keep this style I have. It's definitely not a proper English style writing but it's meant to be more anime like anyways. I had started looking into different writing but do let me know if there is anything to correct.

Update

Few dialogue and grammar fix

One minor scene change

* * *

Chapter 14: Last Minute Hero, Star Dream Spike!

The next day, an hour before the live event. Kanade is in her waiting room with Hibiki, Ellen, Ako, and Hummy. However, Hummy, Ellen, and Ako look very tired.

Hibiki then asks "What's wrong with you three?"

Ellen asks "Actually, last night we…"

* * *

Hummy "Hurry up-nya! Let's find at least one Module before the help comes-nya!"

Ellen says "Hummy, wait up. Ako is…"

Hummy and Ellen look at Ako and sees her barely keeping up.

Ako "I'm alright. Just keep going, I'll be there soon."

Hummy stands tall and urges Ellen "Okay-nya. Come on Siren, let's go!"

Ellen sighs "Alright. Ako, take your time. We'll be just a bit ahead."

Ako nods and Hummy starts running forward. Ellen is trying to pace herself between Hummy and Ako.

Hummy then suddenly sees something "Nya? What is that?" and she immediately runs toward it.

Ellen shouts "Hummy! Wait!"

The two leave Ako behind and Ako looks at them "Did they found it? Good…" Ako seats down and takes a break.

When Hummy reaches the item, she picks it up with Ellen right behind her. "Hummy, did you find it?"

Hummy turns around and holding a golden star brooch with fluttering rainbow fabric behind it "It's this-nya"

Ellen takes a closer look "What's that? It's pretty but… what's this feeling?"

Hummy looks around it and then stops at Ellen "Siren can feel it too-nya?"

She nods "Yeah, but… What is it?"

Hummy shakes her head "I don't know-nya. I'll ask Aphrodite later-nya."

Ellen nods "Alright, Ako, let's head back for now… Ako?"

Ellen then puts it in the Live Module's box and starts looking for Ako

* * *

Ellen then keeps talking "And by the time we found Ako, it's already night time. Ako was taking an afternoon nap."

Hibiki then teases Ako "I didn't know Ako can be such a sleepy head."

Ako blushes "Shu… Shut up! I was tired from looking in the forest for hours."

Kanade then questions "If that's the case, why is Ako…"

Ellen answers "She just couldn't sleep after that."

Kanade makes a wry laugh while Ako pouts. Soon after, there is a knock on the door.

Kanade answers "Come in!"

The door opens and reveals Yume comes in "Yo, I came. How are you doing?"

Kanade looks at Yume "I'm doing alright, I think."

Yume nods "Well, I'm sure you'll be fine. It is just… no, nevermind."

Kanade blanks out "Eh?"

Hibiki then complains "Wait, you can't just say that and then nevermind."

Yume "Ahahaha, sorry. It's just that I heard…"

Before Yume gets to explain, voices can be heard in the hallway.

"Umm, I'm really sorry but didn't you say you have a long shooting session today?"

"I did, but I never said I can't make it finish early! Then you go ahead and find someone else."

A third voice then says "I know this is a little unfair to you but she has practiced a lot for today."

"So? She is still too new for an event like this. This is it, excuse me!"

Then the S4 Ako barges in "Kanade! Do you think you are qualified to do the opening? If not, step down right now!"

Kanade can't say anything while Hibiki says "Wait for a second, Kanade was asked to do the opening."

Standing behind Ako is Mahiru and she says "Hibiki is right, we asked Kanade and she agreed."

Ako stares at them "Can all of you be quiet? I'm asking Kanade right now."

Kanade hesitates "I…"

Ako sighs "Well, you have an hour to answer. Think about it and I'll see if I need to take over."

Ako then walks out. Mahiru and Yozora follow while trying to calm down Ako. As they leave, Kanade looks at Ako leaving while thinking about it. Silence then takes over the room.

Ellen breaks the ice after a while "That Ako, that was just unnecessary. But still, Kanade, I can see her point. If we want to stand on the stage, then we need to at least be confident."

Kanade looks at Ellen "Ellen, I know but…"

Hummy then raises her paw but not much reaction from Kanade. Instead, it got Yume's attention.

Yume "Handshake?" Yume grabs Hummy's paw and feels it "What is this? Hummy's paw is…"

Hummy continues Yume's sentence "Amazing-nya!"

Hibiki then says "Right? Kanade loves to touch Hummy's paw. It's almost like her weaknesses."

Kanade then stands up, Hibiki then panics "Ah sorry! Are you mad? I'm really sorry!"

Kanade shakes her head "I'm not mad but… I would like to be alone for a bit." Kanade then walks out

Hibiki wants to chase after Kanade but Yume stops her "Wait, let me do it. I understand the pressure she feels right now more than anyone here."

The little Ako then nods "Let's have Yume do it. I bet you don't even know what to do."

Hibiki reluctantly nods "Then please, Yume, I'll count on you."

Yume smiles brightly "Leave it to me!" then runs off, chasing after Kanade.

* * *

When Yume found Kanade, she is in a nearby park feeding birds.

Yume "Kanade! There you are!"

Kanade looks at Yume "Yume, why are you here?"

Yume looks at Kanade closely "I just thought you may be around here and might want some company."

Kanade "Well…"

Yume looks up into the sky "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. Let's see, all you have to do is think about what do you want to do?"

Kanade retorts "But isn't that selfish? It looks like Ako was supposed to do the opening…"

Yume nods and expresses her thought "You are right, but the one who got the role was you. But… it's weird for her to get upset over it."

Kanade "Eh?"

Yume thinks for a moment while pointing her chin up then smiles "Ako thinks about her friend's well being. Even though she acts rough and could be a little hard to deal with, it's usually for the best intention."

Kanade "Best intention, but… for what? I don't even know what to do right now. Hmm? No… it's what I… I get it!"

Kanade suddenly springs up and looks at Yume with a smile

Yume "It seems like you understand it now."

Kanade nods with joy "Yume, thank you! I get it now, they were testing me. Now I definitely can't back down. After all, I practiced so hard for this. Yeah, that's right, I want to do the opening live. I'm going to see Ako!"

Kanade runs off, leaving Yume behind

Yume then thinks about the situation "Eh? Testing Kanade? Was that what it was?"

* * *

Kanade knocks on SKY-GIRL's door and got an immediate answer to go in.

Kanade "Excuse me!"

In there, Ako is there with the SKY-GIRL.

Ako asks "So, have you thought about it?"

Kanade nods "Yes, thanks to Yume. I figured it out and… I'm going to do the opening live! I practiced over and over just for it. I don't want to regret wasting everything I did!"

Ako backs off and smiles "Is that so, then make sure to do your best!"

Kanade smiles "Yes! I'll bring out my spirit recipe to 200 percent!"

Tsubasa who wasn't involved asks "Umm, did something happened?"

Kanade answers "Ah, I think they were testing my determination to stand on the stage, right?"

She turns to them while Tsubasa stares at them with a cold glare. They start to panics a little but someone knocks on the door.

Tsubasa answers "Come in!"

The staff opens the door without entering "Uhmm, sorry, Sky Girl, would Minamono Kanade happen to be here?"

Kanade answers "AH, that's me. Is it time to get ready?"

The staff nods "Yes, the opening stage will start in 15."

"Got it!" Kanade turns around to Ako and Sky Girl members "Sorry and thanks. I'll remember this lesson!" She then follows the staff to get ready

Ako then tries to leave but Tsubasa stands in front of her

Tsubasa talks to Ako while cross arm "Where do you think you are going? I have a lot to say regarding this, incident."

* * *

When Kanade leaves, Suzu happens to be around the corner, and overheard Tsubasa begins her lecture. She looks at them as she looks through the wall.

She smiles "That's... I see. Isn't this just perfect?"

Suzu takes out a black ID card gives it a quick kiss. The card then envelopes her from head to toe with dark energy and she slowly walks forward. Suzu's hair becomes slightly longer and she runs her fingers through them. With it, dark glittering particles can be seen.

Suzu "Kosei Suzuku check-in!"

She then points at the girls, over the wall "Fallen Star! Forgotten, Negadol!"

Each one of them had their heart filled with their energy and becomes Negadol. Soon after, Gyaku shows up.

Gyaku "Aren't you getting greedy? Turning four at once."

Suzu "Perhaps, but this should work out. I'll leave them to you, you are better at controlling than I do."

Gyaku smiles "Hahaha, with your Negadol and my control, we'll win for sure!"

Suzu sighs and warns Gyaku "We never know, just don't let your guard down. Precure always seem to find a solution."

Gyaku looks at Suzu for a moment "Alright, I'll be sure to finish them when I get the chance. I don't want to end up ordered to use that after all."

Suzu then looks at Gyaku with a grin "Oh, that's right. This is your last chance. I almost forgot about that, mister failure."

Gyaku screams at Suzu "Oh shut up! I'll take care of them for sure! You just sit back and watch!"

Suzu nods "Then I'll do just that, I'll be watching then. Bye bye~" she then teleports away.

* * *

On the stage, the host of the event is Yume.

Yume raises one arm while saying "Everyone, thanks for coming! Today we have the long waited SKY-GIRL live!"

Loud cheers can be heard and Yume waits a bit before continue

Yume nods and smiles "MmmMmm! I can hear that everyone can't wait for their live! However, this is going to be a long night! Especially when a promising idol that both Kasumi Yozora and Kasumi Mahiru agree on is here tonight as well!"

Some of the crowds start speculating who it is but Yume isn't giving them too much time.

"I think most people already thought of a few but without further ado, let's start!"

Yume disappears from the stage and Kanade soon shows up onto the stage. However, it is better than any of her previous performances. Her dance, singing, and aura are all much better than before. Kanade continues her performance with everything she got. As the music stops, a loud cheer could be heard from the crowd.

Yume then jumps back up onto the stage "That was amazing, Kanade."

Kanade responds while out of breath "Yes, I… gave it my all. I want to make sure the opening live is the best!"

Yume assures "That was definitely the best opening live we could ask for."

Then a voice from above them "Yeah, that was the best, for the end of this charade! Negadol!"

When they look up, it is Gyaku with four Negadol. The negadol immediately makes noise and causes every single regular people to lose the will to do anything. The Negadols then jumps onto the stage while Hibiki and other runs up to Yume and Kanade.

Kanade then says "Again, disrupting our live event. This time for sure, we won't forgive you!"

The five girls then transform into precure. However, Gyaku isn't giving them time and immediately have the Negadol attack. While they are getting attacked, Yume notices who they are.

Yume looks at them while saying "Hold on, is it… Ako, Mahiru, Yozora, and Tsubasa?"

Muse then says "That Ako, she got turned into Negadol again…"

First one to attack is Tsubasa, crashing down the ground with a punch. All the cures jump away but that separates them. Melody is fighting against Yozora. Rhythm is fighting Mahiru. Beat is fighting against Tsubasa. While Muse is fighting against Ako. While Diva is facing Gyaku.

Gyaku then says "You are Diva right? What a name, but that's it. Each one of you isn't that strong but together, you girls somehow always make it work out."

Diva couldn't answer but stares at him while preparing to defend herself. Gyaku then gets ready to leap forward "If you are not attacking, then don't mind if I do!"

Diva deflect Gyaku's attack while Gyaku ridicules her "What's wrong? Is defending all you can do? Answer me, Diva!"

Gyaku then lands a punch at Diva and sends her flying. Diva slowly gets back up and looks at Gyaku.

Diva "Is… fighting you the only way? Is there any way for you to stop trying to get rid of us idols?"

Gyaku stops moving and stares at Diva while answering "Rid of idols? Sorry, that's not our intention at all. We just want a society where everyone can work properly and effectively."

Diva argues "I know, but isn't idols important for that to happen? We are trying to bring joy and smiles to our fans. Our fans would find energy in them to look forward to tomorrow!"

Gyaku "But the money they spend on the idols are worthless compared to investment. Your fans won't have a future if they can't even understand what's important. Entertainment is worthless."

Diva is taken back by such conviction "A world without entertainment is just… too sad…"

Gyaku shouts "Enough, I'll defeat you today!"

Gyaku dashes in and tries to punch Diva one more time. Diva defends but couldn't stop the force from pushing her back. Diva happens to crash into Rhythm as she is landing from a jump.

Both of them at the same time "Ow ow…"

"Negadol!"

The Mahiru Negadol does a kick from high up. Diva recovers first and grabs Rhythm away. They manage to avoid the attack just in time.

Rhythm thanks Diva while out of breath "Diva, thanks. Ha… ha…"

Diva asks out of concern "Are you okay?"

Rhythm nods "Of course, this is nothing. The ones suffering are them."

Rhythm looks at the Negadols and Diva notices what Rhythm means shortly.

Diva "I know! But to fight them…"

Muse lands next to Diva and says "I thought the same once, but do you know what Melody had said?"

Diva waits for the answer and Muse say "We are not fighting them. We are fighting the evil heart that is being controlled."

Diva thinks for a moment and looks at the Negadols "That's… I see."

Gyaku then cuts into their conversation "What are you two talking about? Take this!"

Gyaku goes for a jump kick. However, Diva steps aside then grabs his leg. She then starts spinning and tosses Gyaku far away.

Diva "I won't lose… My fans, no… Everyone's smile, I'll definitely protect them!"

He shouts back again "Protect? Very funny. Negadol!"

The Negadols come together and each one holds one hand out.

Gyaku commands "Fire, Negablast!"

Beat jumps in front of everyone "Beat Barrier!"

The barrier couldn't last and the attack breaks through. The attack hit the cures hard and they all fell on to the ground.

Gyaku cheers "Nice! One more and they are gone! Negadol!"

"Negaaadol!"

He commands again "Destroy them! Negablast!"

Before the attack hits the precure again, a gold light drops down right in front of them.

"I don't think so!"

The person stops the attack with their hands and as smokes dissipate, it reveals to be noise in his human form.

Gyaku looks at him with surprise "Noise, but what is that form?"

His new look consists of a golden feather with a white body. His red hair remains the same.

Hibiki looks at him "Noise, Pii-chan?"

He nods "Yes, it is me. However, let's take care of them first."

Noise jumps in and attacks Gyaku "I'll take care of this one. Precure, save those girls!"

Everyone but Diva jumps in and attack.

Diva thinks for a moment "To save them, we have to fight. This is hard but for some reason, it's almost like… A new Aikatsu?"

Diva smiles and eye glitters with newfound strength. Then one of the Negadol hit by Melody is flying towards her.

Negadol cries out "Dol?"

Negadol couldn't stop the crash course and Diva makes a sidekick. Her kick sends the Negadol at Gyaku. Noise at that time also finds a chance and grabs Gyaku then throws him at the Negadol. The two crashes together while Gyaku is trying to push the Negadol off him. The rest of the cures looks at the situation and sents the rest of the Negadol at Gyaku.

Noise then tells the precure "Now!"

Diva, however, adds "Wait, there are four of them so… maybe the four of you should do it together!"

The four of them look at each other and Melody says "If it's the four of us… Wait, are you telling us to…"

Diva interrupts Melody "Don't worry, besides, that is a song that means a lot to us."

Diva looks at the Negadols. The girls then understand and behind enters Aikatsu Mode.

All four together "Precure, Aikatsu Mode!"

"Playful Paradise Coord!"

"Precious Songtress Coord!"

"Sky Rider Coord!"

"Golden Swan Coord!"

When the four of them finish transforming, they begin to sing Episode Solo.

Diva listening to their Episode Solo and has no complaints. The Negadols' aura is slowly getting purified.

"As I thought, the four of them could do it. Then… I should do the next part."

Diva grips her hand tight in front of her chest.

"I'll definitely turn them back to normal!"

Then off in a great distance, where Hummy is hiding. The box she carries is forced open and the Brooch flys in front of Diva. The Brooch shines and turns into a twirling baton. The Baton has the same rainbow parts to it but it is much longer.

Diva looks at the stick for a moment "This is… Rainbow Baton. I see I can do this!"

At the same time, the Negadol aura is gone and everyone turns their attention to Diva. She begins by pointing the baton out at the Negadols.

Diva "Rainbow Baton!"

She then spins the baton and becomes a rainbow ball. Diva then taps the bottom and rainbow ball is sent up into the sky. Diva jumps after it.

Dive shouts out "Precure, Star Dream Spike!"

The attack is dead straight at the Negadol and Gyaku. However, Gyaku who couldn't get out with the Negadols on top of him decides to just teleport out in the last second. Star Dream Spike hits the Negadol and they are successfully turned back to normal. Soon after, people start waking up and live event resumes.

* * *

Afterward, the live continued. The SKY-GIRL stands on the stage while performing One Step. Noise, however, returns back to the little bird Pii-chan.

Hibiki says "I remember Aphrodite told us that we are getting help, but I wasn't expecting Pii-chan."

"Pii, Pii!"

Hummy helps to translate "He says he is indeed the help Aphrodite sent."

Kanade then questions "But how did you change? And why did you change back?"

"Pii Pii Pii!"

Hummy nods a few times "He says Aphrodite and Mephisto lend him some of their power. However, even with their power, he can only transform about 5 more times at most."

Yume then says "I guess it's for an emergency or we are in a pinch. Too bad, your other form was pretty cool."

Ako nods "Yes, but I think Pii-chan being like this is fine."

Ellen nods "I agree, since..."

Ako and Ellen then rub their cheek against Pii

Then together "Pii-chan is so cute!"

"Pii!"

Surprised by the sudden snuggle, Noise couldn't escape and simply let out a few cries.


	16. Neo Venus Ark, 25th Generation S4

Author's Note

This chapter is fun to write, but it did take a bit longer than I thought. Also, I can't wait to get the next one out. It has a lot more interesting development and some stuff I think few are probably also expecting. Either way, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well.

* * *

Chapter 15: Neo Venus Ark, 25th Generation S4

Within an office building, a sudden shout can be heard.

"Gyaku! Just how did you not take out even a single precure?"

"Sir, I could've defeated them if Noise didn't interfere!"

"Noise won't have made it if you didn't waste any time."

"Waste time? I didn't waste any time!"

"Really? According to Kosei's report, you spend a good minute talking with the precure. There is a video record of the fight, do we need to review it together?"

"That's…"

"Well, either way. This is perfect, we just finished improving that device. It's a little safer and as long as you undo the change yourself, you will be fine."

The man gives Gyaku a crystal marble ball. However, the inside is filled with swirling darkness. Gyaku slowly takes the crystal from the man's hand but he held Gyaku's hand when he does.

"Gyaku, I don't want to look like the bad guy so please win. The consequence of losing while using this power is great."

"Sir… I… I'll definitely win!"

The man smiles and lets go of Gyaku's hand. He then turns around and asks Gyaku.

"I don't like it but what does everyone say they are fighting for?"

Gyaku looks at him puzzled for a second and smiles "For the sake of true equality world!"

"If it helps you, keep that in your heart."

"Yes! I will return triumph!"

Gyaku then teleports away. The man looks into the while frowning.

"True equality world, does such a thing even exist? I only want the world to function with the best efficiency. Besides, how did such a phrase even started?"

* * *

At the S4 garden, everyone that knows about precure is present.

Subaru "I see, so all that happened while I was gone. Damn, I wish I can do something too."

Rola then looks at Subaru with "Do something? I don't know if I want to see that…"

Yume then follows up "Help us… so like…"

The girls begin imagining Subaru transforming into a precure.

Subaru then destroys those thoughts "Stop! That's not what I mean!"

Yume then thinks out loud "Then… You want to be like cool Pii-chan?"

Noise then gets annoyed "Pii? Pii! Piii!"

Hummy then nods "Okay-nya. Everyone, can you bring out your module-nya?"

The girls look at each other then everyone takes them out. Pii then cries out and the modules start to glow. The light envelopes Pii and starts transforming him into a human.

Subaru looks at the young man and mutters "Cool…"

Noise is wearing a white shirt with black pants while covering most of it with a red feathered trench coat with a hoodie.

Yume nods "Right? Noise is really cool. His fighting form is also quite cool."

Subaru then questions "You are praising him a lot… Do you really think he is that cool?"

"Yes!"

"No way…"

Hibiki then looks at Kanade and whispers "Hey, could it be that Subaru towards Yume…"

Kanade nods "Definitely, but Yume is…"

Everyone around them who heard that nods in agreement.

Rola then followup "Well, as you can see, Yume's head is filled with nothing but idols and Aikatsu."

Ellen then says "Still, I feel really bad for Subaru. He even got a rival now."

All of them nods. During that time, Noise is having a conversation with Subaru.

"Noise was your name, right?

"Indeed. However, I'm thinking of using another name."

"Another name?"

"Yes. It is because I was originally sent by them to destroy their world. I have no recollection of being sent by them, but that apparently was the case."

"What?"

Yume then cuts in "I remember Hibiki and others talking about that. But another name… How about Leon?"

The little Ako then says "Leon, a name derived from lion. I think that cool name fits him well."

Noise then says "Leon, I like it."

Hibiki then questions "But Noise is more of a bird, right?" Everyone looks at Hibiki for a moment.

Ellen then says "You are right, but looking at Noise… I mean Leon, you can see it fits him well."

"Well, I guess that's true."

Around the same time, door to the garden open. Everyone can see that it is Hime with another girl with red hair and a white uniform.

Hime talks to her "And this is the S4 Garden."

"This is a nice place. Everything is properly attended, perfect!"

Yume then stands up and shouts "Ahhh! You are, Elza!"

Elza looks over at Yume and walks over with a smile "So you are here, Yume. Good timing, Nijino Yume."

"Yes!"

"I came back to defeat you. This time for sure, I'll be perfect!"

Hime then follows up after Elza "Well, since you are back, we should welcome the Neo Venus Ark. Hmm?"

Hime looks at the table with the Live Modules. Coincidently, Elza sees it as well.

Hime then asks "Those things are?"

"Ah, they are called Live Modules. They…" Yume notices the glares from everyone besides Hime and Elza. "are tools to hold the cards."

"I see, that's interesting."

"Yeah, oh right! Since we are doing a welcome event, I should get everyone ready."

"About that, I have a suggestion. Do you think you can let us, 25th generation S4 to take care of it?"

"Eh? I don't mind but…"

Rola then asks "Does that mean senpai will all be on stage again?"

Hime looks at Rola and nods "Yes, and we will have something special as well."

All the girls begin to get excited. However, after answering Rola, Tsubasa, and Yuzu enters as well.

Yuzu then shouts "We are here!"

Elza then smiles and expands her arms while says "Then let's go! You girls too, I welcome everyone here to Neo Venus Ark as a special guest!"

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako questions "Neo Venus Ark?"

Yume then says "Well, it's actually Venus Ark but with the new management system."

Elza "No! It is more than that now. To accommodate the new name, I had the ship undergo a complete overhaul."

Yume excitingly answers "No way! I want to see!"

Yuzu says the same "Yuzu wants to see it too!"

Elza "No problem, let's go!"

* * *

When the girls reach Neo Venus Ark, they cannot help but be in awe.

Rola says "Is this still a ship? It looks more like a fortress."

Yume then says "Fortress or ship, I bet there is a lot of new things!"

Elza nods "Of course, I made this ship into one that has everything!"

Hibiki then mutters "I wonder can we fit a stadium on top?"

Kanade retorts "Hibiki, that's not possible. Do you know how big a stadium is?"

Hibiki then tries to laugh it off "Ah, yeah… Hahaha, of course, that's too much."

Elza looks at them "Oh, but there is one."

Everyone else at the same time "Eh?"

Elza then continues "I have put a full-size multipurpose stadium on top. Neo Venus Ark can hold any kind of event at any place now."

Kanade who retorts first "No way, that shouldn't be… possible."

Elza then smiles "Why don't I show everyone the new ship? However, it will take a while."

One by one, everyone answers and they all decide to go on the tour. Elza start showing them each place and what kind of upgrade the ship had gone through. Elza shows them the stadium last and everyone stands at the center stage. Hime soon had an idea and looks at Tsubasa, Yozora, and Yuzu.

"I just had an idea! But I think we are thinking of the same thing."

Tsubasa answers first "Yeah, let's do it. This could be interesting."

Yozora nods "I agree."

Yuzu, however, wants more "But I think there is something more interesting we can do!"

Yuzu then goes over to Elza "Hey, can you come here for a minute?"

"Eh, wait just…"

Yuzu then secretly starts the planning and all five of them soon begin to chat away with all sorts of ideas. Yume and others are a bit further and could not hear clearly.

Yume then asks Rola, Hibiki, and others "What do you think they are planing?"

Rola answers "Isn't it for the welcome event?"

Ako then says "I think so too but… will they be okay? They don't get a lot of chances to meet up and practice right? For a welcome event, that means it will happen soon so…"

Hibiki then confidently answers "Don't worry, I'm sure they will manage."

Yume and Rola smile and nod in agreement. Then a sudden alert goes off on everyone's phone.

They all take out their phone and checks the message. Yume reads it out loud

"Let's see, Neo Venus Ark Welcome Festival. All students and fans are welcome to join. Once in a lifetime chance, everyone can experience the Aikatsu on Neo Venus Ark. Three-day events with multiple live performances every day!"

Rola gulps "That's one bold event."

Hibiki "But it is a three-day festival! I'm sure there will be a lot of fun things to do and food to eat!"

They look at Hibiki with a wry smile until Kanade complains "Hibiki, you know, we will most likely have to help out."

"Of course, but we'll have breaks, right? I'll make the most out of it!"

"Aren't you just going to eat your way through?"

"But… Imagine all the sweets."

"Eh? Sweets… the sweets here. That could be a good study material. I haven't got the chance to study the sweets in this world."

Ellen then joins in "Alright, let's enjoy this world's sweets during the festival!"

Yume then says "Then maybe I'll join you. I'll make sure to show you the best sweets on this ship."

Rola then sighs "Well, I guess once in a while is fine. I'll join too."

Yume "Then let's start making plans so we can all eat together!"

Hibiki excitedly shouts while raising a fist "Ohhhh!"

* * *

On the first day of the festival, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako are standing next to each other, in the changing room.

Hibiki asks "How did it come to this…"

Kanade tries to answer "Who knows…"

They start thinking back about a few hours ago. When the festival is about to start and the four of them are getting ready to enjoy themselves, Yume and Rola run up to them.

Yume grabs Hibiki and Kanade's shoulder "Hey, can do you two, no can the four of you help us?"

Hibiki answers "Eh? Sure but… what do you need help with?"

Rola explains "Actually, the group that had been practicing for the first-day opening live got into an accident. We need replacement and the only decent people we think it can work are the four of you."

Hibiki and others look at each other a bit. They turn back at Rola with Hibiki questioning Rola.

"Us? Sure but… what kind of live requires four people to work?"

Ako then realizes that there is one song "Wait… don't tell me."

Another voice from behind them "That's right, it's Episode Solo."

They turn over and see the 25th generation S4. However, the four of them are more shocked over the fact they want them to sing the iconic S4 song.

Hime then continues "Don't worry, this is a special case and all of us will be teaching you."

Kanade seems to have a headache from it "Hold on… by all you mean…"

Then an energetic Ruka shows up "That's right! Everyone within the S4 will be teaching you four! Of course, that includes Ruka!"

Yume then claps her hands together "Now then, let's hurry up. Since you girls had agreed, let's get the special training started!"

All four questions together "What?"

Rola answers "Didn't Hibiki agree to it earlier?"

Kanade, Ellen, and Ako then shout "Hibiki!"

Afterward, they go through a very tough two-hour training session. Remember the event, Hibiki and Kanade sigh.

Kanade looks at Hibiki "Why are you sighing? You are the reason why we are here."

"But I never thought it would be something like this."

Kanade then sighs again "That's true, I would have agreed as well if I was alone."

Ellen responds to Kanade "At least, Kanade, you got experience doing this already."

"I know! But this is Episode Solo! It is a song that so many people love and knows very well! We can't afford to screw up!"

Ako then "Well… the four of us are doing it together. It should be okay if we try to cover each other a bit.."

The three of them look at Ako. Ako leans backward in surprise while the three of them smile and laugh.

Ako asks "Wha.. .what?"

Hibiki answers "It's just… You say things that are just interesting really often."

Kanade nods "Yeah, and they often get us back together on the same page."

Ellen then adds "Well, now that our worry is out of the way, let's go!"

The four of them take out their cards and facing each other from four directions.

Hibiki "Wild Tone!"

Kanade "Graceful Tone!"

Ellen "Soul's Tone!"

Ako "Goddess tone!"

Then all four together "Shine together, Suite Stars!"

The four of them change into their own outfit and stand onto the stage.

Hibiki and Kanade starts "When the outro ends,"

Ellen and Ako continues it "The intro flows in,"

Then all four of them together "To the next song."

After the song plays a bit, Hibiki sings again "Are you ready? Take a deep breath."

Kanade then sings the next part "Your fingers trembling a bit."

Ako follow up "You advance onto the next stage by yourself."

Ellen then sings what happens after "The world changes at that moment."

The four of them continues and when it comes to the special appeal, they barely make it. In the distance, Yume, Hime, and Elza are watching the live together.

Elza "Hoo? They manage to complete that appeal. How long was it since they started Aikatsu?"

Yume answers "Barely two months."

Hime then adds "Considering they didn't have prior training, they are doing quite well."

Elza then shows interest "Even so, they aren't that amazing yet. Though it seems like that blue one, Ellen was it? Her voice is the best. I haven't found many like her."

Hime then asks "So you are still plundering idols?"

"Of course, even if Neo Venus Ark has a higher acceptance rate, I still want the best on my ship."

Yume makes a dry laugh "Hahaha…"


	17. Welcome Festival, Gyaku's Trump card

Author's Note

This is one chapter for unknown reasons I struggled with. Sorry that it took so long for me to write this chapter. Either way, this is more of a chill chapter where all the characters have fun... Well, for the most part.

* * *

Chapter 16: Welcome Festival, Gyaku's Trump card

When their live comes to an end, loud cheers resounds the stadium. The four of them introduce and starts the festival.

Hibiki "Is everyone ready for the welcome festival?"

Everyone answers in cheers

Ellen then follows up "Sounds like everyone is ready. In that case, let's..."

Kanade then stops Ellen "Stop! We haven't even explained anything about this festival!"

"Ah… that's right. In that case, everyone, please look at your Aikatsu Mobile."

Ako then nods "Looks like everyone has it out. Now, app, install!"

An application then is installed into everyone's Aikatsu Mobile.

Hibiki then says "This app will have everything you would like to find in this festival."

Kanade continues "That's not all, there is a surprise live event on the last day."

Ako "But, there is a catch."

Ellen nods "That's right, if you want to see it from the best seat, you'll have to collect festival points."

Kanade then explains "To collect points, all you need to do it participate in different events during the festival. There are 300 seats available so let's do our best!"

Hibiki couldn't wait and is slightly already hopping around "Either way, let's enjoy ourselves and let the festival, begin!"

With a final cheer, the festival officially began.

* * *

Soon after the festival starts, Hibiki and others meet up with Yume.

Yume immediately says "Good work. That was a great Live. I knew the four of you can pull it off."

Elza who is still nearby then comments "But you can't exactly call that great. That was mediocre at best."

Hibiki gets angry "Nobody asks you!"

Elza glares at Hibiki and Kanade tries to calm down Hibiki "Hibiki, you know she is right. We barely manage to do that special appeal. Besides, you still want to enjoy the festival, right?"

Hibiki answers without catching Kanade's hint "Eh? Of course, I do. But what does that have to do with this woman being so mean?"

Everyone but Elza and Hibiki sigh or dumbfounded by it. Kanade "Umm, Hibiki. Where are we right now?"

Hibiki immediately answers "Isn't that obvious? We are on Neo Venus Ark and we are having the festival on it."

Kanade "And? Keep going."

"Well, Neo Venus Ark is a top idol school and it is run by… ah."

Elza smiles and says "It looks like I don't have to remind you who's ship you are on."

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

Elza then chuckles with a smile "At least no one needs to explain it to you. Well, whatever, I'll let it slide. I'm in a good mood today."

Elza then immediately walks towards Ellen. She looks at Ellen from head to toe and nods. Ellen can't help but feel feels awkward from her stare.

"Umm, is there something wrong with how I dress?"

"No, instead you dress very well. If I have a problem with anyone, it would be this monkey."

Elza points at Hibiki.

"Monkey… Ah…" Ellen covers her mouth and starts laughing

Everyone is confused while Ellen keeps laughing for a while "Sorry sorry, it's just… It reminds me of the time when Hibiki and Kanade had to take care of some kids."

Hibiki immediately remembers 'Oh, that's right. We had to do it together with Ouji. Those kids won't stop messing around until the monkey dance."

Elza looks at them and looks interested "Hmm, I cannot see Kanade being a monkey. Still, that must be an interesting sight to see."

Ellen laughs "Hahaha, it really was. By the way, what did you need?"

Elza then looks back at Ellen "Oh right, I want you."

"Eh?"

"Kurokawa Ellen, I welcome you to Neo Venus Ark."

"Wait, hold on. Are you saying you want me to leave Four Star Academy and transfer to Neo Venus Ark?"

"That's right, come to Neo Venus Ark."

"Uhmm."

"Don't worry, I don't need an answer immediately. I can wait until the festival ends. Besides, the next event is starting soon."

Soon after, an announcement is released on their Aikatsu phone.

Hibiki reads it "First major event. Sports challenge! Everyone, this! Let's do it!"

Kanade then asks "But what sports can we do? I would prefer something we don't have to run around too much."

Ellen then adds "Maybe something we can join as a team."

Yume then notices one sport that is available "Ah…"

Hibiki moves over and took a look "Volleyball." She then smiles "Alright, let's do it! That sounds fun!"

Ako however, backs off "It's a duo volleyball game. I'll go look for something else to do."

Elza then leaves as well "You girls have fun. I have some matters to attend later."

Leaving Yume, Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen by themselves. Ellen then asks "So what's the setup?"

Hibiki then says "I'll take Yume. I'll don't want to lose to Yume in everything. At least when it comes to sports, I'm confident that I won't lose to anyone!"

Yume then smiles "Oh, did you perhaps think I'm not good at volleyball?"

"Eh? Well, no not really but I'll make sure to be the one that brings us to victory."

"Sorry, I'll be the one to do that. After all, I was in my previous school's volleyball team."

"Being on the team or not doesn't matter, I bet you are already rusty after being idol for so long."

"No way! I made sure to practice every once in a while."

"Then let's go!"

Kanade and Ellen then looks at each other while Ellen says "Why don't we team up as well?"

"Yeah, but… I hope Hibiki won't cause trouble for Yume."

"I think it'll be fine. Anyways, let's go."

Kanade nods and the two follow after Yume and Hibiki. They are able to sign up and participate in matches. Kanade and Ellen did alright but Yume and Hibiki duo is leaving a great impression on everyone.

Yume "And take this!"

Yume spikes the ball at lightning speed, leaving the other team unable to react. As the matches go on, Hibiki gets her time to shine as well.

"Alright, there!"

Hibiki's spike has spin and power. Even if someone tries to receive it, they could not control where the ball goes. Nearly every game, their opponents can not get their points to two-digit. The two of them take first place easily.

"Yume, let's team up again if there is a chance."

"Of course, we'll win the next time as well."

Afterward, they meet up with Ako and the five of them enjoy the festival until the first day ends.

* * *

The next day morning, within the festival, another major event comes up.

Hibiki immediately takes a look "Search and capture! Target, the wild Yuzu!"

Yume leans over and takes a look "Ah, as I thought, Lily is in it. I guess she serves as the final boss for Yuzu. Just in case no one catches her."

Ellen then questions "Final boss?"

Yume nods "That's right, the only person that can successfully capture Yuzu."

Kanade then immediately asks more question "Wait, didn't Lily have poor health? How can she catch Yuzu?"

Yume thinks but makes a wry smile "I… don't know. I think it is just Lily knows what Yuzu will do since they are childhood friends."

Kanade then looks at Hibiki for a second "Ah, I think I get it."

Hibiki retorts "Wait, how did you get it from looking at my face?"

"Hibiki, whenever you want to do something, I knew immediately what it is before you do it."

"No way… Then what do I want to do right now?"

"Join the event and feast on cakes right after."

"Just how?"

Yume, Ellen, and Ako looking at the two going off at each other couldn't help but quietly comments.

Ako says "Isn't that just what Hibiki wants to do during this festival?"

Ellen "Shhh, just let the two of them have their fun."

Yume nods "Right! They are definitely best friends!" Ako and Ellen nods.

Ako then says with a warm smile "Yes, they are a mess but definitely best friends."

* * *

Yuzu is wearing a fluffy bunny outfit while standing on a stage.

"Okay, I think that's everyone that wants to play. Yuzu is happy to see everyone here. Are we ready to play?"

All the participants give a positive response.

"Alright, great! Then let me explain the rules. From now on, Yuzu will run and everyone can try to capture me. Whoever captures me will receive these!"

Yuzu holds up six tickets

"Instead of competing for points, the one captures me will receive all six tickets. Of course, those who came close will also receive some points. However, even with everyone here, it's probably going to be east for me. So we thought up a final boss for me!"

Yuzu then moves aside and shows Lily. She walks a few steps forward while icy wind blows towards everyone.

Hibiki shivers "Cold! What was that?"

Yume answers "Shirogane Lily, Yuzu's childhood friend. Everywhere she goes, there is always that cold wind."

Kanade then remembers "Really? So that's why that time…"

Lily then looks at everyone then speaks "Thanks for everyone for coming. In this event, I will participate in capturing Yuzu as well. However, to make it fair, I only have 15 minutes while everyone here has 2 hours."

Hibiki says "2 hours, that's insane. She thinks she can run away from everyone for 2 hours?"

Ako sighs "That's just how confident she is. That girl has limitless stamina."

Before they can discuss more, Yuzu says one last thing "Game Start!"

She immediately starts running leaving everyone confused for a moment.

* * *

Little over an hour into the game. Many came close to capturing Yuzu but she is now missing in action.

Kanade complains "Just where could she be hiding? How did everyone lose sight of her in the first place?"

Yume answers "That's Yuzu for you. The only person she has a hard time escaping from is Lily."

Hibiki complains as well "But that's six tickets. If Lily can capture her easily, isn't that unfair?"

Yume answers again "Ah, don't worry. We made sure Lily doesn't know the situation and has to start without knowing where Yuzu is."

Ellen stops her hands and looks at Yume "Hold on, she had to look for Yuzu throughout this whole ship in 15 minutes?"

Hibiki then stops and thinks "Hold on, but they did it because she still has a chance, right?"

Kanade answers "That's very likely but how?"

Ako then blatantly asks Hibiki "I think the two of you are similar, why don't you think like Yuzu and act like her."

"Act like Yuzu, I see. If I was Yuzu and need to hide… Ah!"

Hibiki then runs off while the rest of the girls follows. Hibiki then heads out of the ship and looks at the top of the radio antenna near the rear of the ship.

"Maybe she is up there."

Kanade retorts "How? There is no ladder or anything to climb on."

Ellen thinks "Maybe she just climb like a monkey… ah."

Ako sighs "Enough with the monkey joke, so are we going to climb?"

Everyone looks at each other. Yume then answers the question.

"Of course, this will be a great Aikatsu as well."

Hibiki nods and jumps ahead "Alright, let's go! Aikatsu!"

One by one, every idol in the event also starts to climb. However, the surface is silky smooth and some fall off. Those who fell off lands on top of some soft cushions that are quickly prepared by the sailors. Tens of minutes passed, Hibiki is almost at the top.

"Almost there! Aikatsu!"

Yume, who is besides Hibiki says "Yeah, but we are running out of time. Lily will start to move soon. That means..."

Before Yume finishes her sentence, a yawn is heard from the top.

"Yahweh, that was a good nap. Hmm? Oh, Hibichi, Yumechi, how's it going?" Yuzu peaks out from the top and looks down towards Hibiki and Yume.

Hibiki looks at Yuzu "Just fine and I'm about to capture you. You have nowhere to run!"

Yume nods "That's right!"

"About that, sorry!"

Yuzu then pulls back. A few seconds later, Yuzu glides away like a flying squirrel.

"Sorry, but I won't get captured that easily!"

Hibiki and Yume together "No way…"

* * *

When Yuzu lands at the top of the ship's bridge, Lily is there waiting with her net bazooka.

"Eh? Lily, wait!"

"Prepare yourself, Yuzu!"

Lily fires and successfully captures the just landed Yuzu.

"Aww, you could've given me a chance."

"Nope, you'll get away if I'm not serious."

Off the distance, everyone is shocked at how easily Lily captures Yuzu.

Kanade voice her disbelieve "No way, just like that. Two minutes and 12 seconds."

Ellen then says "I guess that's why she isn't allowed to move until the end."

Hibiki and Yume then come down to where the other three is.

Yume then says "That's right, but we kind of helped Lily"

Hibiki questions "How?"

Kanade answers "Ah, if we didn't get close, she would've never left. Also considering Lily's stamina, she probably couldn't climb that."

Yume "That's true, but…"

Yume looks at Yuzu and Lily laughing happily.

"I think this is a happy end for this event."

Hibiki and others agree but a distortion of space happens a little further behind Yuzu and Lily. From it, Gyaku shows up.

"Hmm? Tsk, the first thing I see is happy idols. Whatever, I'll end everything today." Gyaku holds up his card "Materialize, my, our wish!"

The card emits black energy and transforms Gyaku. His hair is slightly longer and gains a cool guy face. His outfit also changes into one that is similar to M4 but is black and purple. Over his shoulder, he has a long scarf cape as well.

"Fight poison with poison, fire with fire, and today, I'll fight idol with idols! Come Precure! Let's settle everything today!"

Gyaku then grabs his cape and waves it into the sky. Several dark spheres fly out and drop down like bombs.

The girls look at each other and nod. The girls move to an area without people.

Yume then says "Let's go, everyone."

Hibiki complains "Ahh, that's my line!"

Ellen "Hibiki, now is not the time."

"But…"

Ako then complains "Enough, let's just hurry up."

"Fine"

The girls quickly transform and leap towards Gyaku.


	18. Diva's Resolve and Cure Center

Author's Note

About 90% of this chapter is all about the fight. Well, it is a boss fight after all.

Either way, the next few chapters will be more on Aikatsu. It has been a quite character-focused chapter for a while. I think it's time to do more Aikatsu.

* * *

Chapter 17: Diva's Resolve and Cure Center

When Gyaku bombarded the ship, Elza blames herself for the lack of security.

"How could this happen? I thought everything was perfect."

Hime, who is beside her, puts her hand on her shoulder "Either way, let's get everyone to safety first."

"Yeah, let's move everyone to the lower deck. The ship won't sink from this kind of damage."

"Alright, then lets… Is that Yume and the other girls. Where are they going?"

Hime sees Yume and the girls running to a more isolated area. Hime and Elza rush over. When they find them, they witness the five girls transforming into precure.

Elza "Did they just transformed by using that device?"

Hime however, isn't so surprised "As I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's leave this to the precure. We should get everyone to safety first."

Elza slowly nods "Ah… yeah, let's do that."

"Then let's hurry, I'll take care of this side."

Elza nod and go take care of another side while thinking "Yume Nijino, precure, and those devices. I don't know what is happening but I will find out everything perfectly!"

* * *

The girls got on top of the stadium.

Yume "Gyaku, what are you doing?"

He answers "What I am doing? Getting my last fight with you girls."

Hibiki asks 'Last fight? What do you mean?"

"There is no need to say anymore. Precure, prepare yourself! Hyaaah!"

A blast of a powerful wave is released from Gyaku. The precures stand firm and endure it. However, Lily and Yuzu got blown away. Melody and Rhythm immediately. To save them, Melody and Rhythm jump out. Melody grabs Yuzu and Rhythm got Lily.

Diva shouts "Yuzu! Lily!"

After Melody and Rhythm lands, Yuzu answers first "Don't worry, we are all okay!"

Diva feels relieved but Gyaku pops out beside her.

"Where are you looking?"

He kicks Diva and sents her flying towards the sky. He then dashes to where Diva is and knocks her down back to the ground while locking his fist together. Diva crash into the stadium and could hardly get up.

Beat and Muse shouts "Diva!"

The Beat and Muse jump down, trying to help Diva. However, Gyaku shows up behind them in midair. He closes his hands together and forces a blast of dark energy out of his hands. Beat looks back and quickly and puts up her beat barrier but was broken through easily.

Beat and Muse screams "Ahhh!"

The two of them crashes besides Diva. Gyaku stands on top of the stadium and looks down at the girls.

"Naive, recklessly jumps in to help only leaves you wide open."

Diva tries to get up while looking at Beat and Muse that landed beside her "You two, are you alright?"

Beat answers first "Yeah, but…"

Muse then continues "He is strong."

Diva nods as she slowly gets up. Around the same time, Melody and Rhythm regroup.

Melody looks at them and turns to Gyaku "This guy is fast."

Rhythm says "But if it is the five of us…"

Diva nods "Yeah, we can do it!"

As soon as Diva finishes saying that, the girls run slightly far apart and leap in at Gyaku. Gyaku looks at each one of them and suddenly shows up in front of Melody. Melody dodges his fist but was immediately hit from behind.

Surprised and confused "Wha?"

Melody looks back and sees Gyaku behind her. Gyaku quickly follows up with a downward kick and leap towards Muse. Gyaku goes for a punch but Muse uses her hands to lift herself up with it to avoid. Gyaku however, follows through Muse's touch and ram Muse with his shoulder.

"Ahhh!"

"Idiot!"

Beat retorts "Is that so? Beat Sonic!"

Gyaku quickly strikes down every shot from the Beat Sonic.

"Not bad, but they are weak."

"Eh?"

Rhythm then leaps in and tries to punch him. Gyaku moves his head and looks at Rhythm missing him.

"Too much…"

He grabs her arms and throws Rhythm towards Beat. Beat ended up catching Rhythm while Gyaku fires another dark shot at them.

"As I thought, opening and weakness are the same."

Gyaku then looks at Diva then taunts her "Come, let's see what you can do."

Diva hesitates for a second but slowly gathers her courage.

"Hyaa!"

Diva jumps in and kicks Gyaku. Gyaku matches her attack and kicks back. The kicks hit each other and Diva was pushed back. Diva follows up with more attacks one after another. Gyaku then matches every single one and force Diva into a corner.

"Are you making fun of me? If your resolve is only this much, then quit being a precure."

"No… I'm not…"

"Yes, you are! If you are, then fight like you mean it!"

"But I…"

Muse then realizes what Diva may be thinking.

"Diva, I know how you feel. But we fight to save people."

Melody then smiles while barely standing up "That's right. We are here to save Gyaku as well."

He then retorts "Save me? Rather, you girl are the ones pushing me to the end of the road."

Rhythm refute "That's because you keep turning people into Negadol! What's wrong with idols? What wrong with trying to bring a smile to people's faces?"

Beat nods "That's right, what you are doing is just weird. All it does it making people miserable."

"Shut up shut up!" Gyaku then jumps up high into the air and starts gathering dark energy. "Let's see you girls handle this!"

The dark sphere then slowly descent. Looking at it, the girls gather into one place.

Melody "That power. If that hit the ship, won't it sink?"

Rhythm "Maybe…"

Beat "Let's try to destroy it."

Melody and Rhythm join hands while Beat and Muse do the same. Melody and Beat then extend their hand to Diva. Overjoyed, Diva quickly takes their hand.

All five together "Passionato Harmony!"

Their attack fire off a never seen before power and strikes against the dark sphere. While strong, the dark sphere is not getting destroyed. All it does is slow its descent.

"Hahaha, nice try Precure. However, with the five of you alone, there is no way to stop this!"

Then an unknown voice "If there is only five. Precure, Full Moon Shot!"

A yellowish sphere is formed from the sixth cure's module. The moon sphere she shot out collides with the dark sphere. Combine with the Passionato harmony, they destroy it together.

"What?"

The new cure joins Melody, Diva, and others. She is wearing a mostly black and silver dress. There are a few stars decoration with a yellow moon near her hip.

"I see there are five of you. However, this enemy, he seems troublesome."

Melody nods "Yeah. Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Cure Center, nice to meet the five of you. Cure Melody, Rhythm, Beat, Muse, and… Diva."

Center smile softly when she looks at Diva.

Diva tilts her head and asks "Hmm, what is it?"

Center shakes her head "No nothing. However…" She then turns to Gyaku. "Let's take him on together."

Diva wants to answer Center positively but couldn't "But I…"

"No, you got it wrong. What he said isn't just that. I'm sure you had been told similar things before."

Diva then remembers her first year at Four Star Academy. The hardships she goes through and what people say about her. However, what Diva could relate with Gyaku is actually from her fan. There are few that criticize her.

"I… want to make him understand. I want to make him feel the joy he can get from idols!"

A light shines from Diva's cure module. Soon after, a pink light shoots out and looks like a small baton while still glowing.

Melody "Is that… A belltier? No, what is that weapon?"

Diva looks at it "Weapon." Diva then grabs it. The weapon becomes pink short stick.

"This is my weapon…"

Gyaku looks at Diva "Even if you get a weapon, it won't change anything!"

He dashes behind Diva and tries to punch her. However, it was blocked by a rainbow beam.

"Rainbow Sword, this is my weapon."

Diva then jumps away. She then slow looks at Gyaku with a soft smile.

"What is with that look? Just because you stopped me once, it doesn't mean anything!"

Gyaku attacks Diva a few more times from many angles, But Diva blocks all of them as if she is dancing.

"Tsu… Fine, how about this?"

Gyaku starts gathering dark energy again. However, a shadow shows up behind him.

"That move leaves you wide open, you know."

The Center kicks Gyaku in the back and sent him towards Diva. Diva then leaps towards him.

"Hyaaaa!"

Diva cuts through Gyaku. He then falls down with a scream. He tries to stand up while holding his chest, where it was cut.

"No, how? Just some idols are able to defeat my resolve?"

"Not just some idol, I'm cure Diva, a top idol!"

Diva then readies her sword in front of her.

"Eiiii!"

Diva then spins her swords and sents out several sword waves. When each wave hits Gyaku, they become circular cuffs that pin him in place. One on each limb and a large one over his body. She then points the tip of her rainbow sword at Gyaku.

"Precure, Rainbow Dream!"

The rainbow blade disappears for a split second and the handle shoots out a rainbow-colored beam.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Gyaku cries out as he is hit. After the attack ends, he falls onto the ground. Diva then runs towards him.

"Uhmm…"

Gyaku's transformation slowly becomes undone.

"Hahaha, that was something else. Perhaps, idols are necessary after all. Even if an idol's career doesn't last long"

Diva shakes her head "An idol can last forever. I'm sure you understand, an idol will always be within our hearts."

Gyaku is surprised but such a statement "That's… No, you are right. I see, so this is what he was talking about." Gyaku then closes his eyes and slowly, his body starts to disappear.

Rest of the cures starting to gather around.

Diva questions "What is going on? I thought…"

"This is my punishment. That power I used earlier, this is what happens if I were to lose."

"But…"

"Don't worry, I think… you have saved me. You made me remember what it means to be an idol. The smiles everyone had back then were real. The joy and the light they felt were not pointless. Diva and you girls, there is a spy in the school. Be careful, she is a really crafty one."

Diva and others could not respond immediately except Center "Thank you, but I'm sure we will be fine. As long as we keep up with our Aikatsu."

Diva, melody, and other looks at Center and nods.

Diva then says "That's right, we are all idols and we love putting out the best stage for our fans. The smiles and power from it, I'm sure we can protect this world."

Gyaku nods "That's good. Then please protect this world, don't stop shining like the first star…"

With that, Gyaku completely disappears and the fight ends. A few seconds after, Noise showed up.

"Sorry, I'm here to help now."

Muse the complain "Too late! It's over now!"

"Ah… No way. If it wasn't because of that weird girl, I could've helped."

After his whine, a voice can be heard a bit far away.

"Where did that weird bird go mehh. Is it over there?"

A sheep with her "Mehhh!"

"Then let's go, Caroline!"

A girl that looks like a sheep with a sheep is running around, looking for Noise.

Diva recognizes her "Ah… Kirara."

Noise "Kirara, yeah, that girl. I was just enjoying myself at the festival but she… ahhhh!"

Center smiles and says as she turns away "This festival is great, but it is not over yet."

Melody immediately gets excited "Yeah!"

Then she undoes her transformation. One by one, they all change back. The last one to change back is Center. She smiles can undo her transformation as well.

"HIme? No way!"

"Yes, Yume. I'm a precure as well."

Kanade then asks "Hime as in… Shiratori Hime?"

Ellen is shocked as well "Seriously? To think we'll be working together with Hime."

The three of them voice their surprise. Meanwhile, Hibiki is looking like a lost child and Ako stays silent, unsure how to react to it.

Hime then says "Ah, sorry. I can't join you girls yet. I still have a lot of work and things to do. There are also other places getting attacked as well. I'll be leaving after the festival is over."

Yume feels dispirit "I see… I understand you must have an even busier schedule than me. Staying in one place is just not possible."

"It is only not possible yet. I do plan on joining you later."

While the serious conversation is happening, Hibiki couldn't wait anymore.

"Hey, let's let everyone know it is safe now and let's continue the festival!"

Kanade then remembers everyone is still in the shelter "Ah, that's right. We should let them know soon."

"Then let's go and resume the festival!"

Everyone together "Yeah!"

* * *

Off to the side, Elza was watching. She then talks to herself.

"I was trying to catch Kirara but this… Hime Shiratori, you can transform like them. The modules, is it that thing? If that's the case, I must be one too. Legging behind Hime and Yume is not perfect at all. However, this must be fate."

She grabs a cure module from her pocket and looks at it.

"Now, I just need to figure out how this thing works. I'll have to analyze this."

Elza then looks at the girls again and watch them running towards the shelter area.


	19. Festival Final day, Jewel Star Friendshi

Author's Note

Finally got this chapter out. I wanted to add a few more events but it's getting a bit overloaded for one chapter. Well, here it is. I hope this chapter is better than the last.

Also, I hope everyone is doing ok with the coronavirus, Covid-19 to be exact. Actually, the virus name is SARS-CoV-2 but details... I wish everyone can make it through just ok. It seems like this virus won't go away any time soon. The year 2020 is a bit of a scary one I guess. Either way, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Festival Final day, Jewel Star Friendship

Early in the morning.

Hibiki "Finally! Today is the day for the special live!"

Kanade "I hope we get the special seats."

Ellen "Well, everyone earned a few points. I think we will be able to get the seats."

Yume "Well, how many points does everyone have?"

Hibiki "Four."

Kanade "Three."

Ellen "Four."

Ako "Two."

Yume nods "I see, then Ako, take one of my points. Three points will be enough to get the ticket, I think."

Yume then gives Ako one of her points while leaving the rest of the girls looking a bit confused.

Ellen then asks "How do you know?"

Yume answers "By counting how many small and major events. Normally, getting four points would be needed but since there isn't a limit on how many points we can get, I think three is enough."

Hibiki and Kanade look at each other for a moment and Hibiki questions "Uhmm, Yume?"

Kanade continues "How many points did you get?"

Yume answers proudly while holding out her Aikatsu Mobile "Seven points!"

Hibiki feels frustrated "Ahh, three points. No, we still have today. I'll definitely catch up!"

Kanade smiles "I'm not going to lose either."

Yume nods "Alright, then let's go!"

The girls start running towards Neo Venus Ark. However, a moment later, Ako slows down.

Ellen notices her stopping asks "What's wrong?"

Ako says "Yume, she had seven points."

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"No, I mean she still had seven points."

"Hmm? Ah!" Ellen finally realizes what Ako means.

Ako can't help but getting a little bit of cold shoulder "Amazing, I guess that is what it means to be a top idol."

Ellen nods "Yeah, but I think we are not that different."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"No way, did you not check our profiles? Wait, now I think about, you never post anything."

"Profile? Ah, you mean that. You are not saying there are people actually following us, right?"

Ellen then shows Ako her own profile and Ako reads it.

"Kurokawa Ellen, followers… 6802? No way, are you serious?"

"Yep, and this is yours."

"Mine? Eh? 1031, how? I never post anything."

"If you read what people say, they seem to be waiting for you to make posts."

"That's… but…"

"Isn't it also your duty to answer what people want? Princess?"

"Mmmm, fine… I'll just post a picture we took yesterday at the festival."

As Ako puts up the picture, Hibiki and other turns back and waves at them.

Hibiki yells "Ellen, Ako! What are you two doing? Hurry up!"

Ellen waves back "Alright." Then she looks at Ako "Let's go, just check it again in a few hours. I'm sure there will have comments by then."

Ako sighs then say "Okay, I got it. Let's just go, Hibiki is calling us."

Ako then starts jogging towards Hibiki and Ellen follows right behind her.

* * *

During the festival, the girls join more events.

Kanade "Ah, that's!"

Kanade rushes over to a room.

"As I thought, there is an event like this too!"

Yume pops her head out around the corner and looks into the room "What is it? Oh!"

Hibiki and others also check it out.

Hibiki "Sweets!"

Kanade stops Hibiki from creeping forward "Hibiki, not so fast. This looks like a contest… but…"

Yume asks "Do you want in?"

"Ah yeah, but it looks like they are starting."

Hibiki looks at Kanade then budges in "Why not just ask? Hey, is the sign up over?"

A student staff answers "No, you can still join. We got 2 spots left."

Hibiki smiles and looks at Kanade "See? There is still a spot for you."

Kanade nods "Yes, then I'll join! Time to show off my skill."

Yume then takes a few steps forward "Then I'll do the same."

Kanade looks at Yume surprised "Eh? You know how to make sweets?"

"Yep! My family actually runs a bakery shop."

"Eh? But I won't lose!"

"Alright, then it's a showdown between us!"

The two then go to their assigned station.

Student staff "Ah right, just like everyone else. The two of you can find a helper."

Kanade and Yume look at the three girls. Ako then shakes her hand saying no.

Yume then says "Hibiki!"

At the same time, Kanade says "Ellen!"

All four of them "Eh?"

Kanade asks Yume "Do you really want Hibiki as your assistant?"

Yume nods "Yes, we did really good together in volleyball. I'm sure we can do the same."

"I see…"

"To be honest, I thought you were going to pick Hibiki."

Hibiki then half crying like questions "That's right, why?"

"Because you will only get in the way."

"No, I won't!"

"Then let me asks you, if you were making the cream and it starts to take form, what do you do?"

"Give it a taste!"

"..."

Yume then helps "Well, tasting it is correct too."

"If she is only taking a small sample…"

"Of course it'll be a small sample?"

"Really?"

"Well, maybe a spoon?"

"You mean like this?"

Kanade takes out a large spoon and scoops up a spoon full of premade cream. However, it leaves less than a third left in the bowl.

"Of course!" After a short pause "Ah…"

Yume then says "Hibiki, I'll handle most of the process. Can you do the decoration and stuff? If we win, I'll give you half of what we made."

"Half! Okay, I got it!"

Ellen then quietly says "Amazing, she got Hibiki under control."

Kanade "It's fine, I'm going to win anyway."

The staff then says "Alright, it looks like everyone is ready. Now, this is the theme: Fun!"

Kanade "Fun, to make a fun sweet?"

Ellen "That's hard, what should we do?"

"I'm not sure…"

Kanade looks at Yume and Hibiki. The two looks like they know what to make and start pulling out ingredients.

Ellen looks as well but quickly back at Kanade "Why don't you stick with cupcakes?"

"I can do that but… we need something different."

"Something different… Ah…"

"Hmm? Did you get an idea? What is… Oh, the black frosting."

"No no no, let's not. It may look cool but the theme is fun."

"I know, but…"

Kanade and Ellen wonders and soon hears some none participants' comments.

"I wonder what they are making? I hope it is cute."

"Ehhh? But isn't bite-size food better?"

"I don't know what you two like but I hope it is sweets unique to them."

Kanade then thinks out loud "Unique to us, unique to idols?"

Ellen does the same "But to be unique to idol and fun to everyone…"

The two of them look around again and sees a girl that has a keychain with a Taiyaki Rola.

"Ellen!"

"Ah, I got it. Let's do it!"

While they are making the sweets, Pii flew in and finds Ako.

Ako "Oh, did you have your fun?"

Pii nods and looks at the four girls working on sweets.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll save some for us.

"Pii!"

"Hehe, but looking at what they are making… this might be a close match."

The participants all work on their fun sweets and about a little over an hour later, the stop timer goes off.

Staff "Okay, stop! Everyone, please bring out your sweets!"

One by one, each participant show their sweets. There are well-designed cake and sweets of different sizes, all are well made and look delicious. After waiting for a bit, it is Yume and Hibiki's turn to show their sweets. The sweets are covered in a thin white sheet of cloth.

"Hibiki!"

"I got it, Yume!"

The two together "One two…"

They lifted the sheet and reveals their sweets.

Ellen "That's… a stage? But where are the sweets?"

Even the staff questions it "Uhmm… this is?"

However, the knowledgeable Kanade looks at it with a surprise "No way! In this short time?"

Staff then asks Kanade "Do you know what's going on?"

Kanade answers while walking towards Yume and Hibiki "Yes, I think so…" Kanade then breaks off a piece of the stage and eats it.

Kanade "A… Amazing, this is just amazing. A stage… Live… This is definitely fun."

Hibiki "That's right, I was surprised when Yume suggest making a stage out of cookies but… Even the idea sounds fun so I agreed."

Yume nods "Yep! However, what did you two make?"

Yume looks at Kanade and Ellen. Kanade looks at Ellen and they nod at each other. The two of them reveal their sweets.

Yume "Chocolate, but they are…!"

Kanade nods with pride "Yes, they are idol chocolate!"

There are several chocolates and each takes a form of different idol's face.

Hibiki "Ohhh, they look amazing! Hmm? Wait... "

Hibiki then walks over and takes some of the chocolates.

Kanade complains "Hibiki!"

"Just hold on, I got something nice."

Hibiki then walks back and fiddle with the cookie stage.

"Tada!"

Hibiki took the chocolate of their faces and stand it up on the cookie stage. Not only the girls, everyone nearby got excited. Samples of it are handed out and everyone starts to judge every single sweet.

The staff then cuts in "Alright, it seems like that is everyone's sweets. But it looks like everyone can agree about which two are the best."

The staff then looks back at the cookie stage and chocolate idol. After a moment, the staff seems to have been notified by someone and nod.

"Alright, since the two are not possible to judge and have a clear winner, they will both be the winner!"

The girls look at each other with a smile.

Kanade "Well, I guess that's fair. A stage, I should've thought of that."

Yume nods "I know, same here. Chocolates, that is a great idea. If only I had a little more time."

Hibiki "Uhmm, can we start eating? There are so many sweets here, it is hard to resist."

Kanade "Hibiki, really?"

Staff then says "Well, this is a lot of sweets. I also can't wait to try them out."

Every participant agrees and all the sweets starting to be consumed. Kanade and Hibiki try out every single different sweet. Kanade however, is also taking notes. Noise also enjoys his share and the sweets party lasted for two hours. Afterward, the girls enjoy a few more festival events. In the late afternoon, the girls relax and waiting for the special live.

Yume "Ahh, that was fun."

Ellen nods "Yeah, there was so much to do."

Noise "Pii!"

Hibiki smiles and pokes Noise "All you did was eat. Of course, you look happy."

Kanade looks at Hibiki "Aren't you the same?"

"Well… Ahhahaha."

Ako sighs "Well, that's just like Hibiki. Anyways, it's almost time to announce who gets the tickets."

Yume "Oh, that's right."

Everyone then takes out their Aikatsu Mobile and as they do, everyone got a mail.

All together "Got it!"

Ako quickly withdraws and adjust her seat.

Hibiki "Hehe, Ako gets excited about it after all. Even though you look so indifferent the whole time."

"Whatever, let's go. The live is starting soon, right?"

Yume nods "Yes! I can't wait to see what Hime and other will do!"

The girls then immediately start moving towards the stadium.

* * *

Behind the stage, the 25th generation S4 is preparing.

Yozora "It's finally time, isn't it."

Tsubasa nods with a confident smile "Yeah, and we will definitely make this festival an unforgivable one."

Yuzu "That's right! Ah! By the way, Hime, what do you think about the new girls Yume picked up."

"Picked up, haha. But let's see, I think they are all amazing. Hibiki is already full of energy. Kanade is the one who can make plans very well. Ellen got the best skill. Their Ako is also quite mysterious with a few interesting tricks."

Yozora then stops her movement "But Ako, she is too young. Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen could contest for S4 position but…"

Tsubasa turns over and looks at Yozora "Don't worry, I think everything will be fine."

Yuzu agrees "Yuzu thinks so too!"

Hime "Me too, If it is the four of them, I'm sure it will be okay. But for now…"

Yozora stands up "It's almost time for our live."

Hime smiles and for a V with her fingers "Let's show everyone our new song!"

Tsubasa "Yes!"

Yuzu "Yeah!"

Yozora "Of course!"

They look at each other for a second and say together "S4, Jewel Star Friendship!"

Moments later, the four of the shows up on the stage.

As the music starts, Hime and Tsubasa sing "Within our heart is a jewel of warmth. A jewel that connects us all."

Yozora and Yuzu follow up "No matter when, no matter what, it'll be alright."

Then all four "Our eternal star friendships!"

The four then walk away from each other. However, as their aura forms, it forms a diamond shape star.

Hime then begins the next verse "Each and every drop of glimmer, holds its own unique color!"

Yozora, who stands to the right side of Hime continues "It's projecting them, right here, right now and I must not try to deceive!"

Then moves to the right again, Yuzu follows up "With our back towards the stage, I will bring out my true pride!"

Up next is Tsubasa "I will project it, right here, right now and it'll be more beautiful than anything else!"

The girls then return around and facing each other. They slowly move towards each other as they continue to sing and dance.

Hime sings first again "The dream that shone the brightest within the jewelry box."

Then starting from Yozora then to Yuzu with Tsubasa last. Each sings a small segment

"I will hold on to it tightly, because I know, it will not break."

The four them are close together now and immediately go back to their four-person formation. The song keeps going and the four of them continue to dance and sing at their best.

Near the end of their performance, they begin their special appeal like Episode Solo. However, the star expands outward and the surrounding immediately looks like space. Then tiny stars start to swirl around the four of them and at the end, they all pose while each star shines brightly.

Just as everyone thought the appeal is about to end, the four of them follow up with a Swift Appeal. Some of the stars begin to form into a small star-like platform for each girl. They ride on them and spins around. In the end, the girls jump off and let the stars crash into either other. The star explosion becomes the Four Star Academy logo and the girls pose around it. As the swift appeal ends, the music stops and the live is over.

Several seconds passed and everyone is in absolute awe. Only two people were able to respond to it.

Yume silently praises it "Amazing…"

Elza "That is… To think a live like this exist…" Elza then smiles with excitement

Only after people heard their praise, cheers can slowly be found within the crowd. It takes several minutes for the crowd to die down. As they did, the four girls begin to talk.

Hime "Thank you, everyone! This is a song we compose together and we hope to show our feels."

Tsubasa "That's right, our feelings our precious experience at the Four Star Academy."

Yozora "Not only that, but there are also friends and rival we found. As well as the time we all strive to shine brighter than another."

Yuzu "Our fun times and sad times. They are all important memories to us and we put all of our feelings into this live!"

Hime then speaks again "Four Star Academy, S4, and live. Everyone, we welcome you all to do your best! Neo Venus Ark, we welcome you all to Japan and our school, Four Star Academy!"

As the cheer happens once more, it also marks the end of the welcome festival.


	20. Aikatsu & Precure, Suzu's Counter Attack

Author's Note

This chapter bounces between scenes a lot. It is also originally planned to be released early last month but... yeah, I'm way behind schedule. I also had to go to work still since the business is considered an essential business somehow.

I also tie up the loose ends regarding Gyaku in this chapter. Looking back, that chapter wasn't planned as well as I hoped. I do try to keep in line with what most precure seasons are like while introducing a few new concepts. Most precure fans out there should know what is to come in the next chapter once finished this chapter. Also yes, I do plan on following through. Do let me know what you all think through.

* * *

Chapter 19: Aikatsu & Precure, Suzu's Counter Attack!

Early in the morning, all the cures meet up. They are at the S4 Garden and the meeting includes Hime. Rola and Subaru are there as well.

Hime asks "So, what do you girls want to know?"

Hibiki "Yes yes! How did you get the Live Module?"

"Ah, about that…"

* * *

Staff "Shiratori Hime, please be on stand by for ten minutes."

"Okay, I got it!"

Hime nods and takes a seat. She looks at her script and suddenly a glittering light cover object from above took her attention away.

"That's…"

It slowly floats down and lands on her script. Hime reaches her hand out to touch it. At that moment, Hime feels a sense of familiarity towards it.

"Live… Module… Eh?" She holds her head while confused

"How come? Why do I know what this is?"

Then a conversation of the few staff that finished their work early gets Hime's attention.

Staff A "Hey, check this out. Something crazy happened at Four Star Academy."

Staff B "Crazy? Hmm, aren't those CG?"

"That's what I thought too but the debris, it's off stage."

"Hmm, you are right. So this is not CG? Maybe some kind of performance? These girls are crazy."

"Hahaha, yeah, but it's kind of cool."

The two staff are looking at a recorded video of the precure fighting Negadol. Hime quickly takes out her Aikatsu Mobile and searches for it. A few videos came out. The most popular one is the fight when Ako turned into Negadols.

"That's… Ako!"

While surprised by it, the glow from precure transformation pulled her attention to it. However, while people won't notice anything strange, Hime played back the video from the beginning and focus on that spot.

"Someone is there, Yume?"

One of Yume's unique features, her heterochromia hair that was peeking out near the edge of the video. It was barely within the shot.

"Yume, cure Diva. Then those girls too… No, they are other people. Could it be? The new students Yume picked out? On top of that."

Hime looks at the Live Module and the videos a few times.

"Maybe this is what they used to transform."

After she confirms her findings, she is called by the Staff and her work resumes.

* * *

"Afterward, I finish as many jobs I could and came back. Who would've thought the day I came back was the day I get to see everyone transform."

Rola "Hold on, you were there?"

"I was there, on the other side of the forest."

Kanade "That's some amazing eyesight."

"Oh, it's nothing. Anyways, I'm surprised you know as well." Hime looks at Subaru

"Well, I just happen to see everything. But, I haven't been able to help at all."

Rola nods "Same here, all those fighting are just way too much. I need to hurry up and find a Live Module or else I won't be able to help at all."

"Yeah…"

Everyone turns to Subaru.

"No! Not like that! Please just let it go already!"

Rola's Aikatsu Mobile then rings. She takes a look.

"Oh, it's time already. Sorry, I got to go."

Yume asks "Work?"

"Kind of, but it's important."

"I see, then do your best!"

"Of course!"

Rola then runs off while waving back at everyone.

Hime then asks "Is there more you girls would like to know?"

Yume nods "Yes, well… it's not precure related, but can you tell us how you, Tsubasa, Yuzu, and Yozora were able to do the Swift Appeal?"

Hime laughs a bit "About that, we aren't quite sure. But I can share our experience with everyone."

Not only Yume, but everyone together "Please!"

Hime then starts talking about their practices until it's time for their work or lessens.

* * *

In another world, the enemy headquarter.

Man "Kosei, you are now in charge of that region. No, just focus on that country."

Kosei "Just… Japan. Why? I can do more than that!"

"I know, but we don't know how many precure is there. There were four from that world, maybe there are four as well."

"Eight, that's…"

"That would be too much for one person. Don't worry, I'm sending three people to help you. One of them, Mutsu, should be there in a few days. The other two will take a while, but it's the twin. You should know what they are capable of."

"Those two? I… understand."

Kosei thinks "If those two show up, things will get complicated. I'll have to get rid of the precure soon."

The man looks at Kosei and understands what she is thinking "Don't worry. if you can show results, I can hold those two back. I'm well aware of the personality of those two."

"Thank you!"

"Go, don't disappoint me like Gyaku."

Kosei then teleports away and the man pushes a button on his tablet. The wall to his right opens up and he walks in. A moment later, he reaches a dark room with a large cold sleep like device.

"Gyaku, my stupid son. To think you still listened even after all you had gone through. Did you wanted to become an idol that much?"

For a few seconds, he simply looks at Gyaku that is sleeping inside.

"They said they want to save you. To think they notice the dream you had and try to bring it out, that was unexpected. However, they just didn't realize what is to come in the future. Sleep well, for now, I'll make sure you won't get hurt by idols, Aikatsu ever again."

* * *

Suzu then walks around the academy, pondering at what to do.

"I got to think of a plan soon! If not, it'll become really annoying."

While walking down the hall, she happens to hear familiar voices.

"Koharu! At that part, keep your arm up a little longer!"

"Okay!"

Suzu looks into the room, she sees Rola, Mahiru, Ako, and Koharu.

Mahiru then says "But don't worry too much, that's the only mistake you did. On the other hand…"

Mahiru looks at Rola

"Wha, what?"

"The way you sing and dance had gotten more individuality. It's good for solo stage, but we are going to perform as a unit."

Ako nods "That's right, we are not competing with each other."

Rola realizes her mistake "Ah… Sorry, I'll change it."

Koharu then notices Suzu and turns around "You are, Suzu right? Do you need anything?"

"Eh? Ah no, well… The four of you are forming a unit? What's it called?"

The four girls look at each other with a sigh.

Rola answers "To be honest, we don't know yet."

"Is there no four-person unit to ask for advice?"

Ako then immediately says "M4! Mahiru!"

Mahiru nods and starts calling Asahi and explains the situation.

"Really? That's amazing!"

"And that's why we want some advice."

"Well, the most important part is the goal. What is the purpose of the unit."

Rola answers "Actually, it's almost Yume's birthday. So we thought we should put up a live with a new song."

Koharu "Right! But I'm not really confident. Ever since she won against Elza and Hime, Yume had been shinning so bright. Maybe more than the first star, almost like a goddess."

Asahi immediately says "Don't worry, Koharu also shines like a… goddess…"

"No way, I still not as good as Yume. If anything, I'm more like her angel."

Rola "Angel? That's it! This is for Yume, being her angel is just right."

Mahiru "Angels, that doesn't sound bad."

Ako "But… isn't that a bit plain?"

Suzu "There is the four of you, but how about Yume?"

Rola "With Yume, but what…"

Koharu "Diva... "

Ako "Diva, a famous songstress."

Rola "Interesting, that gets me going! Put them together, Angely Diva!"

Suzu "Sounds good, so when is the live?"

"Day after tomorrow. It's a bit early but with how busy everyone's schedule, I think it is the best time. It's Yume's day off too."

Suzu then thinks "Wait, this may be my chance."

"I see, then you four keep practicing. I'll handle the flyers and informing others."

Koharu "But…"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. There is no time left, right?"

The girls look at each other and smile

Mahiru "Then we'll leave it to you, Suzu. Ah, but please try to keep it a secret."

Suzu "I see, I'll just say there is a surprise and I'll take her to the concert hall."

The girls nod then Suzu dashes out while waving back "Just leave it to me!"

* * *

Suzu heads back to her room and studies the precure for her next attack.

"Hmm, it seems like the precure's power is connected with their emotion."

After looking through more notes, information regarding Siren interests her.

"This is… Brainwashing. I can use this, but that's more within Mutsu's field. Either way, I have to break their friendship first."

Suzu then looks at a picture of Yume.

"But lucky! There is such a good chance. I just need to keep you busy somehow."

Suzu smiles and puts down the picture then walks out.

* * *

The next day, Suzu pulled some strings for her plan. Yume receives an email in the morning.

"Hmm? What is this?"

Yume reads it and is shocked. She then reads it one more time.

"No way, an international talk show?"

Koharu wakes up from the surprised Yume

"Yume? What happened?"

"Ah, Koharu! Listen, I just got an offer to show up in an international talk show!"

"Really? When is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to meet up with them today."

"Okay! good luck, Yume!"

Yume gives Koharu a big nod and starts running off.

"Then I'm going now!"

"Yes!"

* * *

At the studio, Yume is meeting with the staff.

Yume questions "Ehh? But this email."

The staff takes a look "Hmm, that is indeed our email but… Alright, hold on."

The staff begins a call and confirm several things many times. After a few minutes, he goes back to Yume.

"Okay, it seems like the host couldn't make it. The program is to introduce a few international idols to Japan. We would like you to host our program tomorrow."

"I see, so that's what happened. In that case, please let me do it."

"Really? Thanks a lot! Please come early tomorrow morning. We have a lot of rehearsal to do."

"Got it!"

* * *

Late afternoon, when Yume is on her way back to her dorm. Suzu is running and sees Yume. She stops and waves at her.

"Oh, Suzu! Doing Aikatsu this late?"

Yume asks with a smile

"Yes, I thought I should train a little more. I thought I should train a bit more if I want to keep up with Kanade. She is amazing, I need to do my best too."

"I see, but don't overdo it. It's no good if you injure yourself."

"Yes! … Uhmm, did something happened?"

"Oh, well… I just land a job for tomorrow. It was supposed to be my day off but a job is a job. However, it is an exciting one!"

"What is it?"

"I will be able to meet some international idols in a talk show tomorrow! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"I see…"

Then Yume's stomach growls

"Oh, ah hahaha. I should go get dinner first."

"In that case, I'll let them know! I'm running anyway!"

"Ah, that's a good idea. I'm sure everyone is in the academy at this time. In that case, it'll be good training too. Alright, then I'll leave it to you!"

"Yes!"

Suzu then runs off while saying Aikatsu!

* * *

In the evening, when Yume and Koharu are about to sleep.

Koharu "Uhmm Yume, about Suzu and tomorrow…"

"Oh, yeah! About that, I'm really excited and can't wait!"

"I see, then let's go to bed early. Tomorrow is an exciting day!"

"Yes!"

* * *

The next day, while Yume is away. Angely Diva is ready for their live performance.

Rola "Yume, where is she?"

Koharu "She said she is very excited last night. Maybe she is with the audiences."

Mahiru "I see, you do get the better view from there."

Ako "That's right, so let's give Yume a big surprise!"

Rola "Right, then let's…"

Rola holds out her hand and one by one, everyone puts their hand on top of her.

All four "Angely… Diva!"

The four of them quickly change and enters the stage. All four of them are wearing a white feathery dress with minor color differences that represent their own.

All four begin the song together "Sparkling light shines behind your eyes, it's a hot miracle blink. The sign of us connected, Brand new world! The world begins!"

Rola "Headphone are pop tuned with you, the moving days of this sky,"

Mahiru "I know the courage that suits me best."

Ako "Every time we call each other, a strong reflection."

Koharu "Diffusely reflected power, inflated with passion."

All four together again "Rising rhythm, I want to resonate with everyone."

Koharu "Want to exceed"

Mahiru "the level"

Rola "and to show"

Ako "Premonition"

All four "Here we go!"

They sing from the beginning once more with few minor changes to the lyrics. After finishing it, they perform their special appeal. A single star rises from the ground and each girl grows wing and flies towards the sky. The star rises slightly above them and shines with glittering particles all over the stage. Afterward, the four of them continue on a while longer and performance end in success.

* * *

While Yume is taking a break after the recording is finished, she saw the stage.

"Angely Diva, that was amazing. But, why didn't they let me know? But I'm sure there is a reason."

At the same time, Suzu is out of the studio in her ABC work form.

"It's working, but that friendship is strong. Let me give you a little push."

Suzu shoots a small amount of dark energy at Yume, tainting her heart.

"Eh?"

Yume puts a hand on her chest

"But… what is this feeling?"

Suzu smiles and mutter "There it is."

Then another girl shows up besides Suzu "Hmmm, you did well for your first time. But I can show you how to break a girl's heart."

"Mutsu!"

"Hello~ Suzu!"

"You got here fast. Either way, you know what to do, right?"

"Yep! I'll wait for your signal!"

"Precure, we will definitely win the next fight!"


	21. Single Star, New Yume!

Author's Note

Well, thanks to Corona chan, I got more time to write. Okay, bad jokes aside. Hopefully, everyone is still healthy. For this chapter, it originally was supposed to be a little more forceful. I decide to make the transition seem more plausible. Though it did end up dragging out the story by like 600 words. Another somewhat long chapter I guess.

Also, from the review last time. My dialogue writing changed? I don't think I changed anything but would like to know what changed. I am trying to keep a certain degree of consistency so that will definitely help me.

* * *

Chapter 20: Single Star, New Yume!

After Yume felt the unusual sensation, she leaves the studio. When she is about to get into the car, a girl that looks like Mutsu went up to her.

Girl "Wait! You are… Yume right? I'm a huge fan!"

Yume seeing a fan goes up to her with a bright smile makes her feel better.

Yume cheers up and answers with a bright look "That's right, I'm Yume!"

"Hmm, Yep! Yume is the best!"

Yume is confused by the sudden praise "Eh? Ah, thank you!"

"Mhmm! Yume shines better when she is by herself."

Yume somehow understands the meaning behind it but still asks "What… do you mean?"

"You are always with your friends. However, whenever you stand on stage by yourself, you always do better."

"I wouldn't say that is the case, but…"

The girl smiles sinisterly "You still have room to grow. Yet, no one seems to be capable of keeping up with you. Even when your rival Rola comes up with Swift Appeal, Rola's satisfaction meter still fell short from your's."

"That's…"

"Besides, you already know how Swift Appeal works and confident that you can do it, right?"

Yume starting to feel fear from the girl. From the training and hints from Rola and Hime, Yume knows that she will be able to do it.

While a little scared, Yume ask "How did you know?"

"That's because I'm your biggest fan!"

The girl then takes Yume's hand. She then creeps up another smile and starts to pour dark energy into Yume. When it happens, Yume slowly calms down. As if the energy eats away her fear. However, Mutsu looks surprised for a second.

Mutsu thinks "Interesting, this girl has the power to become a true idol. Unlike all the other worthless one."

Yume looks at the girl closely "Who… are you?"

"I'm Mutsu! Nice to meet you, Yume!"

Mutsu let go of Yume's hand and gives her a card. Yume takes a look and it says "Absolute idol Agency."

Yume asks "This is?"

Mutsu answers with a smile "I help out with that agency. If you ever thought of going solo, I'm sure our agency can give you full support. Ah! I'm sorry for taking up your time, I'll see you later!" and runs off without waiting for Yume's respond.

Yume blinks with confusion "Later?"

Yume stands in place and watches Mutsu runs off.

* * *

While Yume is on her way back, Rola and others already looked around but couldn't find Yume.

Mahiru "I guess Yume didn't show up. Seriously, where did she go?"

Suzu "Sorry, I couldn't find Yume."

Rola "Don't worry about it. It was a last-minute request after all."

Ako nods "That's right. According to my calculation, the chances of you managing to bring Yume here was 50/50."

Koharu "But… I thought Yume was excited to see the surprise."

Suzu "About that… Yume may be talking about an upcoming job."

Mahiru "It's okay, there is always next time."

Rola nods "Besides, it's Yume we are talking about. I would be disappointed if she abandoned her job."

Koharu "You are right."

Suzu then questions "Wait, the four of you aren't worried about Yume?"

Ako "Well, knowing Yume, she'll be fine."

Mahiru "Yep! Yume may complain at first but it won't become a big deal."

Koharu "Right!"

Ako nods in agreement. Suzu looks at the four of them and everyone believes in Yume and the deep friendship they have.

Suzu smiles "I see, then I'll take my leave. But I still feel responsible for not bring Yume here so I'll at least apologize to her!"

Suzu then runs off while Rola, Mahiru, Ako, and Koharu looks at her. They turn to each other and smile.

Koharu "Suzu, she is a sweet girl isn't she?"

Rola nods "Yeah, it's too bad she hasn't been focused on her own Aikatsu."

Mahiru "It's okay, she will become a fine idol too. I can feel some fighting spirits in her. Just like everyone else."

Ako "If you say that much, then it must be true. It'll be interesting to see what kind of idol she will become."

The girls agree and start getting ready to leave.

* * *

When Yume returns to Four Star Academy, she notices Suzu is wandering around with a panicked look.

Yume walks up to Suzu "Suzu, what's wrong?"

Suzu turns to Yume "Ah, well… No, nothing!"

Yume smiles "It's okay, if there is something troubling you. I'm always here to help."

"But…"

Yume puts her hand on her chest "Don't worry, it's also part of S4's job to help out our underclassmen."

Suzu slowly nods "Okay, but this is more about Yume…"

Yume tilts her head and questions "Me?"

Suzu nods "Uhmm… I happen to hear some really hurtful things."

"What do you mean? They wouldn't…"

Suzu shakes her head "I thought so too, but I uhmm… really heard it. I also manage to record their conversation."

Suzu readies the recorded file and shows it to Yume. Yume is scared but also curious at what kind of things Rola and others said. Yume slowly reaches out her hand and clicks the play button.

Mahiru "I guess Yume didn't show up."

Rola "Don't worry about it. It was a last-minute after all."

Ako nods "According to my calculation, that's right."

Koharu "But..."

Mahiru "It's okay."

Rola nods "Besides, it's Yume we are talking about."

Koharu "You are right."

Ako "Well, knowing Yume, she'll be fine."

Mahiru "Yep! It won't become a big deal."

Koharu "Right!"

The play backstopped and Yume can't believe what she heard.

Yume looks at Suzu "Is this… real?"

Suzu nods and Yume immediately tries to find them. Suzu however, grabs Yume's hand.

She then slowly tells Yume "Don't go… They are… well, celebrating their successful live right now."

Yume forces a smile "Then I should go congratulate them."

Suzu then looks desperate "But Yume, you look like you are seriously hurt! I knew it… I shouldn't have shown you that recording…"

"Suzu, no, you didn't do anything wrong. Instead, thanks for showing me that recording. Even if that's the case, I still have to do my job and be a good example. The S4 that I want to be is to be the first star. To be the brightest star and also the guiding light for everyone."

Suzu then takes a step back "I see, Yume… You are amazing. Even though you should feel betrayed, you still consider everyone your friends."

Suzu then looks to the right.

Yume then does the same "Hmm? What's wrong? Is something there?"

A few seconds after, a Negadol appears "Negadol!"

The Negadol attacks Yume and Suzu. However, Suzu immediately grabs Yume and they avoid the attack.

Suzu asks "Wha… what is that?"

Yume answers "Negadol!"

"Nega… what?"

Yume looks at Suzu "They are idols that had their dream destroyed."

"But, why is it attacking us?"

"I don't know but let's split up. I draw its attention. You can as for help and let everyone know there is another attack."

Suzu nods and runs in a separate way from Yume. The Negadol chases Yume as she planned. Yume stops after reaching a place with no one around.

She turns around and faces the Negadol "I thought it's over since Gyaku was defeated. Does this mean there is a new enemy?"

"Nega!"

Yume holds up her Live Modules "Precure! Live Modulation!"

Yume begins her transformation but her doubt in her friends and unstable emotion ends up canceling it halfway.

"Eh? What just…"

Negadol attacks Yume and Yume barely manages to avoid. The Negadol slowly gets ready once again for another attack.

Yume then tries to calm herself down "It's okay, focus Nijino Yume! Right now, the Negadol is the priority! One more time, Precure! Live Modulation!"

Yume finish her transformation this time "Shine like the First Star, Cure Diva"

Diva looks at herself and grips her hand tight in front of her "Good, I did it this time."

"Negadol!"

The Negadol leaps in and goes for the axe kick. Diva crosses her arm above her head and tries to receive it. But the kick is powerful enough to break through her defense.

Diva "Ah! Ei!"

Diva recovers quickly and follows up with a kick of her own. The Negadol catches it and throws Diva into the forest. She couldn't stop or avoid and simply crash into a tree while breaking it into pieces.

Diva "This Negadol… Eh?"

Diva stands up as she notices the broken tree. It is the S4 tree, it is four trees that grow while intertwining with each other. However, the impact destroyed 3 of them.

Mutsu then shows up while in a purple business dress "Interesting, isn't that convenient?"

"Who are you? And what do you mean?"

She looks at Diva with a cold glare "Call me Noren and do you not know what happens when plants grow too close to each other?"

"When plants grow too close, they would… fight for nutrients…"

Yume then remembers what Mutsu had said earlier. Combining with the recording she just heard, she is starting to seriously doubt their friendship.

Noren isn't giving Diva any time to think "Negadol!"

The Negadol attacks Diva and Diva can barely hold on.

As Diva is being beaten up, she thinks "Why? How come I couldn't even deal with a single Negadol right now? To be defeated like this… no!"

Noren then taunt Diva "What, can't defeat the Negadol when you are alone?"

Diva turns around "Of course I can!"

The Negadol sees the opening and gathers energy in her hand then punches Diva with an uppercut. The surprise attack hits Diva directly and sents Diva flying into the sky. As she falls, Noren catches her. While still conscious, Diva is barely holding on.

Noren "How weak, to think the idols in this world is this bad."

Diva then thinks "Bad? I am a bad idol?"

Diva starting to fall into darkness while Noren infuses more dark energy into her.

Noren then uses the tone when she visits Yume as her fan "Yume shines better when she is by herself."

Suzu then shows up in her business outfit as well "Even though you should feel betrayed, you still consider everyone your friends."

Within the darkness, Diva tries to shout from within "No, I… Eh? No? That's not right, I should still… think of them as friends."

Noren and Suzu smile at the same time. The two of them put more power into Diva. Soon after, within Diva's mind, she sees a dark figure of herself in her Eternal Rainbow Coord.

Diva "What?"

Dark Yume "I… still want to be better. Even if I have to do it alone."

Diva "Do it alone, no that's… wrong."

Dark Yume shakes her head "Is it really? In the end, the best idol has to be above others. You... We know how many idols could barely continue even when they try their best."

Diva "But their dream. We should support their dream!"

Dark Yume smiles "That is only if they can reach it. If they can't reach it, it's better to break them and have them find a new dream. One that is better for everyone."

Diva tries to retort "But…"

Dark Yume continues "But we know we won't be able to become better at this rate and the reason is…"

Diva looks at her dark self "My… friends. They…"

Dark Yume continues her words "couldn't become a more worthy rival."

Diva looks away "But it might even be a misunderstanding." Diva then looks back at her dark self "They wouldn't…"

Dark Yume looks at Diva with a disappointing face "People change. We need to change too, or else we will be left behind instead."

Diva tries to retort once again but could not. She knows what her other self said is true.

Dark Yume then starting to fade into the darkness "I see, you refuse me all the way. That's fine, if you don't want the power to become a true idol and strongest precure, then I'll disappear."

Diva looks at her other self "Power? Then... are you my… talent?"

Dark Yume fades even more into the darkness. Diva starting to reach her hand out, hoping to grab hold of her undiscovered talent. Diva's transformation comes undone as she reaches out further and grabs Dark Yume's hand.

Dark Yume returns to normal and dark energy grows "So you made up your mind?"

Yume nods "I still don't know if my friends really betrayed me but… I want to become better and shine even more than I am now! If the only way to achieve that is to abandon everything and go solo, then I'll do it!"

Dark Yume gets close to Yume "Then let's do what we…"

Dark Yume and Yume begin to fuse into one "what I have to finish right now."

When the two becomes one, Yume is covered in dark energy. Yume then regains her energy and pushes Mutsu away lightly. However, Mutsu was sent flying. Suzu immediately teleports behind Mustsu and catches her.

Suzu asks "Are you okay?"

Mutsu nod "Yeah, but this is unexpected. Even though her heart hasn't been taken over completely, she is able to use that much power. I guess being a precure made the difference."

Suzu looks at Yume and smiles with a cold sweat "Yeah, but let's go. We already accomplished our objective."

Mutsu and Suzu then both teleport away. Yume then looks at the Negadol.

Yume looks at the Negadol with a cold glare "Time to finish that dull dream."

Yume grasps her Live Module hard and it turns black "Only the brightest star should shine. Precure, Solo Modulation!"

Yume transforms and her outfit becomes slightly different. It is now similar to her Rainbow Étoile Coord but without wings and has a smaller skirt while the whole dress is darker in color.

When the transformation ends "Sole star of the world, Cure Shine!"

The Negadol shouts "Nega!" then jumps in and tries to punch Shine with all of its power.

Shine avoid by taking a counter clock spin and make a palm strike at the negadol's abdomen. The Negadol shows a painful expression and is sent rolling on the ground. Shine then walks over to the Negadol and grabs it. The Negadol grabs her arm and tries to break free.

Shine looks at it "Was it this weak? Whatever, your dream ends here."

Shine do a sideway knifehand chop through the neck region and the Negadol's aura is destroyed. The girl that was turned into Negadol also returns to normal. At this time, Hibiki and others finally arrived. When they get closer, Yume undoes her new transformation.

Hibiki "The Negadol, where is it?"

Yume "It's okay, it is over."

Yume looks at the unconscious girl.

Ako "Did you win by yourself?"

Yume nods "Yep! Ah, that's right. I need to talk to the headmaster. I'll leave the girl to you all."

Kanade "Okay, Hibiki come help me."

Hibiki "Got it!"

Yume then runs off. When Yume is passing by Ellen, Ellen notices something is going on. Yume is running with a stern and serious face.

Ellen "Eh?"

Then the girl wakes up "What? Where am I?"

Ako says "You are in the forest at the academy."

Kanade adds "Right, are you okay?"

The girl shows a bitter smile "Yeah…"

Hibiki questions "But did something happened?"

She nods "Actually, a job I was getting got canceled. This is the 2nd time this week. I'm probably just not cut out to be an idol."

Hibiki "What are you talking about? I'm sure it is for good reason. You shouldn't give up!"

While Hibiki is trying to cheer up the girl, Kanade feels that something is wrong. She then notices Ellen is looking back at where Yume disappeared.

Kanade "Ellen, what's wrong?"

Ellen answers "No, nothing. How is she?"

Ellen walks closer and looks at the girl. Kanade looks back at her as well. Hibiki continues to talk to her for a little longer.

The girl then shakes her head "It's okay, I decide to move back with my parents. I'm going to quit Four Star Academy and follow my parent's footsteps."

Hibiki "But… is that what you want?"

She nods "Yes, I can never be an amazing idol like the S4. So I thought I should try doing something else instead."

She then stands up and bows to the four of them "Thanks for helping me, I'm going to pack up my stuff now."

The girls could not stop her and she walks off.

Hibiki "I guess it's tough to stay in this industry. Alright, let's do our best!"

Kanade and Ellen reluctantly agree and answer with Ako "Yeah!"


	22. New Brand and Song, Floral Idol!

Author's Note

Let's go! Another chapter! It is also a pretty long chapter again. There is just too much to cover and things to explain in detail.

Also, the new song this time will be hard to look up. Look up Sakasama no Sekai Nite Tomita Miyu version. I am fully aware she is only Yume's acting voice and not her singing voice. Sadly, I could not find a solo song from her singing voice Horigoshi Sena. This won't be the only time where I have to resort to using acting voice actor instead of the singing one. Some of them seem to just stop or don't have solo career or songs that fit the character after they disbanded.

* * *

Chapter 21: New Brand and Song, Floral Idol!

Headmaster Horoboshi "Are you serious? Nijino Yume?"

Yume answer with confidence "Yes, I will be leaving the Four Star Academy."

He pushes his glasses "I see, but why do you suddenly want to leave?"

Yume grins "To obtain the true height of what it means to be the first star."

He questions more "So what you are saying is, it would be hard to do that while staying here."

Yume answers "That's right. It would be pointless to continue my aikatsu here. As for my S4 spot, you can give that to Rola."

He looks at Yume closely and sighs "Alright, I get it. When will you be leaving?"

Yume turns around and starts walking away. Moroboshi is surprised by her action.

Yume then answers "Right now."

She opens the door and closes it, leaving Moroboshi shocked.

He then looks out the window while watching Yume leaves the building "Nijino Yume, what happened to you?"

* * *

When Yume walks out, she immediately makes a call to Mutsu.

Yume "Hello? This is Yume. About the agency…"

Mutsu answers immediately "You are coming, right? I already sent someone to pick you up."

Yume laughs for a bit "Haha, I see. You know me this well. Alright, just give me a moment to pack up a few things."

Mutsu reply "No need, I'll have the moving company pick everything up. I already prepared a place for you to live as well."

Yume praises Mutsu "Amazing, you work fast. Then I'll see you in a bit, bye-bye."

Mutsu says the same and they hung up. Yume then walks close to the car that's waiting for her. However, Hibiki and others show up, including Hime. They stop Yume right before she gets in.

Ellen "Stop!"

Yume looks back "Ellen, everyone. Hime too? What's going on?"

Ellen asks "Yume, that Negadol earlier. Did you really purify it?

Yume questions "What do you mean?"

Kanade clarifies "That girl gave up her dream to become an idol. Normally, they would want to become an idol even more."

Ako then asks "We would like to know what happened. Can you explain?"

Yume turns around and faces them "Ah, about that. I couldn't purify it, so I just destroy it."

Hime then asks Yume "Destroy it? Yume, do you know what you have done?"

Yume nods "Yes, that would destroy their dream to become an idol as well. But don't worry, even if that's gone, another dream will be born."

Hime and others could not say anything.

Yume then says "Then, if that's it. Goodbye." and she gets into the car.

As the car starts moving, Hime reaches out with one hand "Yume…"

While the car is moving, Leon sees Yume and mutters "That's… Don't tell me!"

Leon changes into Pii and follows the car by flying. They enter the city and into an office building. Noise wants to continue following Yume but was blocked by a barrier.

"Pii?"

He tries to enter from a few other angles but keeps bouncing off the barrier. He soon gives up and flies back to the precures.

* * *

When Yume gets off the car, Mutsu bows to her.

"Eh? What?"

Mutsu then stands up straight while holding a blindfold "I'm sorry, but can you wear this? The president prefers to keep his location a secret."

Yume takes the blindfold "Okay, I get it." and then puts it on.

Mutsu then takes her hand and leads her into an elevator. She pushes several elevator floor buttons quickly and they teleport away.

"Yume, you may take off the blindfold now."

Yume takes it off and looks around "Eh? Weren't we in the parking lot just a minute ago?"

Mutsu nods "Yes, but we have moved to a special location. Yume, please follow me."

Yume looks at the barely decorated hall while following Mutsu. After a minute, Mutsu knock on a double wooden door with a room sigh saying "President office"

Mutsu "I have brought Nijino Yume."

Man's voice "Come in."

Mutsu and Yume enter. The man is looking out of the window while they enter.

He asks Yume while still with his back facing her "Nijino, what do you think of the world?"

Yume then thinks about it "Uhmm… I think it's a wonderful place that is filled with possibilities. People can try and become what they want."

He chuckles "That's right. However, how many percents of people do you think actually able to reach that?"

Yume blinks and then answers after a short pause "I don't know, but maybe at least half?"

He then looks up at the sky "You know that's not true. In fact, less than 10% of people of your age actually succeed."

Yume looks down "That's…"

He then turns around while saying "And because of that, crimes and poverty happens. After they failed to reach their dream, some never found a new one. But I want to end that and create a world without those problems."

Yume looks up as he talks. However, his face is one she is quite familiar with.

He continues while Yume looks at him with a surprised face "Nijino Yume, I'll make you the true top idol and have everyone realize what being an idol is!"

Yume finally gathered her thought and looks around "Hold on, are we filming a movie? Besides, I thought I told you I'm leaving, Headmaster Moroboshi!"

He stops "I see, so that's why you were surprised. Nijino, you are wrong. I am not Moroboshi. My name is Ahino Kotogara. I am the president of over 1000 businesses throughout different worlds."

Yume takes it as a joke "That's a lot… You must be really busy… Eh? Different worlds?"

Yume notices he said a different world while responding.

He smiles "That's right. You may have guessed, but this is indeed the headquarter of Absolute Business Corporation."

Yume then grabs her Live Module, ready to transform. However, both Mutsu and Kotogara don't do anything.

Yume looks at both of them "Bring me here and…"

She looks at Mutsu "Everything you said. Were they just part of the plan?"

Mutsu calmly answers "I won't deny it. However, you came willingly and agreed with everything I said, right?"

Yume then relaxes a bit "I... " She then shakes off any unnecessary thoughts "Alright, but can this company really help me?"

Kotogara nods "Of course, all you need to do is agree to become our idol and stop the untalented girls from trying to become an idol, like what you did earlier."

Yume looks at him "But their new dream… What if they can't find it?"

Kotogara answers "Don't worry, I have a few businesses that can solve that issue. We will find the best job they are able to shine best in."

Yume thinks for a bit and then takes a step forward "I understand, please let me join!"

Kotogara nods "Very good, we welcome you."

He then picks up his phone and makes a call "Yes, it is me. Please have our record and advertisement company ready to promote our new idol, Nijino Yume… Yes, include all of them."

Mutsu is surprised by it "Eh, all of them?"

Yume then asks Mutsu "What's wrong?"

Mutsu then looks at Yume "It seems like boss wants to use everything to advertise you with everything we are capable of."

Yume then makes a wry smiles "That sounds like a lot of expense… is it okay?"

Mutsu nods "Of course! If you are wondering about the amount, it is only about 100 trillion yen."

Yume yells "That much? That can advertise an idol for years."

Mutsu then thinks for a bit then shakes her head "I think you are wrong about something. That is the cost of an advertisement in a week around the world."

Yume "No way…"

Mutsu smiles "Don't worry, that much isn't even close to 0.01% of our liquid asset."

Kotogara hangs up his phone "Okay, all done. As Mutsu said, this kind of expense is nothing. Also, you do not need to hold back on any ideas. Mutsu, make sure at least one team of each department is ready to take on her ideas."

Yume then holds one hand in front of her, stopping him "Wait, don't. I'm sure they are all busy."

Mutsu then says "Don't worry, while they are ready and waiting, it also serves as good breaks for them to relieve their fatigue. It's not good to have warned out workers."

Yume "I see, ah! Actually, since I am here now. I would like to create a new song."

Kotogara laughs "Hahaha, that's the way to go. Seize all the chances you have and make the best out of it. Nijino Yume, why don't you start a second brand while you are at it? As long as it is for you to become the true top idol, we will support you in every way."

"Ah, yes!"

Yume realizes the Kotogara intent to support her for real, her motivation grows and starts working on her new song with Mutsu.

* * *

Back at Four Star Academy. Noise just finished explaining the situation to the cures as well as Rola and Subaru.

Ellen crosses her arms "So it is because of them."

Hibiki "No way, there is no way Yume would…"

Ellen "It doesn't matter. Anyone could be taken over by it."

Kanade looks at Ellen "Ellen…"

Hibiki realizes she is speaking from experience "Sorry…"

Hime then stops the sad atmosphere "But it's possible to turn back to normal, like you right?"

Ellen then looks at Hummy that is enjoying Kanade's cupcake "Yes, but that was a miracle. At that time, Hummy could have…"

Hummy looks at Ellen "What's wrong-nya?"

Hibiki then picks up Hummy "Yeah…"

Hime and Rola understood the danger and couldn't say anything. At that time, Elza barged into the room.

Elza "Then we just need to bring Yume back."

Hibiki looks at her "Elza? Wait, uhh… What do you mean bring Yume back?"

Elza smiles "Don't play dumb. I thought something was up with you girls. So I decided to do a little research and found the connection between everyone here, Precure, and the Negadols."

Rola then says "I guess no point in hiding, but it won't be easy to bring Yume back right now. The place she went to has a barrier and it seems to block people from going in."

Elza looks at Rola "But Yume got in. In another word, it is possible to enter."

Kanade "But even if we can go in, there will definitely be a fight."

Ako adds "That's right, we don't even know the extent of their power."

Elza turns around, ready to leave "Then I'll do it myself. I still own Yume one from the final tournament."

Hime then goes in front of Elza "But what can you do?"

Elza shows Hime her Live Module.

Hime "That's…"

Elza then says "I don't know how this thing works yet. But I will definitely figure it out."

Elza then continue walking and Hime let her go.

Hibiki "Wait, is it okay to let her go? The Negadol isn't something a normal person can handle."

Hime looks at Hibiki and then back at Elza "Don't worry, she got one too."

Kanade "Got one? Don't tell me…"

Hime looks at everyone and nods "Yes, Elza Forte will be the 3rd Precure of this world."

Rola "I see, the perfect Elza got a Live Module."

Hibiki stands up "Then let's bring her back."

Hime shakes her head "No, it's okay. Elza isn't a careless person. She won't do anything stupid."

Ellen looks at Hime and Rola "It sounds like you two know her very well."

Rola says "Kind of, but I think she'll be okay as well. It's just…"

Everyone looks at Rola and she continues "I want to help too but the Live Module…"

Ako then tries to cheer up Rola "I'm not sure how Yume, Hime, and Elza got the Module. But I'm sure there is something they have in common."

Kanade realizes what Ako is saying "If we know, it may be possible for Rola to get one too."

Rola looks excited "I see! Then I'll look into it and I will definitely find it!"

After she declares that, everyone's aikatsu mobile rings.

Rola looks "Yume! What is this?"

The notice says Yume is leaving Four Star Academy and is joining the Absolute Idol Dream Agency. As Rola scroll down the notification, it also shows that Yume is holding a press conference now.

Rola "Yume... "

She then plays the live video with the hologram projector.

* * *

A reporter asks "Nijino Yume, why did you choose to leave Four Star Academy? The Agency you joined seems to be new, why did you choose them?"

Yume stands up while in a blue one-piece dress "I leave because I am looking for a new Aikatsu! As for the agency, it is because they are capable of helping me. I am actually already working on a new song with them. There will be a live performance next week and information will be released after this."

Another reporter asks "How about your brand with Nanakura Koharu? What will happen with Rainbow Berry Parfait?"

Yume then looks at the next reporter and then at everyone "Right now, I will leave it to Koharu. The reason is…"

The lights blackout for a second. When it comes back on, a projector showing a brand with a light purple and gold letters.

Yume "I will be releasing my second brand, Dream Star!"

Rola, Hibiki, and everyone look at Yume and her new brand with a worried face. Rola then thought of Kohaku and starts running off.

Rola "Sorry, I worry about Koharu. If she sees this…"

Hime nods "I know, go."

Rola waves and runs away immediately.

Noise then turns into Leon "I'll try to look into the company."

Ako looks worried "But…"

Leon smiles "Don't worry. If anything were to happen. I'll fly away. I promise I'll be careful."

Leon changes back into Pii and flies away. Meanwhile, Hime makes a suggestion.

"Let's wait and see Yume's new brand and song."

Hibiki and Kanade questions "Eh?"

Ellen then explains "It is to understand the current Yume, isn't it?"

Hime nods "Yes, if we want to save Yume. We have to understand what she is thinking right now."

Hibiki then looks down "So there is nothing we can do but wait?"

Kanade answers "Looks like that."

Hibiki frustratingly responds "Ahhh, I get it. Then let's make sure we get the tickets to her live!"

Everyone "Oooo!"

* * *

In the changing room, Yume is ready to don her new dress and sing a new song. Yume looks at her new dress, Neo Star Coord. It is a purple dress that gives off the image of a night sky with a few bright golden decorations.

Yume smiles gently "I am actually doing this. Something must be wrong with me, but I want to go on the stage with this different me. I will go all out on this new stage! Together with my new dress and song!"

Yume then looks forward with a smile "Nijino Yume, becoming the true star!"

Yume places the cards in place and changes into her new dress. Yume shows up while standing still with her eyes closed. The light then dims down.

As the music starts, she takes a few steps forward slowly. When the beat of the music changes, all the lights come back up and Yume dances for a short while.

Yume sings while combining with simple movements "You've always known that they would understand each other. In the Upside Down World. It makes me want more, even though I'll never mix it up. In the Upside Down World."

As Yume finishes the first verse, she begins using her cure voice power. Her eyes glitter with color and begin an even better performance.

Yume "If there's nothing to compare it to, it's that you were happy. Knowing you can't give up, you bloom in despair, Honesty."

Yume then starts dancing with gestures that fit the next verse. While doing so, her aura changed along with her dress. Her usual shinning and rainbow-like aura disappeared and becomes tiny golden glitters that shine with Yume glowing a bit herself. Her dress also gains petal-like patterns and her every moment spreads out petals of purple plumeria.

Yume "Expanding! stand up now on the earth. It's cold! and the snow is blocking it. Feel! the warmth before the breath. Someday, I'd like to save it. A clue to the future."

Yume continues on with her never seen before performance and makes her special appear near the end of her song. Her special appeal shows a purple flower bud and Yume jumps out as it blooms. She spins once and fills the area with the flower petals. After a small pause, Yume makes her swift appeal. She falls and drops into darkness. Yume then glows with a golden aura and makes a pose while clearing out the darkness. It shows her glowing the brightest in the night sky.

After her performance ends, everyone in the audience is speechless. Silence fills the stadium until Yume waves her hands.

While Yume is waving her hands, she is thinking "Amazing, so I can pull off that kind of live too! This new Aikatsu! It is amazing!"

* * *

After the live is over, Yume looks at her cards in her waiting room. Her ID now has a flower pattern with a small text saying 'Floral Idol' while the back of her Neo Dream Coord has a purple plumeria on it. Mutsu then knocks on the door and enters after Yume answers.

Mutsu asks "As expected. That was an amazing live."

Yume nods "Thanks. Both the song and the dress fit me really well right now."

Mutsu smiles "I expected that dress to do well. However, that song, In The Upside Down World, is quite different."

Yume smiles while looking enticed by her cards "This is the new me and the new beginning. I'll definitely reach the top in this Aikatsu as well!"

Mutsu agrees "Yes! And we will always be ready to support you!"


	23. Cure Shine's Plan, Floral Event!

Author's Note

Showcasing a bit of Cure Shine and our next cure. For some reason, I am enjoying writing this new Yume. I actually noticed I screwed up something when I was like 70% done. So I decide to leave it in.

From this point on, there will be more serious talk and Aikatsu with less precure fighting and etc from this point. At least for like 10 chapters or so.

* * *

Chapter 22: Cure Shine's Plan, Floral Event!

After Yume's live performance, the girls talk about it while heading back to the academy.

Rola "That song and stage… was that really Yume?"

Hime "Rola, I know how you feel but that's the Yume right now."

Rola then says "Good thing everyone else is busy. Especially Koharu, if she sees the Yume right now…"

Hibiki then says "Don't worry, we'll definitely bring Yume back."

While everyone is trying to smile and think up a plan to bring back Yume, a familiar voice calls out to Hime

"Hime!"

Hime turns around and sees Aria running towards her.

"Aria! Did you came to see Yume's stage?"

Aria nods with a bright smile "Yes, Yume started a new brand so I had to. However, she seems a bit different. Hmm? Hime, who are they?"

Hime then introduces Hibiki and others "Ah, Aria. These girls here just started their Aikatsu not too long ago. She is Hojo Hibiki, and the one beside her is Minamono Kanade. Then the two here are Kurokawa Ellen and Shirabe Ako."

Aria then introduce herself "Yes! And I'm Futaba Aria! Hmm…"

She then walks over to Hibiki and gives her a flower "Here!"

The girls take a look and Kanade says "That… is that an Edelweiss? Uhmm… what does it mean again?"

Aria answers "Devotion and courage. When I see Hibiki, it feels like she is the kind of girl who would try anything and stick to the end."

Kanade laughs a little "That's… exactly how Hibiki is."

Hibiki then looks at Kanade "Then what kind of flower would be for you?"

Aria then gives Kanade one as well "This!"

Aria shows them a Dahila while explaining "Dahila, it means grace and dignity."

Ellen gets more excited "How about me?"

Aria looks at Ellen and thinks for a second "Maybe this?"

Aria shows them a Bramble "It means… Envy and remorse."

Upon hearing that, everyone but Hime is surprised.

Ako then comments "Amazing."

Hime then asks "Aria, you saw Yume's stage right? What do you think?"

Aria looks a bit down from the question "Yume is… a little scary. "

The girls look at each other.

Hibiki then breaks the silence "Ah… by the way, what kind of flower what on Yume's dress?"

Aria turns to Hibiki "That is… Plumeria. It means perfection and a new beginning."

Then a voice from behind Hibiki "And that performance is definitely perfect."

Hime looks over and sees Elza and Rei "Elza, but you know what is wrong."

Elza closes her eyes then opens it as she looks at the stadium "Of course. Yume is shining in the wrong way. She is like me during that time. No, maybe much worst."

Rei then says "But deep down, you still cared about us. However…"

Elza nods and looks at everyone "Yume is trying to become the only idol."

"And is that wrong?"

Everyone looks over and sees Yume standing a little further away.

Rei looks at Yume with shocked eyes "That's Yume? Just what is that presence?"

Rola agrees "Yeah, that's not the Yume I know."

Aria then run towards Yume "Yume! I… I have something to say!"

Yume makes a soft dark smile "I see."

Aria nods and she closes in on Yume "Yes, Yume, can you…"

Yume cuts off Aria by putting her index finger over her mouth. Everyone becomes cautious with Yume.

Hime shout "Aria! Come here, hurry!"

As Aria turns around, Yume says "Noren, do it!"

Noren shows up and immediately injects Aria with dark energy.

Noren then says "Pointless Effort! Break, Negadol!"

Then as if Aria herself shatters like broken glass, she turns into a Negadol. At the same time, Yume transforms as well.

She holds up a black Live Module "Precure, Solo Modulation! Sole Star of the world, Cure Shine."

Everyone except Elza, Rei, and Rola quickly transforms as well.

Cure Center then declares "Cure Shine, I wouldn't let you destroy Aria's idol self."

Shine answers "Jees, destroy is the wrong way to put it. But let's see, I'll give you girls a chance. I won't do anything to Aria for 5 minutes. If she turns back, I'll let her go."

Melody then says "That's crazy. She really is like a different person."

Shine nods "I think so too. I'm a little surprised that I was able to say something like that."

Rhythm "Shine, do you think this is right?"

Shine looks up and thinks for a bit before looking at Rhythm "Maybe not, but I want to see what this path leads to. Now, let's fight!"

The Negadol then dashes in and attacks Melody and Rhythm at the same time. Both of them barely able to withstand the hit. Beat and Center then tries to go in and attack. The Negadol then jumps and spin kicks both of them as they close in. Both of them are knocked back from the kick.

Shine "Oh Aria, amazing!"

Muse shows up behind them as they fall.

Muse shouts "Precure, Sparkling Shower!"

Shine then jumps in front of the Negadol "Precure, Shining Shield!"

A shield of light is formed from her hand and she quickly counter-attack "Shining sword!"

A bright golden color sword formed from her hand and throws it at Muse. Melody and Rhythm kick the sword and right before it hits Muse. The girls look at Shine with disbelieve.

Center asks "Why are you…"

She answers "I never said I won't fight you girls."

Center "Shine, is this really the path you have chosen to take?"

Shine nods with a smile "I definitely want to see where this path takes me. It may be wrong, but we never know until we try. Negadol!"

The girls then resume the fight as Elza and Rei watch from a distance.

Rei says "Elza, let's move back. It's dangerous."

Elza doesn't move and looks at Cure Shine "No need. Yume Nijino… how similar."

Rei questions "Eh? Elza, what do you mean?"

Elza's eyes turn to Rei for a moment "It is like watching myself during the Final Tournament. No, perhaps it is worst. Also, because of that, Aria..." Elza looks at the Negadol.

Rei looks at it too "There is nothing we can do."

Elza then takes out her Live Module and looks at it "Maybe… and maybe not. However, there is no way I'll run when one of my students is in danger."

Elza grips onto the Live Module and it slowly shines. Both Elza and Rei looks at it with surprise.

Elza "This is… I see, so that's how it works."

Rei "Elza, so you are going aren't you?"

Elza nods with a smile and says "Of course." and starts walking towards the battle.

When she gets close, everyone stops and looks at Elza.

Elza decares "Yume Nijino, no Cure Shine. I won't let you take away Aria's Aikatsu!"

Shine looks at her and notices the Live Module glowing "As expected, Elza is the next precure."

Elza then puts the Live Module in front of her "Of course! Precure, Live Modulation!"

Her precure outfit share semblance with her brand as well. It is a red dress with several gold embroidery. Some resemble a flower while others make the dress fitting for her brand, Perfect Queen.

She finishes transforming "Perform with perfection, Cure Perfect"

While Melody and others are surprised by it, Center and Shine expected it.

Rola frustratingly mumbles "Elza too… Yume, Hime, and Elza… I…"

Rei notices Rola's frustration and tries to comfort her. However, Shine speaks out before anything.

Shine asks "So now there are six of you."

Melody "That's right!"

She jumps in and attacks Shine with Rhythm follows through. Meanwhile Beat uses her Beat Sonic.

Muse then turns around "Center! Perfect! Take care of the Negadol!"

As soon as she finishes saying that, she joins the fight against Shine.

Center says "Perfect…"

Perfect answers before she gets to say more "I know!"

Perfect and Negadol dashes in at each other at the same time. While Negadol tries to kick Perfect, it was avoided elegantly. Perfect then grabs the Negadol's leg and toss it at Center.

Center apologizes before the attack "Sorry, Aria. Precure, Full Moon Shot!"

Perfect then follows with her own "Precure, Perfect Strike!"

She lunches a beam attack with a punching motion. The Negadol is caught in between and cause a large explosion.

Center jumps over to Perfect "Alright, that stops it from moving. I'll purify it, you…"

As Center is holding up her Live Module, Perfect stops Center.

"No, I'll do it. If anyone is to save her, it would be me."

"But…"

Perfect grabs her Live Module "Don't worry, I am Perfect! I will finish anything with perfection!"

Her live module shines and gives her Precure Cards. She looks at it and it is a Red Dress with some dark purple ruffled cloths covering the neck and upper chest. There is a similar style over the side skirt. The usual gold lines and embroid are there too.

Center looks at it "You really live up to the name of being perfect. I'll leave this to you."

Perfect nods "Of course! Aikatsu Mode!"

She starts transforming and begins her performance for the Negadol. She starts singing Forever Dream. The Negadol, Aria's memories start to form and she remembers the fun time of her Aikatsu. The aura disappears and Perfect immediately seizes the chance. She takes out her Live Module and a transparent card shows up. Perfect line up the Negadol within the card and soon a small red sphere is formed within the card.

Perfect then says as she snaps her finger "Precure, Passionate..."

The sphere becomes bigger and envelopes the Negadol. The same sphere then starts to form around the Negadol and traps it inside.

Perfect then closes her Live Module and her eyes while finishing her attack "Sanction!"

The Negadol slowly turns back into Aria while Melody and others are still fighting against Shine. As the purification finishes, Shine sees Aria turning back and leaps back to gain distance. Perfect and Center groups up with Melody, Rhythm, Beat, and Muse.

Shine then says "Good good, so you two saved Aria."

Rola who had been standing on the side gets happy that Shine doesn't look like she really wanted to hurt Aria.

Rola takes a step forward and asks "Does that mean, this was a joke? Haha, this is too much."

Shine looks at Rola "Ah, no no. I'm going to run a big event soon and I will need all the top idols to get qualified."

Shine then undoes her transformation and continues to talk as Yume "And in order to get qualified, you need to become a Floral Idol."

Rola asks "Floral Idol?"

Rei makes a guess "Most likely the special dress that Yume obtained on stage."

Yume nods and answers while the cures undo their transformation one by one "Yep! That's it. It's very similar to the Star Premium Dress. It will be granted to an idol that fits a certain flower. Once there are enough Floral Idols, the Floral Tournament will start."

Hime then leans forward and asks "Yume, do you plan on using the tournament to…"

Yume immediately answers with excitement "Yep! I knew Hime would understand. I am going to use the tournament to show the world I am the brightest and the only star this world needs."

As Yume finishes explaining, a limo stops by with the door opening for Yume.

Yume "More details will be released tomorrow. I'll take my leave now, bye bye."

Yume immediately gets into the car and leaves, not giving the girls a chance to stop her.

Elza then says "We must obtain the Floral Premium Dress and become Floral Idol as soon as possible."

Hibiki asks "As soon as possible?"

Hibiki looks at Elza, but she ignores her and closes her eyes.

Rei then answers her questions while looking to the side, at some girls that are leaving the stadium "Listen."

They begin to listen to their two girl's conversation.

* * *

A ponytail girl "Yume's live, that was amazing."

A short hair girl "Right? To be honest, I wanted to be like Yume and signed up for an idol school, but…"

Ponytail girl nods "I know, it feels impossible to even compete."

Short hair girl makes a wry laugh "Haha… I think I'll just stay as a fan. Even if I did become an idol, I won't be popular anyways."

Ponytail girl then smiles "Yeah, let's just do that."

* * *

Rola looks at the two girls with disbelieve "Lies, there is no way Yume's stage would make people give up being an idol."

Ellen "But… That's happening right now."

Hibiki questions "Then what about us? Even after watching her stage, none of us are affected."

Hime answers "That is most likely due to our resolution of being an idol. Also, most of us are precure. Perhaps we were protected because of it. But first..."

Hime goes to help Aria and Elza immediately looks at Rei. Rei starts the make a phone call.

Elza then says "Everyone, come to my ship tonight. To save Yume, no. To save Aikatsu from being taken away, we should work together."

Hime then giggles a bit "Elza, you really have changed."

Rei who just finished her call looks at Elza "I agree."

Elza looks away "I just don't like it when the one who showed me another side of Aikatsu end up abandoning it."

Hibiki then cuts into the conversation "So we meet at Neo Venus Ark tonight?"

Everyone looks at Hibiki.

Kanade sighs "Hibiki…"

Hibiki raises her hands in front of her in defense "Well, I just thought maybe we can make it a pajama party while at it."

Elza is surprised from the suggestion "Pajama party? Well, I guess that's fine."

Hime nods "Pajama party, it's been a long time since I had one."

Kanade complains "Jees, Hibiki…"

Rei then looks at Kanade "Well, let's just enjoy ourselves a bit while at it. It seems like it would be a long night after all."

Kanade reluctantly agrees "That's true, with this many people."

Hibiki then shouts "Alright, then we'll have a pajama party at Neo Venus Ark tonight! Ohh!"

After a short moment, everyone except Elza shouts right after Hibiki "Ohh!"


	24. My Little Heart, Aria's Home

Author's Note

Took a little longer this time. Maybe I'm a little burned out from writing. I have also started a new story that's based on this one. AKA a movie. This won't be like the Christmas chapter but a new story by itself. It'll take place before chapter 20 so Yume is still with everyone. I may end up releasing new chapters a little slower for a while. I may go back to like 2 chapters a month unlike recently.

* * *

Chapter 23: My Little Heart, Aria's Home

Few days after the incident, Moroboshi called Sakuraba Rola and Hanahata Nana.

Moroboshi begins "I'm calling you two here is because of the empty S4 position Nijino was in."

Rola immediately rejects "I'm not taking it. Besides, I'm sure Yume will come back."

Moroboshi seats back then look at Nana "Then how about you? If we go by the result of last S4 selection, you are in a position to take it."

Nana thinks and answers "Well, if Rola isn't taking it, then I don't think I should."

Moroboshi sighs "I understand, then we'll leave that spot open for now."

Nana then asks "Uhmm, about Yume. Her stage and the Floral Idol Event…"

Moroboshi then pushes his glasses "I know, I'll be making an announcement with our situation soon. However, the whole Floral Event and the… what was it?"

Rola face turns serious "Floral Premium Rare Dress. Like the one Yume had obtained. Unlike the Star Premium Rare Dress, this dress seems to focus more on our individuality."

Moroboshi nods "Which is also our strong point. It opens up for any Premium Rare Dress a chance. I'm also expecting you two to do your best and become a Floral Idol."

Rola and Nana "Yes!'

* * *

On the same morning, Aria meets up with Hime at My Little Heart. However, Aria doesn't have the usual energy.

Hime immediately asks "Aria, are you okay?"

Aria shakes her head and asks "No. Hime, have you heard anything from Yume? I tried messaging her, but she is not answering."

Hime shakes her head "Sorry, I can't get in touch with her either. But Aria, you know what you need to do right now."

Aria nods "The new premium rare dress. I know, but I just can't..."

Hime smiles "I know how you feel. However, if you want a chance to meet Yume, you need to focus. But, given the situation, why don't you take the day off? That should help you."

Hime then walks Aria out of the office building. When they exit, Hime notices a girl wondering around and looks to be hesitating in her decision. Aria notices a moment after and is pushed by Hime. The Hime immediately walks back into the building.

Aria "Ah…"

The girl is Yurina and she looks at Aria "Ah, sorry. I'm not anyone suspicious!"

Aria nods "Yes. Uhmm, do you need something from My Little Heart?"

Yurina immediately answers "Not really, but I am looking for someone."

Aria "Oh, actually me too." and then smiles

Yurina "I see, umm, her name is…"

Aria cuts Yurina off "Ah, why don't we find a place to sit down? Also here, a flower for you."

Aria gives Yurina a delphinium and says "This flower means to have fun and joy, but also passionate about something."

Yurina takes the flower and nods "Yes, my dream it to be like my senpai. I think that's what I am most passionate about. However… I don't know where she went."

Aria nods "Let's go inside. Ah, I'll also make some tea. Please wait."

Yurina couldn't resist and Aria takes her inside into My Little Heart office building.

* * *

Aria brings some tea and prepares one for Yurina.

Yurina accepts "Thank you. Ah, I am Shizu Yurina."

Aria sits down "Futaba Aria. Nice to meet you, Yurina."

Yurina thinks for a moment "Futaba Aria… of the Neo Venus Ark? Ah, that's right! You are My Little Heart's muse right now."

Aria nods with a smile "Yes! By the way, the person you are looking for is?"

Yurina takes a sip and answers "It's my senpai. She is quite well known but normally I am able to get in touch. However lately…"

Aria looks at her own tea "Me too, I'm looking for my senpai as well. She suddenly changed and it feels like she lost her way. I want to ask her what happened. She helped me a lot when I started my Aikatsu and I want to help her."

Yurina nos "Yes! Me too!"

Aria then looks down "But… I also have other work. Normally, everything is fun but right now is not."

Yurina thinks for a bit "Hmm, it is not fun? Then why not try remembering why you become an idol?"

Aria closes her eyes and thinks back to remembers her home. How she is surrounded by nature. Her meeting with Hime and getting introduced to Aikatsu.

Aria then takes a deep breath "Right, I fell in love back then."

Yurina is confused by it "Eh? Wait, hold on… what?"

Aria then starts laughing and puts Yurina even more confused "Uhm…"

Aria explains "Sorry, it is just you had the same reaction as my senpai. I mean fell in love with Aikatsu."

Yurina calms down "Ah, I see. But really, that is so misleading."

Aria laughs it off "Sorry sorry. But what should I do? I fell in love with Aikatsu back in Finland."

At the same time, Hime enters the room.

Hime asks "So have you found any ideas?"

Aria nods with a big smile "Yes! Thanks to Yurina here."

Hime looks at Yurina "Yurina, ah! I think you are... the idol Yume picked up at the audition."

Yurina nods and stands up "Yes! I'm Shizu Yurina. Uhmm, you are Shiratori Hime, right? Me and my senpai both look up to you!"

Aria raises her hand "Me too! I'm sure Yume as well!"

Yurina looks at Aria "Yume? Is the senpai you were talking about is that Yume?"

Aria nods "Yes! Ah, are you looking for Yume as well?"

Yurina answers "Yes, but… If amazing people like you two can't find Yume, then I don't think I'll be able to find her."

Hime smiles "That's not true, just like earlier. You helped Aria right?"

Yurina looks at Hime "Ah, right…"

Aria then adds "Besides, I think everyone is trying to find Yume. Even Elza is trying hard to reach out to Yume."

Yurina smiles "I see, then I'll just have to keep trying and look everywhere. Aria, good luck on your dress!"

Yurina then gets up but Aria stops her "Wait, would you like to join me for a picnic? Hime too."

Hime nods "Of course, it's been a while since we had some time together."

Yurina then tries to refuse "But for me to go with you two…"

Aria shakes her head "Eh? But I think it'll be fun if we go together."

Hime then adds "Yurina, Aria is using the picnic to help her with her dress. Besides, watching your senpai at work is also a great Aikatsu."

Aria nods "Yes, that's right! Let's go picnic, no. Let's go Aikatsu together!"

Yurina looks at the two of them and agrees after a few seconds "I… I understand. I'll be in your care."

Aria then fill with energy "Then let's go!"

Yurina "Wait, right now? Also where?"

Aria then grabs Yurina's hand "Yes and to Finland!"

Yurina then gets drag by Aria while shouting in surprise "Ehh? But I have work tomorrow afternoon!"

Hime who walks along "Don't worry, we'll be back by then."

* * *

Seven hours later, the three of them get off from a private jet that flew almost at mach speed.

Yurina "No way… so fast."

Aria grabs Yurina's hand "Yurina, let's go!"

Yurina nods and the three of them start heading towards Aria's home town. When they reach Aria's home town, it is like a village with wooden houses and a few farms.

Yurina looks around and takes a deep breath "Amazing, it feels completely different here."

Aria then put her hands by her ear to listen "Mmm, I can hear it…"

Yurina looks at Aria then do then same "Hear… what?"

Hime answers "Yurina, just listen. Don't think about anything."

Yurina looks at Hime. Hime is doing the same as Aria and Yurina try again. This time, she is able to slowly hear the sound of nature around them. The sound wind, grass, and even river that is far away could be heard.

Yurina "This is…"

Aria "Yes, it is the sound of this forest."

Yurina nods "Yes, it's calming…"

Aria "Ah! That's right, the picnic. Let's go shopping!"

Yurina nods but then looks around "Right… but where?"

Aria starts running a bit then turns back "Come on, this way!"

Yurina looks at Hime and she nods. The two of them then follow Aria.

* * *

They stop in front of someone's house.

Aria knocks on the door "Hello?"

Yurina asks "Aria, what are you doing?"

Aria answers "Shopping."

Yurina blinks "Eh?"

A middle-aged man opens the door and sees the three girls "Hmm? If it isn't Aria? When did you come back?"

Aria says "Just a while ago and I came back for a picnic."

He looks at Hime and Yurina for a second "I see, so I guess you want some ham and cheese. Give me a minute."

He then walks back into the house and Yurina asks "So this is how you shop here? Interesting. I guess experiencing this is also Aikatsu?"

Aria thinks then look at Hime "Is this also Aikatsu?"

Hime nods "Yes, of course. It's important to remember what defines you."

Aria looks at her hand for a second then grips hard "This is also Aikatsu."

Yurina smile but then questions "By the way, where are we going?"

Aria answer "It's a wonderful place. You will definitely love it!"

The man comes back with a big bowl at perfect timing "Here you."

Aria takes the bowl and gives him the money "Thank you!"

The man and Aria begin to chat a bit. Meanwhile, Yurina asks Hime some questions.

Yurina takes a look at the bowl "Eh? We are buying the bowl as well?"

Hime shakes her head "No, we'll bring it back later."

Yurina "Eh? But what if someone doesn't bring it back?"

Hime explains "Well, that's that. However, people here rely on each other. So they develop trust for each other. It will probably be different if Aria isn't here."

Yurina "They rely on each other… That reminds me of that exercise."

Hime questions "Exercise?"

Yurina hurriedly explains "Ah, the class help out with Yume's stage last month and we get to know what it's like to be working in backstage."

Hime chuckles upon hearing that "I see, what do you think about it?"

Yurina thinks for a moment "It really showed me how much work is put into one stage. If I were to get a chance for my own stage, I'll definitely do my best in every area!"

Hime smiles "I see, that's a good answer."

Hime then turns to Aria "Aria, we should get going. If we don't start preparing, we won't have time for any picnic."

Aria stops talking with the man and looks back "Ah!"

She bows to him "I'm sorry but we should get going."

He raises his hand to stop Aria "It's okay, stop that. We'll have more chances to talk in the future. Just come back more often, okay?"

Aria then put up a dazzling smile "Yes!"

The three of them say goodbye and move towards the forest.

* * *

The three of them walk into a forest and keep walking for a while.

Yurina asks "Uhmm, how far… are we going?"

Yurina starts to become tired of traveling in the dense forest.

Aria looks back "Are you okay? We are almost there."

Yurina nods as Aria looks ahead. Soon after, Aria put a big smile on her face and dashes forward.

Yurina looks at her "Eh? Aria!"

Hime "Looks like that's it."

Hime picks up her pace and Yurina struggles to keep up. When Yurina reaches Aria and Hime, she also finds a small lake with water lily. She takes a closer look at Aria's back and she spins around to show Yurina the place.

Aria "Tada, this is it!"

The water sparkles behind Aria. Along with the water lily that makes a nice background put Yurina in awe.

She mumbles "Like a fairy…"

Aria tilts her head "Fairy? I think Yume said the same thing before but… why?"

Hime smiles "I wonder why?" Then she looks at Yurina.

Yurina looks at Hime for a second then back at Aria "It just means you are a forest fairy-like idol."

Aria looks at Yurina "Forest Fairy? … That's it!"

Aria drops everything she was carrying and immediately takes out a notebook then start drawing.

Yurina asks "Umm? What?"

Hime looks at Aria and answers Yurina's question "You just helped Aria again. Aria is working on her new dress right now."

Yurina "New dress… Like a dress for a forest fairy?"

Aria quickly finishes and says "Yes! Look!"

Yurina "That's, amazing. But is it possible to make a dress like that?"

Hime smiles and answers again "Don't worry, our staff will manage. I believe that our staff at My Little Heart can do it."

Yurina then thinks about it and says "I see, even if it seems impossible, you should trust them."

Hime "I'm not saying always, but I know they will manage somehow. After all, we still have some time."

Aria then nods "Yes! And Yurina, thank you so much! I don't think I will be able to make this dress without you!"

Yurina "Eh? I didn't do much. All I did was saying what's on my mind."

Aria then looks at Yurina then says "Similar…"

Yurina looks at Aria wondering "What do you mean?"

Aria nods as to confirm her thought then answers "Yurina and Yume is similar."

Hime looks closely at Yurina "Now that you mentioned it, she is a bit similar."

Yurina takes a step back while waving her hands in front of her "No way! For me to be similar to Yume… But… That makes me a bit happy."

Hime asks "Why?"

Yurina calmly answers "It's because part of the reason I want to become an idol is because of Yume. I really look up to her a lot!"

Hime smile softly "Yurina, do you… Want to become an idol like Yume?"

She thinks for a while then shakes her head "I'm not sure. I know I want to become a top idol like Yume but… I'm not sure if I want to be just like her."

Aria nods "Then I'll help you find it, the idol that you want to be!"

Yurina "Thanks… But I think I'll try to find it myself. The type of idol that is unique to me."

Hime then grabs the food "But before that. Let's enjoy our picnic. We came all the way out here after all."

Aria and Yurina "Yes!"

The three of them begin to enjoy the picnic deep in the forest.


	25. Aria's Love, Magnolia Floral Idol

Author's Note

Took a while for this chapter. I had a little trouble at planing this chapter out. It still feels I didn't transit that well at how the song works. Also regarding the song, I had to end up using one from Love Live. Aria's character VA is the same and the song style kinda fits Aria. So... yeah. Oh, the character is Osaka Shizuku and it's her song, Audrey. I couldn't use her singing voice since all of Endou Ruka's other songs are close to Hime and Akari's style.

I definitely feel like this chapter needs some more work but... I'm not sure how to improve this one. Any suggestion is welcome.

* * *

Chapter 24: Aria's Love, Magnolia Floral Idol

Aria "Ahh, I can't eat anymore."

Hime "They give us quite a bit."

Yurina nod "Yeah…"

Hime looks at Yurina "What's wrong?"

Yurina "Ah, sorry. I was just thinking that there really is all kinds of Aikatsu. Even though we were just having a picnic, I think I learned something."

Aria "That's right! That's why I love Aikatsu. There is always something new."

Yurina smiles "Yes, but… Even though I learned all this, I haven't found what kind of idol I am."

Hime looks at Yurina "Don't worry, there is no need to hurry."

Yurina disappointingly answers "Okay…"

Hime then looks at Aria "By the way, have you decide on the song for the new premium rare dress?"

Aria shakes her head "No, but first…"

Aria lay down and starts taking a nap.

Yurina complains "A… Aria! You can't just sleep! We just finished eating too!"

Aria "It's okay. This feels good, try it."

Hime then lay down as well "For real, this feels good. Yurina, you should try it."

Yurina then lay down slowly "But… to lay down on grass… feels nice?"

Aria "Right? The grass here is really soft."

Hime "Yeah and the warmth from the sun just makes it better."

Yurina nods "I… wasn't expecting this. I never thought a place like this exists."

Aria "Right, that's why this is my secret place."

Yurina smiles while slowly falling asleep "Yeah…"

The three of them take a quick nap for a while.

* * *

Afterward, they return to the town. They also return the bowl to the man from earlier. While they plan to go back to the airport, a lady wearing a large hat stopped them.

Lady "Aria! I heard you are back so I was trying to find you."

Aria "Oh! The flower lady, thanks for all the flowers you keep sending me."

Lady gives a hearty smile "Don't worry, thanks for buying them all the time. Are they your friends that you met in your.. What was it, Aikatsu?"

Aria "Yes! They are my precious friends."

Lady "I see, it's good to see you made some friends around your age. Ah! That's right, come here for a bit. I got something rare today."

The three girls follow and reach her flower shop.

Lady "I remember I put it here… There it is. Aria!"

The lady shows them a pink flower with a bit of yellow and white at the center.

Aria looks and becomes excited "That Lily! Audrey!"

Yurina questions "Audrey?"

Aria smiles "It's the name of the flower, it also happens to be the name of someone that I learned about flower from."

Yurina "Heeh? That person must be amazing."

Aria nods "Yes! But I hardly remember how she looks like. I really like her. I remember I want to be just like her."

The lady then adds "Hahaha, that was a long time ago. I remember when she visits you, you keep following her around. Now I think about it, isn't she an idol as well?"

Hime thinks for a moment "Idol knowledgable in flowers… Hano Audrey! Do you mean that famous Audrey from 15 years ago?"

The lady nods "I'm surprised you know her. Yes, that's the one. She came around 6 years ago and Aria love to follow her. She even sang a few songs for her."

Aria "She was an idol? I see, I like Aikatsu from back then too! But did I wanted to become an idol like Audrey? Ah… I don't know anymore."

While Aria is struggling, Yurina turns to Aria excitingly "Aria! That's it!"

Everyone questions "Eh?"

Yurina "Aria created her new dress here, why not make a new song as well? Like maybe make one about how you feel about Aikatsu, flower, and Audrey."

Aria looks at Yurina with awe "Yurina! Are you a goddess? That sounds amazing!"

Yurina backs off a bit "Wait, I'm just giving you an idea."

Hime looks at Yurina with a soft smile "Yurina, that was a very good idea."

Aria adds "Yes, that is an amazing idea. I didn't even realize I can turn them into a song. I need to hurry back and work on it!"

Aria turns to the lady "Thanks for showing me that flower, but I got to go."

She smiles and pet Aria on the head "Don't worry, just go. I'm sure whatever song you create, Audrey would be happy. I guarantee it."

Aria grips her hand tight with excitement "But I'm definitely going to do my best! I'll come back again once I'm done! Yurina, Hime, let's go!"

Aria then starts running.

Yurina "Aria! Wait!"

Yurina immediately follows after her.

Hime looks at the lady "The way you say it… could you be?"

The lady removes her hat and continues to look at Aria running off "As I thought, you would realize."

She then turns to Hime "I'm Hano Audrey."

Hime closes her eyes and walks forward a few steps before opening her eyes again. She looks at the flowers inside the shop as if to confirm something.

Hime "The Idol of Spring, I didn't know you and Aria know each other. No, perhaps I should have realized it. You and Aria are quite similar on stage."

Audrey looks back at Aria "Similar, not quite. At least, Aria is a one of a kind idol right now and I have to thank you for that. It is all due to you taking Aria to Japan."

At that time, Aria and Yurina are waving at them.

Aria shout "Hime! Hurry! Let's go back!"

Audrey "I'll leave Aria to you for now."

Hime questions "For now? What do you mean?"

Audrey looks at Hime with a mischievous look "I found another idol that caught my eye. I think I'll move to Japan soon."

Hime "I see, then I'll make sure to welcome you nicely."

Audrey turns back to Aria and Yurina "You should go now, they are waiting."

Hime "Alright, then I'll see you soon."

Hime then quickly walks towards Aria and Yurina and the three of them leave soon after.

* * *

When they get off their jet, a Yume is waiting for them. The three of them couldn't say anything.

Yume smiles "Come on, is it that surprising to see me?"

Yume says as she walks closer. Meanwhile, Hime can clearly be seen as cautious.

Yume laughs a bit "You don't need to worry, I'm just here to congratulate Aria."

She turns to Aria "You found it, right? A dress and a song that represents you."

Aria nods happily "Yes! It's all thanks to Yurina!"

Yume looks at Yurina "Yurina? That's good. If you are able to help Aria, then maybe you can become a Floral Idol too."

Yurina is dumbfounded "Me? Floral Idol? No way, I still got a long way to go."

Aria turns to Yurina and nods "That's not true! You definitely can become one!"

Yurina slowly nods "Then… I'll give it a try!"

She smiles while Hime and Yume watch them. Hime then notices Yume's gaze shifted to her.

Hime then suggests "Aria, Yurina, why don't you two head back to My Little Heart first? There is a lot to do."

Aria then realizes she should hurry "That's right! Yurina, let's go!"

Aria then drags Yurina along while waving goodbye "Hime! Yume! See you later!"

Both of them smile and wave hand slightly as they runoff.

Hime then asks "Yume, what are you doing?"

Yume looks back at Hime while looking serious "The Floral Idol Tournament, I just want it to happen soon. After all, until then, the world won't realize what being a true idol is."

Hime then shouts "Yume! What exactly happened? What happened to the idol that wants to shine with everyone?"

Yume laughs "Hahaha, is that all you want to ask? Hime, no… Shiratori, my only goal right now is to become to true number one star. I don't care about how it is done."

Hime is feeling lost "Yume… You…"

Yume turns around and walks away "It seems like that's all you want to ask. I'll be taking my leave now."

Hime then quickly asks "Yume, one last thing. Do you really think you can become the true number one star by doing this?"

Yume looks back at Hime for a moment "I don't know, but I think it's worth the try. At least… I don't want to experience that again."

Yume walks off while Hime wondering what Yume means "Yume, just what did you experience?"

* * *

At My Little Heart, Aria and Yurina are at the conference with their staff.

Yurina asks "Uhmm, is it okay for me to be here?"

Aria nods "Of course! You helped me a lot, so this is the least I can do. This should help your Aikatsu too!"

Yurina nods after a moment "Right, understanding the staff's work is also Aikatsu."

Aria smiles with excitement "Then let's start!"

For the next few days, Yurina follows Aria for everything related to her new dress and song.

* * *

After a week later, Aria is ready for her stage with her new dress and song. Aria, Hime, and Yurina are in the waiting room.

Yurina asks "It's finally time, isn't it?"

Aria "Yes! I can't wait!"

Yurina questions "Are you not scared?"

Aria shakes her head "No, I'm okay. Rather, I can't wait!"

Yurina looks at Hime and asks again "Umm, is it the same with you?"

Hime thinks for a bit "I think I will be a little scared. However, I would definitely be excited too."

Yurina "I see, I wonder how I would feel?"

Then the door opens and a strong voice answer "Then you just have to find out yourself."

Everyone looks at the person that walks in and sees Elza with Rei behind her.

Aria "Elza! You came to see?"

Elza smile "Of course, you are going to become a Floral Idol today. There is no way I'm going to miss it."

Aria "Ehehe, then I'll have to do my best and become one."

Rei encourages "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to. Aria should just do the best performance as yourself."

Yurina then cheers for Aria "Yes, it's just like your new song. I'm sure you'll be fine!"

As the girls start their own conversation, Elza moves beside Hime

She says "I see you still help Aria."

Hime smiles "No, I didn't do much. It's all Yurina this time."

Elza looks at Yurina "Yurina? Is it that girl? I can't see anything special from her… No, it's too early to judge. Perhaps she is like Yume, who shines brilliantly on stage."

Hime looks down "Yume… Ah, can I ask you to help me look into something?"

Elza looks back at Hime "What is it?"

Hime whispers "Can you look into what happened that day? It probably has something to do with Angely Diva. But Yume isn't the one to get hung up with them forming a unit. Something else must have happened."

Elza questions "Isn't it easier for you to do it?"

Hime makes a pretty smile and answers "I have to go look for something. Don't worry, it won't take long this time."

Elza sighs "You… Fine, I'll do it. I'll give you a report in a few days."

Hime nods "Thanks!"

They watch them talk for a bit before the staff comes for Aria.

Staff "Aria, it's almost time."

Aria immediately answer "Yes! Then, everyone, I'm going!"

* * *

In the changing room, she takes out her new cards.

Aria "This dress that Yurina helped me, I can't wait to wear them. This Fantasy Forest Fairy Coord."

She looks forwards "Let the flower of Aikatsu bloom!"

She runs forward and quickly changes into her dress and shows up on stage. She is wearing a white dress and has fairy-like wings. The dress is simple with few details. However, it brings out Aria's fairy-like image easily. The music starts as soon as she begins to sing.

Aria "Even the Audrey I adore, had to have felt lonely. But with how radiant her gaze is, I can't begin to imagine it."

After the first verse, her aura begins to show up as music plays for a while.

Aria continues "Sometimes I can't understand my real feelings. Who's perspective am I thinking from now? What does it mean to act naturally? Is it different than playing as myself?"

Aria then thinks within herself "Right, these are my feeling. But… I just have to be my own type of idol and do Aikatsu my own way."

She keeps performing and about little over halfway through, her dress transforms. Her white dress grains a bit of soft pink color and every time she moves, her wings glitter as if she spreads her fairy dust.

Aria immediately follows up with her special appeal. Similar to Yume's, she comes out of a flower bud and does the same appeal. However, her flower is that of a Magnolia and all effects are replaces with its petals.

Aria believes "I can keep going, just like Yume!"

She continues on with her Swift Appeal. Her surrounding expands and shows her within a forest. She takes off and flies through a dense forest filled with trees. Soon there is a light and she exits the forest. Aria flies into an open field with all sorts of flowers and plants and makes a pose as if she is welcoming her audience to that place.

She continues her performance till the end and successfully becomes a Floral Idol.

* * *

Among the audience, Hibiki and others are watching.

Hibiki asks Kanade "Kanade, do you think we are able to make such amazing performance? Last time I thought it is because of Yume."

Kanade "To be honest, I'm not confident that I can do it. Ellen, how about you?"

Ellen dodges the questions "Maybe, but we need our own premium rare dress first. Rather, maybe a muse of a brand that can identify us."

Ako then points out "But do you think you can do it?"

Hummy then cuts it "Of course! Siren can do it! Siren is the best!"

Ellen blush "Hummy!"

Hibiki then says "If Ellen can do it, then we'll have to do our best and become one too!"

Kanade nods "Yep! Ellen, we will not lose, okay?"

Ellen looks at Hibiki and Kanade "Wait, you two. I don't know if I can do it."

Ako comments "Well, let's just do our best."

Hibiki "Right, let's do our best!"

Hibiki and Kanade "Ohh!"

While the surrounding audiences are looking at them, Ellen reluctantly does the same "O, Ohh!"


	26. Troubles, Yurina's Dream!

Author's Note

A little long for this chapter, though definitely not the longest yet.

Also, this and next chapter will be focusing on my OC character Yurina. Maybe that's why I got a little more motivated and ended up with a few hundred more words. Also, I had made some edit to show how Yurina would look like. Though it doesn't seem like it's possible to fit images here so check it out over at my Wattpad if interested.

* * *

Chapter 25: Troubles, Yurina's Dream!

After Aria finishes her live performance, she returns to the waiting room.

When she enters, Yurina excitingly says "Aria! You did it! Congratulation!"

Elza nods "That was splendid. On top of that, you got the Magnolia. That fits you quite well."

Yurina asks "Magnolia, what does it mean?"

Aria answers "It means love of nature."

Yurina smiles "Oh! That definitely it's Aria!"

Aria happily agrees and then raises one hand "Yurina."

Yurina quickly realizes Aria wants a high five but when they do, Aria says "Pass!"

Yurina is stoned "Pass? Wait… don't tell me..."

Aria nods "Yes, now it's your turn."

She immediately shakes her head and hand to refuse "No way, I'm not ready for it."

Rei then comments "Aria, I know you are excited but…"

Aria confidently says "No, I'm sure Yurina can become a Floral Idol too!"

Elza chuckles "For Aria to be like this, you must have something special."

Yurina uncomfortably responds "But…"

Aria "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Elza stops Aria "No, you can't help Yurina."

Aria asks "Eh? Why? Yurina helped me a lot, that's why I became a Floral Idol. I really want to help Yurina!"

Hime also stops Aria "Aria, Yurina is still trying to discover her own individuality. It's not a good idea for us to help her right now."

Aria couldn't say anything and silence filled the room.

Elza then adds "If we lead her, she can definitely become a successful idol."

Aria immediately says "Then…"

Before she finishes, Elza continues "But there is a chance she won't become a Floral Idol."

Both Aria and Yurina "Eh?"

Rei explains "We can help Yurina to choose what kind of idol she will become, but if we are wrong by the slightest…"

Yurina notices "It might hinder my path to becoming the idol I am meant to be."

Aria then complains "But that's so unfair. I became a Floral Idol because of Yurina's help and yet…"

Yurina stops Aria "It's okay, I just have to do my best and find it."

Yurina stands up and starts walking out. Aria tries to stop her but Hime puts her hand on her shoulder. Aria finally stops and simply watches Yurina leaves.

After Yurina closes the door behind her, she looks at her Aikatsu Mobile "Three forty-one… it's still a bit early to go back. I guess I'll go for a run."

* * *

Yurina goes to a nearby park and train there "Aikatsu, Aikatsu, Ai… Hmm? Is that?"

She sees Hibiki running as well.

Yurina waves her hand and shouts "Hey! Hibiki!"

Hibiki turns around and waits for Yurina while running in place without moving.

While Yurina gets closer, Hibiki says "Yurina! It's been a while, how are you?"

Yurina catches up to Hibiki and two begin to run together.

Yurina answers "I'm okay… is what I would like to say but… I'm really troubled right now."

Hibiki's face turns grim "Sorry, I don't know if I can help. But I'll at least listen if you are okay with it."

Yurina looks at Hibiki for a moment then nods with a smile "Thanks, the thing troubling me is at finding my individuality."

Hibiki then says "Ah, the thing Anna sensei talked about? To be honest, I don't understand so I just forgot about it."

Yurina looks at Hibiki with disbelieve "Hibiki…"

Hibiki responds "Hmm?"

Yurina shakes her head "No, nothing. But I think I understand how Kanade feels when talking to you now."

Hibiki questions "What do you mean? Ah, but I'm sure if it is Kanade, she'll be able to help you. She is busy right now, but I'm sure she'll be happy to help you later tonight!"

Yurina thinks "Then I'll ask Kanade later. Is she free tonight?"

Hibiki nods "Yes, you can join us at dinner tonight."

Yurina smiles "Yes, I'll join then!"

As soon as she agrees, an explosion went off at a distance. The two stops and looks at the smoke. A moment after, Hibiki suddenly grabs Yurina by the shoulder and jumps backward. As Yurina is surprised, a figure crashes onto the ground.

Yurina "Eh? What? Ah that's…"

Hibiki calls it out "Negadol!"

Yurina looks at it "Negadol, so those videos aren't fake?"

Hibiki looks at Yurina "Videos? Yeah, they are real. However..."

As Negadol is about to move for another attack, Hibiki grabs her Live Module. Before she transforms, Yurina grabs Hibiki's hand and runs."

Yurina "What are you doing? We have to run!"

Hibiki looks at Yurina and thinks "Uwaa… So close. I almost transformed in from of her."

Hibiki then looks back and immediately pushes Yurina away. A moment after, the Negadol strikes at where they were.

Hibiki then shouts "Yurina! Let's split up and look for help!"

As soon as she finishes, Hibiki begins running.

While Yurina is on the ground "Eh? Ah, okay!"

Yurina quickly stands up and begins running the other way. After about 10 seconds later, she looks back to check if the Negadol followed her.

After looking around, she mutters "Not here. Did it chase after Hibiki?"

Yurina starting to panic "Wait, help? Who can I ask for help? The ones fighting are called… Pre-cure, I think. That's right, I just need to find them!"

Yurina stood still for a few seconds "But who are the procure!"

She struggles to find an answer but simply could not.

Yurina eventually gives up "Ahhh, forget it. I guess I have to do it the old way!"

Yurina begins running and starts shouting "Precure! There is a Negadol!"

While Yurina is searching, she is feeling embarrassed by the crowd looking at her. After a few minutes, a girl falls down from nowhere and lands in front of her.

Yurina "Kya! Ah, you are Cure Center, right?"

Center nods "Yes and thanks to you, we are able to notice the Negadol faster. It must be embarrassing shouting like that."

Yurina quickly answers "No, but rather than that. Please help my friend! She is being chased by the Negadol!"

Center smiles "Don't worry, my friends are already there. I'm just here to thank you. What is your name by the way?"

Yurina gladly answers "It's Shizu Yurina!"

Center "I see, Yurina. You are an idol, right? Good luck with your Aikatsu. I'll be rooting for you."

Yurina "Yes! Thank you!"

Center "We'll make sure your friend is alright so you should head back first."

Yurina nods and Center proceed to leave "Then, later!"

Cure Center then immediately jump towards the park and disappears. The surrounding people begin to notice Yurina and with precure rooting for her, people start to look into her.

Yurina looks around "Ah…"

Yurina then quickly runs off, back to Four Star Academy. She decides to wait near the front door of the dorm after sending Hibiki a message.

* * *

After waiting for half an hour, Yurina begins to feel uneasy.

Yurina "Mmmm… Is everything okay? Maybe I should've waited near the park."

After a few seconds later "Ahh! I can't wait anymore!"

Yurina rushes to the door and as she opens the door, she hit something behind the door. Yurina takes a look and she sees Hibiki while she rubbing her nose with Kanade behind her.

Hibiki "Ow, that hurt. Yurina?"

Yurina "Ah, sorry."

Hibiki "Seriously, I just got back and this happened."

Kanade then tells Hibiki to stop "That's enough, I'm sure that didn't hurt that much."

Hibiki sighs "Well, I guess."

Yurina then notices Kanade should be busy still.

Yurina asks "Uhmm, weren't you busy until tonight?"

Kanade "Eh? Ah, the meeting? it ended early. I am pretty much just an extra anyways."

Hibiki says otherwise "You are still saying that? It's amazing that you are in the same show as Mahiru and Koharu."

Yurina nods "With Mahiru and Koharu? That's amazing!"

Kanade "Thanks, but I would rather find out what is happening with the Floral Idol tournament, Yume, and Negadols."

Yurina blinks a few times "I understand about the tournament and Yume, but what does that have to do with Negadols?"

Kanade notices her mistake "Ah, I mean… I hope the Negadol won't attack Yume. Since it seems like they only target idols."

Yurina "I… see."

Hibiki quickly whispers to Kanade "Kanade, I know how you feel but we need to be careful."

Kanade quietly reply "I know! But for some reason, it just feels natural to have Yurina around."

Yurina "Uhmm…."

Kanade then turns back to Yurina "Ah, sorry! You want some help, right? I don't know how much I can help but I'll do my best. Let's go to our room, okay?"

Yurina is surprised by the sudden change in conversation and takes a few seconds to answer "Ah, yes! Thank you!"

* * *

When they reach Hibiki and Kanade's room, Yurina explains her situation to the two of them.

Hibiki "No way! You mean Hime, Aria, and Elza all expect you to become a Floral Idol?"

Yurina nods "Yes, I think so. But I haven't even found my individuality yet."

Kanade thinks for a moment then says "I think it's fine."

Yurina and Hibiki "Eh?"

Kanade "If we look at the past top idols, not all of them found their individuality. Few of them actually became popular before they discover it. Like Yume for example."

Yurina and Hibiki again "No way!"

Kanade nods "I looked into it a while back and it seems like Yume didn't really discover her own individuality until about a year after enrolling."

Yurina then asks "So what should I do?"

Hibiki then says "Maybe just forget about it?"

Yurina "Eh? Is that okay?"

Kanade answers "Maybe not forget about it, but just keep it in mind and let it come naturally. For now, I think it's better to practice making songs and getting a premium rare dress."

Hibiki then asks "So what are you going to do? Try and make a new song or getting a premium dress?"

Yurina immediately answers "I think I'll start with the dress. I do have a song I want to write and sing, but I don't think there is anyone who would help me produce it."

Kanade "That's… the reality I guess. So let's get that dress first. Do you have a brand you like?"

Yurina smiles and quickly answer "Rainbow Berry Parfait!"

Hibiki "Fast…"

Yurina blushes "Sorry, it's just I really love it…"

Kanade "I guess there is a good reason behind it?"

Yurina slowly nods "It's kind of embarrassing to say but I basically got helped by the rainbow twice."

Hibiki "Heh? What happened?"

Yurina then explains "The first time was about 7 years ago…"

Kanade then stops Yurina "Wait, let me send Koharu a message first… and… done."

Hibiki asks "Aren't you going to be at the same show tomorrow? We can just pay a quick visit."

Kanade "I guess, but it's still better to let them know."

Yurina nod "I agree."

Kanade smiles then realizes she did cut Yurina off "Ah, sorry. What happened 7 years ago?"

Yurina shakes her head "It's okay. Let's see, 7 years ago…"

* * *

Yurina begins to tell a story when she is still a small child. She is at home in the living room while covering herself in a soft blanket with a unicorn plushie in her arm. She is in the living room with her parents.

Father "Yurina, I know a lot of stuff is scary, but not everything is as scary as you think."

Yurina "But…"

Then suddenly the TV in front of them turns on.

Yurina "Kya!"

Her mother looks around and it is her father in law.

Grandfather "Seriously, getting scared of every little thing."

Mother "Father, you know Yurina get scared easily, can you stop scaring her every time?"

Grandfather "Getting scared by the same thing over and over, she can kiss her future goodbye."

Yurina looks at him and thinks "Why? Grandpa was so nice to me before. Why is grandpa bullying me now every day?"

Grandfather notices Yurina's gaze and says in a bit of intimidating tone "What are you looking at? If you got something to say, you can just tell me."

Yurina father couldn't stand anymore and shouts "Dad! That's too much!"

Her mother then tries to calm him down "Dear, your voice. You'll scare Yurina too."

He looks at Yurina looking scared of him "Ah… Uhmm, Yurina. I wasn't mad at you or anything, okay?"

Yurina's eye starts becoming teary and quickly runs off. Her parents are shocked and watch her run out of the living. A moment after, they heard the door open and closes a moment after.

Yurina ran to a nearby park and squat beside a small lake, looking at her reflection from the water.

Yurina talks to herself "Why… First grandpa and now papa…"

As she is about to cry again, she heard a sound behind her "Kero, kero…"

Yurina looks back and sees a large frog "Ah… No, go away!"

The frog looks at Yurina and hop-forward once. Yurina tries to back away by she is already at the edge. Moving back anymore and she'll fall into the lake. However, her fear slowly makes her back away slowly.

Right before she is about to fall in, her parents found her.

Her dad immediately shouts as he sees her backing off into the lake "Yurina!"

He dashes over to grab Yurina, only to slip and fall into the lake himself. He makes a huge splash and drenches Yurina completely. Luckily, the lake isn't deep and he could surface by sitting up.

Yurina's mother "Sai! What are you doing?"

Sai looks at Yurina and back to her "Miyu, I guess I screwed up."

Miyu walks over "Jees, come on. You should get out of the water."

Miyu reaches her hand out to help Sai. However, she lost balance when trying to pull him up.

Miyu "Kyaa!"

Miyu falls into the lake and splashes water all around her as well.

Yurina gets drenched twice thinks "Ah, what is papa and mama doing?"

The three of them look at each other. However, Yurina and Miyu's eyes soon turn to Sai's head. The frog from before is now sitting on top of his head.

"Kero…"

Sai looks confused "Kero?"

Yurina and Miyu break out of laugher.

Sai "Eh? Ah…"

Sai finally notice the frog on his head and grabs it. Yurina and Miyu finally stop after a while.

Miyu "Jees dear, I can't believe you."

Sai 'Ahahaha… Sorry. But we finally get to see Yurina smile and laugh."

Yurina "Eh?"

Miyu nods "That's true. I'm glad this had happened."

At this time, both Sai and Miyu are looking at Yurina. Yurina however, is looking at more than her parents. Due to all the water splashed around, there is a rainbow behind them.

At that time she thought "Amazing, papa and mama made a rainbow!"

Sai then asks Yurina "Yurina, are you having fun?"

Yurina finds the courage to answer in a way she knows they will love.

She smiles and nods "Yes!"

* * *

Yurina "And since then, I think I changed. At least, I don't find everything scary anymore."

Hibiki starts crying and saying "Yurina, you are amazing."

Yurina "Uhmm, thanks? But why are you crying?"

Hibiki "Because it's such a nice story."

Kanade nods 'Yes, I think so too."

Yurina embarrassedly nods "Thanks."

Kanade then asks "Ah, but how about your grandpa?"

Yurina smiles "We got along alright. Mom told me Grandpa was just trying to play the bad guy and make me realize how much they love me."

Hibiki then says "So he is a good grandpa after all. Hmm? Wait, were you trying to turn this story into your song?"

Yurina answer with lots of energy "Yes!"

Kanade then looks at Hibiki "Amazing, Hibiki actually noticed it."

Hibiki complains "What do you mean by that?"

Kanade "Who knows? If certain someone doesn't get it, then it's fine."

Hibiki stares at Kanade for a few seconds "Well, I guess that true."

A moment after, Hibiki and Kanade starting laughing. Yurina is a bit surprised. However, she couldn't help but enjoy the moment and laugh with them.

After a while later, Hibiki asks Yurina "So, what's the second one? Is it also another amazing story?"

Yurina makes a wry smile and apologizes "Sorry, to be honest, I'm not a hundred percent sure. However, after seeing procure today, I think that was real."

Hibiki and Kanade stay silent and Yurina continues "You two remember about the New Idol Audition right? At one point, I suddenly feel hopeless, even though everyone in my family had just cheered me on."

Hibiki smiles "I guess all parents are the same. Mine would do the same in those situations."

Kanade giggles "Yeah, same."

Yurina then says "But what grandpa said was a little weird."

Hibiki asks "What did he say?"

Yurina answers after thinking for a bit "He said something like 'If you want to become a real idol, just do what your heart tells you.' I tried to ask what he means, but he didn't answer."

Kanade then points out "It sounds like he knew you would be worried about this stuff right now."

Yurina "Just do what my heart tells me. But…"

Hibiki then complains "Either way, just do what you want to do. But can we go back to the story?"

Yurina then continues her second story "Ah, sorry. Hmm, right. On that day, I feel like I ended up doing something bad. During that time, I think a precure with a rainbow-colored outfit saved me. Sorry, I don't remember much except she sang Start Line. That made me remember a lot of things and when I think back, I want to be able to sing and help people like that."

Hibiki then slowly questions "You really look up that precure. Uhmm, are you trying to become a precure?"

Yurina then asks "Is becoming a precure something I can try and do?"

Kanade then says "Ah… Probably not? I mean, we don't even know who they are."

Yurina thinks for a moment and says "Right, but even if I can, I don't know if I want to do it. After all, I became an idol is because I wanted to be like Yume. Eh?"

Hibiki and Kanade "Hmm?"

Yurina says "I wanted? Why did I say that? Then what kind of idol do I want to be?"

Hibiki "Yurina, don't think too much about it. I think if you follow your grandpa's advice, you'll be fine."

Hibiki's stomach then growls. Both Kanade then Yurina looks at Hibiki and then their's growls as well.

Hibiki suggests "Why don't we grab dinner? We can continue at the cafeteria."

Kanade nods "Agree, Yurina?"

Yurina "Yeah, let's go."

The three of them head to the cafeteria and continue to make plans for Yurina trouble and concerns. In the end, Yurina is having a sleepover at Hibiki and Kanade's room.


	27. Yurina's Stage, Bud of Dreams

Author's Note

I guess I'm a bit too excited to work on Yurina. Alright finished this next chapter. Yurina's singing voice would be Minase Inori with her song Bud of Dreams. Though that's just my translation. The song isn't used in any anime and stuff. Should be easy to find her MV by searching 夢のつぼみ. The lyric is also completely translated by me. If anyone is able to translate it better or find lyric need correction, please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 26: Yurina's Stage, Bud of Dreams

The next day morning Yurina, Hibiki, and Kanade quickly wash up and prepare themselves.

Yurina "Alright, so I'll be meeting Koharu and ask for a premium rare dress today… Ah, now I feel nervous."

Hibiki "Why? Koharu is really nice. I'm sure she'll give you one if you ask."

Kanade retorts "You never know. Since Koharu is an amazing designer that graduated from Venus Ark, she may think a bit differently."

Hibiki asks "Venus Ark? Is it similar to Neo Venus Ark?"

Yurina and Kanade look at Hibiki and sighs.

Hibiki questions again "Eh? What?"

Yurina asks "Hibiki, do you know what neo mean?"

Hibiki "Nope, but does it matter if Koharu graduated from there?"

Kanade thinks about it for a moment "Maybe not."

Hibiki then suggests "Either way, let's go get breakfast!"

Kanade and Hibiki look at each other and nod.

Yurina "Then let's get breakfast."

The three of them quickly go to the cafeteria and have their breakfast. They quickly finish their food and when they are about to leave, they find Koharu near the school gate.

Hibiki immediately calls out "Koharu!"

Koharu turns around and smiles "If I remember correctly, Hibiki, Kanade, and Yurina right?"

Kanade then pushes Yurina lightly from her back "Yurina, now is your chance."

Seeing Kanade pushing Yurina, Koharu asks while smiling "What is it?"

Yurina quickly gathers her courage by taking a deep breath and answer "Premium rare dress, I want to wear Rainbow Berry Parfait's premium rare dress."

Koharu's face immediately changed into a serious one "Is it for the Floral Idol Event?"

Yurina nods "Yes!"

Koharu then asks "Do you think you can become a Floral Idol with it?"

Yurina thinks for a moment "I… Don't know. But I know I will never become one if I don't try."

Koharu looks surprised but proceeds with another question "Why did you choose Rainbow Berry Parfait?"

Yurina "Because it has a rainbow!"

Koharu "Eh?"

Kanade then whispers to Yurina "Yurina, Koharu won't understand if you say it like that. You need to explain."

Koharu smiles "Don't worry, I understand I was just a little surprised. It was something that sounds like what Yume would say if their roles are reversed."

Hibiki questions "Really?"

Koharu nods "Yes!"

Yurina then asks "Then the Premium Rare Dress…"

Koharu "Of course, I'll give it to you. Can you come to the office at five?"

Yurina happily answer "Yes! Ah, can I ask one question?"

Koharu tilts her head in wonder and Yurina asks "Do you know anyone that can help me produce a song?"

Koharu "I do but…"

Yurina takes out a piece of paper and attempts to give it to Koharu with a bow "Please, can you at least ask that person to take a look at this?"

Koharu takes a look "This is… Lyrics?"

Hibiki asks Yurina "When did you write that?"

Yurina says "Actually, I woke up last night and went for a walk. Then I ran into the headmaster."

* * *

Moroboshi "Hmm? You are… Shizu Yurina."

Yurina straightens up "Yes! Eh? Why does the headmaster know me?"

Moroboshi "Don't get so tense. I know because Yume spoke about you."

Yurina slowly smiles "Yume did?"

Moroboshi nods "Yes, of course. You are one of the five idols she handpicked after all. However, you seem lost."

Yurina feeling a bit ashamed "Yes, I don't know what kind of idol I am."

Moroboshi thinks for a moment then asks "Do you have a dream?"

Yurina looks at him puzzled "Uhmm… Dream?"

He nods and Yurina answers "I… want to be a rainbow idol like Yume. After all, the rainbow has helped me several times. I really want to be able to do the same."

Moroboshi pushes his glasses and smiles "Isn't that the idol you are? Someone who chases after the rainbow and is able to help people. If you keep chasing, you can become a rainbow yourself."

Yurina "If I keep chasing... I understand! Then, for now, I'll keep chasing after the biggest rainbow!"

Moroboshi "Looks like you are fine now. You should go back to the dorm. It's getting late, an idol shouldn't get deprived from sleep. No matter what happens, being in top form at all times is also Aikatsu."

Yurina "Yes!"

* * *

Yurina then says "After that, I notice I can put all my feelings and my story into a song. So I wrote that on my way back. I did change a few things though."

Kanade "Wait, so you only spend a few minutes writing those lyrics?"

Yurina answers while looking confused "Yes, it took me a long time but when I notice the lyrics, I finished it immediately. But since Yume isn't around to help out producing the song, I thought maybe Koharu can."

Koharu looks at Yurina then at Hibiki and Kanade "I should be able to find someone to help you but... Yume helped to produce songs?"

Hibiki then says "Ah… yeah. Me, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako, Yume helped us produce our song."

Kanade looks a bit ashamed "Sorry, even though Yume is always so busy. She insists and we just rely on her."

Koharu smiles "Don't worry, that sounds like something Yume would do as well. Until a few months ago, she was trying to figure out how she can become a great senpai."

Koharu then looks at the lyrics again "Still, this looks great. Yurina, leave it to me. I'll definitely make sure we get to produce this song!"

Yurina excitingly answers "Yes! Thank you very much!"

Hibiki congratulate Yurina "Nice! You are getting the dress and the song. Now you can become a Floral Idol!"

Kanade retorts "

* * *

Later that day, Yurina is visiting Rainbow Berry Parfait's office.

Yurina asks the receptionist "Uhmm, I'm Shizu Yurina. I'm here to meet with Koharu."

Before the receptionist answer, Koharu walks up "Yurina, you are here 15 minutes early."

Yurina nods "Sorry, I couldn't wait so I…"

Koharu shakes her head "No, it's good to arrive early. However, we'll have to wait here for a bit. Someone else is coming."

Yurina wonders "Who?"

Koharu answers "Sashida of the Four Star Label."

He then suddenly appears behind Yurina "Yes!"

Yurina being surprised by him jumps away "Ahhh! What? Sashi...da? Wait, Sashida?"

Sashida fixes his hat position while smiling "That's right. You must be Yurina, right? That is some nice lyrics you got. I really like it."

Yurina leans forward "Then!"

Sashida "I'll help you make the song. However, whether you can shine with it is up to you."

Yurina "Yes!"

Koharu then takes out four cards "Yurina, take these. Aurora Dream Coord, this is the newest Premium Rare Dress."

Koharu shows Yurina the new Premium Rare Dress. It is a dress that has rainbow layers of frill around the shoulder and chest. The skirt doesn't have many fills except at the very bottom while the fabric looks like an aurora. The coord also have accessory. It is a set of earrings with a silver chain and a rainbow-colored pearl.

Yurina holds the cards and looks at it as if in love "This is… incredible."

Koharu happily respond "Thank you! But for now…"

Koharu looks at Sashida and he says "Yep! For now, let me hear you sing."

Yurina "Eh? Ah, okay."

Sashida nods and starting playing Aikatsu Step on his phone. Yurina panics at first but still manages to sing all the way through. After the song is over, Sashida begins thinking.

After several seconds, he says "Alright, I guess it's this kind of song that suits you."

Yurina looks puzzled and asks "What do you mean?"

Koharu answers instead "I think he means song like Aikatsu Step fit you well."

Yurina "Hah…"

Sashida sighs "You still don't get it? It's these energetic and cheerful songs."

Yurina "Eh?"

Koharu giggles "Yurina, don't worry. Just leave it to Sashida."

Sashida nods "That's right, I decide to take this project so you can rest assured that it'll be great. Come to my studio next Monday, I'll have everything ready."

Yurina smiles "Yes! Thank you very much! I'll definitely do my best to sing this song!"

* * *

A few days after, Sashida visits Moroboshi. He opens the door to his office and greets Moroboshi.

He smiles and asks "Doing well?"

Moroboshi looks annoyed "Can't you at least knock?"

Sashida pushes that aside and puts down a USB on his table "I want you to approve this one and let her do get a nice single debut stage."

Moroboshi stares at him "What is this about? Just which idol catch your fancy?"

As Moroboshi asks, he plugs in the USB and opens the files within. He listens to the music and then opens up the file with lyrics. After reading the lyrics, he becomes a little interested.

He looks at Sashida and asks "From the music and the lyrics, it's great. However, just which idol manages to find you and get you to do this?"

Sashida smiles a bit mischievously "It's Shizu Yurina."

Moroboshi then remembers the night a few days ago "I see, so she wrote these lyrics. Shizu Yurina, as expected from someone Yume picked out."

Sashida nods "To be honest, I wasn't expecting too much but this turned out better than I thought. Now it is all up to Yurina's singing. However..."

Moroboshi adjusts his glasses and looks at Sashida "I know, you don't need to say it. As for the live stage, I'll let her sing at our biggest stage in the academy. Tell her it'll be this Sunday."

Sashida nods "Alright, Sunday is it? Hold it! She'll have less than 3 days to prepare even if I tell her now!"

Moroboshi looks at him "Then you should hurry."

Sashida holds his head in frustration "Ahhh, sometimes I don't understand what you are thinking."

Moroboshi simply keeps looking at him until he gives in "Fine."

Sashida exits the room and immediately calls Yurina "Ah, Yurina? This is Sashida. I finished your song a bit early. Can you come to my studio tomorrow morning at 8?"

Yurina tries to answer his question but she is bewildered by him "Fast…"

Sashida "Hahaha, this is nothing. So do you have time?"

Yurina "Yes!"

* * *

The next day morning, Sashida quickly have Yurina sing her new song. As the song ends, he gives Yurina an okay sign.

He says "Great job. As expected, someone from the Flower Song Class really does sing well."

Yurina happily thank Sashida "Thank you for helping me. Now I have a chance to become a Floral Idol!"

Sashida then says "And that chance is right around the corner. Your headmaster is going to have you make an attempt to become a Floral Idol as the academy's best stage."

Yurina is shocked "No way, really?"

Sashida nods "Yep! However, you don't have much time."

As he says that, Yurina's Aikatsu Mobile rings with an announcement.

Yurina reads "New Four Star Academy long term event. Floral Idol Challenge. The requirement is the student must have a new Premium Rare Dress from this year and a personal song. The first challenger is… me? In two days?"

Sashida sighs "He actually made it into a big event. Well, that's kind of like him. Yurina, do you have a dance for the song yet? If not, I can introduce someone to help you."

Yurina shakes her head "No, you already helped me enough. Besides, I have friends who are helping me getting my dance together. Two days might be hard but I'll make sure to put up the best stage I possibly can."

Sashida looks at Yurina's confidence and nods "Alright then. If I have time, I'll go watch your live."

Yurina smiles brightly "Please! I'll make sure to bring you my best performance!"

Sashida looks at Yurina a bit surprised. He couldn't see Yurina becoming a Floral Idol before. However, his mind is wavering.

Yurina then says "I'm sorry but I would like to go practice more and get my dance together. If there is nothing else, I would like to leave."

Sashida is being caught off guard "Eh? Ah, got it. Do your best okay?"

Yurina nods "Of course." Then starts running off.

Until it's time for her live performance, she keeps up her training until the last moment.

* * *

Yurina stands alone in the changing room. She takes a deep breath while trying to focus.

Yurina "Alright, I can do this."

As Yurina is about to run towards the changing device, she stops.

Yurina "Somehow, something is missing… Ah! Don't most idols say something here?"

After thinking for a bit, Yurina nod to herself "Okay, I got this. Shizu Yurina, chasing the rainbow!"

Yurina quickly changes and walks onto the stage. The light dims down and the music starts to play. As it starts, there begins with a spotlight on Yurina. Yurina starts dancing and the light expands to show the whole stage. After dancing with the music for a while, she starting singing while remembering her reason and meaning of the song.

Yurina "You know what? Suddenly you began to slightly embarrassingly speak of a big dream. Let's release the orange color hair that tangled on the side."

Yurina suddenly jumps forward as she continues "Two shadows of weak figures, the sound of happy laughter, it's getting closer as the approaching night. before I know it, even I was in a frenzy and my hands are already closing in."

When that last part is over, she can't help but feel like she isn't trying hard enough.

While attempts to try harder, Yurina sings "Though my anxiety is constant. The light you bring, shine deep in."

While singing the lyrics, Yurina notice maybe she can try to believe herself and perform as if she is a top idol. Then suddenly, her aura expands and glows brilliantly.

She sings the next part, but with her voice projecting much better "Let's go, not yet not yet not yet, we're still far away and don't even have a map But... not yet not yet not yet, we're chasing forward but not alone by oneself. I can go after them. So…"

Yurina continues to sing and dance with her newfound radiance. Her aura continues to become better and stronger as her performance goes on.

In the crowd, Hibiki and Kanade are watching.

Hibiki "Amazing! Yurina, you can do it!"

Hibiki and Kanade hold hands and hope Yurina becomes a Floral idol.

Meanwhile, at the very back, Moroboshi and Sashida are watching her performance together.

Moroboshi "That's! So Yurina is the next one."

Sashida comments "Hoo? Yurina, instead of regret helping you, now you are making regret not producing a CD for you. However, this performance reminds me of Yume."

Moroboshi looks at Sashida for a moment and back at the stage "Yeah, it's definitely like Yume. But I'll probably have to do something about it again."

Sashida questions "What do you mean again?"

Moroboshi "It's nothing much, just some special lessons." Moroboshi then starts walking away.

Sashida looks at him while confused but eventually turns his attention back at Yurina.

As Yurina's performance is coming to an end, she makes her special appeal. Yurina's spins halfway and waves her hand upward. As she does that, a rainbow shoots out from her hand and becomes a small rainbow in the sky. She jumps on top of it and as if it is a trampoline, she jumps again with one hand reaching out while having more rainbows in the background. Soon after, yurina's performance comes to a stop.

* * *

In the waiting room, Yurina is resting. Then someone suddenly knocks on the door and opens up to peek in. Yurina looks at that person and it is Hibiki.

Yurina "Hibiki, what are…."

As Yurina tries to talk, her voice turns sore in the middle. She holds her throat in response and Hibiki immediately opens the door completely and steps in with Kanade after her.

Hibiki asks "Are you okay? Did you strain your voice?"

Yurina drinks some water then answers after checking her voice "Ah, Ah… Yeah, maybe a little. But I'll be fine."

Kanade asks "Really? Actually, wait here. I'll grab something warm for you."

Yurina tries to stop her "Eh? It's okay, you don't have to. Rather, what do you two think of my song, Bud of Dreams."

Hibiki and Kanade look at each other and answers at the same time "It's the best!"

Hibiki then says "Ah, but the challenge to become a Floral Idol."

Yurina smiles "It's okay, even if I don't become one, that's fine. I'm just happy I get to have this song for myself right now. Besides, even if I didn't become one, it doesn't mean I can't become one later. Right?"

Hibiki took that by surprise but she agrees "Ah, yeah. That's right, it's okay if we fail right now. If we keep trying, we'll definitely succeed one day."

Kanade nods "Right, but next time, let's make sure we get everything done perfectly."

Yurina smiles "Yes!"


	28. Beautiful Aikatsu, Mahiru's Dream!

Author's Note

Not sure why but I find a little hard to do Mahiru. It is supposed to be more focused on her but... I think it ended up having Yurina in it a bit too much. Though it did progress more or less how I want it to go. Maybe I needed some element that is more Mahiru focused. With all said, I am content with what I have right now. I will only make changes if there is a better idea or great suggestion coming in.

* * *

Chapter 27: Beautiful Aikatsu, Mahiru's Dream!

Few days after Yurina's Floral Idol Challenge, Rora, Mahiru, Ako, Koharu, and Haruka are in the S4 Garden.

Rora "Oh right, Koharu, why did you give Yurina that dress?"

Mahiru also add "Right, wasn't that supposed to be a surprise gift for Yume?"

Koharu smiles wryly "I just thought that it would be great on Yurina at that time. Besides, I can always make a new one."

Ako "Well, that's true."

Haruka then adds "But Yurina is amazing! It's almost like Yume back when we were still in the first year."

Everyone except Haruka looks at each other and is able to tell what each other are all thinking.

Koharu "So Yurina have the same mysterious power?"

Mahiru "Probably. It'll explain the sudden improvement during her live."

While everyone but Haruka is thinking about the same thing, Rola is having a different thought in her head "Hold on, that power. If I remember correctly, Hime has it too. It's also possible that Elza got one too but was able to control it before we met. Does this Yurina is the next precure?"

Ako notice Rola is putting up a grim face and ask "Rola, you okay?"

Rola snaps back and looks at Ako "Ah, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Like… what is Headmaster going to do this time? I hope he isn't planning to expel Yurina as he did with Yume."

Then someone enters the S4 Garden. As they look over, they see Yurina. Yurina walks forward.

Yurina "Uhmm, sorry to bother everyone but… I was told by the Headmaster to come and study how S4 train and do their job."

Ako complains "Huh? Is he just pushing this onto us?"

Mahiru "Well, at least he didn't make unreasonable tests this time."

Yurina then says "Well, I don't know if this is what you mean but he said I have a hurdle to go over. If I can't succeed, he will expel me."

Haruka "Ehh? That's so mean! Haruka will go talk to the Headmaster!"

Haruka immediately runs off while Yurina wanted to say more.

Ako sees her attempt to say someone asks "Is there more?"

Yurina nods "Yes, he said not to worry too much. It's something that top idol has to overcome. He mentioned that even Yume had to overcome this test. It's just…"

Rola urges her to go on "It's just?"

Yurina looks at Rola for a second and continues "The first test he gives me is to find out what is the most important thing as an idol while on stage?"

Ako then says "Ah, it's probably that."

Ako looks at the other girls and they nod.

Koharu thinks for a moment "Yurina, if you don't know the answer, you should learn from Mahiru."

Yurina asks "Mahiru?"

Mahiru questions it as well "Me? Why?"

Ako smiles "Well, while on stage, you are probably the one who shows off that most important thing among us here. Also, weren't you already working on a new song as well? You can give Yurina some hints on how to improve her song and live performance."

Rola nods in agreement then looks at Mahiru "I guess that's true but… Don't you have work soon?"

Mahiru sighs "Yeah… I don't know if I'll have time today. We can't have Yurina tagging along without a reason too."

Koharu the got an idea "Ah, why don't we do that? One day manager."

Rola looks at Koharu "That's it!"

Shen then turns to Yurina "Yurina, become Mahiru's one day manager. I'm sure you'll learn a lot from doing it."

Yurina looks overwhelmed "Haa… I see. Wait, manager? But I don't even know what Mahiru does at her work!"

Mahiru stands up "Don't worry, it's not that hard. I'll send you my schedule so just review it."

Yurina "Yes, I'll review and do my best!"

Mahiru nods "Alright, then let's meet up at the front gate in 20 minutes. Go get yourself prepared, I need to prepare myself too."

Yurina give her a big nod "Yes!"

Yurina then runs off preparing.

Mahiru looks at everyone "You girls…"

Ako quickly gives in "Sorry, but I really have no idea how to interact with her."

Koharu "Ah, I know what you mean."

Mahiru then looks at Rola "Rola, couldn't you do it?"

Rola looks surprised by the question "Eh? Ah, yeah… I could've, sorry…"

Mahiru looks worried and asks "Are you alright?"

Rola tries to look tough "Yeah, I'm okay."

Mahiru "Is it about Yume?"

Ako and Koharu want to say something but couldn't find the word. They eventually looks downward and didn't say anything.

Rola grips her fist tight "It's okay, Yume will come back. I'm sure she will. Even if she doesn't, I'll find a way to drag her back."

Koharu then asks "Rola… Do you know something we don't?"

Rola "Eh? Like… what?"

Ako notices Rola's unusual response "Rola, you know something don't you?"

Rola "That's…"

Rola is trying to find a reasonable answer that can be said without talking about precure.

Mahiru sees Rola looking troubled decides to put a stop "If you can't say it, that's okay. I'm sure there is a good reason. Either way, I need to go now."

Mahiru stands up and starts walking out.

When she passes by Rola, Rola says "Thanks."

Mahiru looks at Rola "It's something better off remaining as a secret, right?"

Rola thinks for a moment "Probably."

Ako sighs "Alright if it's like that, then I won't ask anymore."

Rola is happy they understand but then looks at Koharu "Koharu…"

Koharu looks at Rola with a nice smile "Don't worry, I'm sorry for asking such weird question. I'm sure Yume will come back and tell us what happened."

Rola looks surprised for a moment but then smiles with confidence "That's right. Yume has always been like that. At times, Yume really is my pace girl."

Mahiru nods "Right, anyway, I got to go. Yurina might be waiting for me already."

Mahiru waves goodbye and runs off to meet with Yurina.

* * *

When Mahiru reaches the gate, Yurina is waiting with an overpacked adventure backpack. Her limousine has arrived as well.

Mahiru stops in front of Yurina "Uhmm, what is that?"

Yurina answers "Everything! Just in case if we run into trouble."

Mahiru looks like she is having a headache and asks while holding her head with one hand "Yurina… Do you already do this kind of preparation? I appreciate you thinking this much for me but..."

Yurina happily answers "Not this much, but I already bring at least a fourth of these with me. It's easier to use a backpack this time so I did."

Mahiru looks at Yurina and imagines her without a backpack while having even a fourth "Just where did you hide them? There are not enough pockets in our uniform…"

Yurina putting one of her hand into her skirt pockets while the other hand holding her skirt from the front. Mahiru then heard a faint sound of a zipper. Yurina then shows her hand through the skirt and then pulls a small stick of instant stain remover from under her skirt.

Mahiru looks dumbfounded "Eh? Wait… Did you modified your skirt yourself?"

Yurina nods "Yes! I learned it from my mother."

Mahiru "Your mother… If you don't mind, what does she do?"

Yurina "My mother? She is an adventurer. But rather than that, we'll be late if we don't leave soon!"

Yurina then pushes Mahiru into the car and the two leave the academy.

* * *

On the site of the photoshoot, Mahiru is quickly making poses as the cameraman taking photos one after another.

Cameraman "Good, Mahiru, you improved again."

Mahiru answer while keeping her facial look the same "Thanks!"

After a few more photos, the cameraman stops "Alright, we are done!"

Mahiru bows "Thank you very much!"

The cameraman takes his memory card out and holds it between his fingers "No, thank you for always giving me great photos. Oh, by the way, you planning on becoming a Floral Idol as well?"

Mahiru nods as she walks closer "Of course!"

He smiles "Then I'll look forward to it. Hmm? Speaking of which, that girl who failed…"

As he says that, Yurina walks next to them "Good work!"

Yurina gives Mahiru a towel and a drink with one more drink for the cameraman.

He looks surprised "Me too? Thanks!"

Mahiru wipes off her sweat and takes a sip. The cameraman takes a sip while looking at Yurina carefully.

Yurina asks "Uhmm, is something wrong?"

He answers "Ah, it's nothing. I'm just wondering how you failed to become a Floral Idol even with that amazing performance."

Yurina "Eh?"

Silence fills the room with the staff thinking of the same thing "Idiot."

Mahiru "Well…"

Yurina then says "It's okay, it just means I have to do better."

He then hesitantly says "Ah… I see. Then do your best! Mahiru too!"

Yurina nods "Yes! Thank you!"

Mahiru "Of course! Besides, I'm about to make an announcement about it soon."

Both of them look at Mahiru with a surprise. However, a moment after, Yurina begins flipping over her note to check Mahiru's schedule.

Yurina then says "Are you planning on announcing it at today's live?"

Mahiru "You got it!"

Yurina excitingly asks "Does this mean you got a new dress and song ready?"

Mahiru nods "Yeah, thanks to you."

Yurina blinks a few times "Me?"

Mahiru "Yes, I was able to complete my song after listening to yours. 'Though my anxiety is constant. The light you bring, shine deep in.' This part of your song got me thinking that I can just do what I want with my own light."

The cameraman then says "Hoo… That's interesting. Maybe Yurina will be just as popular soon."

He then picks up his camera and points at Yurina. Yurina hesitates a bit but quickly strikes a pose.

He then says "A little stiff, but good reaction. I like it. Yurina, if you ever need some photos taken, you can come to me."

Yurina "Yes, I will. Thank you!"

Yurina then remembers what Mahiru was saying "Ah, what did you mean by your own light?"

Mahiru smiles "I can tell you but… shouldn't we get moving?"

Yurina "Ah, yes!"

The two bid their goodbye and starting moving to the next location. Between each car ride, Mahiru tells Yurina a bit of her story. Mahiru then wraps it up right before her live performance of the day.

Mahiru "So that pretty much sums up everything. You helped me remember that I should just go straight in and chase what I want. I'm pretty confident in my performance, but I wasn't sure if I can achieve all of my new dreams."

Yurina asks "Your new dreams, what is it?"

Mahiru looks at Yurina with confidence "My biggest dream right now is to raise the bar of the modeling world to a never seen before height."

Yurina "That sounds…really hard."

Mahiru smiles "of course, but I definitely will do it."

Yurina smiles happily "My song is able to… hehe, thanks!"

Mahiru then adds "No, I should be the one saying thank you. Also, your song really shocked me. It's actually similar to mine."

Yurina "Is it? Can you show me a bit? Just a tiny bit?"

Mahiru "Nope, you will have to wait like everyone else."

Yurina stares at Mahiru for a moment "Alright, I got it. I'll wait."

Mahiru then stands up "Alright, it's about time for me to go."

Yurina "Eh?"

Mahiru walks away and opens the door. As soon as she does that, one staff stands in front of her.

He then says "Ah, Kasumi Mahiru, please get ready."

Mahiru nods "I understand, I'm just about to go over there."

Mahiru turns back at yurina "I can't show you the new song but I'll at least show you my best stage possible for today."

Yurina "Yes! Thank you very much!"

As Mahiru walks away, the staff looks at her and at Yurina.

Staff asks Yurina "New song? Wait, is it for the Floral Idol?"

Yurina wants to answer him properly but thinks maybe it's better to keep it as secretive as possible for Mahiru "Not sure, I don't know much about it."

Staff "Well, it's not strange for her to do the Floral Idol Challenge."

Yurina "I agree!"

* * *

Mahiru goes onto her stage and finishes her performance without any problem. However, as she looks at her fans, she couldn't help but notice a figure with blond heterochromia hair leaving the stadium.

Mahiru mutters "That's… Yume?"

Mahiru quickly announces her challenge to become Floral Idol and gets off stage. As Mahiru is running through the building, she almost crashes into Yurina.

Yurina "Ah… Uhmm, is something wrong?"

Mahiru quickly answers "It's Yume! She is here!"

Mahiru then continues to run with Yurina right behind her. When Mahiru opens the door and exits the building, she sees Yume. However, instead of her usual bright and colorful outfit, she is wearing a purple long dress while wearing sunglasses.

Mahiru "You are… Yume, right?"

She turns around and takes off her sunglasses "So you noticed."

Mahiru wants to run over but her foot would not move. Yume is giving off terrible chills to Mahiru.

Mahiru thinks "What is going on? This feeling is a bit similar to Elza back then but… is it worst? Am I... scared of Yume?"

Yume asks with a smile "Mahiru, is something wrong?"

Mahiru swallows her saliva and gathers her courage to asks "Yume, why did you leave?"

Yurina nods while agreeing "That's right! Can you tell us why? Everyone is wondering."

Yume sighs "There is only one thing I want. It is to become the true top idol."

Mahiru shouts "What do you mean by that? You already defeat Elza and Hime. Aren't you already standing at the pinnacle of an idol?"

Yume nods "Yes, but that's not enough. I realized it's not all fun being an idol and yet, I was just running away. To be the true top idol, I have to shine to a point that no one else can."

Mahiru "Yume… That... " Mahiru wants to say more, but she can understand her wish to shine brighter than anyone.

Yurina, however, mutters out loud "That sounds lonely…"

Yume looks at Yurina "Yurina, you are correct, but that's what it means to stand at the very top."

Yurina thinks for a moment and refutes "No, Yume won't stand at the very top alone. I believe the S4, Aria, and everyone else won't let you be alone. Also, me too, I'll definitely get there as well!"

Yume "You?" laughs for a bit "Hahaha, okay, sorry sorry. However, at your level, reaching the same height is impossible. Besides, you already fail to become a Floral Idol."

Mahiru gets angry from that "Yume!"

Yume continues "Ah, however, if you use that power, then maybe you have a chance."

Mahiru looks at Yurina "Power, Yurina, you can't rely on that power. If you keep using it, your"

Yurina "I know…" Yurina put her hand on her throat and continue "I may lose my voice, right?"

Mahiru "Then."

Yurina "It's okay, I don't plan on using it."

Yume "Too bad, I want to have all 16 Floral Idols as soon as possible. Well, at least I can expect who the 3rd Floral Idol could be, right? Mahiru."

Mahiru grasps her fist tight "Yume, just what… No, I'll take your challenge. I'll definitely become the next Floral Idol!"

Yume nods "Then I'll be expecting it. If you become one, I can forgive you and everyone for betraying me a little bit."

Yume's limousine arrives and she starts getting into it. Mahiru is confused and simply watch Yume leaves. Yurina did not move as well since everything that happened raises just as much confusion and questions for her.

As the car drives off, Mahiru mutters "Me and everyone… betraying Yume? What does that mean?"


	29. Betrayal & Doubt, Gillyflower FloralIdol

Author's Note

This chapter feels more fulfilling for me than the last. I don't have much to say this time except maybe many thanks for reading my story to this far.

* * *

Chapter 28: Betrayal and Doubt, Gillyflower Floral Idol!

When Mahiru and Yurina return to Four Star Academy, they go to the S4 garden. When they walk in, they see Rola, Kohaku, and Ako with Hime. As they approach, they notice the two of them and turns to face them.

Mahiru "Everyone, Hime too, what's going on?"

Hime answers "Oh, I just got back after setting up my plans for the Floral Idol event. With the current number of brands and muse, it's going to be hard to find all 16. So I got some help."

As Hime says that, Mahiru and yurina's face turns grim. Especially Mahiru, she also looks angry.

They all notice the change and Hime asks "Did something happen?"

Mahiru looks at her hand for a second before answering "I met Yume earlier. However, she is like a completely different person."

Ako immediately asks "Really? You found Yume?"

At the same time, Hime and Rola look at each other. Both of them understand they shouldn't let the four of them getting too deep into the situation. However, Yurina notices them looking at each other.

Yurina thinks "Hime and Rola, do they know something we don't? Should I ask?"

Mahiru then continues speaking "Yeah and she said she was betrayed."

Koharu "Betrayed? Who?"

Mahiru reluctantly answers "Us."

Ako slams the table "Huh? What does that mean?"

Hime then says "It's okay, I had Elza help us looking into what happened. She should have an answer too. I'll tell her what we learned today."

Rola "Elza? Well, if it is Elza, she may find something. Mahiru, is there anything else?"

Mahiru closes her eyes in frustration and holds her fist tight "I… I wanted to punch Yume."

Koharu "What do you mean?"

Mahiru looks at Yurina for a moment "Yume told Yurina she could use that mysterious power to become a Floral Idol."

Rola "Se, seriously?"

Koharu "No way, Yume…"

Yurina asks "Uhmm, is having that power so bad?"

Hime answers "Not exactly, but that power is a double-edged sword. The more you use it, the more you'll hurt your voice. Eventually, we will lose our ability to sing."

Yurina "But Yume is using it right?"

Everyone except Hime looks at Yurina while surprised.

Mahiru "Yume is using it?"

Hime answers "Yes, Yume is using it at the very beginning. The sudden burst of strength is probably not that easy to notice by most people if done right from the start. However, for me and Yurina…"

Yurina says "We noticed it."

Rola "Wait, if Yume is using it, isn't she in danger of losing her voice?"

Hime "That's why I looked for help. The sooner we find all 16 Floral Idol, the better."

Hime then looks at Yurina "I know you most likely want to become one even more now. However…"

Yurina talks before Hime finish "I will use it. I'm sure there is a way to prevent it from hurting our voice."

Everyone looks at Yurina while looking surprised and confused.

Hime stands up "There is no way. Even with the latest medical help, we can only stop the damage a little bit."

Yurina smiles "Then I'll ask my mom for help. She found a lot of unique and rare things in her adventures. Maybe she got something that could help."

Hime sighs "Alright, but please be careful. Even if your mom has something that can help. If it is still hurting you, I want you to stop. Can you promise me that?"

Yurina nods "Yes!"

Hime nods and then looks at everyone "Alright, it's getting late. Everyone still has jobs tomorrow right?"

Ako nods "That's right! I got a morning movie shoot tomorrow."

Koharu "Then let's go back."

While everyone is leaving, Mahiru doesn't move. Hime then stays behind and look at Mahiru.

She asks "Aren't you leaving?"

Mahiru looks at Hime and asks a question instead "Uhmm, Hime. What do you think about the path Yume is walking on right now?"

Hime slowly turns to face the night sky "I don't know. However…"

She turns to Mahiru while looking serious "If she keeps this up, we don't know what the future Aikatsu may become. At worst, maybe she would become the only real idol."

Mahiru takes a step forward "Can't we stop her?"

Hime shakes her head "I don't know that either. The only thing I can say for sure is… If we don't become a Floral Idol, then there is no chance for us to stop Yume. In a sense, Yume has already picked a fight against every idol in the world."

Mahiru looks as if she is wavering "Fight against every idol? We are… fighting against Yume?"

Hime nods "That's right, I don't like this either. Mahiru, if you are not prepared to fight Yume, then you should stop..

Hime then faces another way to looks at everyone's' back "I know you girls are all good friends, but this fight is inevitable."

Hime then starts walking off as Mahiru stands still and stayed a while longer, thinking of what she should do.

* * *

The next day morning, Mahiru had scheduled her class teacher Miwa to help with her training. He claps his hand with a rhythm and has Mahiru walks.

After a short while, he stops "Enough. Mahiru, what are you doing? It isn't like you to be making so many mistakes. Your eyes are not focused and you are walking off-center."

Mahiru "Ah… Sorry."

Miwa asks "What happened?"

Mahiru hesitates a bit before answering. She explains what happened with her run-in with Yume along with the talk last night.

Mahiru "So… I don't know what I should do. I don't want to fight against Yume like this."

Miwa "I understand, then it's best if you take a break and think about it carefully."

Mahiru "But I don't have that much time left before the challenge."

Miwa opens his fan and turns sideway "With the way you are now, no amount of training will help you. Mahiru, finding an answer, and the will to fight Yume is more important."

Mahiru thinks for a moment and sighs "I know… but… I just can't. Even though someone like Yurina had already found her resolve. Compare to her, I…"

Miwa "Well, just go out and have some fresh air. The training ends here today."

Miwa starts walking away while Mahiru bows "Yes, thank you very much!"

* * *

Within an open ground in the academy, Mahiru begins breaking tiles with her karate chops.

Mahiru "Hya!"

Mahiru strikes downward and breaks several tiles at once. Before she noticed, her surround has already become a broken tile landfill.

From behind a hill of broken tile, the S4 Ako walks up "Mahiru, are you in there?"

Mahiru "Eh?" She then noticed her surrounding "Ah… Yeah, I'm here."

Ako climb her way through "Mahiru, don't you think it's a little too much?"

Mahiru looks around "Yeah, I'll clean up once I'm done."

Ako "You are not done yet?"

Mahiru looks frustrated "Sorry, but I…"

Before Mahiru finishes, a strong blast blows every tiles around them away. Ako crouch while Mahiru quickly steps in front of her and breaks any broken tiles that could have hurt them.

Ako "Wha… what happened?"

Mahiru looks forward as the dust clears up "That's… Is that the Negadol everyone is talking about?"

Ako coughs a few times then looks at the Negadol "That's Negadol, looks dangerous… Eh? Mahiru?"

Mahiru ready herself "Precure isn't here yet, so I'll take care of it!"

After she says that, she jumps in and challenges Negadol. Off in the distance, Cure Shine is watching the situation with Suzu and Mutsu.

Mutsu "That person, is she stupid?"

Shine "Mahiru…"

Suzu notices Shine is looking slightly worried and says "Either way, procure will be here soon. You two should get ready."

Mutsu looks at Suzu "You know, I have been thinking. Why do you never fight with us? There shouldn't be any more need for you to attend this academy."

Suzu "There should be more that i can do at the academy. Besides, it's fine for me to leave even after if I am found out."

Shine looks at Suzu "Are you getting attached?"

Suzu looks at Shine and answers with a question after a short hesitation "Are you sure you are not the one still feeling attached?"

Shine looks at Mahiru and smiles "Who knows? Either way, let's get going. Precure is here."

Shine jump towards the fight and Mutsu follows her. When they arrive, the precure finishes transforming. Mahiru is standing behind the cures with several light bruises.

Shine looks at everyone and stops at Mahiru "Heh? Mahiru, you were able to hold out until precure gets here. I'm surprised you didn't faint like last time."

Mahiru "Eh? Who are you? You sound like you know me."

Shine looks puzzled for a moment "Ah! That's right, sorry sorry. Can you pretend you didn't hear that?" Shine smiles and apologizes with her hands together.

Mahiru looks at Shine with a surprise and thinks "Yume? No, wait… why do I think…"

As Mahiru is deep in her thought, Ako pulls her arm and says "Mahiru, let's leave it to the precure. Us staying here will only hinder them."

Melody looks back at them and gives them a thumbs up "That's right, leave it to us. We'll save that girl and stop Shine and others!"

Mahiru and Ako watch the cures fight. However, Mahiru and Ako notice the precure seem to be fighting Shine while talking to her. After a while, Mutsu strikes Muse and she got sent flying towards Mahiru and Ako. Luckily, she didn't crash into them.

Mahiru asks "Hey, are you okay?"

Muse looks at Mahiru and Ako "Yes, but you two should move a little further. It can still get dangerous."

Mahiru and Ako nod and Muse stands up. However before she jumps back in, Mahiru stops her.

Mahiru asks "Uhmm, does the precure happen to know that girl?"

Muse stops and looks at Mahiru for a moment before looking at Shine "Yes, she is our friend. We don't know what happened, but she is helping our enemy."

Mahiru looks at the cures fighting their friend and asks "Why… Why are you girls able to fight against your friend without hesitation?"

Muse looks at Mahiru and turns around to face her properly "Because this is the best way to save her. Besides, this isn't the first time."

Ako asks "Not the first time?"

Muse nods "The first time is actually Cure Beat. I wasn't around but Melody and Rhythm fought hard. Then the second time is my papa."

Mahiru "Papa? You fought against your father?"

Muse nods "Yes, I… No, we fought to save my father."

Mahiru "You fought to save your father."

Ako "Mahiru…"

Mahiru "Fighting to save, not to hurt… Ahhh, jees, what am I doing? Even though my fight won't even hurt Yume, I can't even gather my courage to do it. Cure Muse right? Thank you." Mahiru slaps her face as she says that.

Muse smiles and leaps back into the fight. As the fight goes on, Mahiru immediately turns around and starts running.

Ako doesn't understand why she suddenly runs away turns around and asks "Mahiru, why are you running?"

Mahiru stops and answers "I'm going to train for my Floral Idol Challange! My fight against Yume is on the stage. I'll make Yume realize that it was the wrong choice to leave without telling us and no one betrayed her!"

Ako smiles, but Mahiru says "Oh right, Ako, I'm sorry but I'll leave it to you." then immediately runs off.

Ako questions for a moment "Leave it to me?" She then quickly notice her surrounding with tiny shards of tiles "Eh? No way, Mahiru!"

* * *

A few days later, Mahiru is ready to stand on her stage.

Mahiru thinks "My fight against Yume starts here."

She then looks at her cards "A new dress with a new song. My Velvet Night Coord and Song Flower. Yume, I'm sure you are watching. I'll remind you what it means to be an idol and the dream you had."

Mahiru looks forward and filled with fighting spirit "I will fight and shine as a top idol should!"

She then runs forward and changes into her new dress. Her red and purple dress properly outline her beautiful image and could easily be the center of attention even at the fanciest formal party. The music starts playing and she begins to sing after a while.

Mahiru slowly steps forward without dancing "Wind passing in front of you, softly riding on it. Through the clouds, thrusts in an aimed ray of light. If I cannot get a grasp, then going forward step by step, this song will resonate."

The music slows down and when it picks back up, she starts dancing with her aura in full power.

Mahiru "The seed of dreams fell into my chest and sprouts within my heart. Let it bloom, bloom, and bloom. Turns into a flower."

Everyone who is watching and knows Mahiru well is able to tell that Mahiru is shining much brighter than she ever is. The performance has just begun and everyone is starting to be in awe.

Mahiru "Shedding numerous amount of tears, it enters into the light in my heart. Let it bloom, bloom, and bloom. Turns into a flower. Gently become a flower."

Mahiru then proceeds with her special appeal. She spins around and a gentle wind surrounds her to launch her into the sky. Mahiru then strikes a pose by holding her knees together. Then follow up with her Floral Idol transformation and a Gillyflower shows up. It blooms from the bottom up and when the tip blooms, Mahiru jumps up with both of her hands reaching outward while the Gillyflower petals are falling slowly around her. Mahiru continues her performance.

Yume, hiding high up at the stadium with Mutsu and Suzu. She smiles as she sees Mahiru's transformation into Floral Idol.

Yume then stands up "Mutsu, Suzu, let's go."

Suzu then asks "You are not watching her stage all the way through?"

Mutsu then says "Suzu, you should leave the academy. I think you are being affected by all the idols in there."

Suzu looks at Mutsu and Yume "Me? No way. I'm just... curious at why they can keep going even though they saw Yume's amazing stage."

Yume "That's just how they are, either way, we have no need to stay here."

When the conversation comes to an end, Mahiru is close to her last verse.

Mahiru "The dreams I believe in are on the wall high up. To be able to go over it is because of having courage. It's shaking and shaking. Getting lost one after another. Getting hurt by someone's word, become unable to see the place I am going. I believe and believe, with my memories, I'll be singing from now on!"

Yume "Mahiru… those lyrics, are you picking a fight?"

While Yume curse Mahiru's lyric, Suzu is having a different thought "To care so much, even after she left you and others… why?"

Mutsu looks at the two of them and is having her own thought as well "Suzu, what are you thinking? Right now, Yume seems more proper than you. Should I report this?"

The three of them end up watching Mahiru's performance until the end.

* * *

After Mahiru's stage is over, the S4, Rola, Koharu, Yurina, and Hibiki and others are there.

S4 Ako "Mahiru! What is that live? That is amazing!"

Ruka "Yep yep yep! Even Ruka is extremely surprised!"

One by one, everyone gives their praise even eventually everyone's praise gets mixed together.

Mahiru "Everyone, hold on. Not all at once."

Hibiki "Eh? Oh, hahaha. Sorry, I guess we got a little too excited."

Little Ako "Well, it is amazing. Aria's stage was amazing too. To be a Floral Idol looks super hard"

Yurina "Yeah, it isn't easy."

Rola then says "But you are going to keep trying, right?"

Yurina "Of course!"

Ellen then asks "So who is going for the challenge next?"

Everyone looks at Mahiru.

Mahiru "Eh? I'm going to pick? Then… Ako!"

Both Ako "Eh?"

Mahiru "Ah, sorry. I mean our cat Ako."

She then complains "Why me?"

Kanade then notices "Ah! Is it because Ako is the only other S4 interested in becoming a Floral Idol?"

Ako then reluctantly accepts "Alright, I'll become the next Floral Idol!"


	30. Muse and Interest, Ako's Own Importance

Author's Note

This chapter was hard to start but end up becoming really fun to write. Though this month… How many chapters is this now? Five? A little scared that I may burn out but I just can't stop at the moment. The song of this chapter is Limited Sky by Arthur Lounsbery. More people may know the song and him better as Kaito Tsukigami. I was surprised when I found out he and Kanata share the same voice actor. Either way, enjoy!

Also heads up, the next chapter with Ako's song will be from Love Live again.

* * *

Chapter 29: Muse and Interest, Ako's Own Importance

A few days after Mahiru became a Floral Idol, Ako hasn't managed to produce a new dress or song. While pondering for a solution in the S4 Garden, Kirara suddenly barges in.

Kirara "Ako! Let's to the amusement park!"

Ako looks at Kirara "Amusement Park? Why all of a sudden?"

Kirara "I got an offer to help to open the park and I want to do it with Ako!"

Ako looks at Kirara with a stern face "I would love to but…"

Kirara starting to give Ako puppy eyes and Ako quickly gives in.

Ako sighs "Only if I have time in my schedule."

Kirara leans forward "Then do you have time right now?"

Ako "Eh? I do but…"

Kirara grabs Ako's hand and pulls her "Then let's go! The owner is waiting for our answer!"

Ako blinks "Right now?"

Kirara raises one arm in excitement "Yep! Now to the park!"

* * *

When they reach the park, Kirara drags Ako right through the gate. When they enter, they see most of the rides and entertainment are mostly meant for younger kids.

Ako "Eh? This park… an amusement park for little kids?"

A man walks up from the side answers "Not quite. Only the front will be for kids. The back will be a regular amusement park for everyone. "

He then hands them a guide book. Ako and Kirara immediately take a look.

Kirara "The whole park looks fun!"

Ako "This is a really well thought out park. The front is mostly for children. There is also enough room for good security. Then the back is just as you said. Then the center serves as a resting area. It'll be a nice place for parents to take a break while not being too far from their child. The west side even got a petting zoo. Then the east is... a stage?"

He nods "Yes, I want to make this a place where idols can have regular live stages often. So… I was hoping you girls can do it. Ah, I'm the owner, Kazama Shin."

Ako greets and asks "Nice to meet you and I don't mind but what day is it?"

Kazama immediately answers "It's next week Saturday at one. The opening ceremony is at 10. So there is a three-hour gap in between. I understand this is quite a lot to ask but… is it possible?"

Kirara complains "Ahhh! I really want to! But I don't have time. I have a recording at noon."

Ako "Then I guess this is not possible…"

Kirara "No, Ako should go on stage."

Ako "Eh? But…"

Ako looks at that man and he is looking at her with high expectations.

Ako smiles "If you guys are okay with me, then I'll do it!"

Kazama looks relieved "Great, then can we talk about the plan in detail right now? Of course, I know this is sudden so it's okay if you are busy."

Ako "It's alright, I'm free right now."

Kirara then butts in "But weren't you trying to write a new song?"

Ako "Kirara!"

Kazama "Is it for the Floral Idol? If it is alright with you, we would love to have you use the stage for it."

Ako looks surprised "Is it alright?"

Kirara "Ako's new song while on the stage of a new park, that's amazing. Ah, but what about the dress?"

Ako "About that, instead of the song, I'm troubled by the dress a lot more. Everyone's new dress is amazing, a half baked dress won't do."

Kirara "Then leave it to me! I know Ako the best!"

Ako "What?"

Kirara continues "In exchange, I want Ako to design my dress when it's my turn!"

Ako "Wait, why should I…"

Kazama laughs and Ako stops while looking at him.

He apologizes "Sorry, you two really are close. As expected from the double muse."

Ako looks at him and then at Kirara "Alright, I'll leave it to you. However, my expectation is high!"

Kirara nods "Of course!"

Ako then turns to Kazama "Well, as you can see, I'll be standing on your stage for my Floral Idol Challenge."

Kazama "Wonderful, then should we talk about the detail inside?"

Kirara "Yes! But before that, is the park operational yet?"

Kazama dumbfoundedly answers "Yes."

Kirara grabs Ako and Kazama's hand and runs "Then let's enjoy ourselves first!"

Ako "Wait, Kirara!"

Kazama "Me too?"

The two of them follow Kirara and enjoy themselves in the park. While talking about the opening project and Ako's stage from time to time. Before they knew, the sun is starting to set.

Ako "Ah, the time! Sorry, I have a recording soon."

Kazama "Don't worry, we managed to go through everything. I'll let you know if there is any change."

Ako "Thanks, let's do our best! I'll be taking my leave now." Ako then runs off.

Kazama then looks at Kirara "You are really looking out for her."

Kirara "I just want to see Ako shine more, that's it. With that said… Let's go!"

Kirara then drags Kazama around his park and play for another few hours.

* * *

After Ako finishes his recording session, everyone starts to clean up.

Staff "Thanks for the good work."

Ako "You too, thanks for the good work."

Staff "Ah, that's right. Ako, are you also trying to become a Floral Idol?"

Ako nods "Of course! As part of the S4, there is no way I won't become one after Yume and Mahiru."

Staff "Hahaha, that's good. To be honest, my daughter is a big fan of yours. She keeps asking me if you will become one."

Staff then proceed to show a picture of him and his daughter in a cute dress.

Ako smiles "She is cute."

The staff puts up a big grin on his face "Right? She even said she wants to become an idol like you when she grows up."

Ako "I'm sure she'll be able to reach her dream. I'll look forward to it."

Staff laughs for a bit "I'll make sure to let her know. My daughter will be overjoyed. Ah, sorry for holding you back. You must be tired."

Ako shakes her hands in denial "No no, I'm okay. There is still some time until my next job too."

Staff smiles "Well, you should take a rest. This recording did take longer than expected."

Ako nods "Alright, then I'll be leaving."

As Ako is walking down the hall, she tries to think up lyrics for her song. However, nothing comes to her and sighs. Then a man with familiar voice complains from behind her.

Man "What's with the sigh? This isn't like you."

Ako turns around and as if she already knew, it is Kanata.

Ako complains "Serious, why do you always show up at the worst time?"

Kanata "Who knows, maybe it's just fate."

Ako "And this is just a terrible fate."

Even though Ako retorts like always, she didn't have the energy she usually has.

Kanata asks seriously "What's wrong?"

Ako reluctantly answers "It's just my new song, I'm not sure what to write."

Kanata "Just write what you want. If it is important, it will become a song."

Ako sighs "Look, if it is that easy, then we would have tons of songs already."

Kanata retorts "I did say if it is important. If it is not something important enough for you, then it won't click with you."

Ako "You say it as if that's how you write your song. But you haven't write any."

Kanata "I did."

Ako screams "When!" then lowers her volume "I know you never wrote anything for M4."

Kanata "That's right, it's something Subaru and I decided to do for ourselves. I got mine ready first though."

Ako "No way! Subaru will be having a solo debut?"

Kanata "Well, that's how it is. Here…"

Kanata hands out a ticket and Ako receives it.

Kanata then says "I'll have my live stage in a few days. If you haven't managed to write any decent lyrics, then come see my live. I'll be sure to show you what I mean."

Ako stares at Kanata "Haan? Why should I see your live? If anything, I want to see Subaru's!"

Kanata "Subaru won't be completing his song anytime soon. He is getting way too distracted lately. Either way, make sure you come. I guarantee you won't regret it."

Kanata then turns around and begins to walk off. Ako try to stop him but didn't pursue him.

* * *

A few days later, Ako is still struggling with her lyrics in the S4 Garden.

Ako "Ahhh! Why can't I think of something nice? I don't want to go to Kanata's live."

Ako takes out the ticket and looks at it while leaning on the table "But… Maybe it will help me."

Rola walks in "Ako? Are you okay?"

Ako sits up and looks at Rola "Yeah, I just don't know what to do."

Rola walks towards Ako and sees the ticket "What's that?"

Ako gives monotonous answers "Kanata's live."

Rola then teases Ako "Heh? When did you two get so close?"

Ako "Close? Don't joke around, Me and Kanata? I have no interest in him!"

Rola looks surprised "Eh? I never said anything about being interested in him. Ako, are you…"

Ako cuts off Rola's sentence "Anyways! I need to go somewhere! I'll see you later!"

Ako runs off and leaves Rola with a misunderstanding.

* * *

Ako goes into the city and finds herself at the stadium Kanata will be having his performance.

Ako "In the end, I'm here."

Kanata then pets Ako's shoulder "What are you doing out here?"

Ako jumps aways and begin point finger at Kanata "Wha, What are you… Don't scare me like that!"

Kanata looks at Ako for a moment and laughs.

Ako starts to get mad "What are you laughing about?"

Kanata "Hahaha, it's just, every single time, your reaction is just amazing. Seeing gets my mood up every time. To be honest, I was a little worried about my new song. However, you helped me get over it."

Ako "Eh, well… I guess that's good."

Kanata smiles and grabs Ako's hand "Alright, let's hurry in."

Kanata then drags Ako in.

Ako "Ah wait, why am I keep getting dragged around? Seriously!"

After Kanata drags her in, he shows her the stage. It is a decent size with a capacity of about 3000 people.

Kanata asks Ako "What do you think?"

Ako "This is quite big. I can see why you get nervous. Especially when this is a solo live in such a long time."

Kanata nods "But I'm alright now, all thanks to you."

Ako looks away "I guess… You are welcome."

Kanata "Alright, people are starting to come in. I should get ready. Ako, watch me okay?"

Ako blushes "Wha? Of course! Since I'm already here, I'll at least do that."

As Kanata walks away, he curses and gives thanks to Subaru.

Kanata thinks "Subaru, your suggestion to write a song ended up making me remember my past. Seriously, you knew how much trouble I had to go through to convince my parents for letting me be an idol. But…"

He takes a glance at Ako and then looks forward happily "I'm glad all of this end up become more meaningful than I expected."

* * *

As Kanata stands on the stage, he is dressed in a fancy schoolboy outfit. The music starts to play and Kanata dances on the stage for a while.

Kanata "To the cloudless sky. I reached out my hands as a child. Before I knew it, with these hands I could not reach the distance, so I gave up."

Kanata stops his dance and sings calmly "I was always chasing after someone's back and all the things I had. Slowly, they started to look fake."

Immediately after, his wild dance resumes "No matter how much I walked, there was a place I couldn't get to. The picture of myself that I imagined was rejected. Screaming and crying, praying with all my heart. Releasing my hoarse voice into the infinite sky."

As Kanata's performance goes on, the fans are getting more and more heat up.

Ako looks at Kanata closely and thought "Kanata… Is this what you mean by important? Your struggle to take the first step to become an idol, it is all in the lyrics. But for me, the important things are…"

Ako then remembers the staff with his daughter. As well as every time the children that go to see her live stage.

Ako smiles and looks at Kanata carefully and thinks "Seriously, you really are an annoying guy."

As soon as the performance ends, Ako leaves.

* * *

After Kanata goes back to his waiting room, his phone rings with notification. He picks it up and takes a look. It is a message from Ako with a single word "Thanks."

Kanata smiles and chuckles "Such a short message, I guess I still a long way to go."


	31. Truth and Secret, Matthiola Floral Idol

Author's Note

This chapter turns out to be longer than I expected. Not too much about Ako as that was done quite a bit in the last chapter. The song this time is a pretty well known Love live song, Meccha Going! Reason? it fits and Ako's VA is the same person.

Also, 30 chapters now... I have never written anything with this many chapters before. If anyone has anything to say about my work, please let me know. I would love to talk to my readers.

* * *

Chapter 30: Truth and Secret, Matthiola Floral Idol

When Ako goes back to the academy, she goes to her room and starts working on her lyrics. She starts writing and slowly progressing. After a while, her Aikatsu Mobile rings with a message.

Ako "Jees, who is it? I'm at the good part."

Ako reads the message and screams "We found the reason why Yume left? Okay, so we are meeting at 8 pm today in the garden."

Ako checks the time and it is currently 3 pm.

Ako "Uwaa, it's already this late? I need to get going!"

* * *

About an hour before the supposed meeting time. Hime, Elza, Rei, Rora, Subaru, and Hibiki and others gathered together.

Hime starts the early meeting "Everyone knows about procure and our enemy. This is something we should keep to ourselves and not let Ako, Koharu, and anyone else to know. Also, this confirms who the spy that Gyaku speaks of is."

Rola "Wait, are you saying it is the spy's fault that that Yume joined them?"

Elza "Not quite, but it is mainly because of the spy's clever plan."

Hibiki asks "Clever plan? What did the spy do?"

Hime takes out her phone and is ready to play an audio file "Listen to this. This was extracted from a computer in the school. Luckily, Elza's technology team manage to recover most of it."

Hime then plays the file that Suzu made and had Yume listened to. After the playback is over, no one could say anything.

Elza then breaks the silence "I don't know what the original conversation is like but this is what Yume heard."

Subaru "Seriously, Yume. You would believe this over the friendship you build up over the past two years?"

Hibiki "They must have done something to twist her heart. It's the same with Ellen and Mephisto."

Ako nods "But the question is, who is the spy?"

When Hime is about to answer, she looks at the doorway of the S4 Garden "Looks like the spy is here."

Everyone turns around and sees Suzu.

Suzu "Spy?"

Kanade looks at Suzu, then back at Hime "No way, are you saying Suzu is the spy?"

Suzu asks "Uhmm, what is going on?"

Elza stares at Suzu "Stop the act, we know you are the spy."

Ellen nods "With half-hearted acting like that, it's not hard to see through."

Hibiki asks "Wait, really? I couldn't tell she is acting at all."

Ellen says "Eh? But her facial expression was off. Also, she stiffened up a moment when we call her out as the spy."

Hime looks at Ellen and smiles "As expected from one of the top students in the Bird Theatre Class." She then looks at Suzu "You tried to delete the data and erase your computer usage record. However, you didn't make sure they become unrecoverable. That's how we found out."

Kanade "Suzu, are you really a spy?"

Suzu is still trying to deny it "Usage record? Ah, could it be that time when I lost my ID? Someone must have used my ID."

Kanade turns around "See? Suzu is getting confused. Also, I know about Suzu losing her ID."

Hibiki "Oh! I remember that."

Rei "Well, if that is the case. Then Suzu is a victim here."

Rola "But…"

Before Rola says anymore, Elza stops her "Enough, what we have isn't enough to say Suzu definitely is the spy. This whole Yume leaving the S4 is making us jump to the conclusion. I'm sorry for this premature conclusion."

Suzu "Eh? Ah, no it's okay. But a spy that took Yume away, that's unforgivable!"

Hime nods "Yes, Yume isn't walking on the right path right now and we can't even find a way to get in touch with her. If we find the spy, we should be able to find a chance to meet Yume."

Suzu looks down "I see…"

Hime smiles "Okay, now this is resolved for now. I'm sorry for asking you to come and accused you of being the spy."

Suzu "Okay, then…"

Kanade grabs Suzu's hand "Let's go, this conversation is over."

Kanade then leads Suzu out while everyone else watches them leave. After the two of them leave, Rei and Elza look at Hime and they nod.

Elza "That confirms it, Suzu is the spy."

Hibiki "Wait, what do you mean?"

Ako "She tried to end the conversation as soon as possible. Also, she is acting the whole time, isn't it?"

Ellen "Yeah, but right now I'm worried about Kanade."

Hibiki turns around while still look at them "I'll go. If Suzu is our enemy, I can't leave Kanade alone."

Hime "Go, there is still plenty of time until everyone else shows up."

Elza "Then let's go over all the information and make a plan on how we going to explain everything without exposing ourselves and Yume's situation."

* * *

About half an hour before the meeting time, Ako finished her work early is already walking towards the garden. Before she enters, she sees Koharu and Mahiru.

Ako "Mahiru, Koharu…"

Both of them look at Ako "Ako…"

Soon after, Yurina shows up as well.

Yurina "Eh? Everyone…"

Mahiru "We are early, but maybe…"

Mahiru and Koharu are the closest to the entry and she takes a peek inside.

Mahiru "Looks like almost everyone is already here."

Koharu looks "Oh! We might even be the last one."

Yurina "Then let's hurry up! I want to know what happened!"

Ako "Yeah, let's not waste any more time."

As they enter, Hime and everyone look at them.

Hime then asks "You girls are here early. Well, we all got here early."

Rola "Sorry, I just couldn't wait. I'm sure everyone here is the same."

Ellen nods "Hibiki and Kanade are doing something else and can't make it. Is this everyone?"

Elza looks around "I believe so, Hime?"

Hime nods "This is everyone. To be honest, Ellen and Ako, I didn't want to involve you two but since the two of you became an idol because of Yume, I'm sure you two want some answers."

Little Ako "It's weird that Yume suddenly left. What exactly happened?"

S4 Ako then adds "If it is because of a stupid reason, I'll drag Yume back by force."

Hime "Alright, Yume had been scouted before. However, instead of doing it a normal way, that agency sent someone to create a reason for Yume to leave."

Mahiru "Hold on, is that why Yume thinks she got betrayed?"

Rei "Yes, we believe that is the case. Judging from an audio clip we found."

S4 Ako "What kind of clip could it be? I don't think there is anyone that would speak ill of Yume."

Hime looks sad "As we get popular, there are bound to have a situation that even harmless words can end up being a weapon."

Koharu "A weapon…"

Hime "It's better to listen for yourselves."

Hime then plays the audio file again. As they listen to the audio, they begin to realize what happening.

Mahiru "Are you for real? That conversation got turned into this…"

Koharu "So it's because of this… Yume…"

Koharu says while on the verge of crying.

S4 Ako then shouts "Unforgivable! Who did it?"

Elza "Right now, the primary suspect is Suzu."

Koharu "Eh? Then Kanade…"

Ellen tries to keep Koharu calm by saying "Koharu, I'll explain it to Kanade. We are close friends, it'll be okay. Kanade will understand."

Koharu nods after a few seconds "Okay, then I'll leave it to you."

Rola notices Mahiru is being really quiet "Mahiru, what's wrong?"

Mahiru looks back "Ah, it's just is that all the reason for Yume's change? To be honest, there is something I didn't tell everyone. But that's because I wasn't sure about it."

S4 Ako "Just say it, any bits of information are important."

Mahiru thinks for a moment and nods "Alright, then I'll be blunt. I think that Negadols are connected with Yume. If my hunches are correct, then Yume is the new enemy of the precure, Cure Shine."

Everyone looks surprised. However, everyone except Koharu, Ako, and Yurina is surprised due to Mahiru able to come to that conclusion.

Yurina "Wait, isn't there a Cure missing as well? Cure Diva, right? The timing fits too…"

Koharu "Then does that mean the precures are students of this academy?"

S4 Ako "If that's the case, then let me go through my database…"

Ako thinks for a while "Binpon! Ellen and little Ako! There is a very high chance the two of you are precures."

Ellen and Ako "Eh?"

Hime "Even if that's the case, it's our job to bring Yume back."

S4 Ako smiles "That's... true. She is our friend, it's our job to do it, not the precure."

Mahiru "Right, sorry. That was unnecessary."

Elza shakes her head "No, it's important to know what is around us. However, the most important thing right now is for everyone to catch up to Yume."

Yurina "Floral Idol…"

Koharu "Oh, isn't Ako going to do her challenge soon?"

Ako nods in response "Yep! Also, if everyone has time, please come to the park. I'm sure it'll be fun."

Rei "Sounds interesting, Kirara is going to open the park with you, right? Elza, why don't we get Aria and go check it out."

Elza nods "Sure, it's good to let go and enjoy ourselves once in a while. I'll give everyone in the Neo Venus Ark a time off on that day."

Rola stares at Elza with surprise.

Elza then asks Rola "What is it?"

Rola "Ah, nothing. It's just you changed a bit."

Elza smiles "Well, it's thanks to Yume. Losing to her really woke me up. And that's why I will do everything to bring her back."

Hime then claps her hands together "Alright, I think that's everything. Why don't we call it a night today?"

Little Ako "Then I'll go back first, later."

Ellen then goes after her "Ah, wait! Sorry, we'll leave first, bye."

Everyone else looks at them, then at each other. Soon one by one, they say their parting and rests for the night.

* * *

On the day of the park opening, Ako and Kirara are standing in front the of main gate. There are already a few hundreds of people gathered around it. Ako and Kirara look at each other and get ready to open the park.

Kirara "Ako, are we ready?"

Ako smiles "Of course! Is everyone ready to enjoy the park?"

Ako asks the crowd and a cheer, mostly from younger children, can be cleared heard by everyone.

Kirara "Then let's go!"

Ako "Then everyone, let's enjoy to our heart's content!"

The gates open with everyone entering. Ako and Kirara then go separate ways and while leading different groups. Everyone is enjoying the amusement park. Then suddenly, a little girl pulls on Ako's skirt.

Ako squad down and asks "What's wrong?"

The girls hesitate for a moment before asking "My mom said there is a stage. Is Ako going to sing?"

Ako nod and makes a bright smile "Yes, I will."

Then a boy run over "Ako will go on stage? When?"

Ako "It will be at 1. So make sure to eat a nice lunch. Cause my stage will be a really exciting one! You guys will need all the energy you can get!"

The boys and girls answer in unison "Yes!"

Afterward, occasionally Ako talks to the kids while enjoys herself with them until it is lunchtime.

Ako "Alright everyone, go eat your lunch. After everyone is done, I will be ready to make my performance for everyone!"

The kids answers in their own word and runs off to their parent and start having their lunch together. Ako walks away silently to gather attention and disturb anyone's meal. As she enters the small stadium building, she runs into Kirara.

Ako "Kirara, you are still here?"

Kirara "Yep, I wanted to wish you luck."

Ako looks happy but complains "Seriously, how about your job?"

Kirara "Hahaha, it's okay if I just run for it… probably."

Ako "What are you doing? Then hurry up!"

Kirara "Roger!"

As Kirara begins to run off, Ako says "Thanks."

Ako holds up the premium rare dress Kirara designed for her.

Kirara turns around with joy and jumps forward at Ako for a hug "Ako!"

While surprised, Ako let Kirara hug her but starts pushing her away after a few seconds.

Ako "Kirara! Your job!"

Kirara "Ah! That's right, I got to go. Sorry, I'm just so happy."

Ako sighs "If you are already this happy, what are you going to when I design your dress?"

Kirara thinks for a second "I'll give you a kiss!"

Ako turns red and points her the way out "Just hurry up and go!"

Kirara "Okay!"

This time, Kirara runs off without stopping.

Ako then looks at her dress. It is a yellow dress that is slightly more appealing than her usual dresses. However, the cloths in a few areas have a puffy design and the whole dress retains the cute design of Fuwafuwa Dream.

Ako "Pop'n Rush Coord, what a bold design that challenges the brand. But this definitely feels like it will make me a Floral Idol!"

Ako glitters with confidence and quickly begins to prepare for her performance.

* * *

Ako spends the next 50 minutes preparing. She is now in the changing room.

Ako "Alright, Saotome Ako, making a new dazzling entrance!"

Ako runs forward and changing into her dress. As she enters the stage, she converses with her audiences first while waving mainly towards younger kids.

Ako "Is everyone having fun?"

The audience shouts in excitement while kids answer "Yes!"

Ako "Alright, here I go!"

As the music begins playing, Ako makes light dance while clapping her hands to the beat.

Ako "It's nice to meet everyone. I love you and for love, everybody, are you ready?"

Ako then stops clapping and proper dance and sing "There's seriously no way I can stand every day being boring. If feeling boring, can't we just do something fun? If you are looking down, you can only see the floor. So let's face forward and look up at the sky. With our tension high, being positive, there is no point in worrying. Let's go searching for fun things together!"

As Ako sings the next part, her aura begins to glow and it is brighter than ever "Going forward! We're going and going and raring to go! The excitement in our hearts is coming out!

Ako continues to sing her song with lyrics that carry a very positive message. During a short moment of the song with no lyrics, Ako's aura begins to change with her dress gaining yellow Matthiola petal-like pattern in the few areas as her frills. Every movement also spreads petal aura around her.

Ako then follows up on the momentum and makes her special appeal. Ako jumps up and rides a roller coaster and it get launch into the sky. Ako jumps out and stretches her arms and legs out, looking as she is welcoming her audience. Afterward, Ako's Swift Appeal connects. Ako gets covered in small green leaves. As it clears up, it shows a yellow Matthiola branch, blooming in full. Ako then dashes out of the flowers while striking a V pose with her fingers excitingly.

Ako then continues her live performance, engaging with her fans from time to time, and ended with a big success.

As Ako gets off the stage and walking back to her room, she runs into Yume.

Yume slaps her hand "Congratulation, Ako!"

Ako looks at Yume and runs over "Yume! What are you doing? Where have you been?"

Yume answers "Busy with my live performances and I was in Russia."

Ako looks confused "Russia? Why? No, that's not important. Yume, about the betraying stuff, that's not real! The audio file you heard is not real!"

Yume "I know. I thought that would be the case, but you see, I want to climb higher. I want to become a shinier star!"

Ako looks even more confused "Eh? But then… Is S4 not good enough for you to do that?"

Yume makes a wry smile "About that, I figured it out afterward. But you know, having Absolute Idol Agency helping me is great. I get to sing all around the world! So I have no plan on returning."

Ako stares at Yume with hostility "Yume! We will definitely win the Floral Idol Tournament and show you that you are on the wrong path!"

Yume "Okay! But first, we need to have all 16 Floral Idols gathered. We don't even know who the next one would be."

Ako smiles "The next one is Kirara. She will be the next Floral Idol!"

Yume "I see. So it goes from Mahiru to you and you to Kirara. However, Kirara… Alright, since I just came back, I'll have some fun."

Ako blinks a few times "Fun? What do you by that?"

Yume turns around "You will see soon, it'll be interesting." Yume starts walking away.

Ako "Yume wait! Hold on, what do you plan on doing?"

Yume ignores Ako and leaves the stadium.

Ako "Yume, just what are you thinking in that head of yours. Ahhh! This is frustrating!"

When Ako returns to her room, her phone rings. As she looks at the caller, it is Kirara. Ako picks it up and Kirara immediately talks before Ako does.

Ako takes the phone off her ear for a moment as Kirara says "Ako! Congratulation! Also, you can't believe what just happened!"

Ako "Thanks and what happened? You are more excited than usual."

Kirara "That's because good things are happening one after another. You know, Yume just send me a message, inviting me to do a live with her!"

Ako couldn't say anything and Kirara asks "Ako?

Ako then warns Kirara "Kirara, are you sure it's Yume? Something feels wrong here."

Kirara "Don't worry don't worry, this is a chance to get Yume back. Ah, I need to go, later!"

Kirara hangs up as Ako shouts into her phone "Wait! Kirara!"

Ako sits down on a sofa. Leaning back, feeling more exhausted than even after her performance.

Ako places her arm over her eyes and mutters "Yume and Kirara… Just what is happening?"


	32. Yume's Plan, Don't Be Afraid Of Miracle!

Author's Note

This chapter touches into Kirara very slightly. Though it partially serves as set up for the next chapter. Combine with the fact that Precure action had been lacking for a while. I feel like this is appropriate.

The song this time is from a unit Mi nA. It is the unit Sena and Miho. FYI, Sena is Yume's singing voice while Miho is Yozora and Kirara's. The song title is actually in Japanese, ミラクルこまらないで. Also, I do plan on using another of their song. The only thing is I would pair Yume and Yozora next time.

* * *

Chapter 31: Yume's Plan, Don't Be Afraid Of Miracle!

The next day, within the ABC's office in another world, Yume is having a meeting with the leader. Suzu and Mutsu are right behind Yume.

He looks at Yume "What do you think you are doing?"

Yume answers without holding back "I just thought it would be easier if I do it that way. Besides, I noticed something. The better the idol, the stronger the Negadol will be."

Mutsu "Yume, don't tell me you plan on weakening Kirara on the stage and turn her into Negadol."

Yume "That's exactly it!"

Suzu "Are you sure? Isn't she one of the candidates to become a Floral Idol?"

Yume "Don't worry, there is plenty of idols out there."

The man then warns Yume "Yume, don't go overboard. Our goal is to prevent everyone from doing things that are not meant for them. We are not there to destroy them and make them useless."

Yume turns and faces him sideway "I know, but you keep telling me what to do. I don't even know if you are the boss. Normally, there would be a board on the table with your title and name, but you got nothing."

He stares at Yume "I am."

He throws his business card at Yume and she reads it "Founder Ahino Kotogara."

Yume looks at him and says "I know what I'm doing. They are not so easily broken. Even if one of them is, someone will probably manage to fix their idol spirit."

Kotogara thinks for a moment "Alright, do as you like."

Yume looks happy "Then I'll do as I like. Mutsu, Suzu, let's go."

The three of them teleports away.

Kotogara turns around and looks out of the window "Nijino Yume, what are you thinking in that head of yours?"

* * *

When they returned, Suzu goes back to Four Star Academy. Meanwhile Mustsu and Yume head over to Neo Venus Ark. As she arrives, she requests to see Kirara and the sailors immediately start looking for her. Yume and Mutsu are waiting at the deck.

Kirara runs towards Yume tries to hug her "Yume!"

Mutsu stands up and grabs Kirara by her shirt and stops her.

Kirara complains "Ahh! Let me go!"

Yume "Mutsu, it's okay. Kirara just this type of person."

Mutsu let go and Kirara questions "What type of person?"

Yume smiles "That's exactly it. Well, I'm here for your answer."

Kirara "Answer? Ah! I forgot to reply! I'm sorry! I got too excited when I got your message."

Yume "So you accept. Alright, here you go. This will be the choreography for the song."

Yume gives Kirara a memory card and she receives it carefully.

Kirara "I'll make sure memorize everything. So let's have fun together!"

Yume smiles "I'll be looking forward to it. The performance will happen in 3 days. Go ahead and practice as"

Kirara nods "Then I'm going to continue my training!"

Yume "Okay, let's do our best on the stage."

Kirara "Of course!"

Kirara then runs off to practice. As Kirara disappears, Yume looks up, into a room. Her eyes meet with Elza as if she is challenging her to something. After a few seconds, Yume smiles and waves at Elza. Afterward, she walks off with Mutsu.

Elza watches them leave and mutters "Nijino Yume, are you targeting Kirara? Rei, do you know anything?"

Rei looks through some files in her tablet "It looks like Yume invited Kirara to perform together."

Rei gives Elza the tablet for a better look "This song, won't this give Kirara the edge? Is Yume trying to defeat Kirara at her own game?"

Rei asks "Beat Kirara at her own game?"

Elza explains "What happens if someone invites you and goes on stage with a type of song that you are more familiar?"

Rei answers with the question "Won't that be a good thing?"

Elza "Yeah, it would be good, normally. The worst possible situation is the invited person got completely overshadowed."

Rei "Ah! If that were to happen… Negadol! Should I stop Kirara?"

Elza thinks for a moment and looks at Rei "No, this might be our chance. Rei, I'll need your help to train Kirara. We don't have much time, cancel all the work for the next 2 days. We will train Kirara as much as possible."

Rei "Okay, Elza."

About an hour later, Elza and Rei enter the training room. Kirara is currently doing the Erzacise with custom projects.

Elza "Kirar, stop! Come here."

Kirara immediately runs over "What is it, Elza?"

Elza "I'm here to give you a special training."

Kirara "Hurray! Elza's special training! But why?"

Rei answers "Yume had gotten better, so we want to make sure you are prepared."

Elza then adds "It's actually a training I was going to give you soon. It will help you in becoming a Floral Idol as well."

Kirara "I see, then I'll do my best!"

Afterward, Kirara begins her special training with Elza and Rei for two days.

* * *

On the day of their live stage, Yume and Kirara are assigned to the same waiting room. Kirara is in the room waiting with Aria plus everyone that participated in the meeting a few days ago. When Yume opens the door and enters the room, everyone is ready to move in and talk to her.

However, Yume asks with a cold expression "What is everyone doing here?"

Everyone stops while Rola asks "Yume?"

Yume looks at everyone and sighs "Fine, I'll answer some questions. But since it may take forever, I'll just answer three questions."

Everyone looks like they have many questions they want to ask.

Hime "Everyone, can I handle it?"

Everyone nods and agrees with exception of Elza "I want to asks one thing, it's about this live stage."

Hime nods and Yume looks at Elza "Then Elza can go first. Though I think I know what you want to ask so I'll answer it. Yes, I do plan on doing what you are thinking. Does this answer your question?"

While Koharu, Mahiru, Ako, Kirara, and Yurina are left confused, everyone else tenses up.

Elza "Yeah, though that isn't the answer I was hoping to hear."

Yume smiles "Too bad. Now then, two more questions."

Hime calms herself and asks "Yume, do you think you are walking on the right path?"

Yume thinks for a moment "I don't know, but I would like to see what this path leads to. I think it'll be able to make me a shinier star."

Rola shouts "Yume! You need to stop! Haven't you realize you are not connecting with your fans anymore?"

Yume "I'm still connecting, just with a wider range of fans. Besides, losing a few fans happens all the time. There is also the fact that the number of my fans had increased to more than double in this one month. So Rola, as an idol, why should I stop?"

Rola couldn't answer Yume. In fact, no one in the room is able to answer.

Yume continues "Alright, then one more question."

Hime "Then for the last question, I'm sure it is one everyone would like to know. Yume, will you come back to Four Star Academy?"

Yume sighs "As of now, I don't plan on going back."

Hibiki then asks "As of now? Does that mean there is a condition?"

Yume looks at Hibiki "Eh? No, not really. However… Alright, let's make it more interesting. In today's stage, Kirara and I will compete against each other. If Kirara wins, I'll return."

Elza "Nijino Yume! You…"

Before Elza finishes what she is trying to say, Kirara answers "Okay!"

Elza looks back at Kirara "Kirara! This isn't a joke!"

Kirara holds are arm up in front of her, showing she is prepared "Don't worry, Kirara will win and bring Yume back! Ah, Elza, you wanted Yume on Venus Ark, right? Then instead of going back to Four Stars, come to Neo Venus Ark."

Rei "Kirara, you can't just…"

Yume cuts Rei off "Sure. it's not fair for Neo Venus Ark if you do it for Four Star."

Elza and everyone begins to look worried. Everyone is well aware of Yume's personality. When she looks as confident as she is right now, it usually goes well.

Yume then notices "Ah, but this would be unfair for Four Star Academy. Alright, if Kirara loses, Four Star Academy can send someone to challenge me."

Hime "Yume, are you sure you can do that? I don't think an agency would allow you to make such a decision by yourself."

Yume smiles "Don't worry, they gave me a lot of freedom. I can do basically anything I want."

Then suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

Yume "Come in."

Mutsu opens the door and says "Yume, Kirara, the staff want you two to get ready."

Yume nods "Okay."

Kirara does the same and the two of them leave the waiting room.

* * *

Within the changing room, Yume and Kirara are standing beside each other.

Yume "Are you ready?"

Kirara smiles and laughs with joy.

Yume asks "What is it?"

Kirara stops and looks at Yume "Yume didn't change that much."

Yume "Eh?"

Kirara "Even now, you still look out for me and everyone."

Yume looks away and takes out her dress. It is a dress colored mostly royal blue and white. It has some golden trims while contains dark blue stars in a few places on the dress.

Kirara sees it and gets excited "Yume, is that a new dress?"

Yume smiles "Yes, this is the Marching Neptune Coord."

Kirara "That looks amazing. But, I won't lose!"

Yume "Just don't make a mistake. The song we are sing, Don't Be Afraid Of Miracle, and the dance isn't that hard. Any smallest mistake will be noticed by even an amateur."

Kirara "Okay, then let's do our best!"

Yume "Nijino Yume, becoming the true star!"

Kirara "Let's have a fluffy sweet dream with Kirara!"

The two of them quickly change and jumps onto the stage. As the music starts, both Yume and Kirara begin to show their aura.

Yume and Kriara begin to sing together "It's a miracle, don't you know? Then to the one who doesn't know. It's just the important miracle timing."

Yume begin to use her power and starts to shine brighter.

Yume and Kirara then exchange turn singing the next line "Around the world, don't worry and chase it."

After a short moment, Yume starts to sing the next part. However, at the same time, Yume erases Kirara's Aura.

Yume: "The sigh comes out, Maybe I'm strange?"

As Yume is singing, Kirara is confused and thinking "Eh? What happened?"

Kirara quickly snaps back and sing her part "It's like they changed the spell all of a sudden."

Yume "During the course of a journey."

Kirara "Staring at it"

Then together "But don't get the feeling wrong!"

After the first verse, Kirara manages to bring out her aura once more.

Yume and Kirara continue to sing together "While longing, it's happening! The exciting feelings But I can only see my back now, and I can't reach it."

The two of them continue to dance and their hands come together for a moment while continue singing together.

Yume and Kirara "It's a miracle, just like a dream. Then to the one who doesn't know. Because you see, it is just the feeling the miracle timing."

As the verse ends and the two of them dance, Yume erases Kirara's aura once again. While Yume keeps her aura, Kirara struggles to keep up and even make a mistake. In the end, only Yume manages to perform the special appeal.

When the performance ended, the host says "Alright, that's is one great performance. This is a bit sudden, but we would like everyone to vote for the idol you enjoyed the most! Will it be Yume who underwent an amazing change or our sweet and cute idol who is extremely popular, Kirara. Please vote now!"

While still on stage, Yume talks to Kirara "Are you okay?"

Kirara looks down, fully aware she will lose and could not say anything.

* * *

In the waiting room, Elza slams the table "What is that? Yume, is that the true star you want to be?"

Hibiki "Hold on, what do you mean."

Hime "Yume just did something that's unforgivable. She purposely put pressure on Kirara so she could not perform well."

Kanade asks "Is that possible?"

Ellen nods "I have heard about it. It's not easy to do it but it's also how some professionals used to fight for certain roles. However, in recent years, it is looked down upon."

Rei "However, Yume's performance…"

Mahiru nods "It's amazing, even without Yume doing that, she would win."

Yurina then asks "Then why?"

S4 Ako "Well, if I were to guess. It is to show their difference. However, I don't see the reason for doing that."

At that moment, every Precure and those who know about Negadol, realize the danger. All of them quickly leave the room and starts running towards the stage.

* * *

The host "Alright, time is up. Let's so the scores!"

As the percentage bar fills up from both sides, an obvious difference can be seen at the very start.

Kirara looking at the bar while shocked "No way…"

As the bar finish filling up, the host says "N, No way! I have never seen such an overwhelming victory! Over 70% of the votes go to Yume!"

Yume's eye turns to the backstage and looks at Mutsu. Mutsu then takes a peek at Kirara with her power and sees her already filled with a lot of negative power.

Mutsu "Uwaa, scary. This is the first time I see someone in that state. If she were to become a Negadol, it'll be amazing. Well, I guess she realize it is impossible to defeat Yume."

Mutsu then strikes her pose and ready to turn Kirara into Negadol "Pointless Effort! Break, Negadol!"

As Kirara is getting transformed into Negadol, the Precure arrived.

Hibiki clicks her tongue and says "Damn, we are too late."

Kanade "Then there is only one thing to do."

Elza "Kirara, I'll save you!"

Hime puts her hand on Elza's shoulder "Don't worry, we can definitely save her."

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako nods. The six of them transform into Precure.

As they finish transform, Negadol cries out "Nega… Star!"

With the cry, the host and audience pass out.

Yume says as she transforms into Shine "Oh, NegaStar. That one looks strong."

Cure Perfect "NegaStar?"

Shine explains "Most likely due to Kirara having the higher skill and potential. As well as she already had tons of negative energy. Well, I'll still do the same to her like the other girls."

Perfect "Shine! I won't let you do the same with Kirara!"

Cure Shine "Won't let me? Even though Kirara is good, you saw she can't keep up. I'm doing this to help her!"

Cure Melody and Rhythm jumps high and ready for a double precure kick.

While doing so, Melody says "Wrong! You are not helping her!"

Rhythm adds "All you do is breaking their dream!"

Shine jumps back and avoids the kick. Beat and Muse chases after.

Perfect "Melody, Rhythm, Shine is my enemy! Not only Aria, Kirara too!"

As Perfect is about to jump in, Center grabs her hand.

Center "Our priority is turning Kirara back."

Perfect thinks for a moment and nods.

She looks at them "I'll leave Shine to you girls!"

Melody looks back "Ohh! Leave it to us!"

As Shine jumps a little further, Mutsu shows up and stands beside her.

Mutsu "You need help?"

Shine "No, but this could get dangerous again. So I'll take your offer."

At one end of the stage, Shine with Mutsu against Suite Precure. While at the other side, it is Cure Perfect and Shine against the NegaStar.


	33. Battle Escalating, Celandine Floral Idol

Author's Note

This chapter took a bit longer. Also, my work is now back to the regular schedule so I won't be able to update every 4 or 5 days anymore.

As for the song this time, it is not available and easy to find. I ended up uploading a video to youtube. I put it up unlisted so hopefully, it won't get take down easily. Past the following after youtube address, watch?v=3GUSpU5xAbU.

* * *

Chapter 32: Battle Escalating, Celandine Floral Idol!

Cure Perfect "Kirara, I won't let your Aikatsu end here!"

Negastar "Staar!"

The Negastar leaps in and strikes a fast blow at Perfect. Perfect avoids it last second and quickly gain distance from the Negastar.

Perfect "Fast!

As of now, Negadol it between Perfect and Center.

Center "Perfect!"

Perfect nods "I know!"

The two of them begin to attack in sync. Both of them go for a kick. However, the Negastar readies itself and blocks both attacks with her arms.

Perfect and Center "Eh?"

Negastar quickly grabs their legs and throws them. It throws Center first while tossing Perfect at Center. Center recovers her posture in mid-air as Perfect is being thrown.

Center "Perfect!"

Perfect looks at Center as she closes her hands together in front of her. Perfect spins around beautifully and lands on Center's hands. She jumps towards the Negastar while Center gives her a powerful boost.

As Perfect strikes with a punch "Kirara!"

Negastar crosses her arms to block and endure the attack. However, it is pushed back while leaving a trail from her feet digging slightly into the ground.

Center jumps back and lands next to perfect "Negastar, it's definitely tougher than the Negadol."

Perfect nods "Yeah, but it's nothing we can't handle."

Perfect and Center looks at the Negastar and continue fighting. Meanwhile, Melody and others are dealing with Shine and Mutsu.

Shine sighs "When are you girls going to stop?"

Melody "We won't stop until you stop!"

Mutsu "Shine, what should we do? Even if we fight, I don't think it's possible to claim total victory even with the Negastar."

Shine "That's true, maybe it's time to ask her for help."

Rhythm "Her? You mean the spy?"

Shine "Yes and I think you girls already know who it is."

Rhythm rushes in "No!"

Rhythm punches Shine but she catches it with her hand. Shine and Mutsu smiles and pincer attacks Rhythm. Shine punches Rhythm's abdomen while Mutsu attacks from behind.

Rhythm "Ahh!"

Melody, Beat, and Muse "Rhythm!"

Shine and Mutsu back off as Melody and Beat rush in. Melody and Beat hold Rhythms up.

Melody "Rhythm! Are you alright?"

Rhythm answers while in pain "Maybe not. Sorry, I shouldn't have rushed in."

Melody "Well, I understand why you did it."

Beat "For now. just sit back. We'll manage somehow."

Melody, Beat, and Muse looks at each other. They nod and begin their attack.

Rhythm complains to herself "Seriously, what am I doing?"

As she finishes complaining to herself, a loud crash happens behind her. Rhythm looks behind her and sees the Negastar injured. Perfect and Center looks at each other and looks proud of their teamwork.

Perfect takes a step forward "Kirara, you are coming back to Neo Venus Ark."

Perfect then changes into her Aikatsu Mode and begin purifying the Negastar's aura. While doing so, Shine manages to slip through the Suite Precure and attack Perfect.

Center "I won't let you!"

As Shine draws out a dark rainbow sword, Center points her fingers at Shine with a gun hand. Center fires a faint pink colored bolt that's near-transparent. Shine cuts down the bolt, but it stops her movement.

Center "Precure, Spy Bolt!"

As Shine looks at Center annoyed, Rhythm leaps in.

Rhythm "Here is payback! Precure Kick!"

Shine could only block and the power pushes her into a wall. Shine fell down as the shock makes her a bit nauseous.

Mutsu "Shine!"

Beat "Beat Sonic!"

Muse "Sparkling Shower!"

Beat's attack is aimed at Mutsu and it stops her movement. As for Muse's Sparkling Shower, targeting at Shine. Shine tries to embrace herself for the attack, but someone shows up in front of her last second and puts up a dark barrier. The attack creates a lot of small explosions and smokes up the area.

As the smoke clears up, Rhythm being the closest says "Eh? No way…"

When the smoke completely clears up, it reveals Suzu.

Center "As I thought, you are the culprit."

Suzu says as she transforms "That's right…"

Shine stands back up "So you show up now, are you sure this is alright?"

Suzu looks at Shine "It just means I have to change my plan a bit. It's not a big deal, you are more important to us."

Mutsu "Enough, Negastar's aura is almost all gone, let's retreat!"

Shine and Suzu look at the Negastar and nods. As they teleport away, Rhythm asks Suzu and stops her.

Rhythm "Suzu, why?"

Suzu answers "My job is to infiltrate and provide support when needed, that's it. Entering Four Star Academy just makes it more convenient."

Rhythm "But why did you help me so much? You even know so much about idols."

Suzu hesitates to answer for a moment but then turns to face her properly "I used to be an idol. Of course, not a star like Yume. Cure Rhythm, no, Kanade… You should stop. The path for an idol is extremely cruel."

Rhythm "Eh?"

Suzu smiles "That'll be my last advice for you as your friend. Next time we meet, prepare yourself cause I won't hold back."

Afterward, Suzu teleports away as well and leaves the Precures with the Negastar. They purify the Negastar and Kirara returns back to normal. The cures undo their transformation and look at Kirara.

Elza "She looks alright. However…"

Hime "Don't worry, we purified everything. I don't think we'll have to worry about Kirara."

As Hime says that, Kirara begins to wake up.

Kirara "Eh? Why am I sleeping here? Oh, Elza! Good morning!"

Elza looks at Kirara with a soft smile "Kirara, how are you feeling? About your match against Yume."

Kirara "Uhmm, a bit frustrated. However, Kirara will try harder so I won't lose next time! That's why Elza, please train me even more!"

Elza looks surprised and returns to the usual power and confident look "I see, then I won't go easy on you. We'll start your training tonight!"

Kirara "Yes!"

* * *

A few days later in the training room in Neo Venus Ark.

Elza "Alright, that's perfect! Kirara, with your current dancing and singing ability, you'll become a Floral Idol."

Rei "Now we just need to pick out the right song and dress."

Kirara "Ah, about that…"

Before Kirara finishes talking, Jiiya the butler enters the room.

Jiiya "Kirara, you have a guest."

He steps aside and reveals Ako.

Elza turns around "You are… Saotome Ako."

Kirara "Ako! Is it ready?"

Ako walks forward while answering "Yeah, with this. I have paid back the favor."

Ako gives Kirara the cards "Joyful Warmth Coord. I keep the design a bit simple. However, trimming and cuts of the dress should fit you perfectly."

Kirara looks at the dress "Thank you! This dress looks very gentle and cute. It's almost like I can float on the cloud while wearing it. Ah!"

Ako "Eh? What?"

Kirara "I just thought of a song! Thanks, Ako!"

Ako "Then hurry up and write them down! If you forget the feeling you have right now, it'll become hard to do it!"

Kirara "Ehhh? But there is no way I will forget."

Ako "Ahhh! Just start writing! I'll help you, come on!"

As Ako helps Kirara with her song, Elza wants to step in and help. However, Rei stops Elza by stretching her arm out in front of her.

Rei "Wait, let's let them do it. We already taught Kirara everything she needed to improve on, shouldn't we let her try to write her own song?"

Elza looks at Kirara and Ako working together. She closes her eyes and thinks for a moment.

Elza opens her eyes then says "Tell Kirara to show me her song later. They have been together for a year, maybe it's worth a shot."

Rei "I got it, I'll tell Kirara."

Elza then turns around and leaves the room while Kirara and Ako begin working on the new song.

* * *

A few days later, Elza host her own Floral Idol challenge. She set up a large open-air stage near the dock and allow anyone to see. Kirara is in waiting with Ako, Elza, and Rei.

Ako "Seriously, why am I here?"

Kirara "Come on, it's my chance to become a Floral Idol. Ako doesn't have anything to do right now, right?"

Ako "Well, you will become one regardless if I'm here or not."

Kirara "But having Ako here will make it happen for sure."

Ako sighs "Alright, I'll stay with you until it's time for your stage."

Kirara smiles and nods "Yes, thank you!"

Kirara sits down very close to Ako and grabs her hand. Ako looks at Kirara and notices her hand is shaking a bit.

Ako "Kirara… are you okay?"

Elza also asks "Kirara, it's fine if you are scared. After what happened that day, it's quite normal to be scared. However, if you can't believe in yourself, then believe in everyone here."

Rei "Kirara, don't worry, you are ready."

Ako then adds "Well, since it's you; once you are on the stage, you'll probably forget about it."

Kirara retorts "There is no way I'll forget that easily! Also, that's not what I'm scared of the most."

Elza "I understand, so you are scared that the fans aren't expecting much from you. Then tell me, are you going to stop being an idol just because of that?"

Kirara "No way! Being an idol and do all sorts of Aikatsu is just too much fun! There is no way I'll stop!"

Ako smiles "Then there is nothing you need to worry about, right?"

Kirara "Right, but…"

Kirara stays silent afterword. A moment after, there is a bang on the waiting room's door. Rei walks over and opens the door.

Caroline immediately rushes in "Baaa!"

Caroline rubs her wool against Kirara. Because Ako is very close to her, she gets roped in and they feel the fluffiness together.

Kirara "Jees, Caroline, what are you doing?"

Ako answers "It must be that she wants to cheer you up as well."

Kirara looks at Ako for a second before turning back "Eh? I see… Caroline, thank you. Ah hahaha, maybe I think just worrying too much."

Ako nods "Of course you are. There is no doubt that you'll succeed for sure."

Kirara smiles and stands up "Alright! If everyone thinks so, then I'll believe in myself too!"

Kirara then starts walking towards the door "I'm going to get ready, it's almost time."

Elza "Then go, we'll let the staff know you went ahead."

Kirara "Thanks! I'll go now!"

Kirara leaves the room and Rei asks "Will she be alright?"

Ako answers the question with confidence "Kirara will be okay. But… I wonder, what kind of Floral Idol Kirara will become?"

Elza "It's easy. Kirara is an idol that always is able to keep her fans excited and happy. A flower that can show it's Kirara, it's likely going to be Calendine."

* * *

After a while, a staff knocks on the changing room's door and let Kirara know it is time. Kirara takes a deep breath as the staff leaves.

Kirara "I guess I'm still a little scared. But..."

Kirara thinks back at the training and hard work she did for the past few days.

Kirara "I'll be fine because Ako is with me."

Kirara takes out her Joyful Warmth Coord and encourages herself "This dress Ako designed for me with my new song, Guided By The Gentle Breeze will be amazing together. I'm sure of it! That's why… Everyone's happiness, let Kirara guide everyone to it!"

Kirara then runs up to the changing device and changing into her Joyful Warmth Coord and stands onto the stage. The stage makes her look like she is standing on the cloud and her dress is allowing her to stand out.

As soon as the song starts, Kirara begins to sing "A gentle breeze will take you on a gentle drift. Like a white cloud, take it easy and relax."

Kirara's aura starts glowing as she dances "If you open the window. The little birds are humming. I feel happy when we sing together."

As Kirara's stage continues, she looks like she is having fun more and more each second.

Kirara "Because I want to be free to dream. Skipping ahead while not knowing where to go. It's better to meet someone out of the blue, isn't it? Every day of my life is not a boring day. That's why it helps me with my usual works."

As Kirara keeps singing, she soon reaches the point of her chance to do special appeal. She starts floating and a gust of wind blows her away with her looking slightly surprised. Kirara then lands in fluffy clouds and bounce off it and strikes a pose. Kirara then follows up with Swift appeal and she fell through the clouds and she disappears. It then shows the ground with a Celandine bud that is ready to bloom. Kirara pops out of it with its long petals all around her. Kirara continues her song with her dress from the waist down turned yellow with her shoulder and top looking like yellow cotton balls.

Kirara then finishes her song and stage the best she possibly could. Kirara then looks at her fans and sees not only children, but even adults are overjoyed from her performance.

Kirara then thinks and renews her determination "As I thought, Aikatsu is fun! Being an idol is best. Yume, next time, I won't lose!"


	34. Kanade's Struggle, Idol of Summer!

Author's Note

This chapter was meant to be a bit different. I decided to slot in Kanade's part for better flow with the last chapter. It also let me introduce my support characters. Which I had been eager to write for a while. I know I said I won't be able to update every 4 or 5 days anymore but... maybe I can. We'll see.

The song this time is Love Summer by Fuchigami Mai

If anyone is wondering if there will be an idol of Spring, Autumn, and winter. The answer is yes there is. Though those will have to wait a bit longer.

* * *

Chapter 33: Kanade's Struggle, Idol of Summer!

In the cafeteria, Kanade is alone with Hibiki.

Hibiki "Kanade, I know it's a shock but you know what we have to do, right?"

Kanade simply eats her food.

Hibiki gives up "Ahh… This isn't good. Wait… Kanade! It's almost time for your photoshoot!"

Kanade "Eh? Ah, I need to go. Thanks, Hibiki."

After Kanade leaves, Ellen sees Kanade's lifeless face from a distance and gets worried. After thinking about what she can do for a bit, Ellen walks over to Hibiki.

Ellen asks "You think Kanade will be okay?"

Hibiki shakes her head "I'm sure Kanade will be okay. She knows what she should do."

Ellen looks at Hibiki surprised "Hibiki, you…"

Hibiki then says "Well, not like I know what she should do. So I'll just wait until Kanade comes back."

Hibiki then takes a bit bite into her shortcake.

Ellen smiles "Hibiki, that's just irresponsible. You are supposed to be her best friend, right?"

Hibiki stops eating and the cake drops from her fork "El… Ellen, you are being scary right now."

Ellen "Eh? Ah, sorry. I was trying to get used to a character I'll be playing as. Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Hibiki leans back and starting talking while leaning back forward after a bit "Haaa… That's amazing, but I just believe Kanade will be able to pull through one way or another."

Ellen "I believe Kanade can pull through as well but... "

Hibiki shoves a piece of her cake into her mouth "But there is nothing we can do. This is between Suzu and Kanade."

Ellen swallows and says "That's true but there are a few things about Suzu that had been bothering me."

Hibiki finishes her cake and asks "What is it?"

Ellen "Since Suzu hasn't shown up recently, there is a rumor that Yume left because of Suzu. The rumor started from nowhere. However, some students don't want to believe it since Suzu's idol knowledge is really high."

Hibiki "isn't that normal? Suzu was helping Kanade. She got to know a lot to be able to help someone with everything."

Ako then sits down next to Hibiki with a tray of food "That's what is weird. Suzu isn't an idol from the ABC. Why does she know so much about idol? Knowing that much on Aikatsu is not what our enemy is aiming for."

Hibiki questions "But they took Yume."

Ellen "Perhaps it's not they don't like idols. Being efficient and hating idols is different."

Ako nods "They probably only want the best idol to exist."

Ellen "In other words, Yume. And in order for them to get close to her, they need someone who knows a lot about idols. Suzu must have studied to become the spy."

Hibiki "Hmm, something feels off."

Ellen and Ako "Eh?"

Ako asks "Feels off?"

Hibiki nods "Yes. I don't know why but something tells me she knows about idols and Aikatsu without studying."

Ellen "If that's the case, then…"

Hibiki then stands up "Okay, this ends here. All of this doesn't matter. What really matters is what will happen between Kanade and Suzu. I want to do something but… this is between them."

Ellen then remembers when Hibiki and Kanade had a fight and ends up distant with each other.

Ellen nods "Alright, this is similar, isn't it? Then I'll believe in the friendship between Kanade and Suzu."

Ako questions "Similar to what?"

Ellen "Ah, I'll tell you about it…"

Ellen starts explaining the incident of Hibiki and Kanade's promise. It is the one they promise to meet on the day of the opening ceremony during their first year. Hibiki occasionally adds some detail from time to time.

* * *

In a photographic studio, Kanade is dressed up and having pictures taken by the staff.

Cameraman grumbles "Hmm… Kanade, your smile is really stiff."

Kanade apologizes "Sorry…"

He scratches his head and calls for a break "Alright, Kanade, let's take a 15-minute break. Go take a walk and maybe you'll feel better."

Kanade "Yes…"

She then walks out of the booth they were using and wonders around. Not long after, she bumps into someone.

Kanade and a woman "Ah!"

The woman asks "Are you okay? Sorry, I can be a bit clumsy at times."

Kanade looks at the woman. She looks young but has a mature adult feeling.

Kanade bows and apologize "Sorry, it's my fault. I was thinking about something."

The woman looks at Kanade for a moment and asks "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kanade "Eh? I…"

She cuts off Kanade and explains "Sometimes, there are things you won't want to talk about with your friends. Especially when you know what kind of answer they will give you. However, if it is a stranger…"

Kanade nods "Okay, thanks."

The woman introduces herself "Ah, I'm Shinohara Kari. Feel free to call me Kari."

Kanade bows "I'm Minamono Kanade. Just Kanade is okay."

Kari "Alright, then let me hear what happened."

The two of them find a bench and sit down to have a talk.

Kanade explains "I kind of got into a fight with a friend. She had a certain goal in mind and she achieved it a while ago. However, that goal is not a good one. Then last week, she suddenly left and saying if I were to stop her, she'll fight back."

Kari "Hmm, I can't help but feel like there is something more."

Kanade "Eh?"

Kari "Is that goal something she wanted herself? Since she went out of her way to tell you that before she leaves, maybe she doesn't want to leave. Instead, something might be forcing her to do that."

Kanade "But even so… What can I do?"

Kari thinks for a bit "You are an idol, right? Then there is only one thing to do."

Kanade "Stage, but I'm not sure if I can do it."

As Kari is thinking about how to give Kanade confidence, a staff comes over.

Staff "Kanade, it's time to go back. Eh? You, you are Kari!"

Kari puts her hand above her head and goes from a fist to open palm "Yep, the summer idol Kari!"

Kanade "Summer idol?"

The staff explains "Yeah, Kari is the idol of summer. Her bright and exciting performance is like experiencing a summer vacation. Not to mention she is your great senpai and was part of the S4."

Kari "Bright and exciting, hahaha. I am just trying to have fun for the most part. Though Kanade goes to Four Star Academy… Ah!"

Kari turns to Kanade and she is surprised by the sudden shout "Wha… what is it?"

Kari grinds "I just thought of what I'm going to do. Ah, do you have the headmaster's contact? I heard the headmaster is now another person."

Kanade nods "Yes, here…"

Kanade shows Moroboshi's number and kari immediately calls him "Hello~ Sorry for the sudden call but this Shinohara Kari."

Moroboshi "Shinohara Kari, if I remember correctly, you are part of the 10th and 11th generation S4. This is quite sudden but do you need something?"

Kari "Let me use the school stage."

Moroboshi "What? Are you saying you are going back being an idol?"

Kari "Ah no, I… No, I just thought since we'll be showing up soon, I could also perform. It has been a while but it should be fun."

Moroboshi "Hold on, what exactly are you, no you girls trying to do?"

Kari "You should get a message from Audrey soon, either way, can I perform?"

Moroboshi "Of course, it should be a great experience for the students."

Kari "Alright, then please have it ready by 5 pm. I'll head over as soon as my next job is done, bye."

Kanade "Uhmm, isn't that a bit too forceful?"

Kari "it's okay it's okay, I don't think that much is a problem. Either way, make sure to come."

Kanade nods "Yes!"

Kari turns around and walks away.

The staff "That Kari, she hasn't changed at all."

Kanade "Uhmm, sorry for taking so long but we should head back, right?"

He looks at Kanade "Ahh! That's right, let's go!"

The two of them run back but still, they get a lecture from the cameraman. Afterward, Kanade manages to proceed with her photoshoot after a few retake from time to time.

As Kanade finishes up, she sighs and mutters "Even after that, I still had trouble. Just what am I doing?"

As Kanade complaining to herself, her phone rings.

She picks it up "Hello? This is Kanade."

On the other side, Mahiru speaks "Kanade? This is Mahiru. You saw the news for Kari's return live performance? I know you are having a hard time since Suzu disappeared but I think it'll help you if you go."

Kanade "Yes, I plan on going. I had run into Kari here at the studio and she invited me to go."

Mahiru "I see, what kind of person is she?"

Kanade thinks for a moment "She looks calm but if something interests her, she immediately goes for it. A little bit like Yuzu?"

Mahiru makes a dry laugh "Haha, at least she sounds like she is a bit easier to deal with. Either way, I'll be looking forward to her stage. After all, she is the top idol for the 10th and 11th generation S4 from the Moon Beauty Class."

Kanade "Moon Beauty Class? I thought she is from another class."

Mahiru "Yep, that's why it's even more interesting to learn how she became the top of the class. Let's meet up in front of the concert hall."

Kanade "Okay, then I'll see you there. See you later."

Mahiru "See you later."

* * *

Before the live starts, Kanade is with Mahiru and Koharu.

Kanade "Koharu, you are here too."

Koharu "Of course! I heard about Kari was a member of the S4, I just have to come."

Mahiru "Right? We got to thank Kanade for this."

Kanade "Eh? I didn't do anything. Kari just suddenly wants to do a live here."

Mahiru "But it's because you run into her. Not to mention, she basically is doing this for you."

Koharu "Reall? Kanade is amazing."

Kanade "I…"

Before Kanade can say anything, they notice some students begin a nice little gossip.

Girl A "It's the three of them!"

Girl B "Right? I told you they'd be here."

Girl A "Yes, it's so nice to see them this close."

Kanade questions "Are they… talking about us?"

Koharu "Yes, Kanade, you are more popular than you think."

Mahiru nods "Yes, not to mention all three of us have a different style."

Kanade "I feel like I still have a long way to go."

Mahiru "That's not true, you are almost at the level where you can compete against us. You just need to find a brand that's for you."

Kanade "A brand, but there hasn't been any brand that makes me really want to wear."

Koharu "It's okay, you'll find it. If you can't find it, you can always try to start your own. It won't be easy but it's worth a try."

Kanade nods and the Aikatsu system starts up. Kari walks onto the stage. Kari is wearing an orange and white one piece dress with open shoulder as well as a wide skirt. Her shoes are a matching color of a sandal heel. The only accessory is a pair of silver earrings.

Kanade "That dress…"

Koharu "Did that catch your fancy? It's a simple design but it captures her image really well."

Mahiru "You two, it's starting."

As Mahiru says that, the music begins to play. After a while, Kari starts to sing while radiating her aura.

Kari "Shout Out, Love Summer! wow wow…oh! wow…oh! love sunshine!"

Kari dances around and makes a few poses that bring out the charm of her dress and herself.

Kari then continues "It always rains on the important days, But today is different. It's okay to miss a few things now and then. Looking forward to the exciting weathercast. With Tequila in one hand, Sunrise! Like orange juice. Pretend you're foolish, why not tripping up with it?"

While singing, her posing does not stop while combining her dances.

Kari "On the other side of the sun, I have no idea what's out there. Though it doesn't matter, Yeah!"

Kari points her finger outward and it flashes with a halo around it.

After a small appeal, Kari continues "Shout Out! Splashing and scatters, wet under the rainbow. I don't have time to yawn, Yes! Tomorrow and the day after that. It's going to be a depressing day. Forget it, for once in your life, let's dance. There's Utopia."

Kari starts her special appeal. She suddenly falls into a body of water and quickly swims up. As she surfaces, she jumps out of the water and strikes a welcoming pose. Her surrounding is a beach with a vacation house. Her performance continues a little longer and ends with everyone cheering loudly.

Mahiru "Kari's stage, I never through you can use the runway like that. It's completely out of the standard."

Koharu "It's amazing isn't it? I'm shocked as well."

Mahiru looks at Koharu and Kanade "Let's try it! I'm sure we can become much better if we include some of her stage ideas."

Kanade looks down and thinks for a moment before facing Mahiru "Sorry, but I want to talk to her first. I'll see you two later!"

Kanade runs off with Mahiru and Koharu watching her leave.

After Kanade left, Koharu mutters "You found it, the brand and the idol you want to be. Good luck, Kanade."

* * *

As Kanade walking running down the hall towards Kari's room, she runs into Suzu. After Kanade takes a closer look, Yume and Mutsu are there as well.

Suzu looks at Kanade "Fast, the Negastar didn't even do anything yet."

Kanade looks at the Negastar that stands behind her "Who… Who did you turn into a Negastar?"

Yume answers "It's it obvious?"

Yume then shows Kanade some cards. Kanade looks at it and it is the dress Kari was wearing. Kanade then prepare herself.

Yume then asks "You were quite excited, did you want something from kari? Or..."

Yume looks at the dress and tosses it at Kanade "You wanted that dress."

Kanade catches it and looks at it closely.

Kanade then stares at Yume with anger "Stop, Kari didn't deserve it. No idol deserves to be turned into a Negastar or Negadol!"

Yume looks at Kanade "Well, whatever you do, it's too late."

As Yume is about to attack the Negastar, Kanade quickly transforms into Cure Rhythm.

Rhythm "Precure, Music Rondo!"

Mutsu and Suzu stand in front and block the attack as it explodes. Rhythm uses the explosion from it and dashes through them. She then follows up with a kick at Yume as Yume transforms into Cure Shine. Shine follows up with a kick herself. Shine's kick overwhelms Rhythm, but as if rhythm wanted it to happen. She uses Shine's power to spin the other way and kicks the Negastar. The Negastar fly out of a door and exit the building.

Shine "You…"

Rhythm "I won't let everything go your way!"


	35. Radiant Heart, Dahlia Floral Idol

Author's Note

Manage to get this chapter out. Maybe I could still do 1 chapter per week after all. This time's song is sung by Kanade's VA, Fumiko Orikasa. Romanji of the title is Kokoro no Kagayaki. Originally, I was going to use Kanade's second song from the vocal album but this one fits the situation better.

Quite a few changes will come to Suzu and there will be an image to show how Suzu looks like in the next chapter. Like what I did with Yurina. If anyone has any suggestions to what kind of idol you guys think Suzu should be, I think I do have some wiggle room for changes so do let me know and I'll consider it.

* * *

Chapter 34: Kanade's Radiant Heart, Dahlia Floral Idol

Rhythm chases after the Negastar out of the building. Cure Shine, Mutsu, and Suzu chase after Rhythm. As Rhythm exits the building, she dashes at the Negastar

Rhythm "I need to buy time. At least until everyone else is here!"

Rhythm punches the Negastar and it blocks. As it blocks, Kande doesn't stop moving forward and tackles the Negastar. The two of them moves to an open yard. After the two stops, they are far away from the building. Rhythm pushes the Negastar away and looks back.

Rhythm "They are… not there, where?"

A shadow shows up on top of Rhythm and Shine says "Over here!"

Shine uses her dark rainbow sword and slashes at Rhythm. Rhythm puts her Belltier together and crosses sword with Shine.

Rhythm "Shine, why are you so set on doing this? Didn't you believe everyone can be happy and become great idols together?"

Shine "That again? You can just forget about such a thing!"

Shine black flips and kicks the Belltier out of Rhythm's hand. Shine quickly attempts to strike Rhythm her sword. However, an attack from afar stops her.

Center "Precure, Spy Bolt!"

Shine changes her sword trajectory and strikes down the bolt instead. Rhythm jump towards Center.

Rhythm "That attack, really doesn't suit you."

Center "Really?"

Shine "No, it fits you. Always surprising people. However, just having one more person, it's still four against two."

Then Melody's voice from above them "Nope!"

Melody, Beat, and Muse shows up.

Mutsu looks at Shine "They are missing one, this is our chance."

Shine "Yep, let's go!"

Shine goes after Center and the two of them immediately begin a close brawl with each other. Mutsu and Suzu run towards the Suite Precure.

Beat "Beat Sonic!"

Beat Sonic strikes between Mutsu and Suzu and Melody leaps in with a kick at Mutsu.

Melody "Take this!"

Melody lands the kick and pushes Mutsu back.

Melody "Rhythm, leave the Negastar and Mutsu to us."

Rhythm "Melody…"

Rhythm smiles and nods. She turns to Suzu and faces each other.

Rhythm "Suzu…"

Suzu "I see you haven't quit. Seriously, I'm saying it for your own good."

Rhythm looks at Suzu with a stern face "What do you mean?"

Suzu closes her eyes for a moment "I just don't want you to experience the same thing. Slowly having your fan taken away by another idol. Eventually, even a small skit is hard to get."

Rhythm "As I thought, you are an idol."

Suzu shakes her head "No, I'm no longer an idol and I never will be again. Rhythm, remember what I said last time?"

Rhythm nods "So you really want to fight?"

Suzu doesn't say anything.

Rhythm "Alright, but can we make a bet?"

Suzu "A bet?"

Rhythm "If I win, you will come back and try to be an idol again."

Suzu "Fine, but if I win, you will quit and join us."

Rhythm nods "I got it, it's a promise."

Shine stops and looks at the two of them. When she does, Mutsu and the Suite Cures do the same. The Negastar however, is not giving Center a chance to stop.

Center "Kanade…"

Negastar attacks Center and she block it. Center then grabs its arm and throws the Negastar over her shoulder.

The Negastar crash onto the ground "Nega!"

Shine looks at them "Let's stop here today. There is a more interesting fight here. Mutsu, release her."

Mutsu argues against Shine "Wait, why are we stopping?"

Shine looks at Mutsu "We can barely deal with them right now. Imagine if Cure Perfect is here. I would rather bet on this duel."

Mutsu "But this woman is an idol, at least destroy…"

Shine stops Mutsu "Kari is no idol. She already walked on another path."

Center steps forward "Another path… So Kari decided to become a model manager, Wait! Then how did Kari became a Negastar?"

Shine smiles "It's simple. One of the requirements for someone to turn into a Negastar is the potential to become a world-class top idol. Either way, since she already walks on another path, Mutsu, do you have more to say?"

Mutsu looks at the Negastar and walks to it. She then reaches out her palm to it and begins extracting the energy used to turn Kari into the Negastar. After Kari returns to normal, she falls to the ground unconscious.

Shine checks on Kari "She seems okay."

Rhythm "Thank goodness. Now Suzu, our duel."

Suzu nods and ready herself. The two immediately go in at each other. Suzu punches Rhythm while Rhythm meets her attack with a kick. Rhythm's kick pushes Suzu back but Suzu immediately gathers her power in her fist and strikes one more time with a leap. Rhythm takes a step back and avoids it. Suzu follows through and hits the ground and creates a small explosion at Rhythm.

While Rhythm is knocked off balance, Suzu says "Rhythm! I… I won't let you go through the same pain!"

While Suzu says that, she kicks Rhythm. While in pain, Rhythm grabs Suzu's foot.

Rhythm "I won't, I have everyone with me."

The two exchange blows while conversing.

Suzu "Even so! They might leave you behind one day! Even if you make a unit, they might kick you out for someone else!"

Rhythm "It's fine if that happens! I'll just have to become better!"

Suzu "Do you think you can simply become better by yourself? Not everyone is talented enough to do it!"

Rhythm "I won't be alone. Even if everyone else leaves, I'm sure you won't do the same!"

Suzu stops for a moment "Eh?"

Rhythm stops her attack and looks at Suzu with a smile "Because I know you care a lot, I know you will be there if it happens. That's why I want you to be an idol again. You really love being an idol, right?"

Suzu tries to shake away the thought and swings her hand to the side "No! I… I…"

Rhythm "See? You can't deny it. That's why, I'm going to bring you back and make you an idol!"

At that moment, Rhythm's Belltier starts shinning. It floats in front of her and transforms into a microphone.

Rhythm "This is…"

Muse then says "Is that… A Cure Mic?"

Rhythm looks back at Muse for a moment and stares at the mic "Cure Mic, no… this is my own mic… Fantastic Mic!"

The mic's glow disperse and shows a white-colored mic with a design similar to the Belltier. Rhythm quickly grabs it and points it at Suzu.

Rhythm smiles "Suzu, I'm going to put everything I have into this attack! If you can defend this, then it's your win."

Rhythm tosses up her microphone and spins around once then catches it. When catches it, she raises it above her head and the rip of the mic begins to glow.

After a short moment, she points it at Suzu "Precure, Aikatsu Fever!"

Rhythm fires a white and semi-transparent beam at Suzu. Suzu stretches her arms forward and puts her palm next to each other to prepare herself. However, the beam simply passes right through Suzu.

Everyone excepts Shine and Center is surprised "Eh?"

Shine "Suzu, you are fired."

Suzu "Wait, I haven't lost yet!"

Center steps forward "No, you lost since the very beginning. That last attack, it is an attack that can invigorate anyone's Aikatsu spirit. The fact that it doesn't do anything to you is…"

Rhythm "because Suzu already has it. Suzu!"

Shine looks at them and sighs "Mutsu, let's go. This result is disappointing but at least today's experiment will help us a lot."

Mutsu looks at Shine and then at Suzu for a second "What should we do with the traitor?"

Shine answers "Nothing for now. There'll be a chance for us to use her later, as Negastar. No, maybe only a Negadol."

Rhythm goes closer to Suzu and holds her hand "No, she won't become either. Suzu will definitely become a great idol!"

Suzu looks at Rhythm with a smile "Rhythm… thanks."

Shine turns around and says "We'll see." Then teleports away with Mutsu following immediately.

After they left, Melody says "Alright, let's leave Kari to Rhythm and Suzu. Let's get out before anyone comes."

Everyone nods and Center, Melody, Beat, and Muse all leaves. Rhythm and Suzu go back to their civilian form and checks on Kari.

Suzu "Looks like Mutsu really extracted everything. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Kanade "Thank goodness, ah Kari!"

Kari wakes up slowly and looks at Kanade and then at Suzu "You are?"

Suzu answers "I'm Kosei Suzumi, Kanade's friend."

Kanade smiles "Yep!"

Kari looks at Suzu and Kanade "Kanade, is she the one you had trouble with?"

Kanade nods "Yes, but thanks to you, I was able to fix our friendship."

Kari looks at Kanade closely and starts thinking while muttering "Maybe… It'll work."

Kanade and Suzu look at each other, wondering what Kari means.

Kari then looks at Kanade with an exciting smile "Kanade, do you want to become my brand's next muse?"

Kanade "Eh?"

Suzu immediately says "Kanade! That's it! If we make a new song, it'll be your chance to become a Floral Idol!"

Kari "Floral Idol? Ah, that thing Yume started? Hmm, then let's design a new dress as well."

Kanade "Wait for a second, what is your brand? Is it the same brand as the dress you wore on stage?"

Kari nods "Yes it is. The brand is called Energy Recette."

Kanade "Recette?"

Suzu "Recette means recipe. This is actually perfect for Kanade."

Kanade "I guess so."

Kari stands up "Alright, now that is decided. I'll book you a stage next week. Suzu… right? I heard you two are really close, I'm sure you'll be a great help in making Kanade's song. I'll do my best with her dress, you do yours with her song."

Suzu nods "Yes!"

Kanade blinks "Eh? How did it just get decided like that?"

Suzu grabs Kanade's hand "Let's go, we don't have time. I'm not going to be your manager this time, I'm going to be your producer!"

Kanade is surprised by her claim "Producer?"

Suzu "That's right, now let's go!"

Suzu then drags Kanade and runs off. The two of them begin working closely together. With how closely the two work together, the previous rumor about Suzu also begins to die down. They are able to finish the song and create a proper choreography a few days before her scheduled live stage.

Suzu "Alright, this looks good. All that is left is the dance. Kanade, the dance is not too hard so you must master it. Any mistake you make will surely end up making you fail in becoming a Floral Idol."

Kanade nods with confidence "Yes! Everyone has helped me whenever they had time as well. I will definitely become one!"

Kanade starts her dance lesson with Suzu and train until the day of her live performance.

* * *

On the day of Kanade's live stage, she is in the changing room with Suzu.

Kanade "It's finally time, now I'm a little nervous."

Suzu "Don't worry, you'll be okay. Don't worry, I'll follow you soon enough. Hibiki and others as well. I'm sure everyone will become a Floral Idol."

Kanade "Soon enough? What do you mean?"

Suzu "Actually, I had been training in secret. Also, Kari agreed to help me with my new song as well."

Kanade "No way, really?"

Suzu nods "Yes, after everything I had gone through, there is no way I can sit back and not make a new song. I'll be using my own dress though. However, that dress you got sure is beautiful."

Kanade takes out her cards and shows a light blue dress with warm orange-colored frills. It is an elegant dress that could make a person feel calm from simply looking at it.

Kanade "Graceful Sunset Coord, the dress resembles the seaside shore and the orange frills are like the warmth during a sunset."

Suzu "Kari is amazing, this dress will most likely bring all of Kanade's charm."

Kanade "No way… Is what I normally would say but…"

Kanade smiles and continues "I feel the same way."

Suzu then lightly slaps Kanade in the back "Alright, off you go. Your fans are waiting for you."

Kanade nods "Yes! Then I, Minamino Kanade will show everyone a heartwarming recipe!"

Kanade walks onto the stage and the light dims down. As the music starts playing, the light slowly shines up as Kanade slowly dances to the tune.

After a while, Kanade sings "There's a place that comes into view when you go up the hill. The you that I love, spreading my arms. I'm still waiting to today."

Kanade's aura shows up and shines brightly

Kanade continues "The radiance in the heart is different from everyone. The you who is different is giving me the power to shine. We'll walk together on the road sun shines over. Let's take our time, slowly and find the little flower."

Kanade starts her special appeal. She does the same special appeal. She claps her hands to the left and right. Each time also creates an orb filled with music notes but with a pale orange color. She then jumps with an elegant spin as the orbs circles around her. When she stops, the orbs come together and burst opens with the notes all around her.

Usually, her appeal stops there. However, Kanade continues with her swift appeal. The notes never stop bursting out and fill the stage completely. The notes then fade out and show a dahlia flower. Kanade then fades in from behind and holds the flower and it shines from within. It glows brightly and transforms Kanade with dahlia petals around her with Kanade in a simple pose with one hand on her chest.

The only thing changed in her dress is her frills are now looking like the orange and red-ish petals and her hair turns blonde like in her precure form.

Kanade continues her performance "The road to here has been a miraculous time. Together we cried and laugh with many people and help each other. Even the things you can't say it well, don't blame yourself. Let's make a promise to not hurt your innocent heart."

Kanade's performance continues for a few more minutes and ends with everyone enjoying it. After Kanade goes back to her room, Suzu is waiting for her.

Suzu "Welcome back and good job, Floral Idol Kanade."

Kanade "Thanks, but…"

Kanade looks at her student card "I can't believe I became one."

The door to her room door suddenly opens and Hibiki rushes in with Ellen and Ako behind her.

Hibiki "Kanade! Congratulation!"

Hibiki begins crying. Kanade and Suzu are taken back with how to respond.

Kanade "Thanks… I didn't think I could become one."

Suzu smiles "What are talking about? Of course, you could become one. That applies to everyone here as well."

While still having tear in her eyes, Hibiki nods.

Kanade "Jees, Hibiki, isn't it enough?"

Hibiki "But… it was just so amazing and I… I'm so happy for Kanade. Suzu helped so much and Kanade became a Floral Idol."

Suzu "Haha, thanks! That's what best friends should do."

Hibiki "Eh? Wait just a moment! Kanade's best friend is me!"

Hibiki grabs Kanade's left arm while declaring.

Suzu then grabs Kanade's right arm while saying "Nope, it's me!."

While Kanade is caught in between, Ellen and Ako is enjoying the scene.

Ellen "Seriously, it's one thing after another."

Ako "For real, but at least this is a happy end."

Ellen "Yeah, and I can't wait to see Suzu's stage."

Ako "It's definitely something to look forward to."

Soon, Kanade's patience reached her limit.

Kanade "You two… That's enough!"


	36. Suzu's Identity, Rola Challenges Hime!

Author's Note

A little shorter than usual but somehow end up writing the whole thing really fast this time. It's probably because I had been wanting to write this chapter as well as the next few for a long time. There is also the fact that I get to toss in Suzuki Airi's song. Her voice is amazing and I really like her songs.

* * *

Chapter 35: Suzu's Identity, Rola Challenges Hime!

Early in the morning, Suzu is at her desk working on her song.

Suzu says to herself "Okay, this looks good. Ah… I stayed up all night."

Someone then knocks on the door.

Suzu answers "Yes!"

She walks over and opens the door and sees Yume.

Yume "Hello~ Enjoying your time here?"

Yume walks in and Suzu could not say anything.

Yume sees Suzu's new song and picks it up "Hee, I see. I'm glad you are actually going to restart your Aikatsu."

Suzu looks baffled "What… do you mean?"

Yume "because at least you seem to have the potential to become a Floral Idol."

Suzu "Of course, now that I am going to be an idol again, I'll aim for the top."

Yume smiles "I see, then good luck."

As Yume is about to leave, Suzu asks "Wait, what did you come here for? You must be planning something."

Yume "Yes I am. However, that's a secret."

Yume then leaves the room.

Suzu "This isn't good… I need to let Kanade and others know."

Suzu then contacts every one and manage to find one hour's time at next day morning.

* * *

Everyone meets up in the S4 Garden, including Rola, Rei, and Subaru.

Suzu starts "I'm sorry for calling everyone here but I need to share some intel."

Elza "I see, that would be really helpful. So what do you have?"

Suzu nods "A decent amount that I believe it can help. However, I have something more important and dire news right now."

Hime asks "What is it?"

Suzu "Yume is up to something and if I were to guess, it's mass-producing Negastar. They now know the condition for making a Negastar, I think that is very likely to happen."

Subaru "Hold on, are you saying all the top idols are now in danger?"

Suzu shakes her head "No, not all. Even with ABC's power, they will have hard to find out which idol is good enough to turn into a Negastar. I believe Yume will start with those she knows that can become one. For example, Mahiru and Ako."

After a short pause, Suzu looks at Rola and Subaru "Rola and Subaru as well, you two could be in danger. However, since the two of you know the situation, it's probably much harder so I think it'll be fine."

Rola and Subaru look at each other for a moment and nods.

Subaru "Alright, I'll be careful and warn Nozomu, Asahi, and Kanata. If they run into Yume, let me know first."

Rola "And I'll do the same for the S4 and the admins."

Hime thinks for a moment and says "Then I'll inform Tsubaki and Yozora as well. Yuzu comes here often so I'll leave it to you girls."

Suzu "That'll do for now. As for intel on the ABC, I'm sure some information everyone is already aware of. First is ABC has a lot of money. If the company wants something done, it's very easy for them to do it. Second is the agents, like Gyaku, Mutsu, and I."

Hibiki "Agents, but we took out Gyaku already. I didn't like how it ends but…"

Suzu shakes her head "About Gyaku, he is alive. There is no way the boss would let him die. After all, Gyaku is his son and a former idol as well."

Kanade "Ah… So that's why Gyaku acts that way when we defeat him."

Ellen stops Kanade "That's right, but what's important is how many agents are in this world."

Suzu nods "Right now the active ones I am aware of are about 12. Three in America, three in Europe, one in Africa, one in Australia, and four in Asia. This doesn't include Yume."

Elza "That's quite a few. They are even at all over the world. To defeat all of them will take time."

Suzu "No, there is no need to defeat all of them. ABC value efficiency so if we defeat Mutsu and bring Yume back, they will most likely start moving agents here."

Rei "But we are still fighting a defensive battle. Is there any way for us to be on the offense?"

Suzu hesitates for a moment "There… is. But I don't recommend going on offense yet. At least we need to bring Yume back and find the last precure first."

Hime nods "That's true, we can think about going on the offense once we are at full strength. For now, we should focus on becoming a Floral Idol and bring Yume back."

Ako "Right, but neither is going to be easy."

Kanade then announces "But Suzu is ready for the challenge!"

Everyone looks at Suzu and she gets flustered "Eh? Ah, yeah. I just finished with my song and choreography. All I need is some practice."

Subaru then asks "How about your dress?"

Suzu takes out three cards "Don't worry, I'll use my old premium rare dress. This Wild Colorful Coord."

Hibiki "What's that? It sounds so cool!"

Suzu shows them the cards. The top has blue feathery frills with open arms and the skirt is a combination of large pieces of multi-colored feathers stitched together with a blue veil underneath. The shoes are a set of red boots.

Elza "Hoo? That's quite a design."

Rola "An easy to move top and it has its unique style. Skirt as well, even though the color would normally only show up in pop style, the veil made it appear to be cool instead. The boots too, it help define the style of dress really well. Which brand is it?"

Suzu "Wilderness Crash, my own brand. It's a brand that focuses on the image of going on adventures. It's no longer around, but I plan to bring it back."

Hime "If that's what you want, I can help you do that. However…"

Suzu cuts in "I need to become a Floral Idol and get my name out first. I know, it is my second time and I don't plan on giving up again."

Everyone smiles and Kanade asks "In that case, you need to practice. Your Floral Idol Challange is tomorrow, you need to get some last-minute training in!"

Hibiki "Tomorrow? Then you have no time to waste!"

Suzu smiles "I get it, I'll go train. I'll write up a report tonight."

Hime "Suzu, you don't have to do it tonight. Just do it by end of the week is fine. You are an idol now, sleep is very important."

Suzu "Ah, right. I guess it's a habit now. I'll have to be careful. Then, if there is no questions, I'll go start my training."

Everyone looks at each other and one by one, they say they have no questions.

Suzu bows "Thank you for letting me being an idol again. I'll definitely do my best!"

Suzu turns around and walks out.

Kanade "Ah, let me help you!"

Hibiki looks at Kanade "Kanade? Then me too!"

Ako smiles and looks at Ellen "Then let's help as well!"

Ellen stops Ako "Stop, we got a theatre play in the afternoon. We need to go in early to get our outfit checked. We got a job so that comes first."

Ako reluctantly agrees "Okay, I get it. Let's go…"

After they left, Elza says "Looks like Suzu may just become the next Floral Idol."

Rei "Yeah. Oh right, isn't it about time for the Four Star Academy to choose a representative to challenge Yume?"

Hime and Rola then remember that is still undecided.

Elza "If anyone is going, it'll be Hime."

Rola "Wait for a second, I want to be the representative!"

Elza looks at Rola seriously "Do you think you can win?"

Rola thinks for a moment while the three of them look at Rola.

Rola "I'm not sure. However, I think I have the best chance to make Yume remember what it is like to be a real idol. The reason is that I am Yume's rival!"

Subaru then asks "So who is going? Don't tell me the two of you going to have a match to decide it."

Rola and Hime look at each other and smiles as if they are challenging each other already.

Subaru facepalms "Never mind, you girls can do whatever you want."

Rola "This'll be the first time isn't it?"

Hime nods "Yes it is and let's do our best."

Subaru sighs and just watches them plan for their contest.

* * *

Within the changing room, Suzu and Kanade are together.

Suzu "It's finally time… Haha, I can't believe I'm feeling nervous."

Kanade "Isn't that normal? It has been a long time since your last live."

Suzu "Yeah, but you know… I'm also eager to go right now. I'm an idol again and I want my feeling to reach new and old fans. Though I say that, it's not possible for me to have any old fan in this world."

Kanade "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll reach them. Sometimes, you just need to believe it will reach."

Suzu looks at Kanade surprised "I didn't think you would say things like that. However… you are right."

While Suzu looks more confident, Kanade slaps Suzu's back lightly.

Suzu "Ah! Kanade… I thought I didn't have to worry about this kind of stuff since Hibiki has a job right now."

Kanade "If Hibiki is here, it'll be more chaotic. However, that was a payback."

Suzu stares at Kanade and sighs "Fine, I'll just take it. But! Be careful at your next stage. I'll pay you back again at double."

Kanade gasps and says "I… maybe I shouldn't have done that."

Suzu "Haha. Alright, I should go now. I'll perform my new sung, Identity, with everything I got!"

Kanade nods and Suzu turns around.

Suzu "Kosei Suzumi, turning my new leaf with all my heart!"

Suzu then runs toward the changing device. She takes a deep breath and put down her cards and change.

At the stage, Suzu jumps in and takes a few steps forward.

Suzu thinks to herself before starting "This feeling, I knew it, I really love being an idol. Deep down, maybe I was still an idol. I was a fool to toss all of it away. However… this time… I won't toss my Aikatsu away nor abandoning my fans!"

Suzu readies herself and as soon as the music starts, Suzu sings "Let this melody reach you, I was singing here all along."

Suzu dance and her aura begin glowing. Her aura has a similar form to her dress and glittering brightly.

Suzu "Like, believe in destiny or like there are no inevitabilities. I'm sick of those kinds of arguments. A life that goes around, this unreadable scenario, sometimes breaks my heart. I know that in the end, I want to share laughers with you."

As soon as Suzu finishes singing that part, she puts one hand up and snaps her finger. Light comes from it and stage transforms into a place as if it is at a city intersection.

Suzu sings once again "Let this melody reach you, always encouraging you. That is the guided identity. Not comparing to someone with my sense of value, I want to tell you my original love."

Suzu starts her special appeal. She begins as if she is trapped in a mirror with her arm crossed and eyes closed. She opens and the mirror starts breaking. She then spreads her arms open and the mirror shatters everywhere and Suzu makes a pose with her leaning forward and one arm down and another on her hip.

Quickly after, Suzu follows up with her Swift Appeal. Light covers the stage and as it dims down a little, it shows a Daffodil Flora. From the center, Suzu pops out and strikes a pose as if she is flying while looking like she is ready for a fight. To match her dress, her from now has yellow trim and gain a three white thin fan shape mantle on her back.

Afterward, Suzu continue singing while emitting white petals with her aura "Like prioritizing the system or providing numbers, I understand it a little but… Time passes and things change. Your sense of value changes. I don't want to lose something important…"

Suzu continues to sing and her experiences are providing her powerful boost in her performance. When her stage ends, she looks like she is completely exhausted.

Within the crowd, Kanade is watching Suzu's live with Ellen and Ako.

Kanade mutters "Suzu, you really sang with everything you got."

Ellen "Her voice is powerful, not mention those emotions she carries. It's impossible for her not to become a Floral Idol."

Then suddenly, Rola walks near them and says "That's right, and her rock is definitely amazing."

After saying that, Rola looks at a bit impatient and frustrated.

Kanade looks at Rola "Rola, is something wrong?"

Rola looks at Kanade "It's just, I find myself to be still lacking. I'm not sure if I can even win my next fight."

Kanade looks confused "I see…"

Rola smiles "It's okay, I'm going to find a way to win. The only one who can bring Yume back is me!"


	37. Hiking And Go My Way, Rola Versus Hime!

Author's Note

Took slightly longer this time. Was having a bit of trouble deciding how this chapter should go. The song this time is Love Game Daisakusen. It's super each to find. The next few chapters will be super exciting for me. to write

* * *

Chapter 36: Hiking And Go My Way, Rola Versus Hime!

After Suzu's live, everyone meets up with Suzu. Kanade, Ellen, and Ako check the notice.

Ako "This is… Rola, this is amazing."

Rola "Amazing?"

Ellen nods "Yes it is. I can understand why Ako say is amazing. To challenge Hime, that's quite bold."

Rola smiles "Well, I'm not the first one. Besides, I don't think I'm any weaker than Hime."

Kanade asks "Then the reason you are not confident that you'll win is…"

Rola "Hime is just that good. Yume won against her one but by a very small margin. If I want to win, there is something I definitely still need."

Ellen "But you are not sure what that is… is that it?"

Rola makes a wry smile and lightly nods "Yeah…"

Suzu thinks for a moment then makes a suggestion "In that case, why don't you go for a hike?"

Rola, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako all ask "Hiking?"

Suzu smiles "Yes, hiking. The match is this Sunday, right? We need to leave tomorrow morning if we want to get any proper hiking done."

Rola then says "Hold on, I have a job tomorrow afternoon. It's an interview about the match so I can't rearrange it either."

Suzu then says "Then you can ask them to follow us. This hiking will be a great chance as well."

Rola "Eh? So you want them to do an on-site interview while we train? Now that sounds interesting, I'll ask them. No, I'll make sure it happens!"

* * *

The next day morning, Everyone including Hibiki is at the front gate. There is also a caravan waiting for them.

The window rolls down and reveals the song class teacher Hibiki "Yo, babies! The mountain is far so I'll take you, girls, there."

Suzu answers "Yes, thank you."

Rola asks Suzu "Wait, when did you ask the teacher to take us?"

Suzu "Right after we agreed on going hiking."

Ellen "Fast…"

Anna "Hmm? Ah, Rola, the staff is here."

Then another caravan arrives and the staff gets off. Then the interviewing staff walks up to Rola.

Interviewer "Good morning, First, we have to thank you for making this a wonderful interview. It'll definitely makes it an amazing and interesting one."

Rola nods "It'll be my first time doing an interview like this as well."

Hibiki "Come on! Let's go!"

Everyone looks at Hibiki and she is already in the caravan.

Kanade "Hibiki…"

Hibiki "Well, we got a car and Suzu wanted to leave early. So it must be far, right?"

Suzu makes a wry smile "No, not really. It's only like 20 minutes drive."

Hibiki "Eh?"

Ako "Well, we are going to the mountain. It's better to move during day time. Isn't that why we are going in the morning?"

Suzu nods "Exactly."

Hibiki "Wait, only 20 minutes away? Then we can just run there."

Kanade "Well, if it is Hibiki, I'm sure you can."

Hibiki "You bet!"

Anna then screams "Ahhh!"

Everyone turns to her and Ellen asks "What's wrong?"

Anna answers "We don't have enough seats. I wasn't expecting so many people."

Everyone looks at each other and including the interviewer and the cameraman, there is eight. Meanwhile, there are only 7 passenger seats. Starting from Kanade looking at Hibiki. Suzu follows up and so did everyone else. A moment after, Hibiki is standing on the sidewalk and the rest of them in the caravan.

Kanade "Then we'll see you later. Don't be too late or we'll start hiking without you."

Suzu then adds "Rather, you don't have to come. I'll take care of Kanade."

Anna then says "Alright, no time to waste. Let' go!"

Anna steps on the gas pedal all the way down and the caravan runs off at full throttle.

* * *

After a while, everyone almost reaches the mountain, including Hibiki. However, being left behind as a joke, Hibiki is still sobbing.

Kanade "Hibiki, sorry. That was kind of too mean as a joke."

Hibiki responds while still sobbing "Ye… Yeah, that was… really mean."

Suzu apologizes "Sorry, that was too much."

Ellen then says "However, we are lucky that Suzu knows how to use the camera. That looks really heavy and complicated."

Suzu shakes her head "It's actually pretty easy. Half of it is done by the camera and the editing afterward."

The interviewer looks surprised "You sure know a lot. Suzu just started recently right?"

Suzu "Well, it's not my first time."

She looks confused "Eh? Really?"

Kanade then makes up a quick lie "Ah, Suzu had debut once oversea but few things happened so…"

Interviewer "Ah, sorry. It must have been a bad experience."

Suzu shakes her head "No, thanks to it, I found my resolve and a new way to perform."

Rola nods and says "I can definitely feel it. How much you rock your heart out during your stage!"

Anna then says "You did not disappoint the Moon Beauty Class as well. You showed your dress beautifully and everything you need as a model can be seen. I'm sure Miwa is proud to see a beauty that's completely different."

Rola then adds "Now you mentioned it, competition in Moon Beauty Class this year is intense. Well, the Flower Song Class as well."

Hibiki slowly feels better and asks "What do you mean?"

Rola looks serious "For the Flower Song Class, there is me, you, and I guess Yurina as well. Also, I'm sure Yume will come back so that's at least four."

Kanade thinks for a moment "Ah… Now that you mentioned it… It's the same with Moon Beauty Class. We have Mahiru and Koharu and now, there is Suzu and I as well."

Ako "Sounds like it'll be a hard competition."

Anna then says "I can see it, we are here!"

Everyone looks out of the windows and see a very dense mountain forest.

Rola "We are… hiking in there?"

Suzu nods "Yes, I looked into that mountain and it's mostly safe. There aren't any dangerous animals there and…"

Everyone looks at Suzu while asking "And?"

Suzu "And there is no hiking trail. So we can have fun finding our way to the top!"

No one could say anything. Silence fills the air for a while.

Rola forces a smile "That sounds interesting. That's like the definition of going my way."

Suzu nods "That is why I suggest coming here. However, with this many people… why don't we split into two groups? Is Anna going to join us?"

Anna "Sorry baby. I have things to do. But don't worry, I'll make sure to come to pick you girls up tomorrow."

Everyone looks at Suzu as if they had no idea what Anna is talking about.

Suzu then asks "Isn't it normal for a Hiking trip to take at least two days?"

Kanade "I never heard about this! I got a job tomorrow."

Ellen "Same here. I got a mini live tomorrow."

Suzu quickly apologizes "Okay okay, I'm sorry. Let me think… it will take about 6 hours to get to the top so… Alright, then everyone please look for a camping site while hiking. We'll camp in the forest. Anna, can you pick us up in the morning?"

Anna gives Suzu a thumbs up "Of course. Now babies, good luck!"

Anna then drives off and Suzu says "Alright, let's decide how we going to split up the group. Rola and I have to be in the same group so… Who will come with us? Kanade?"

Suzu looks at Kanade and Hibiki steps in front of her and says "No, Kanade is coming with me."

Ellen then suggests "Why don't we draw a lot?"

Ako "A lot, sure."

Everyone looks at Ako and Hibiki says "Ako is still a child."

Ako "Shut up! Let's hurry up and get it over with!"

After everyone draws the lot, Kanade is going with Suzu and Rola.

Hibiki sighs "Why…"

Suzu makes a smug smile "It's because it is destiny for us to be together."

Hibiki looks at Suzu with frustration "I… won't lose! Kanade's best friend is me!"

Hibiki turns around and grabs all of their equipment.

Hibiki faces Ellen and Ako "You two, let's go! We have to at least reach the top first!"

Hibiki then begins hiking with Ellen and Ako shrugs while slowly following Hibiki.

Suzu shouts "Be careful!"

Kanade then says "Well, even if something happens, Hibiki will probably manage somehow."

Suzu sees how confident Kanade looks and says "I won't lose. I'm the one with Kanade right now."

The interviewer "Uhmm, should we start as well?"

Rola "That's true. Let's start it!"

Rola's group starts as well. All the while doing Rola's Interview during short breaks. Sometimes they have to go through brushes and other times they climb a cliff. At times, they get stuck and had to look for another route. While it is hard, Rola looks like she is enjoying herself the most out of everyone. By the time they reached the top, Hibiki is waving at them.

After they reach the top, Hibiki says "Haha, we won!"

Suzu "True but… what happened?"

Suzu looks behind Hibiki and finds Ellen and Ako completely worn out.

Hibiki "Well, a few things happened…"

Ellen retorts "What do you mean by a few things!"

Kanade asks "So what happened?"

Ako "Hibiki had to poke around things she shouldn't have. I never want to be chased by hornets again."

Kanade looks at Hibiki and Hibiki retorts "But Suzu said there isn't anything dangerous."

Kanade sighs "Only if you don't provoke them."

Ellen "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Suzu means animals that would hunt and attack like bears."

The interviewers then say "You girls really get along well."

Rola nods "Yeah, they are definitely good friends."

Suzu "To the point, I'm a bit jealous."

Rola "Hahaha, don't worry. They are pretty relaxed about that. I'm sure you'll feel like being part of them in no time."

Suzu "Maybe, but right now… I have to fix my mistake. Rola, did this hiking trip help?"

Rola nods and smiles confidently "Yeah, I think I found my answer. After I head back tomorrow, it's time to do a last-minute special training. After that, I think I'll be able to win."

After hearing that, everyone looks at Rola with a nice smile.

Suzu then says "By the way, did you guys found a good camping spot?"

Hibiki "Yeah! There is a place with a really nice river."

Ellen "That place huh? It certainly will make it a good camping spot."

Rola "Sounds nice, it'll give us a chance to wash up a bit."

Kanade "Then it's decided."

Suzu "Alright, let's go. This took a little longer than I expected."

The girls go to the place Hibiki mentioned and camp for the night. After the camp is set up, Suzu begins making their meal.

Kanade asks "What are you making?"

Suzu "Soup, we had trail food earlier so we should have at least a proper dinner."

Kanade looks over at the ingredients and questions "Pasta, onion, beans, and… is that wild ginger, leaves, and mushroom?"

Suzu nods "Yes, I found some wild ginger and Wood Ear Mushroom."

Ako asks "Are you sure it is safe to eat?"

Suzu nods with confidence "Yes, I had been trained just in case. It's probably one of the few things I'm glad I learned during my time with ABC."

Hibiki comes closer "What is that smell? It's nice!"

Rola as well "Oh? A soup? I never had soup with wild ingredients before."

Suzu "Hahaha, just wait for a bit. It's better to cook these thoroughly. Otherwise, we might still get sick even if the ingredients itself are safe."

After 5 more minutes, Suzu serves the meal to everyone. She made about 10 servings in total and it was cleaned out.

Hibiki "Uwaa… that was good. Suzu could make a good wife."

Suzu "What are you talking about? This much is nothing."

Ellen "Haha, you sound like Kanade."

Suzu and Kanade look at each other then face Ellen with the same question "Really?"

Hibiki runs over to Kanade and hugs her from the side "Hold on, I don't care how similar you two can be. But the title of her best friend belongs to me!"

Suzu hugs Kanade from the other side "Nope, can't you tell how similar we are? We'll be able to understand each other and become the real best friends in no time!"

The two stares at each other and sparks an intense aura from them.

While Kanade is caught in-between "You two, please just stop!"

Everyone else laughs and the joyous voices can be heard throughout the forest.

* * *

On the day the Rola's and Hime's competition, they are ready to go.

Hime sees Rola looking confident and says "You look confident. But just to let you know, I'm not holding back."

Hime shows Rola her Eternal Princess Coord. Rola then pulls out her Rock My Heart Coord.

Rola "This dress might be inferior to your moon dress. However, I won't loose on stage!"

Hime smiles "I see, then let's both do our best."

Rola "You bet!"

The two of them run towards the changing device and quickly jumps onto the stage.

Hime begins singing first with Rola occasionally joins in near the end of each line "When I talk with you, I get excited and my heart races. Today surely, the grand strategy to become lovely companions."

Then the roles reverse "There is still much about you, that I don't know. But today, surely I want to confirm our feelings!"

Even though they just started, Rola begins to feel more confident and decide to try and do even better.

She thinks to herself "I can do this. The one who will fight Yume is me!"

Hime then sings "The love-game is still love-all at a standstill."

Rola "Decisiveness is necessary."

Then both of them together "An attack with all I've got!"

As that verse ends, Rola's dress transforms into a Sun Dress.

Both of them continue to sing "It is hard to convey to the person you like that you like them! So don't go home yet! Definitely, today is a big turnaround in the love game!"

Rola feeling more excited and believes "I can go further!"

Rola's eye shines just like everyone else with the mysterious power. Her aura immediately becomes stronger.

Both of them continue "Young man! Young woman! Everyone, all you need is love!"

The two of them begin their special appeal. Afterward, Hime unleash her power as well. Both of them begin to perform with even more of their own flavor. Every audience could not make a sound and is completely absorbed in their performance.

After the performance ends, Moroboshi who is also watching mutters "Hime, Rola… For you two to become this desperate. However, this live is definitely the beginning of a new story. No, perhaps… it has already started long time ago."

Yume then stands beside Moroboshi "Yes it has. On top of that, the story might be reaching the first climax soon."

Moroboshi looks surprised and faces Yume "Yume…"

He tuns to Hime and Rola "I don't know the full story but… it doesn't matter who, either of them will definitely win against you and bring you back."

As their conversation comes to a stop, tallies for the both of them begin to show up. As both of their gauges begin to fill up, no one could tell the difference. When it comes to a stop, it looks to be a dead center.

The host "Is… it a tie? No, wait!"

The gauge zooms in and shows Rola's gauge crosses over Hime's by a single pixel.

Host "This is amazing! The winner is Sakuraba Rola!"

Hime looks at Rola "Looks like your feeling is stronger this time. Rola, I'll leave Yume to you."

Rola smiles "Yeah, I'll hit Yume with all I got!"

While the two of them converse on the stage, Yume mutters "So you finally caught up. Even though barely, I guess it's something to be happy about. Rola, show me what you can do."

Yume turns around and walks away.

Moroboshi pushes his glasses and mutters to himself "Yume, that sounds like you want Rola to defeat you. Just what are you thinking?"

He then looks at Rola closely "I guess… This time I'll do everything I can do help."


	38. Power Control, Calm Before The Storm

Author's Note

This chapter ends up becoming a little more boring than I hoped for. However, the next chapter will definitely be much more interesting. The song is also a pain to translate. Song this time is Another Sky Resonance Tomita Miyu ver.

* * *

Chapter 37: Power Control, Calm Before The Storm

The day after Rola wins against Hime, she is in the Headmaster Moroboshi's room. Not only is Rola there, Hime, Elza, and Yurina is there.

Moroboshi "Looks like everyone is here. Elza, I have heard from your mother that you have also experienced the mysterious power. That's why I called you here."

Elza "I understand. However, if that is the case…" Elza looks at HIme "I guess I'm not surprised to see you have the power as well."

Hime "Perhaps, this is definitely something that a top idol has to go through."

Elza looks at Rola and then at Yurina "If that's the case, then that means you got the potential too. However, didn't you fail to become a Floral Idol?"

Yurina flinched for a second but doesn't back down "Yes, but I think I have grown since then. Also, I believe I have found what I was lacking."

Rola looks at Yurina "That's great! I need to hurry up and become one too."

Moroboshi coughs for their attention "Everyone, I know becoming a Floral Idol is important. However, it is more important for Rola to understand what she should do with the power."

Hime nods "That's true. It's okay to use it once in a while but… regarding Yume and I, we decided to hold back on using it."

Elza then says "For me, I quickly master the technique I gain from that power. After a while, it doesn't show up anymore."

Rola "As expected, Elza does everything differently."

Elza then looks at Yurina "How about you? Since you are here, you must have a method to deal with it somehow."

Yurina nods and shows Elza a berry "Yep! I am using this to help me control my power."

Moroboshi stands up "That's! Is that what I think that berry is?"

Yurina looks at Moroboshi while confused "Does the headmaster know this berry?"

Moroboshi sits down "I have heard of that berry. It supposed to have the power to suppress one's voice. However, you need to eat at least 10 of it to show effect and they are quite hard to get."

Yurina "Ah, that's for normal voice. When it comes to that power, eating one can suppress about half of it."

Moroboshi "I get it. If the power is only at half, it won't injure you."

Yurina nods "That's right. Though… I recently have started eating only half. It looks like it is safe to eat only half as well."

Hime looks at Yurina "You still need to be careful."

Rola then adds "I agree, especially when the amount of work you have is increasing."

Yurina looks at Rola "How did you know?"

Rola smiles "I'm not an admin for nothing."

Rola then faces Moroboshi "I'm happy with all the help but… I don't plan to suppress this power. In order to bring Yume back, I have to do everything I can."

Moroboshi "Do you plan on destroying yourself?"

Rola shakes her head "No, if anything, I want to be able to properly use this power."

Hime "Properly use the power, what do you plan on doing?"

Rola "I'm thinking, what if I only use it during the important part of my performance?"

Moroboshi "Minimize the amount of time you use that power. If you do that, it's possible to keep the damage to a minimum but…" He looks at the other girls "Does anyone has an idea on how to do that?"

Everyone looks at each other and as it looks grim, someone knocks on the door.

Moroboshi "Good timing, come in!"

The door opens and Yukino Hotaru enters.

Moroboshi "Thanks for coming, sis."

Hotaru "If there is another girl with the same power, I would definitely like to help."

Hime "So you are here to help too."

Hotaru "Yeah, it seems like there is no time. Let's see… You must be Rola."

Hotaru turns around and easily locates Rola.

Rola "How do you know me?"

Hotaru answers "Yume talks about you a lot. I have heard what happened. It must be hard for you to do this. However, winning probably isn't what you need to do."

Rola nods "I know. That's why I want to use that power. I can't run away because of the danger."

Yurina "Runaway… Uhmm, can I also join? Using this fruit is not much better than running away."

Hotaru "Fruit?"

Yurina nods and explains the fruit's effect to Hotaru.

Hotaru thinks for a moment "I see, but with that fruit… Yurina, how many do you still have?"

Yurina "I have a few more with me, but I can ask my dad for more."

Hotaru smiles confidently "That's great, please do that and have it delivered with the fastest service. If you need funds, just bill it to the academy. Rola, Yurina, prepare yourself. The two of you will take turns using the practice stage."

Moroboshi "Eh? Wait…"

Yurina nods "Okay, I'll have my dad send a crate of it."

Hotaru "If possible, have it delivered tomorrow."

Yurina nods "I got it, I'll tell my dad right now."

Moroboshi "Hold on…"

Rola "Alright, then let's not waste time!"

Hotaru "That's right, let's go to the Flower Song Class training room."

Rola and Yurina "Oohhh!"

* * *

After they train for a while, Rola and Yurina both look completely exhausted.

Yurina "Four times in an hour. This is tiring."

Rola "Hahaha, I went up six times already. You should not be as tired. Yurina, you need to train for more endurance."

Yurina embarrassingly answers "Yes…"

Hotaru "Well, this is your first year right? It's quite good that you are able to do it this many times."

Rola nods "That's true. Alright, let's continue!"

Hotaru stops Rola "Hold on, we only have one left."

Rola "Ah…"

Yurina looks at Rola "Please use it. You need it more than me right now."

Rola looks at Yurina for a moment and smiles "Okay, I get it. I'll make sure I can at least turn it off and on 3 times."

Hotaru "Then let's see what you can do!"

Rola jumps onto the stage and performs one more time.

When it ends, Yurina says "So close, you almost did it!"

Rola "Yeah, but it's really hard. It's like I can only lick the tip of a sukonbu and I'm not allowed to eat it."

Yurina "Eh?"

Hotaru "Oh, that's right, here you go."

Hotaru gives Rola a jar of Sukonbu and Rola questions "Why? Did you know I like them?"

Hotaru nods "Yep, Yume told me before. Since I came to help you, I thought this might motivate you."

Rola "Yume…"

Hotaru "It's okay, you can do it. Your feeling will wake her up. As long as we don't give up, I'm sure of it."

Rola "Yes, I know. I'm sure we… No, I'm the only one who can reach Yume."

Hotaru "Alright, let's rest up early today. We'll restart the training tomorrow morning. Rola, we'll also need you to work on a new song and dress."

Rola "Yes!"

Yurina "I'll do my best too!"

Yurina's phone rings and she takes a look "Oh, it looks like it's already on the way. They say it'll be delivered tomorrow morning."

Hotaru "That's fast. I was thinking sometime in the afternoon or at night."

Yurina "I'm surprised… Eh? Special next day international delivery guarantee service… Uhmm… is it really okay to charge it to the academy?"

Hotaru "Well, It should be fine? Hikaru had been telling me that the academy has been doing really well this year."

Yurina "I see, then should I have my dad send the next batch?"

Hotaru "Yes please."

Rola "Alright, looks like we'll be able to train non-stop."

Hotaru "That's right, you two, prepare yourself!"

Rola and Yurina "Yes!"

Afterward, the Rola and Yurina both train hard. Yurina also takes the chance and begins working on a new song, along with Rola. Hibiki and others occasionally drop in and sometimes train together. The S4 and other admins also give them their support from time to time. Before they knew, it is already the day for Yume and Rola's contest.

* * *

At the stadium they are supposed to perform, Rola, Yurina, and Hotaru visit the place a few hours before it starts.

Rola "So this is where I'll face off against Yume. I wonder what song she'll sing."

Koharu walks up behind them and answers "I'm sure Yume will have a new song. After all, the one facing her is Rola."

The three of them turn around and sees Koharu with S4's Mahiru and Ako.

Ako then adds "That's right. However, I hope her next song isn't such an eerie song…"

Mahiru "That's true. Even though it wasn't really Yume like, it's still an amazing song and really catches attention."

Hotaru thinks for a moment then asks "How much of a rival were Yume and Rola?"

Ako "Wha… What kind of question is that?"

Rola stops Ako "No, it's alright."

Rola takes a deep breath and answers "I usually loose to Yume. Especially after Yume became an S4 member. I can feel our levels becomes further apart. There are a few times where I think I caught up but… in the end, I think I would lose if we were to compete."

Yurina "Eh? But you sound so confident… why?"

Rola smiles "That's because the Yume right now is different. She is not looking at her fans and only focuses on her stage."

Around the same time, Hibiki and others with Hime arrive as well.

Hibiki "Yo, getting nervous?"

Kanade "Hibiki, of course, she is. Today is very important."

Suzu "That's true. However, I'm sure Rola is excited and can't wait to get Yume back."

Rola "Well, to be honest. I am a little nervous. However, it's definitely true I am feeling excited. It has been a long time since the last time I compete against Yume on stage."

Hime looks at Rola, Yurina, and Hotaru "How did the training go?"

Hotaru "Rola is ready. I don't think there is more Rola can learn in controlling the power."

Yurina then looks disappointed at herself "I still have some way to go."

Rola "Don't worry, I was having problems too. But I'm sure you'll be able to do it as well."

Hime "Sounds like you are ready."

Rola nods "Yes I am. Ah, can you hold on to this? I want to focus until it's over."

Hime nods "Okay."

Rola gives Hime her Aikatsu Mobile and Rola says "Thanks."

Rola then walks off while looking like she is ready to go at any minute.

* * *

When the competition starts, the host introduces both of them.

Host "Alright, this is the day where the top idol Nijino Yume will be challenged by her rival, Sakuraba Rola!"

The crowd cheers on and the host are slightly overwhelmed

Host "Now that is a cheer everyone wants to hear. Now, here they come!"

Yume enters the stage from the left and Rola from the right. As they walk closer, Yume and Rola smile at each other. They look at each other closely and are ready to perform at any time.

The host continues "Alright, here they are! Yume got challenged by Neo Venus Ark while performing the same song. However, this time, both of them are going to perform by themselves. On top of that, both of them got a new song for this competition!"

The crowd begins to wonder what kind of new song both of them have prepared.

The host then says "Then without further ado, let's get our first performance going! The first one up is Nijino Yume!"

* * *

While in the changing room, Yume mutters "Rola, I don't know what kind of training and song you got, but the winner will be me!"

Yume then says confidently "Nijino Yume, becoming the true star!"

Yume runs forward and changes into her dress. She walks onto the stage and takes a deep breath. The light dims down and the music beings with piano. After a while, more sounds come in and with a powerful start, the light comes back up. Along with it, Yume's aura comes out at full power and starts using her power. After the music continues to play for a bit longer.

Yume then starts singing "If we could meet in a different world, what do you want to redo? What do you want to leave behind? Under the barred sky, I still scream out to who I want to reach. Even if there isn't one."

Yume's Floral Idol aura begins showing up as she continues "You, I see it with those eyes shines excitingly. Being stronger than you want."

Yume withdraws her aura as stage light dims. It then quickly all comes back with a burst and more dazzling than before.

Yume "Released fury, resonates together! Let me see your justice! Yes, even if it's worldwide, it would still be laughed at. Whenever I look at the sun that doesn't set, I screams that I'm not alone. Hey, you don't have to hear me, but I'm right here. One day, it will be a realistic sky. I'm waiting..."

Yume then proceeds with her Special Appeal with her Swift Appeal. Then her performance continues on while shining brighter than ever. However, the light isn't a bright and cheerful one. It carries an eerie light even within her aura. As Yume's performance comes to an end, everyone is chocked by the new song.

Within the crowd, everyone is watching together, even with Ruka.

Hibiki shivers "I'm getting goosebump."

Kanade comforts Hibiki while looking similar "It's okay, Rola will win and bring her back."

Ellen "However, that song… It's a mess."

S4 Ako "Exactly, just what is that song?"

Ruka "The other song is already not very Yume like. However…"

Hime "This song is all over the place but it's well put together. Also, it's almost like Yume is crying out for help. Perhaps, she also want someone to stop her."

Everyone looks at Hime while the little Ako says "If that's true, then Rola has a chance."

Hotaru "But that is if Rola can perform her best. I fear that she might have unnecessary thoughts while on stage."

Koharu takes a step back "I wonder if Rola is okay after seeing that. I… I'm going to check on her." Koharu immediately runs off.

Mahiru, Ako, and Ruka look at each other and nod.

Mahiru "We'll go check on Rola as well. We also have to let Rola know that Yume might be crying out for help."

The three of them run off and leaves Hime and Hotaru with Hibiki and others.


	39. Zinnia Floral Idol, Cure Rock!

Author's Note

With this chapter, everything is back in order. However, at the same time, I will stop writing new chapters for a while. Why? Because recently, I heard that around chapter 10 or so, it is a bit boring/stiff. I'm really happy to hear such a review and I do plan on reviewing the chapters around there and rewrite if I have ideas to improve. Most likely around chapter 5 to 15. It'll probably take me a week or two to do that. Once I'm done, I'll start writing chapter 39 with a change log in my next note. Thanks to everyone for reading and especially those that gave me review either publicly or in messages!

The song this time is Iolite by Fujishiro Rie.

* * *

Chapter 38: Zinnia Floral Idol, Cure Rock!

Mahiru and others are chasing after Koharu.

Mahiru "That Koharu has gotten pretty fast. Let's hurry up."

Ako nods "Yeah."

However, when they turn around the corner, they run into Cure Shine and Mutsu. Mahiru stops while everyone else behind her barely crashes into her.

Ako complains "Mahiru, don't just stop so suddenly."

Ako looks at the two people stands in front of her "Nya… Aren't they the bad guys? Mahiru, let's run."

While Ako says that, Ruka is looking confused "Bad guys?"

Mahiru looks at Shine in the eyes and says "Are you… No, it's definitely you. You need to stop."

Shine looks at Mahiru a little surprised "Heh? So you are saying you know who I am?"

Mahiru nods "If my hunch is right… Yume."

Ako looks at Mahiru "Eh?" Then at Shine "Yume?"

Shine smiles and put her hands together "That's amazing, I didn't think you would figure out."

Ruka "Eh? Yume? Now I look closely… it is!"

Mahiru "Yume, you… you were robbing other idol's Aikatsu? Making them giving up on being an idol?"

Shine nods "Yes."

Ako immediately asks "Why?"

Shine "Why? That's because, in the end, there can only be one true top idol. I have to thank everyone for helping me realize that."

Ako "Us? You don't mean that misunderstanding, right?"

Shine questions "No, if you are talking about that, I already knew Suzu is the one tricking me. What I realize is, idols will be alone. It doesn't matter how much a friend you think your friends are, they are ready to leave you out at any time."

Mahiru "Leave you out… Ah! Yume, that's not what we meant to do!"

Shine "Really? Did you girls think if I would like to perform together?"

Ako "That's…"

Shine "On top of that, the four of you had fun, right?"

Mahiru and Ako could not say anything in return.

Ruka however, tries to avoid the situation "Ruka has nothing to do with it so I'll take my leave!"

Shine shakes her head and smiles "Nope, you are just as bad. After all, you should have known and could have told me, right?"

Ruka "Ah… Yeah… But… I! Ahhh!"

Ruka struggles while holding her head and swinging her head around.

After a while, she apologizes "Sorry..."

Mahiru tries reaching out to Ruka "You have nothing to apologize. Rather it's us…"

Mahiru and Ako both look like they are feeling guilty.

Shine smiles "I wasn't expecting it to be this kind of energy but it'll work. Mutsu, it's time."

Mutsu takes out a large marble that looks similar to the one Gyaku used. Mutsu crushes it with her hand and the dark energy begins flowing out. The two of them reach out with one hand and starts forcing the energy into the three of them.

As they start to feel uncomfortable, Shine says "Don't worry, I just need the three of you to help me fight against the precure. Now, no longer a star and corrupts, Negastar!"

As the three of them turn into Negastar, Shine looks down the hall where Rola would be "Now then, I guess I'll at least see how well you can perform compare to me… Rola."

* * *

Koharu is in Rola's room explaining what happened and Yume may be crying out for help.

Rola "As I thought, Yume doesn't think she is doing the right thing."

Koharu "What do you mean?"

Rola "Somewhere in Yume's heart, she must have realized her current self is not the idol she wants to be."

Koharu nods "I see, that must be it."

Rola smiles "That's why I'm going to sing with everything I got. I'm sure… It'll reach Yume."

Koharu looks at Rola and looks glad "Then I'll leave Yume to you."

Rola nods with confidence "Yeah!"

Rola takes out her cards and reveals her coord.

Rola "With my new song Iolite and this dress, Dream Rocker Coord."

Rola's dress is blue and white with a majority of the fabric that would easily reflect light. The top has an open shoulder with small pink trim lines. It also comes with a set of belt buckle glove that gives off a punk image. The dress has a short skirt with a small blue ribbon on the side that looks just like Yume's. Then it has high thigh boots with a set of earrings with small stars.

Koharu "That dress fits you so well. But why the ribbon?"

Rola "It's because I'm righting Yume, I'm her rival."

Koharu looks surprised at first, but she nods and says "Then go defeat Yume. I believe you can do it, Rola."

Rola nods "Sakuraba Rola, I will be rocking with all my heart!"

She immediately runs off to the changing room and dashes towards the changing device. After putting her cards into and don her dress, she jumps onto the stage.

Before the song starts, Rola does a short talk "Before I start, I would like to say something to my rival. Yume, this match, I will win! I may not have been the rival we wanted. However, this time, it will not be the same!"

Upon hearing Rola's declaration to win, the crowd is riled up. Afterward, the light dies down similarly to how Yume starts. As the music starts, the light turns on to the stage and shows a very rock concert-like props behind Rola.

Rola then starts singing "It was too bright yesterday. Unsure of the way forward, Holding the future. A ray of light, I'll get my hands on it. The chosen gemstone, looking for the dawn."

Rola slowly emitting her aura as the song goes on while continue to sing "I'm trapped in a bind from the sun's position. What am I looking for? The needle in the compass of my heart has stopped. I will not hesitate to move forward on my path."

Rola begins using her power and shines brilliantly. Her dance has also become wilder with much larger movements.

Rola keeps singing with her whole heart while trying to deliver a message to Yume "Feelings that are overflowing out of control. Don't extinguish the blue flame in your chest."

Soon, Rola tears up while mixing with her sweat "Yeah, I can't tell you how many times I've stumbled and stopped crying, burning up strong. I'm sure the tears decorate your unclouded eyes, reflects the truth. You're the only one going further, to the end of the world."

Rola starts her special appeal but it is different than usual. She is chained up and struggles to break free. Then a ray of light shines over her and with one more attempt, she breaks free and strikes a pose with a V sign with her hand.

Then another light shines behind her as if it signals her next appeal. Rola turns around with a smiles and grabs holds of it. The light disappears and shows a zinnia flower. Rola then points the flower at the audience and it scatters its petal and covers the whole stage. By the time it clears up, Rola resumes her stage. Her dress has also transformed a tiny bit. The trim lines on her dress are replaced with purple zinnia petals and the bottom of her skirt also gains the same petals. Rola continues her stage and sings with all her heart to Yume.

* * *

As Rola's stage reaching the end, Shine is looking down while shaking.

Shine mutters "Rola and everyone… Is it wrong for me to leave and break away? While everyone did that to me?"

Mutsu "Should we start?"

Shine nods "Negastar! Attack!"

As Rola's stage ends, three Negastar jumps onto the stage and screams "Negastars!"

While almost everyone else passes out, Rola manages to hold on.

Rola looks at the three Negastar "Negastar… But they are a bit… different."

Rola looks at the Negastars and the Negastar this time has small dark crystals on her chest, shoulder, and knees.

Shine walks onto the stage from Rola's left "That's right, it's because this time it's a bit different. Well, it should be about the time the Precure shows up."

As shine says that, Hibiki and everyone else shows up from the other side.

Elza "Cure Shine, that's enough. Just because you feel threatened by Rola's performance, it's unbecoming of you to do this. Is that what the idol who defeated me has become?"

Shine looks at Elza and others "Threatened? Maybe a little. But enough talk, go ahead and transform so we can fight."

Hime "Why do you want to fight us so much?"

Shine looks at Hime "Fine, I'll answer that question. It's once you girls are gone, I'll be taking one big step towards my dream as the true star."

Hibiki steps forward "Then we won't let you defeat us. Let's go!"

As Hibiki commends, all the girls transform into Precure.

Melody "Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!"

Rhythm "Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!"

Beat "Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat!"

Muse "Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!"

Center "To reach everyone with my live, Cure Center!"

Perfect "Perform with perfection, Cure Perfect"

Shine smiles when they finish transforming and commands the Negastars "Negastars, go!"

As the Negastar jumps in, Rola warns the Precure "Be careful! Those Negastars are different!"

The first Negastar is fast and quickly reaches the Precure. It goes in between Beat and Muse and does palm strike on both of them. Both of them jump away but it still touches them and pushes them back with powerful force.

Melody "Beat!"

Rhythm "Muse!"

The second Negastar then goes in at Melody and Rhythm.

Center "You two! Focus!"

Perfect "Let's go!"

When the second Negastar attacks them with a chop. Center and Perfect both return the attack with a kick. Their attack clashes at each other. After a moment later, the Negastar muster more power and breakthrough their kicks.

Perfect "What!"

Center "Strong!"

The Negastar lands and takes a deep breath. It then takes a stand just like a martial artist would.

Rola who is watching the fight notices the characteristic "Eh?"

Rola then looks at the third Negastar and it is slithering around Melody and Rhythm. The movement is very similar to that of a cat.

Rola then looks at Shine "Don't tell me, those three are… Mahiru, Ako, and Ruka!"

Shine claps her hand together "Nice observation. You are right. Now that is found out, I'll let you girls know something else. We used an Overload orb to turn them into Negastar. Ah, the Overload Orb is the thing that Gyaku used."

Melody "Wait, then if they turn back…"

Shine "Oh, it's okay. But if you girls want to save them, better not break any of the crystals. Those crystals are connected directly to their heart. If they break while still connected, it'll break their will to do Aikatsu."

After hearing that, the Precure could no longer attack as they wish. Slowly, they are getting hurt from the Negastars' attacks. While they try to grab the crystals off them, another Negastar would take the opportunity to attack. Their experience from working as S4 is allowing them to corporate really well.

Rola could not watch anymore and confront Shine "Shine! This is enough!"

Shine looks at Rola "Enough? I agree this fight is lasting a bit too long. Mutsu, go help the Negastar."

Mutsu nod "Yes!" Then runs in.

At that moment, Suzu stands in front of her "Mutsu, stop…"

Mutsu "No, this is the perfect chance for us to win and you can't stop me. You have left ABC for too long, you probably don't much that much power left."

Suzu closes her eyes and nod "True, but I want to help them. Even at the cost of my life!"

When Suzu is about to engage Mutsu, Noise quickly lands in between them in his true form.

Noise looks at Suzu "No need to risk your life, this is a good time for me to help so you just sit back. If something happens to you, everyone will be sad."

Suzu looks at Noise and she can tell he knows what Suzu is planning to do.

Suzu relaxes and smiles "Alright, then I'll let you stop Mutsu."

Shine and Rola watch the situation change and the fight is still ongoing.

Rola then shouts "Cure Shine! No, Yume! I will save you!"

Shine looks at Rola and gathers a black energy ball in her palm "I'm getting tired of you. Take a nap."

Shine toss the ball up and then jumps up "Breaker Spike!"

As the attack flies at Rola, Rola shouts out at Shine once more "Yume!"

Then a pillar of light in a faint blue color suddenly appears in front of Rola. Breaker Spike hits the pillar and bounces off it. Everyone stops and looks at the light. As they focus on it, a gray object took form within the light.

Rola "That is… If it is, then I can fight too!"

Rola reaches her hands in and grabs the object. As she pulls it out, it is the fourth Live Module.

Rola "This is… Live Module!"

Shine "So Rola will be the last cure."

Rola nods "Apparently so. Here I go, Precure Live Modulation!"

Rola begins transforming and her outfit is colored blue and purple.

Rola "Rock our souls and going my way, Cure Rock!"

Shine "Cure Rock, that sounds just like you."

Rock "Thanks. Now I'll be winning this fight and bringing you back."

Shine "You just became a precure, do you think you can win against me?"

Rock "I don't know, but I know I will make you understand our feeling. Even if it means to fight you!"

The two stares at each other for a while. The two dashes in and throw their punch at each other. Their fist meets and an explosive wave can be felt by everyone.

Shine look at Rock maliciously "I see you got the power."

Rock answers while smiling "Of course! After all, I'm your greatest rival!"

Shine and Rock put more power into their fist and both of them bounces back from the force.

Rock "Shine, why are you so stubborn right now?"

Shine complains "Stubborn? Aren't you the stubborn one? You always loose and yet, still here trying to compete with me while claiming to be my rival!"

Shine gathers up another ball and goes for another Breaker Spike.

Rock "That again? Don't look down on me that much!"

Rock points her first at Shine "Rock…" An energy forms around her arm like an arm cannon"Blaster!" it fires off.

At the same time, Shine hits the ball "Breaker Spike!"

Because Rock got her attack off faster, the two attacks hit each other and the power is even again. An explosion happens in midair and it blasts Shine away.

Rock chases after Shine while shouting "Shine! Remember what you said to me! Our promise! Didn't I manage to do it today? My performance today isn't inferior to you in any way!"

Rock leaps in and spin kicks Shine. Shine just recovers from the blast couldn't defend in time and it becomes a clean hit.

Shine "Aaah! That hurt!"

Shine withstood the pain and trikes back with a punch. Rock sees it coming but Shine's fist is faster this time and hits Rock in the face.

Rock "Uhnn!"

The two backs away a few steps and Rock cry out "That hurts!"

Shine retorts "Shut up! You hit me first!"

Rock "I just wasn't expecting that to hurt so much!"

Shine "We are fighting after all."

All the other cures who see their conversation couldn't help but smile happily.

Hime thinks "Having Rola compete against Yume turns out to be very good. If it continues, the chance to save Yume is there!"

Rock laughs for a bit then says "Round 1 is even, let's get started with round 2."

Shine "You can't tell me when to start!"

Shine jumps in and attacks Rock. She avoids and counters. The two then start exchanging blows with no clean hits. While engaging in close combat, they start having a conversation with each other.

Rock "Seriously, always going ahead by yourself."

Shine "Going ahead? I just take my opportunities! You guys are the ones trying to get ahead. Just like when you girls forming Angely Diva!"

Rock "That was a live for you! Do you think we did it just for fun?"

Shine "Do it for fun or not, I don't care! I would rather perform together!"

Rock "Then we'll break up! We are done!"

Shine "Eh?"

While Shine is surprised, Rock takes the opportunity and make a strong attack. She raises one arm and gathers energy in her hand. It then forms a blue light guitar and she plays some notes.

Rock "Precure, Soul Rocker!"

The attack creates a sound attack that surrounds the whole stage. Shine gets push back and the sound waves also cause the Negastar and Mutsu to be temporarily stunned.

Then all of the cures except Rock notices it and says "Right now!"

They all went in and grabs a few crystals off the Negastars. Melody and Rhythm go after Ako Negastar and grabs as many as they can and only the one on the left shoulder is left. Beat and Muse went after the Ruka Negastar and they grab just as many and only the one on right knee is left. Center and Perfect do the same but Mahiru Negastar recovers faster and tries to protect the crystals. However, they go for the ones exposed and combine with a few attack, they were able to grab four as well.

Mutsu recovers and sees the situation getting bad "Not good, at this rate…"

Before Mutsu tries anything, Noise goes behind her and trikes with a punch "You think I'll let you do something?"

Mutsu rolls forward to avoid the attack and clicks her tongue "This stupid bird."

At the same time, Shine jumps back in and stares at Rock "I admit, you are strong. However, I'm not going to lose here!"

Rock "No, I'll win and bring you back!"

Shine materializes her dark rainbow sword and Rock clade both of her hand in a smaller Rock Blaster without shooting it. The two leaps in and attacks each other.

Rock "Shine, do you think we betrayed you and trying to leave you out? Is our friendship that shallow?"

Shine "Of course I don't want to think that way! But with what happened, what can I do?"

Shine slashes at Rock while shouting in frustration and Rock meets the blade with her fist.

Rock "Just keep believing! In our friendship! All five of us, I'm sure we can be stars together! With you, we won't be Angely Diva, we'll be Angely Stars!"

Shine "Angely… Stars…"

Then as if Shine's will to fight is destroyed, Rock breaks her sword with one more push. As the blade breaks, Shine is pushed back and sees the dark rainbow sword's shard scatters. The darkness clears up and Shine sees her fun memories. From the moment she decides to become an idol with Koharu, to the moment before she leaves Four Star Academy.

Shine "These are… but I am already…"

Rock shouts out "It's okay! We are here for you! I'm sure we'll be able to solve anything if we are together! Yume!"

Rock leans forward and gives Shine a hug. Then as if it helps Shine realizes it's ok to go back, her transformation comes undone. The two lands together.

Yume "Rock... Rola… I…"

Rock "Welcome back, Yume."

Yume looks at Rock for a moment and closes her eyes then hugs back "I'm back…"

Mutsu looks at them "Is this a joke? She changed back just like that?"

Noise "It is not. Yume must have wanted to go back for a long time, but couldn't simply do so. She just needed a push. The darkness you forced into her must-have weakened by a lot."

Yume "Yes, I can feel it. To be honest, I don't think I'm fully back to yet."

Rock "Then let's finish this!"

Rock looks at the other precure "Precure, Soul Shaker!"

Mutsu jumps away and hides while the Negastars gets hit by the attack. This time, they react quickly and remove the last crystal while delivering a powerful hit. The Negastars flys and crash into each other.

Rock smiles and grabs her Live Module "Now it should be my turn."

Rock's module shines and gives her the cards and she nods "Yes! Aikatsu Mode!"

Rock enters her Aikatsu Mode and the outfit looks like Spice Coord's Sky Wish Coord. Except the top has a frilly end right below her chest and exposes her stomach. The headband is also replaced by a tiara.

Rock then proceeds with her performance and sings her new song, Iolite. She slowly cleanses the dark energy from Yume and Negastars. As it is near the end, Mutsu teleports behind Yume and attempts to kidnap her. Mutsu jumps up and prepares to teleport. However, Suzu suddenly teleports above Mutsu and falls on top of Mutsu.

Mutsu "What?"

Everyone else except Yume "Eh?"

Yume "Uhmm… Heavy…"

Suzu immediately gets off while pulling Mutsu off Yume while Mutsu is knocked unconscious from the fall.

Suzu "Sorry, I didn't notice I would end up teleporting on top of you."

Yume "Ehahaha, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

Suzu looks at Yume "Eh? You are already back to normal?"

Yume "Yes."

Suzu "Ah… Then I guess maybe I wasted my time getting this."

Suzu shows them a contract Yume had signed.

Yume "That's the contract! I was worried about that!"

Rock "We can celebrate later, let me turn these three back to normal first."

Yume and Suzu "Ah, right."

Everyone else smiles and lets Rock purify them.

Rock materializes her energy guitar again and plays a few notes "Precure, Rocking Score!"

Similar to Beat, she points the guitar head at her target but plays powerful notes to fires it at the Negastars.

Everyone walks close and undo their transformation.

Hibiki "Yume, what's that contract you mentioned?"

Hime then steps forward "Let's talk later, we should get off the stage before everyone wakes up."

Everyone else except Elza "Ah…"

All the girls hurriedly get off the stage while carrying Mahiru, Ako, and Ruka.


	40. Yume's Return, Angely Stars

Author's Note

This chapter came out a bit late due to all the things I want to do. The fixes from chapter 5 to 15 are done and quite a bit was changed and improved. If anyone checked it out, let me know if the changes are good.

The song this time is We Are Stars! It's a pretty nice song.

One last thing, check out my All Star movie series, Aikatsu Precure All Stars: Nebulex. I will be using characters from all of the Aikatsu and Precure seasons so far. So that's like... easily 100+ characters to deal with? It's gonna take a while but should be fun.

* * *

Chapter 39: Yume's Return, Angely Stars

As they move to the backstage, people start to wake up. After a short confusion, the host begins to follow up with the program.

Rola "Looks like everything is going to be okay. Yume, what was that contract about?"

Yume "Ah, it was saying stuff like: I agree to devote my whole body to the agency and the parent company, ABC."

Ellen stops Yume "Wait, that's…"

Yume questions "Hmm? That's nothing, but the next part is good. It then says 'As long as I am to remain as the agency's idol, I can use ABC's fund however I want.' or something like that."

Elza "I see, no wonder you were able to run around the world and hold concerts all over the place."

Yume nods "Yep! But the next part is the annoying part. Basically, if I were to leave, I have to pay them all the money I used on top of losing me and all the potential income."

Rola walks close to Yume and slightly knocks her head.

Yume "Ow!"

Rola "Stupid, why did you even sign such a contract? If it wasn't for Suzu, you would be in huge trouble right now!"

Suzu "It's okay, I expected this. To be honest, the only reason contract was that bad is because of me."

Yume shakes her head "No, it's not bad. Everything turned out okay. Besides, I get to do so many different stages around the world. Everything is thanks to you."

Suzu looks a bit surprised "I see…"

Yume then looses up "Ahh, but I should've used more money to test more stage ideals I had."

Suzu looks at Yume "Ah, you don't have to worry about that. Before I came back, I also transferred most of the available money the company had into your account."

Everyone looks at Suzu with Yume questioning "Eh?"

Suzu continues "Yes, as of now, you should have at least…"

Suzu then takes out her memo and shows Yume "This much much in your bank."

Everyone looks at the number Suzu shows them, 300,000,000,000,000 yen. Everyone that saw the number could not say anything. The number even makes Elza's eye twitch.

Yume then quickly checks her bank account "Wait… No way, it's in there… huh?"

Suzu "Oh, did the second transaction already went in?"

Yume looks at Suzu "Second… wait, how much did you take from them?"

Suzu scratches her face while looking away "I'm… not sure. The company maximum transaction at once is that much. So I just spammed it. Maybe 50 times?"

Everyone looks at Suzu with disbelieve and a bit of disapproval of her action.

Suzu then quickly explains "Don't worry, I made sure it's all legal, and to fight against them, we definitely need money."

Everyone withdraws and begins to think about what Suzu says.

Hime then points out "Then let's not waste time. Our primary objective is to find a way to get into the world the headquarter is at."

Elza nods "Yes, and about that. I had people look into how the teleport works, it seems to be similar to how the Aikatsu System works. It's actually more like a portal and it transfers the person directly instead of needing us to move."

Hibiki then asks "Then are you saying we can use the system to teleport?"

Elza nods "It's possible. However, the research to do that will definitely take time and…"

Elza looks at Yume and Suzu says "And money. I thought it will be useful but I didn't think it will happen so fast."

Yume nods "Okay, just let me know how much you need."

Elza nods "Alright, then…"

Afterward, they heard a loud cheer as the host brings up a picture on-screen with Rola and Yume.

Rola "Right, the result hasn't been announced yet."

Yume then begins walking towards the stage "Let's go."

Rola smiles and follows. When they stand on the stage, the Host begins his announcement while giving them a chance to talk.

Yume starts "Rola… You really caught up."

Rola smiles with confidence "Didn't I promise you that I will catch up?"

Yume nods "Then... " Yume looks up at the giant monitor "Let's see the result!"

Rola "Yeah!"

The Host then says "Alright, then let's see who wins!"

The gauges on the screen begin to fill up. As it reaches the middle that shows who wins, everyone becomes tense. Then the result comes out, Rola wins by a tiny margin.

The host "And the winner is Sakuraba Rola!"

Rola keeps staring at the screen with a disbelieving face "No way, I won…"

Yume looks at Rola and congratulates her "Rola, you did it."

Rola looks back "Yeah! Yume… Welcome back."

Yume looks surprised but follows up with a smile "I'm back."

The host "It seems like the rumor that had been going around is real. Looks like Nijino Yume will be returning to Four Star Academy and resume her S4 activities."

Yume looks at the host "Eh?"

The host looks at Yume with confusion "Uhmm, is it not true?"

Yume "It is true that I would return but I never said I would join back S4."

Everyone, from the stage, audience, and backstage couldn't help but be surprised and complains.

Rola then asks "Why?"

Yume "Well, since you beat me, you can take the spot of the S4. Of course, it won't happen immediately, but I want Rola to take my place."

Rola then asks "Then what are you going to do?"

Yume teases Rola and everyone "That's a secret. I wonder what I am going to do."

Rola looks at Yume for a bit before withdraws "Alright, We'll just have to wait and see what you are going to do. However, don't leave us again."

Yume nods "Of course, I promise!"

* * *

Afterward, every cure and everyone involved, they move to Neo Venus Ark where Elza offers a place to lock up Mutsu.

Suzu "Are you sure this place is safe?"

Elza nods "Yes, she shouldn't be able to teleport in there. However, just to be safe..."

Suzu nods "Alright, I'll take away her power. I'm the only one who can use that power without being affected right now."

Hibiki then asks "Actually, why is that?"

Yume looks at Suzu "Could it be… you are still troubled with your past?"

Suzu answers "A little, I just hope I won't have to go through that kind of stuff again."

Kanade "You don't have to worry about that! No one here will do that to Suzu."

As the conversation goes on, Mahiru, Ako, and Ruka begin to look left out.

Mahiru asks "Uhmm, can someone explain from the beginning?"

Everyone who knows the situation looks at the three of them.

Hime "Right, let's explain everything to them."

Afterward, they took almost an hour explaining everything that had happened so far.

Then the S4 Ako says "Hold on, so the reason Yume left and all that stuff were because…"

She looks at Suzu and Suzu nods "Yes, it's me."

As Ako steps forward, Mahiru stops her "That's enough. She is a victim too."

Ako sighs and looks at Suzu "Whatever, I hope you don't do anything like that again."

Suzu nods "Of course, I don't want to do that anymore. Either way, I'll start it."

Hime "I'm sure Suzu won't do anything like that again. However…"

Hime looks at Ruka and everyone looks at her. She appears to be taking a nap, due to the long explanation. Yume then shakes Ruka to wake up her. Ruka opens her eyes and blinks a few times.

Ruka stretches and says "Good morning… Is it over? Can Ruka go back? I have a recording later today."

Elza "Alright, you can go. Just make sure not to let anyone know what happened."

Ruka asks "What happened?"

Elza sighs "If you don't remember, that's fine. You may leave."

Ruka salutes "Okay, then Haruka Ruka will take her leave!"

Ruka then runs off while Rei asks Elza "Are you sure that's okay?"

Elza hesitates for a moment before a small nod "It should be fine. People like her won't remember anything that doesn't interest her."

S4 Ako looks to the side, where Ruka disappears "Well, I guess that's true."

Suzu then says "Alright, I'm done. Mutsu shouldn't be able to use her power anymore."

Suzu then gives Yume a small vial with black liquid inside.

Yume asks "This is?"

Suzu "Our emergency power supply. It's only capable of letting us continue to fight a little longer."

Ellen "Hold on, why are you giving Yume that?"

Suzu explains "Because Yume had used the power before. She should have some resistance against the power's effect. If it is only a little bit and short term, Yume should be fine. It is only meant for an emergency so I'm only giving her one."

Little Ako then says "One, so you have more?"

Suzu nods "Yes."

Suzu opens up a small pouch and there are about 20 vials inside.

Suzu continues "I want to help but… This power is too different. It may end up causing problems during a fight. So the best I can do is probably help to evacuate people that are in danger."

Kanade "Don't worry, leave the enemies to us!"

Yume nods "Yes! Besides, saving people is very important too. However, isn't it against the protocol to attack normal people?"

Hime asks "However, turning an idol into Negadol and Negastar is fine?"

Suzu "I know, but it's being looked at as if it is an investment."

Elza thinks for a moment "Investment… That's not exactly investing. Unless…"

Hime notices "The power has a limit. The ABC doesn't have an infinite amount of that power."

Suzu thinks "That's the first time I heard about that. However, that would make sense why the distribution of power is a bit scarce and only those trusted with high potential."

Hibiki "Hold on, if that's the case. Isn't this a huge hit to them? They lost you and now Yume and Mutsu."

Yume "Oh! That's true. Then we have time until they assign the next enemy arrives."

Ellen "Sounds like there is something you want to do?"

Rola looks at Yume "Ah, could it be that you want the five of us to perform already?"

Yume nods "Yes! Let's go, Angely Stars!"

Kanade "Angely Stars, is that the unit name?"

Rola nods "Yes, but we are missing Koharu."

S4 Ako "Then let's start our planing tonight!"

Yume "Okay! Then let me call Koharu."

Yume then leaves the area and makes a phone call.

Rola then says "Thank god, that's the Yume I know."

Ellen looks at Yume and back at Hibiki, Kanade, and their Ako "Alright, then let's try something together as well."

Hibiki "Yes! Let's do it!"

Kanade sighs but then smiles "Alright, but what will our unit name be?"

Everyone thinks for a moment before Hibiki shouts out "Sweets!"

Little Ako retorts "Aren't you just hungry?"

Ellen "Actually, that's not a bad name."

All three of them look at Ellen "Eh?"

Ellen waves her hands to deny the name Sweets and explains "What I mean is, we can use our precure group name. I think the name Suites also fit us quite nicely."

Kanade thinks for a moment "That's true."

Little Ako nods "Yes, it could be nice I guess."

Hibiki "Then Suites it is!"

Hibiki's stomach grumbles "And… can we get something to eat?"

Elza smiles "Alright, it's about time to eat anyways."

Rei "Then I'll tell Jiiya to prepare the meal."

Elza nods and Rei leaves. Afterward, they all enjoy a large serving of Elza Stake.

* * *

A few days later, the Suite and Angely Stars are ready for their performance. They were able to fit their schedule time together for a long day concert.

Yume looks at her friends "Koharu… Mahiru… Ako… and… Rola. Let's do our best and make this stage the best!"

All four of them "Ohhh!"

Hibiki "I can't wait! Everyone, let's go see it over the stage!"

Kanade "Well, alright. But We are coming back as soon as it is over. There isn't that much time between the songs."

Hibiki "Yes!"

As the Angely Diva leaves, Suites leave the room as well.

* * *

At the stage, the Angely Diva jumps onto the stage one by one.

The song begins and Yume and Rola begin singing soon "We don't want to say goodbye!"

Koharu, Mahiru, and Ako then follow up "Forever and always... Aikatsu!"

Yume then sings with Koharu "In the future, whatever lies before us"

Rola, Mahiru, and Ako then sing the next part "Always and forever... we're friends!"

Yume and Koharu then continue "Now, together!"

Then everyone sings together for the last part of the verse "Onto the next stage... let's go!"

After the music plays for a bit, Rola dances to the front and sings "The times I laughed, the times I cried, the times I fought, the times I shined."

Koharu then high fives with Rola and switches to the front "No matter how you slice it, my friends were beside me to cheer me up."

Yume then switches into the front the same way with Rola background sings one part "I've come to believe that "dreams aren't meant to be just seen, but fulfilled" (Even now) It's an unchanging desire."

Then everyone comes together "I'll look forward because this is my way of living Don't think I'm just going to give up"

Rola then sings loudly "Let's do our best!"

Yume background sings the same "Let's do our best!"

Rola continues "Challenges will keep coming our way, but we'll set the bar higher"

Then everyone together again "We are stars! Look up at the sky, at the countless stars Reach straight ahead."

Yume steps ahead and sings the next part with Rola repeating as Yume did "Don't lose!"

Yume then sings solo "If you connect the first star, then you've made a constellation."

Everyone then jumps forward next to Yume "WE ARE STARS!"

Yume then adds one word "Forever!"

Then all together once again "Don't look back because here we go... Let's go!"

As they sing that part, they come together for a special appeal near the end. They put their fingers in V shape and put it together, similar to how S4 would do. They form a five edge star and it shoots out five stars. Everyone rides a star around the special appeal zone. A moment after, they crash together and all stand on one big star with a group pose. After it is finished, they continue their song and finish their stage with the audiences full of excitement.


End file.
